The Power of four Death Threats
by sugarbabe1
Summary: Sequel to the Power of Four this time with love triangles, backstabbing friends, harry getting threats, Draco turning into a snake and lots more action in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

The Power of Four

Death Threats

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter stories!

Jackie woke up one morning to an eagle-like owl. The owl started to peck at her face. "Go away." she muttered in her sleep.

Jackie just got back yesterday from her vacation with her parents in California and was really tired. "5 more minutes mom." she said as the owl continued to peck at her.

The owl was fed up with Jackie's behavior and decided to poke her really hard in the stomach. This resulted in Jackie jerking upward.

"Ah! No more gravy! Oh it was just a dream…"

Jackie looked around the room to see what woke her up. Her eyes then settled in on an owl sitting on the bed.

"Hoot!" It said.

Jackie noticed that the owl looked familiar. "Hey your Nehal's owl!"

"Hoot!"

"Alright, calm down!" Jackie slowly got out of her bed and put Nehal's owl with her owl Joey Joe Bob together and gave them some food. She looked outside the window and it was still dark. "Jesus Christ what time is it!"

She looked at her clock and saw that it was 6:30 am. "Great…just what I needed…a wake up call."

Jackie sat back down on her bed and read the letter Nehal sent her.

_**Hey Jaxs**_

_**What's up?**_

_**Danie and Hey Hey came over to my house yesterday. You can come too! It will be really fun! Except for the fact that my sister is really busy so we have to sleep in my basement. There's a BQQ at the Ministry of Magic and since my sister works there and my family is invited and you guys as well. I'm pretty sure the Malfoys are invited (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Then we can go to Diagon Alley and stuff like that. If you can come at 6:00 by floo powder and if you can't come…we'll stick pick you up! **_

_**Love ya,**_

_**Nehal**_

_**P.S. Send Arrow with a reply A.S.A.P.**_

"Finally she tells me his name." Jackie muttered. "Sounds like her alright!" And she went back to the letter. There was a P.S.S.

_**P.S.S. Ian and family are invited too! I have a feeling Danie is gonna be busy! No boys yet. I still haven't gotten over Dean! Anyway…**_

_**See ya and bye again**_

"Well." thought Jackie. "Since my parents aren't up yet all just lie down here and close my eyes and dream of the land of chocolate…Mmm…chocolate."

4 hours later:

Jackie woke up and remembered Nehal's letter. "Oh shit I must have slept longer than I expected I would!"

Jackie went downstairs to breakfast where her family who was already up and eating. She got herself some frosted flakes cereal.

Her younger brother James said, "Why are you eating that cereal?"

"Cause I am!"

"Why?"

"Cause its good!"

"Why?"

"Cause Tony the tiger is my hero okay!"

"Jackie and James please stop fighting!" said Mr. Allan

"James started it!" protested Jackie

"No Jackie did!" answered James

"I said that was enough!" Mr. Allan said louder this time. Jackie and James lapsed into silence.

Jackie decided it would be best to talk to her mom about Nehal's letter. Her mom was reading The Daily Prophet while sitting in the dinning room.

"Mom can I go to Nehal's for the last two weeks of this summer. She sent me an owl early in the morning."

"Sure! When should I take you there?"

"Oh Mom you don't have to, there planning to travel by floo powder at 6:00!"

"Well…I don't think that's a good idea…you know with your father?" (Jackie's father is a muggle)

"But Mom!"

"Fine! I'll see if there's a way I can get your father out of the house."

"Yay!"

Jackie went upstairs and quickly wrote a letter to Nehal.

_**Hey Neh Neh**_

_**I can come! I can't wait! My mom is going to try and get my dad out of the house so he won't be shocked about the whole floo powder thing!**_

_**Bye gurl**_

_**P.S. Please come and get me soon! I'm so bored!**_

_**P.S.S. Tell Danie and Hey Hey I said hi **_

_**Jackie **_

Later that day at Nehal's house…

Nehal was playing wizard's chess with Heather and Nehal's older sister Manali was giving Danielle a lecture about Cornelius Fudge.

"Fudge is a very determined man. He's a hard worker and a good chef…"

Danielle didn't really want to be a part of the conversation but she looked out the window and saw Nehal's owl Arrow coming. "Hey Nehal it's your owl!"

Nehal walked over to the window sill where Arrow was. "He's got Jackie's reply!"

"Well…" Heather said. "Can she come?"

"Oh no!" said Manali. "You are not inviting anymore friends over!"

Nehal smiled. "Too late she can come!"

"Great! A circus in the house! How am I supposed to work?" said Manali

"My friends are no circus!" argued Nehal

"I meant you and your friends included."

"How dare you!" shouted Nehal.

Meanwhile Danielle and Heather were watching amused. One of the soldiers on the chess board said, "Someone move me so I can knock the king's head off!"

"You are not going to cut my head off! Our defenses need to hold!" said the king.

Nehal and Manali both looked at the chess board. "Shut up!" they said

"Now where was I?" said Nehal. "Oh yes…how dare you accuse my friends and I of being in a circus!"

Mrs. Pradhan came into the living room and said, "Silenco!"

Both Nehal and Manali became mute.

"Ahh…that's better!" she said and went back to the kitchen. Nehal turned to Danielle and Heather and made a gesture to undo the spell.

"What? Charades?" said Heather

"Oh, oh! Two words. First word…huh?" said Danielle. "This is confusing Heather you try!"

"Take out? Mmm…take out."

Nehal made another gesture kind of like a beak

Danielle said, "Bird, Owl, Sunshine!"

Heather said, "She's pointing to herself so maybe she wants to be a bird!"

"No, apparently not!"

"She's pointing to a wand! What's that got to do with anything?"

Manali rolled her eyes and grabbed the wand from the table and gave it to Heather. Manali write down the spell and also gave it to Heather and pointed to herself and Nehal. Nehal pushed Manali out of the way and pointed to herself. Manali pushed Nehal out of the way and pointed to herself!

"Their mute!" Danielle and Heather said at the same time.

"Oh…I get it now." said Heather

"Yeah…" replied Danielle

Mrs. Pradhan could hear them arguing in the distance. "Oh dear!" she said. She came back into the room; she undid the spell for her two daughters. "I don't want another word! Nehal take your friends to the basement, Manali go upstairs to your room…NOW!"

**A/N: Yay! I've started the 2nd book in the series. I know this chapter is getting boring, but trust me it gets so much better! Stay tuned for more and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2 My baby

Chapter 2

Jackie was in her room packing all her stuff to go to Nehal's.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jackie said.

"Jackie." Mrs. Allan said. "We have a slight problem with our fireplace!"

"We do! Omg this can not be happening! What's wrong with our fireplace?"

"It's blocked!"

"Is there anyway we can fix it?"

"I'm afraid not."

Jackie sat down on her bed in defeat.

"Listen how about I drive you there or they can pick you up by car."

Just then Jackie got an idea. "Okay mom, I'll owl Nehal another letter and ask if she can come pick me up…by car."

As soon as Jackie's mother left the room. Jackie went to owl Nehal.

_**Yo gurlio**_

_**It's me again! Our fireplace is blocked so do you think you could pick me up in your car! Thanks so much**_

_** Jackie **_

Meanwhile at Nehal's house….

"Sorry about my mom guys." said Nehal

"Don't worry about it." said Danielle

"Yeppers!" said Heather. "Moms will be moms."

There was silence.

Nehal said,"I wonder if I'll be like my mom when I'm older."

"I don't think you will be." answered Heather

Danielle started to think about herself as a mom and Ian as her husband…

"_Oh Ian, don't you love our perfect family!"_

"_Of course Danielle. And what would a perfect family be without you!"_

"_Oh Ian!" She said and kissed him."_

Nehal and Heather looked at each other and sniggered at the sight of Danielle.

Just then Manali came in.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here!" said Nehal

Manali said, "Well sorry! I just came to bring you an owl!"

"You bought me an owl? How sweet!" exclaimed Nehal

"No!" Manali said. "Jackie sent you a letter using her owl."

"Oh…huh? I thought we had everything cleared up."

"Well I guess you don't…good day!"

"Well I'm glad I'm an only child!" said Danielle. "I wouldn't want a sister like yours!"

"She's not that bad…" Nehal's voice trailed off.

"Read the letter Nehal!" said Heather

Nehal read the letter out loud. She smirked. "Guys, tonight out comes my baby!" she said gleefully.

"Oh my gosh!" said Heather. "Who's the guy?"

Danielle replied, "Well according to Jackie, the tag did say Riley."

"Exactly!" said Nehal. "My car…well someone's car we stole, we have to pick Jackie up in it!"

"But Nehal you don't even have a drivers license!" said Danielle

"So?"

"You cannot drive!"

Nehal gasped, "Danie!"

"I didn't mean it like that I meant…that you're not allowed to drive because those muggle men with blue suits could arrest you and you could go to a muggle Azkaban!"

Nehal said, "Yeah but were not going to be going there!"

"Why not?" asked Heather

"Because." smirked Nehal again. "Since people say I look like my sister I'll just pretend I'm her since she is legal driving age and you two can just go as yourselves!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Heather

"Positive."

"Won't your mom suspect anything?" asked Danielle

"Yeah but…we'll just tell her were walking to Jackie's house."

The girls all smiled.

"Nehal!" yelled Mrs. Pradhan

"Yes mother?" Nehal said as she came up the stairs followed by Danielle and Heather.

"It's time to pick up Jackie now!"

"Er…mom there's been a change of plans. You see since its wonderful, fantastic weather outside we thought we could walk to Jackie's house and help her carry her stuff over!"

Heather whispered, "I thought we were taking the car!"

Nehal elbowed Heather in the stomach and Danielle stepped on Heather's foot.

"Ow!" yelled Heather in pain.

"Are you okay Heather?" asked Mrs. Pradhan

"Yeah." lied Heather. "I just have a painful stomach ache. "

"So is this okay with you Mrs. Pradhan?" asked Danielle

"Well…I guess it would be alright but why didn't you tell me before? That way I wouldn't have to rush to prepare for dinner."

"Sorry mom." said Nehal.

"Sorry Mrs. Pradhan." Said Danielle and Heather

"Alright you may go."

The girls ran outside into the garage where Nehal hid her car.

"Nehal isn't this a obvious place to hide a car?" asked Danielle

"Nonsense." Nehal said. "I used an invisible charm."

Nehal pointed her wand and said, "Appear!"

Shazam! The car appeared.

"Good job Nehal." said Heather jumping in the back seat.

Nehal smiled. "Thanks, I know I do good work!" Nehal fixed her make-up and hairstyle so she looked more like her older sister.

As soon as they were ready to go. Nehal pushed the fly/invisibility button and they went flying into the air.

Nehal said, "It's been so long since I've had a ride in my baby!"

Danielle and Heather looked at each other.

After ten minutes of flying they finally landed and drove up to the driveway of Jackie's house. Nehal honked the horn, since she didn't feel like walking up to the door.

"My they sure are not very patient!" said Mrs. Allan.

Jackie looked out the window and saw Heather and Danielle but not Nehal. "I'm confused." she said.

Mr. Allan said, "Come on Jackie hurry up!"

Jackie walked outside with her family as they helped carry her stuff.

"Hello fellow Allan's." said Nehal.

Mrs. and Mr. Allan looked at each other.

James walked up to Heather, "Hey baby!"

Heather looked disgusted. "Okay James I'm 4 years older than you."

"Which means she's old enough to be grossed out by you!" added Jackie. She then gave her parents hugged and she decided to torture James by giving him a big fat smooch on the cheek. Jackie then turned to Nehal. "Umm…where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh you can put your junk in the trunk!"

"Excuse me?" Jackie said not believing a word.

"Jackie it's me!" The supposedly Manali was saying from the corner of her mouth.

"What the…" trailed off Jackie.

"Jackie it's me Nehal!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. She hated it whenever she was confused. "Whateves."

Jackie put her stuff in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat. As soon as they were in the air Nehal took her hair out of a messy bun so Jackie could recognize her better.

"Surprise!" yelled Nehal

"What's going on?" asked a frightened Jackie

"Well…" Nehal said, "Since I don't have a drivers license I had to pretend that I was Manali…besides my mom doesn't know about my baby!"

Jackie was shocked. "You did it…you actually did it…you had sex?"

"Yeah!" added Heather. "And you haven't told us who the guy is?"

Nehal replied, "How many times do I have to tell you Heather it's the nickname for the car?"

"Wait a minute…you call your car my baby?"

"Yeah, why do you have a problem with me calling it my baby?"

Danielle said, "No it's just…"

Jackie interrupted her and said, "The tag said Riley!"

"You remember that?" asked Nehal

"Ya and it was in big red letters too!"

"But I thought you were gansta?" asked Heather

Jackie laughed, "Gurl u crazy. I was gansta but the spell soon faded to the after effect which was me being and acting stupid!"

"Right…" said Heather and Danielle.

Nehal then started singing.

_The thing about my baby it don't matter if you're black or white_

"But your baby's red?" said Jackie

"It's a song Jackie!" said Danielle

"I knew that but you should sing a song with red in it!"

"There are like no songs with red in it!" replied Heather

"Well then we'll just have to make one up!"

"We're home!" said Nehal "And take cover, my sister is outside!"

Danielle said, "Turn around then!"

Nehal turned the car around and by accident hit a tree. "Oops! That tree just came out of nowhere!"

"Yeah about 100 years corrected Jackie

"Just drive!" yelled Heather

The girls started singing the black and white song by Michael Jackson. They started snapping their fingers and moving their heads back and forth.

They looked and saw that Manali was gone so they parked the car in the garage and got Jackie's stuff. When they got inside the house they started dancing because they had the black or white song stuck in their heads.

Mr. Pradhan was about to help Jackie with her stuff when he saw that they were dancing! "What's going on here?" he asked

Manali replied, "There probably doing some stupid ritual to welcome Jackie into the circus!"

The girls stopped dancing.

"What circus?" asked Jackie

"Yeah what circus?" asked Mr. Pradhan

"Oh it's nothing father!" Nehal said while glaring at Manali.

"Nehal take Jackie's stuff to the basement. "said Mrs. Pradhan

The girls dragged Jackie's stuff into the basement.

"So when's dinner?" asked Jackie

As if Mrs. Pradhan answered that question she yelled, "Dinner is served!"

The table was set very nicely and had a shimmer to it as you looked at the plates. They all sat down.

"Now this is what I call a fine dining experience!" commented Heather

The girls ate and talked about what they did during the summer. Just then the Pradhan's owl came through the window.

Mrs. Pradhan said, "Manali could you please get it?"

Manali sighed and walked over to the window sill. "It's just Hogwarts letters. Nothing important, mother."

"Well bring them over then!" said Mrs. Pradhan.

Mr. Pradhan said, "Your headmaster must know you're here girls. Who is your headmaster anyway?"

"Dumbledore." answered Danielle. "He's quite hip for a guy his age you know!"

"Oh…Dumbledore." said Manali, "Ever since I got the job at the Ministry in England, fudge has been complaining about him 24/7."

"I wonder why." said Jackie sarcastically

Heather was puzzled. "Why?" she asked.

The girls looked at her.

"Dumbledore and Fudge our at each other's throats!" explained Nehal

"Just like you and your sister." Added Jackie

Everyone laughed except for Manali and Nehal who were glaring at each other.

Danielle interrupted, "Dumbledore and Fudge have a huge rivalry between them."

As Nehal was opening her latter a red "C" fell out. She picked it off the ground and looked at it curiously. Then she remembered what the badge was for. "Omg!" she said. "I've been elected Quidditch captain!"

The girls and Nehal's parents congratulated her.

"You Quidditch captain?" scoffed Manali. "You can't handle that kind of responsibility!"

"Yes I can!" said Nehal. "Will have practices every night for 2 hours and then run 10 laps and then do push-ups!"

"Oh no!" muttered Jackie.

Nehal looked at Jackie. "Aren't you happy that I'm Quidditch captain Jaxs? We're going to have so much fun!"

"Umm…yeah it's gonna be a blast!" lied Jackie

"Mother?" asked Nehal. "Can we be excused?"

"Yes you may!"

Danielle said, "Thanks for dinner!"

Jackie said, "Yeah best meal I've had all day!"

Heather said, "I love food! But not fast food."

"Umm…okay." said Nehal

The girls all went into the basement and changed into their PJ's. They started gossiping about who's going out with who and stuff.

Nehal said, "Are you excited about the BQQ tomorrow?"

Heather replied, "Ya of course! So who is coming?"

"All the purebloods defiantly!" said Nehal wrinkling her nose in disgust. "The important ones! In other words RICH!" She sent the look to Jackie. "The ministry is so cheap!"

"Say what?" said Jackie

"Slimeball and Smitherins!" answered Nehal (A.K.A. Draco and Ian)

"That's not nice Nehal." Said Danielle. "Besides your rich!"

"Well do I pretend that I'm all that? asked Nehal

Danielle decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Guys I think we should go to sleep!" said Heather. She lay down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders and went to sleep too.

Nehal was about to when Danielle said her name.

"Nehal?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what I said!"

"It's already been forgotten."

"Goodnight Nehal."

"Goodnight Danie."

**A/N: Wow long and boring chapter. LoL. Sorry about that. But don't worry, because there will be some more action in later chapters. Next chapter is the ministry BQQ. There's defiantly going to be lots of drama and action in that chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 The BBQ

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

The next day, Mrs. Pradhan pulled out a moldy boot. "Here's your portkey to the BBQ girls. Remember to stick with Manali!" (Omg I've been putting BQQ, sorry)

"Do we have to?" whined Nehal

Manali said, "I don't have to stick with you. I just have to make sure you don't get lost."

"Okay guys." said Nehal. "Let's go!"

Jackie, Nehal, Danielle, Heather and Manali gathered in a circle and touched the boot. In a second the portkey jerked them up. But since they weren't outside they blasted a hole in the ceiling as they floated up.

"Great more work for me." said Mrs. Pradhan.

The girls landed at the BBQ on the ground. They were all in miserable pain.

Heather said, "Ouchies."

Nehal said, "Ow. I think I hurt my back!"

Danielle said, "Okay who is touching my ass?"

Jackie said, "Oops…my bad sorry Danie."

"Get up girls!" hissed Manali. "You're representing the Pradhan family!"

"But I'm not a Pradhan!" said Heather

"Yeah but your are guests for this event!" Manali said while looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Sorry." Said Heather, Danielle and Jackie

"Its okay." answered Nehal.

"Okay here comes Mr. Fudge. (LOL) Now act proper!"

"Hello Manali!" said Mr. Fudge

Manali smiled. "Oh hello Mr. Fudge my what a beautiful day it is to have a BBQ are you going to be making the food yourself?"

"Why yes I am Manali. But with some help from a little bit of magic." He winked at her.

Manali giggled, "Mr. Fudge I would like you to meet my sister Nehal and her friends, Danielle, Jackie and Heather."

"Hello." said Mr. Fudge as they each shook hands with him. "Well I must go now but it was nice meeting you all. Manali will you come with me, we need to discuss some issues on our agenda."

"Certainly Mr. Fudge I'll be there in a minute." Manali turned her attention to the girls. "Now you guys have to stay out of trouble. If you do something stupid my whole career will be destroyed!"

"What career?" joked Nehal

"That's not funny Nehal! There are a lot of important people here!" Manali walked off feeling angry, but then she turned around and said, "So Nehal what do want your career to be?"

"Well…" said Nehal. " I want to be a…"

But Danielle interrupted her. "Boys! Look Nehal!"

Nehal looked and saw Ian and Draco walking towards them.

Manali said, "Okay then…I'll just be going now."

Danielle ran over to Ian and hugged him. Ian ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey Danie!"

Jackie and Draco made eye contact but he looked down at his feet.

"Did you and Slimeball break up?" asked Nehal

"Whose Slimeball?" asked Jackie confused

"Uhh…never mind."

"Do I look okay?" said Jackie who sounded worried.

"Eww you look so ugly" said Heather sarcastically,

"Heather!"

"Don't worry girl you looks fine… now go talk to him!" Heather and Nehal pushed Jackie forward

Jackie walked up to Draco. "Hi Draco, how is your summer been?"

"Good."

"How come you didn't owl me?"

"Howcomeyoudidn'ttellmeyouwerehalf?" mumbled Draco

"Say what?"

"How come you didn't tell me you were a half – blood?"

Jackie paused. "Oh…I thought that wouldn't matter to you."

"Well it matters to my father! He doesn't want me seeing you any more!"

"And you're going to listen to your father to tell you who to date and stuff?"

"I have to. That's just the way it is. In addition to that, my father says I should go out with Amanda?"

There was silence.

"Fine be like that Draco!"

"Be like what?"

"A Slimeball!"

Jackie slapped Draco and walked away. "Come on gurlios!" She dragged Heather and Nehal away from the scene.

Nehal looked at Draco then at Jackie. "Wow Jaxs I never knew you had it in you to slap him like that!"

"Well I did!"

Draco rubbed his cheek. "Slimeball…where have I heard that name before?"

"Jackie what did you say to Sli-Draco?" said Heather

"I called him a…" Jackie gulped. "Slimeball!"

Nehal turned around until she was facing Jackie, "Wow Jackie! I think I'm a bad influence on you!"

"Well he is! His father disapproves of me because I'm half –blood so he won't let Draco go out with me…and Draco is just letting his father take over his love life!"

"Slimeball." muttered Nehal.

"I know and Mr. Malfoy wants Draco to go out with Amanda!"

"Oh no! Not Amanda!" gasped Heather sarcastically

Nehal said, "Shut up, this is serious."

"I hate him." said Jackie quietly

"No you don't and I bet he doesn't either!" said Heather

"But then why is he doing what his father tells him? I thought he…liked me!" said Jackie

"You'll just have to talk to him when his father isn't around." suggested Nehal

"Darn tootin'!" agreed Heather

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" asked Danielle

"Oh he's just upset about the whole Jackie thing!" said Ian

Danielle looked at Ian. "What Jackie thing?"

"Well his father won't let him go out with her, just because she's a half-blood!"

"Omg that's so stupid! I know that Jackie is a half-blood but she's such a great friend to me and I hate it when she's sad or upset."

Ian sighed, "I know you do sweetie but there's nothing we can do."

"Yeah I guess your right."

Heather, Nehal and Jackie were walking along when someone yelled out Heather's name. Heather turned around and saw that it was her friend Tommy from Germany, and some other guy beside him.

"Tommy?" said Heather. "What are you doing here all the way in England?"

"Dropping by to see you!" said Tommy. There was silence until he came back to his senses. "What are you doing here in England?"

"I go to school here. I'm an exchange student at Hogwarts."

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeppers."

"Hey I'm going to be there too."

"Coolios, wass up?"

"Marcus went to University!" said Tommy

"Really? Cool! Hey, wasn't he DJing with his friends in the summer?"

"Yes. How's your brother – thingies?"

"Er…my brother is good and I don't know about my cousin because there my cousins!" Heather then looked at the guy beside Tommy who she was ignoring. "Hi! Who are you?"

"Steven is my name, Texas is my game. I'm a cowboy!"

"Hi, I'm Heather and I'm not a cowboy!"

Jackie walked away feeling sad while Nehal was staring at Steven.

"Hi, I'm Nehal." She said elbowing Heather out of the way.

"Ow!" said Heather. "Nehal you're over Dean?"

"Dean is shagging with every person he can find! Including guys probably. I have a feeling this guy is different!"

"Howdy y'all!" Steven started singing.

_Shoo fly don't bother me! Shoo fly don't bother me! Shoo fly, for I belong to somebody!_

With that he kissed Nehal's hand.

Nehal said trying to be polite, "Charmed. So what school do you go to?"

"Scarlet Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Oh cool…I've never heard of it."

"It's in Texas!"

"Right…"

"I'm so excited for school this year!"

Nehal's jaw dropped. "You are!" She then thought. "Omg he seems like a complete dork!"

"Yeah I'm Quidditch captain this year!"

"Omg me too!" said Nehal out loud. She thought again, "Okay so he's not a complete dork!" She looked at Steven. "What position do you play?"

"Chaser!"

"Omg me too!" exclaimed Nehal. She thought, "Wow we have so much in common and he's cute!"

"What broomstick do you have?" asked Nehal

"Rocket 100 you?"

"Dirt Devil." (Ahaha that's a name of a vacuum cleaner)

"Wow! That's like the best! You rock!"

"Thanks."

Jackie was leaning sadly against a tree when she suddenly saw Draco back up towards her. "Draco!" She said quietly, but he didn't hear her.

Amanda walked up and put her arms around Draco and started kissing him.

"Ott, get off me bitch!"

"Come on Draco, we're going out now." said Amanda

"We're pretending. We only have to do this when my father is watching!"

"Come on Draco! I know you like me!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do…"

"No I like Jackie!"

Amanda walked off angrily.

Jackie's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure what to do with Draco just standing there. She was stunned with what Draco had just said. Suddenly, Draco went to talk with his father.

Draco said, "Hello father."

"Hello son." said Mr. Malfoy

"I really hope you reconsider about Jackie!"

"That half-blood? Certainly not!"

"Jackie is worth all the gold in Gringotts father!"

"Look at you getting all sentimental and weak over a half-blood! I will never give you my permission to date her!"

"Then I'll just have to date her, without your permission!" said Draco fiercely, going to find Jackie, but little did he know that she was right behind him.

After about 5 minutes Jackie finally sunk in all the information that Draco said about her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee he likes me!" squealed Jackie with delight. She started dancing around until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" apologized Jackie. Then she slowly turned around and recognized the person she bumped into. It was Hermione! She was wearing a tube top that said sexy and booty shorts, with her thong being exposed.

"Mione, gurl what did you do to yourself?"

"Er…nothing."

"Gurl you look like Christina Aguilera!"

"Anyway…who likes you?"

"You're Mama!"

"My Mama doesn't love you she loves me! She says the only reason why kids are mean to me is because their jealous!" Hermione walked off in an angry fit.

"Okay then." Jackie then continued singing her song.

Meanwhile Danielle and Ian were walking around holding hands.

"So how was your summer?" asked Danielle

Ian replied, "Bloody boring. I missed you. Do you want to spend the rest of the summer at my house?"

Danielle laughed. "I would love to but I'm already spending it at Nehal's!"

"You guys stick together a lot!"

"Yeah we do! We're all really good friends. What about you? Aren't you and Malfoy really good friends?"

"Malfoy and I? You gotta be kidding me."

Danielle gave Ian a questioning look.

Ian said, "Well in Slytherin we don't really get close with our friends. Having friends is more like having allies. We only have friends if they can be useful or to not look like a loser. I like Malfoy and everything but we're not that tight."

"Okay then." said Danielle. "What about Crabble and Goyle?"

"There just two big idiots, Malfoy uses them as bodyguards!"

"Well that's not very nice." remarked Danielle

"Well they are! Anyway…we are excited about creaming you guys at Quidditch!" said Ian.

"No way! You don't stand a chance!"

"Yes we do with Malfoy as our captain. Plus, he has someone to back him up. Me! Because I'm chaser!"

"How? When?" Danielle was speechless.

"Malfoy pulled some strings."

"Oh Ian! Now Nehal has to hate you too!" Danielle said dismayed

"She hates Malfoy?"

"Duh! She's hated him ever since he told Jackie that she should get a nose job!"

"Oh I remember that. And she kicked him in the balls!"

Danielle laughed. "Oh yeah, good times."

Finally the food was ready. Everyone gathered around the table and got their food. Danielle and Ian decided to get their food and then go off so they could be alone.

Nehal whispered to Heather, "Hey Hey, where is Danie and Jaxs?"

Heather answered, "Danielle's with Ian but I don't know where Jackie is. She just kind of took off."

"Does have anything to do with Malfoy?" asked Nehal

"Eeeeeee he likes me!" said Jackie and bumped into Nehal and Heather. "Oh hey guys!"

"Who likes you?" asked Nehal

"He does!" exclaimed Jackie

"Really?" said Heather. "Wensleygale!"

Nehal started at Heather for a second. "Anyways…who's he?"

"Malfoy you dumb asses!"

Heather said, "Wowzers. But what about the things Malfoy said?"

"It was all an act!" said Jackie

"Sure…" Nehal and Heather said.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay prove it." Said Nehal

"Okay!" said Jackie and she turned around to find Mr. Malfoy standing behind her. "Excuse me sir, I need to get by!"

"Is that true?"

"No! Umm…it's April the 1st! Ahaha bye!"

"Excuse me young lady. I haven't finished talking to you!" said Mr. Malfoy disgusted. He knew that he was talking to Jackie and he defiantly didn't like her.

"Umm…" Jackie started to get impatient. "Okay what do you want freako?"

"I am Draco Malfoy's father." Mr. Malfoy said proudly

Heather and Nehal's jaws dropped and they both looked at each other.

"Aww…shit!" Jackie smacked herself on the side of her head. "Hey that hurt." She made a sad face.

Mr. Malfoy smirked. "Hmm…you really are a half-blood! I cannot believe my son sucks face with you!"

"Jackie you kissed Draco?" Nehal asked surprised.

"I don't kiss and tell!" Jackie winked at Nehal.

Mr. Malfoy said, "I can't believe my son danced with you at the Yule ball. I thought he would escort a proper young lady!"

Jackie glared at Mr. Malfoy.

"That's it! Nobody talks to my friend like that and gets away with it!" yelled Heather. "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"No Heather!" Nehal said trying to hold her back. "You could get in big trouble for trying to attack him!"

"Well your friends are idiots too!" Mr. Malfoy said amused.

"That's it!" Nehal gritted through her teeth. She immediately ran for Lucius Malfoy and rammed into him full force.

"Oh no!" Jackie smacked herself in the head again. "Ow, why do I keep doing that?"

Just then Manali walked by. She saw Nehal and ran for her, "What are you doing? You're ruining my career." She tried to pull her younger sister off.

"Hold on Nehal I'm coming!" Heather ran and jumped on Manali.

Danielle, Ian and Malfoy heard what was going on and went to see what all the commotion was about. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"I do not know them." said Danielle. She was about to turn away when she heard Heather scream. "Hold on Heather I'm coming! Danielle ran for the heap on the ground.

"Wait! Baby what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself." Ian said as he ran after Danielle.

Meanwhile Draco saw Jackie standing still with her hand covering her mouth and he walked over to her.

Draco said, "Well guess you met my father, huh?"

Jackie turned to face Draco with her hands on her hips. "Not amusing."

"Somebody get these idiots off me!" yelled Mr. Malfoy

"Somebody better watch their hands!" said Heather

"Danielle are you okay?" asked Ian

"I'm fine!" Danielle said frustrated

Mr. Fudge then walked over. "What is all this?" He then pulled out his wand. "Kibbles N' Bits, Hi-Ya!"

Everyone then flew in different directions. "Ow! Ouchies! Wowzers! Mmm…hamburgers!"

Jackie said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and help my friends!"

"It's their entire fault!" said Draco

"Excuse me?" said Jackie. "If your father had not used such shrewd words this would have never had happened!"

"Where's Amanda?" said Draco changing the subject

"Up your buttcrack!" said the voice

Jackie smiled. "Omg I haven't heard that voice in such a long time. Anyways I thought you liked me?"

"Well not when you're like this."

"Well I don't like you when you're a…" Jackie was about to say jackass but changed her mind instead. "Slimeball!"

"Maybe you could use a nose job after all!"

Jackie gasped. "You did not just say that!"

Draco smirked.

"You know what Draco? I don't like the things that you hide from me and all the shit that you do!" Jackie walked off and met up with her friends.

Nehal said, "Guys! We're in some deep shit right now!"

"Why?" asked Heather, clueless to what had just happened.

"We beat up Mr. Malfoy." answered Nehal. "And damn it felt might good!"

"Darn tootin!" said Heather

The girls laughed until a voice behind them said, "What are you laughing about?"

The girls slowly turned around and saw that it was Manali!

"Hi Manali!" they said nervously.

"I hope you're happy of what you've done! I don't even know if I can show my face at work again."

"Manali we're really sorry." said Nehal thinking that she would never say sorry and actually mean it.

"You better be because I'm going home alone!"

The girls looked at each other.

"Wait!" yelled Nehal, chasing after her.

Manali said, "No buts, ifs, and ands!"

Nehal said, "I didn't say any of those."

"You get the point, now scram!"

"But, but…the portkey!" Nehal said desperately.

"Find some other way!"

**A/N: Oh no! How are they ever going to get home? I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write! Kind of long, but fun, so thanks for reviewing and don't forget to review this chapter! Lates **


	4. Chapter 4 The Burrow

Chapter 4

"Great! Just great! Now what do we do?" said Nehal, as Manali marched away.

"We could go by floo powder!" suggested Heather

"Do you see a fire place anywhere here?" said Danielle

Jackie said, "Well I guess things can't get any worse."

Just then it started to rain…more like thunderstorm rain.

"I take that back."

Heather replied, "We should find shelter!"

"No!" protested Danielle. "We need to find a miracle!"

Heather put her hands on her hips and looked at Danielle. "How come my ideas never work?"

"Because you never have any good ideas and even when you do, they suck! God Heather you are so stupid!"

"Danielle, wait talk to me!" said Jackie chasing after her.

"No one understands me…" yelled Danielle as she stormed off.

(Okay some of this part is from a scene from Mean Girls)

Nehal looked at Heather. "You're not stupid Heather!"

"No I am actually. Well sometimes I can be really smart, but other times I can be really dumb."

"Well there must be something your good at."

"Uh…"

"Come on Heather, you can tell me."

"I'm kind of psychic, I have a fifth sense. " Heather pointed to her head.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I have ESPN or something. My breasts can always tell when it's gonna rain."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Well they can tell when it's raining. Like right now there's a 30 chance that it's raining right now."

"I see…"

Danielle and Jackie came back.

Danielle sighed, "Sorry about my little outburst there Heather."

"It's okay Danielle. But enough of the drama, there are more important things than that!"

"Like getting out of here!" suggested Nehal

Jackie said, "Or the Quidditch match between Canada and Ireland!"

Heather said, "My great-great grandma is Irish. She's dead though."

"Oh no!" gasped Nehal. "How are we even going to watch the match?"

"Calm down Queen Elizabeth!" said Danielle

"Huh? Wha…?" said Nehal now confused.

Danielle said, "Well find a way somehow except I can't really think right now because my brain is filled with water from the rain."

"Guys who is that person walking towards us?" asked Heather

"She has red hair, who else that we know has red hair?" said Nehal

"My ex- boyfriend." said Danielle

"Which one?" said Heather, Jackie and Nehal in chorus?

"The one…oh…no he dyed his hair!"

Jackie said, "Omg she's coming closer and closer!"

Heather said, "She has a purse with her!"

Danielle said, "She's getting something out from her purse!"

"She has a wand." said Nehal. "Oh no she has a wand!"

The girls started running. They ran and hid behind a tree. Their hearts were beating at rapid speed and they were soaked! The girls stood still as statues and when the women came to look for them they made a pose. A flash of lighting appeared.

"Oh your poor girls." The lady said. "My name is Molly!"

"Hi Molly!" answered the girls

Molly said, "Girls if you like you could come to my house and I'll let you borrow some warm clothes and get hot chocolate for ya!"

"But my parents told me not to talk to strangers." said Jackie

"But she said her name was Molly." said Nehal. "Therefore, she is not a stranger."

Heather walked up to Molly. "What's in it for us?"

"Er…I just told you hot chocolate and warm clothes!"

The girls all looked at each other and all agreed to stay at Molly's house. Except for Jackie who looked a bit hesitant.

When they arrived in the house they saw that it was a very small, but it had a cozy environment to it at the same time.

Danielle said, "This house is so cool!"

"Groovy baby!" said Heather

Molly came down the stairs with some jumpers, pants and a pair of boxers! (LOL)

"Whose R?" asked Nehal

"Whose G?" asked Heather

"Whose P?" asked Danielle

"Whose F?" asked Jackie

Molly chuckled, "They belong to my children. I make them one every year so you don't have to worry if you get it dirty or anything like that. Now." She held up a pair of boxers. "These have been washed so who wants to wear them."

Danielle, Heather and Nehal looked disgusted at the thought of wearing someone's boxers.

Jackie answered, "I will! Boxers are so comfy just as long as there are no stains on them!"

"Gross." muttered Danielle.

The girls took turns changing in the washroom while Molly made them hot chocolate.

"Mmm…hot chocolate." said Heather. She drank some and put the mug back down. The girls sniggered as Heather realized she had a chocolate mustache.

"Thanks for the clothes and hot chocolate." said Danielle

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." said Nehal

Molly smiled. "Well…since you girls are so polite you can stay for dinner! I've already started preparing food for my husband and children and some of my son's friends."

"Well do you need help with anything?" offered Danielle

"Oh I'm fine thanks. They won't be back for another hour or two. They're watching the Canada vs. Ireland Quidditch match at the Ministry!"

"Monkey balls!" said Jackie upset at the fact that she was missing the game. "I mean…monkey…tail."

Nehal said, "Wait a minute! How can they watch the match at the Ministry if it's in Canada?"

Molly replied, "There using some sort of muggle device…a tele-vis-ion."

"Television!" answered Heather happily. "We had some good times together."

"But how does the Ministry get a hold of a TV?" asked Danielle

"TV?" asked Molly confused

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Short form for television."

"Well…my husband is very interested in muggle things and he bought one of someone but I wonder if they know how to work it."

"It's really easy." answered Jackie. "You just point the 'remote' at the 'TV' and then it turns on!"

"Darn tootin!" said Heather

Nehal said, "Heather whatever happened to Mah?"

"Well I guess it got old."

"So it's darn tootin now?"

"Darn tootin!"

After the girls finished their hot chocolate they looked around the living room.

"Hey! Look at that weird clock!" said Danielle

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or does it say the Weasley's?" said Nehal

"Omg!" said Heather. "I have that same clock in my house!"

"Heather! We're in the Weasleys house!" cried Danielle

"Ahh!" They all shouted. (Movie style when the camera zooms in on them screaming)

"What's wrong girls?" asked Molly

"Er…Molly." Said Nehal. "Do you have 6 boys and 1 girl…?"

"Yes!" said Molly

"Then your Mrs. Weasley!" said Jackie unable to stop herself.

"You know my boys?" asked Molly

"Well yeah! We're in Gryffindor!" said Heather

Mrs. Weasley said, "I think I know one of you…" She walked over to Nehal. "You must be Nehal right?"

"Er…yeah." replied Nehal.

"Ron talks about you a lot!"

"Aww that's so cute." said Heather and Jackie

Nehal glared at them. "May I use the washroom?"

"She hates talking about the subject of Ron." said Jackie, as if Nehal was not in the room.

Nehal kicked Jackie in the leg. "Ow!"

There was a rumble coming from the fire place.

"Wow I must be really hungry!" said Heather. (LOL)

"Earthquake!" shouted Jackie

"I need to hide." said Nehal

"It's floo powder." Said Danielle knowingly

Jackie hid under the table thinking that there was an earthquake. Nehal went to the washroom to hide from Ron and Danielle and Heather sat at the table.

All the Weasleys tumbled out of the fire place covered with dirt on their faces and robes.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Dinner is ready! But first you must wash your hands…we have guests!"

They all washed their hands. Mr. Weasley was the first to enter the room and see Danielle and Heather. "Hello…who are you?"

"I'm Danielle and this is Heather and Nehal's in the washroom…"

"Did you say Nehal?" said Ron who raced into the room. Behind him were Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

Danielle said, "Well it's nice to see you again Ron."

"You forgot about Jackie, Danie?" pointed out Heather

"Oh well…where is she anyway?"

"Oh she's under the table." Heather said casually.

Jackie came out under the table. "How y'all doing." She said embarrassed.

Fred's eyes widened. "Hey you're wearing my jumper…and my boxers!"

George looked at Heather. "Hey, you're wearing my jumper!"

"Darn tootin!" answered Heather

Mrs. Weasley said, "Its okay I gave them clothes to wear since they were out in the pouring rain."

"Are you homeless?" asked Ginny

"Ya." said Jackie sarcastically. "I live in a box tow blocks away from their boxes."

"Honestly, that's really depressing." said Hermione

"Hey I saw you at the BBQ!" said Jackie

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

Nehal came into the room. The only seat available was the one next to Ron. So she sat down beside him.

Ron said, "Hey you're mine."

"Huh?"

"I mean…you're wearing my jumper!"

"Oh so that's what the R stands for?"

"Obviously!" interrupted Hermione

Nehal gave Hermione the middle finger.

"Ooo the finger!" said Harry

Mr. Weasley laughed, "Isn't that what muggles do to say hello?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley put up their middle fingers and started saying hi to each other.

Everyone else laughed except for Hermione. She was making a long lecture about table manners but nobody was listening.

Soon the subject came to Quidditch

"I hope we get a boy captain! Angelina was so bad." said Harry

"And boys are dead smart?" Nehal snapped at Harry. Everyone was surprised about this change of character. Silent to snappy…

Nehal looked around at everybody, "So…is anyone else trying out?" She was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah!" said Ginny

"I thought I'd try too." said Ron

"I'm up for it!" said Harry. "Again."

Nehal surveyed the eager threesome and nodded.

"What's up Nehal?" asked Heather

"It's going to be hard, who to choose and who not to!" said Nehal.

"Maybe you can suggest playing Quidditch casually and see who is good and who is not."

"Good idea Heather!"

"See I do have good ideas." Heather said glaring at Danielle.

Danielle said, "Omg look at the time we have to get back to your house Nehal."

"Oh well can't you guys stay for the night?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well I would have to ask my dad."

Mr. Weasley said, "Oh you can use our fire place, if you need it."

"Okay!" said Nehal

"I have to see this!" said Jackie

"Dad! 20 Belvale Ave." said Nehal. Suddenly this head appeared in the fire place."

"Omg Mr. Pradhan what happened to your body!" said Jackie

"Don't worry Jackie!" said Nehal. "Dad won't burn." She looked at her dad. "Can my friends stay over at my other friends' house?"

Mr. Pradhan said, "Okee Dokee Shmokee!"

Jackie said, "Bye Mr. Pradhan!"

Nehal said, "Bye Dad!"

"You're staying?" said Ron, his voice cracking

"Er…yeah I am." said Nehal

Heather said, "Darn tootin!"

"But…where will they sleep?" asked Ron

"Outside." said Hermione

Danielle replied, "Well just sleep on the couches."

"No! You can share a room with Ginny and Hermione." said Mrs. Weasley

"Not enough room." said Ginny

Fred and George looked at each other.

Mr. Weasley said, "Now Ginny don't you think that was a bit rude!"

"Whatever, I'm going outside to smoke some pot. Later!" answered Ginny

Mrs. Weasley said, "Well then I guess you will have to sleep on the couches then. I am very sorry about that."

"Don't worry its okay." said Heather

"We always do at sleepovers." said Danielle. "We're used to it!"

Ron looked sad. "But there is a spare bed in my room!"

Mrs. Weasley replied, "Ron I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Oh honey I thought we already talked about this…when a boy and a girl sleep together they do stuff…"

"Eww mom! Not that lecture again!"

"Son you need to know this stuff for the future!" said Mr. Weasley

"But I already know it!" protested Ron

Nehal said, "Maybe we should leave. I don't like the subject that they are talking about!"

"Ya sure." said Heather. "If we know where to go!"

"Good point." said Danielle

"How about the fire place?" suggested Jackie

"Jackie!" said Danielle. "You can't go out from there!"

"But Mr. Pradhan came!" said Jackie defending herself

"Trust me Jackie; you can't go out from there."

"Aww that sucks."

Harry interrupted, "I like this conversation. I'm going to stay!"

"Ickle Ronnikiens is growing up." sniffed George

"I'm gonna go upstairs, if you're done or not!" said Ron. He was utterly embarrassed.

Heather, Jackie and Danielle and Nehal looked at each other.

Jackie said, "Do something Nehal!"

"But I'm not his girlfriend!" said Nehal

"Neh Neh!"

"Alright I'll go." said Nehal. She ran up the stairs and into Ron's room.

Ron said, "Sorry about that! Not the best welcome, but we're good people!"

"I didn't doubt for a second that your family was bad…" Nehal paused. "But your sister…"

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's alright. I didn't think all of us would be able to sleep in her room anyways."

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but why are you guys here anyway? It feels like a dream come true." (LOL aww Ron)

Nehal smiled. She thought about how she and her friends were scared when Mrs. Weasley approached them. "It's a long story."

Ron walked over to Nehal. They looked into each other's eyes. Just as Ron leaned in to kiss her Heather burst through the door.

"Nehal we have to go downstairs now…" Heather's jaw dropped. "Was I interrupting something…I'm so sorry. I'll just be going now!"

Nehal looked at Ron. "I should also be going now." She walked out but then turned around and said, "Goodnight Ron." She closed the door and left.

Ron fell back on his bed. "Goodnight Nehal." Even though she didn't hear him.

That night Ron had a wet dream. (Uh oh!)

"What were you and Ron doing?" Heather asked Nehal, when they were getting ready to go asleep.

"Nothing personal." said Nehal blushing.

"Looked personal to me!" replied Heather

Danielle said, "Does someone care to explain?"

"Ya!" said Heather. "Nehal and Ron we're going to make out!"

"We weren't!" objected Nehal

"I walked in while they were."

"We never kissed!"

"Yeah, well you were going to."

"Guys, let's just go to bed."

So the girls fell fast asleep on the couches.

Later that night, Nehal woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch which read 4:00 am. "Stupid time change." She mumbled. She turned around and fell off the couch. "Ouch!" She looked around to see Jackie, Heather and Danielle fast asleep. "Close one." She walked around the living room. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Who's that?" said a familiar voice

Nehal said, "Who's that?"

"Nehal?" It was Ron. "What are you doing, wandering so early?"

"Time change." said Nehal simply. "I'm not used to the English time."

"Harry tried to come on to me."

Nehal laughed, "Oh I see…well it's not like you couldn't see it coming…"

"Er…okay." said Ron

There was silence. You could hear Heather snoring and Jackie saying, "Yes! Yes! Yes, Draco yes!"

"What do you do in bed?" said Ron as they heard Danielle knock stuff off the coffee table in her sleep.

"Excuse me?" questioned Nehal

Ron gave her a look.

Nehal said, "Okay so I sleep walk sometimes."

Ron laughed. "Fred and George said that you should never read play boy before you go to bed!"

"Ya and I don't read play boy."

"Oh…I can show you the swimsuit edition! It's really good! It's not mine, its part of Fred and George's secret magazine collection. They keep it hidden in the cellar."

"Well…anyways…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Ya kind of."

"Alright let's get a midnight snack!"

Ron opened the fridge. "Let's see…do you want any left over chicken?"

"Sure!"

Ron and Nehal ate the chicken in silence.

"Did you and Hermione break up?" Nehal said out of the blue.

"Er…yeah but I don't really want to talk about it."

There was silence.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"It's okay; it's not your fault. I actually dumped her!"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it!"

"No but who else am I going to talk to about this? Harry?"

"I thought you two were good friends."

"Yeah well it's been hard for me to deal with his gayness."

"Why can't you just accept him for the way he is?"

"I'm trying Nehal, I'm trying. I really am it's just its really weird. Why didn't he tell me this before?"

"Maybe because he was afraid that you were going to act like this and wouldn't want to be his friend anymore." Nehal smiled at Ron and got up from the table and went back to bed.

Ron just sat there speechless. (Oh Ron, when will you ever learn)

The next morning the Wesley's were trying to not wake up the girls but unfortunally Fred and George decided not to listen to that rule.

They walked over to the girls and started banning pots and pans together.

George said, "Wake up sleepy heads!"

Danielle jolted up. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Nehal slowly got out of bed.

Jackie just rolled over onto her other side. "I wanna sleep."

Danielle grinned, "I know what will wake her up!" Danielle whispered into Jackie's ear. "Jaxs wake up…Malfoy's here!"

Jackie jerked up. "Where?"

Everyone laughed.

Fred said, "Don't sweat it babe."

"Babe?" said Jackie. "Who the hell are you calling babe?"

George changed the subject and instead was focusing on heather. "Why isn't Heather awake?"

Nehal walked towards Heather. "She's communicating with Timmy!"

"Whose Timmy?" asked Fred. "Her boyfriend?"

Jackie answered, "No you idiot Timmy is her cat!"

"Wicked!" said George who was still gazing at Heather.

Fred said, "Whoa…I can tell I'm not getting the best vibes from you now!"

Jackie answered, "Umm…maybe that's because you WOKE ME UP!"

While they were talking Timmy was sending a message to Heather and Heather was trying to communicate with him. "Mrs. Pradhan…very mad…she's worried…we have to go home!"

"No!" said Ron. "I mean…um…yeah."

"Yurg!" said Heather

"Well, I guess we have to. Can we use your floo powder, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Nehal

Jackie said, "I hate floo powder. You get so dizzy and your clothes get covered with dirt!"

"Well you girls haven't eaten anything!" said Mrs. Weasley. "How about y'all stay for lunch?" All the Weasley boys looked eager at that thought.

"How about it?" Ron looked at Nehal

"Sure! Er…" Nehal looked doubtfully at her friends.

"It would be nice to eat something before…" said Heather

"Great! So you're staying?" George said enthusiastically. "Do you want to see some of our joke shop inventions?"

"Er…yeah okay." said Heather. She looked at Nehal. Nehal looked back puzzled. Heather pointed outside and then pretended to be on a broomstick. Nehal took up the cue.

Nehal said, "Hey! Do you guys wanna play Quidditch?"

"Yeah!" Ron told us how good you were and we'd like to see it ourselves!" teased Fred

Nehal embarrassed tried to change the subject but George was too quick for her.

"Maybe you can make some moves we have never seen."

"Watch me!" smiled Nehal. "And you'll be surprised! Come on Ron!"

"I'm coming!" obeyed Ron

Mrs. Weasley said, "What about lunch?"

Heather smiled. "We'll take these to go!" She grabbed her plate full of food and walked outside to join the others.

"Alright you guys are going down! Bring it on, bring it on!" said Nehal

Jackie tapped Nehal on the shoulder. "Umm…Neh Neh we don't have our brooms here!"

Nehal turned around. "We'll that's going to be a problem now isn't it!"

"Umm…yeah it is because without the brooms we can't play." said Jackie

Hermione laughed, "Honestly, how stupid can you girls get? Why don't you just use a spell to retrieve your brooms?"

"Hey Hermione, shut up!" said Heather

"Ya!" added Danielle. "Who is the one with the 93 average, what, what!"

Nehal said, "You know what Mione? That spell thing is a good idea."

Hermione smiled. "Honestly, aren't all my ideas good?"

Nehal paused. "Er…let me think…NO!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well let's see it. I'd like to see you use a spell that works for once Nehal!"

"Hey her spells work!" said Danielle

Nehal pulled out her wand, "Accio brooms!"

Jackie tapped Nehal on the shoulder again. "Umm…Nehal you said brooms?"

"Yeah because I'm getting yours too!"

"Oh…thanks Neh Neh!"

Nehal rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate. After a while no brooms appeared.

Hermione laughed, "I knew it!"

Danielle said, "Don't give up Nehal! Hermione's just being a pain in the ass!"

"Bam!" said Jackie (You know in that pop tarts commercial)

"You guys are so immature." said Hermione. "I'll be in Ginny's room studying!"

Heather replied, "But it's the summer time!"

"I know."

"You study in the summer time too?" Jackie said surprised. "Holy"

While they were talking Nehal was concentrating really hard. "I can do this!" she said. "I can do this!"

In her mind, Nehal pictured her and Jackie's brooms zooming at the speed of light towards her. She opened her eyes and saw the brooms.

"Duck!" said Harry

"Where?" said Heather. "I don't see any ducks anywhere."

Everyone closed their eyes and ran for cover but Nehal just stood there. Nehal caught both the brooms. (One in each hand)

"Wow." said Ron sounding impressed.

Nehal handed the broom to Jackie.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Hermione just glared at them from the window of Ginny's bedroom. "Stupid Canadian girls, she does a spell and everyone congratulates her. I do tons of spells but does anyone thank me, no they don't." Just then Hermione got an idea. She smirked. "I'll get those girls if it's the last thing I do and there little cat too." She cackled.

Mr. Weasley coughed.

Hermione spun around.

"Aren't you going to play Quidditch with them?"

"Er…no thanks Mr. Weasley I'm just going to be studying." Hermione said embarrassed.

"Well…you should go outside and study it's a beautiful day!"

"Maybe later Mr. Weasley."

"Well…alright then…goodbye!"

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, everyone was having fun playing Quidditch. Heather and Danielle were cheering.

George said, "Come on, why don't you play?"

Heather said, "We're cheerleaders at Hogwarts…so…we need to practice!"

"Yeah, you can do Quidditch…we can just practice our routine." said Danielle

"Shnikies." said Heather

Danielle said, "5, 6, 5, 6, 7, and 8."

Together Danielle and Heather practiced their cheer. "Watch out we're here, say everybody stand clear. Gonna get your booty right on track cause our team will attack! Oh watch out we're here, say everybody stand clear!"

George clapped his hands. "Bravo!"

"Okay!" said Fred. From the ground below he yelled, "Jackie, I'm letting out the bludgers."

Two black balls flew up from under Jackie.

"Ahh!" screamed Jackie

Jackie tried to fly away but the bludgers was too fast and hit her right in the nose. "My stupid, stupid nose! Ow!"

"Omg, Jackie! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault." said Fred flying up to Jackie.

"Ouch." muttered Jackie

Fred lightly held onto her elbows because he didn't know what to do. "Er…can I do anything to help?"

"No!" said Jackie. Her nose was bleeding all over her mouth and she tried to spit it off but ended up spitting into Fred's face. "Oh…sorry."

Nehal and Ron were watching this event together.

George had convinced Danielle and Heather to go take a look at their joke store stuff, so they didn't even know about Jackie's nose.

"I think I need to go inside now." said Jackie

"I'll come with you!" said Fred

So they walked inside, Jackie holding her nose.

"So…" said Ron looking at Nehal

"Well do you wanna play with me?" asked Nehal

Ron stared at her. "You want to…Nehal!"

"What? Oh no! I didn't mean it that way! Quidditch Ron!" said Nehal

Ron blushed.

Nehal tossed him the quaffle and they started to play Quidditch.

"You're really good." said Ron. "You should be Quidditch captain."

"Uh…Ron concentrate!" said Nehal

"Are you trying out?"

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah!"

"Yup. Chaser again."

"What makes you so sure you'll get in?"

"Ron! I'm…" Nehal stopped in time. "I have a feeling in my bones." She finished.

"I don't know about you but I have this funny feeling in my heart!"

"Let's call it a day!" said Nehal hastily afraid Ron might try to lust her again.

"Oh okay." said a disappointed Ron.

George led Heather and Danielle to a shed in the backyard. George looked around to see if anyone was watching and said, "Mom's hide away." The door opened.

Danielle said, "Why is it called mom's hide away?"

"Because it's our hide away from our mom. She won't let us open up our joke shop because she wants us to work in the Ministry like our older brother Percy."

"Who's Percy?" asked Danielle

"A betrayer! Anyways here are some extendable ears."

Heather said, "How do they work?"

"Here! Let me demonstrate! Follow me."

Heather and Danielle looked at each other. They walked back inside the house and stood where George was. You could just see Fred and Jackie sitting on the worn out couch. George put the extendable ears under the door and said," Listen."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fred asked Jackie concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jackie looked at Fred. He was okay, just not Draco.

Fred put out some food for Jackie to eat but she didn't touch it. "You should eat."

Jackie just stared at Fred.

"Does it hurt?" asked Fred, referring to her nose

"What do you think?" snapped Jackie

Fred just smiled.

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

"Yes."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

Fred said, "I'll tell you a secret. The gods envy us. (This quote is from Troy, but I really like it so I put it in) They envy us because we're mortal, because every moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful doomed." Fred stared at Jackie with such intensity that she looked away from his gaze. "You will never be lovelier than you are right now. And we will never be here again."

There was silence.

Jackie said, "I thought you were a dumb brute." She looked at Fred. "I could have forgiven a dumb brute."

Outside George, Heather and Danielle were listening eyebrows raised.

"Kiss, kiss." thought George

Danielle's words interrupted George's thoughts. "Your twin brother is hitting on my friend!"

"Hitting!" George looked shocked. "But she is already hurt!"

Heather muttered, "Asshole."

George didn't hear Heather's comment. "Well it's true!"

"Shh!" hissed Danielle. "I'm trying to listen."

"Harry you're so sexy!" said Hermione.

"Please Hermione! Fred and Jackie are here!" said Harry

Fred and Jackie looked at them.

Hermione said, "Oh Jackie what happened? Has your nose and lips become bigger than it already was?"

"Oh Hermione now I know why Ron dumped you!" Fred said smugly

Hermione walked away.

"That was mean Fred." said Jackie

"No one has a right to diss a person under my roof!" said Fred

"Which is almost falling down!" said Harry. Fred glared at him

Jackie said, "Now that was mean."

Fred turned to look at Jackie. "Don't speak."

"Say what?"

"You wouldn't want to stain my jumper would ya?"

Jackie looked down. "Omg I'm so so sorry." She covered her mouth.

At that time Nehal came down glowing. She was holding what looked like a letter. Behind her was Ron, who was blushing madly.

"What are you so happy about?" snapped Fred

"Oh Fred!" Nehal said practically singing. "Just because you're sad does not mean the whole world has to be!"

Fred was speechless.

Nehal said, "Jackie can we talk?"

"I can't move."

"Just because you hurt your nose, does not mean your legs don't work!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

Nehal dragged Jackie into the hallway. "Ron!" she squealed

"Ron who?"

Nehal lightly punched Jackie in the arm. "Ow!"

"Ron Weasley, man that bludgers must have done something to your brain, because you are totally whacked out."

Jackie put her hands on her hips.

"Omg Jackie it was so romantic!"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Eww no, he gave me this letter."

"What's so romantic about a letter? I get letters from all sorts of people including you…Nehal I didn't know you felt that way about me?"

"Jackie!"

"Omg…if you're a lesbian does that mean Danie and Hey Hey are lesbians too!"

"Jackie!"

"Omg…omg…omg…omg…"

Nehal was getting really ticked off so she slapped Jackie. More blood dripped down Jackie's face. "Snap out of it!"

Jackie yelled, "Ow!" She rubbed her cheek. "What was that for?"

Nehal said, "1. I am not a lesbian. 2. Danielle and Heather are not lesbians either. 3. I did not kiss Ron." Nehal sighed. "He game a love poem!"

"A love poem? That's so sweet. Read it Neh Neh."

"I can't!"

"Why not he gave it to you, you can do anything with that letter. You could even burn it, if it sucks."

"He told me he wants me to open it when I get home."

"Oh…so when we get to your house, can you read it?"

"Sure."

"Ooo a love poem." said Danielle who was listening with the extendable ears.

While George was looking for another set of extendable ears, he started to smell something. It turned out that Ginny just passed by smoking some serious joints. George and Heather both took whiffs off it and started to get high.

George said, "Oh Heather I want you!"

"I want you too George."

Before you knew it George and Heather were making out on the ground. They were rolling around and a couple of toys on the ground squeaked.

Danielle didn't notice because was so in the conversation. "This is so touching." She sniffed a little.

"What are you doing?" demanded Ginny to Heather and George.

Heather took out of her handy-dandy mirror. "Ahh my hair!"

George and Heather started making out again.

Just then Nehal and Jackie walked up to them.

"Okay…" said Jackie as she stepped over George and Heather

"Poor Neville!" said Nehal

"Heather is cheating on her boyfriend!" sang Jackie

"I'm getting outta here!" said Danielle

Just then Hermione came in and looked kind of shocked at the scene. Then clearing her throat she said, "Er…there's someone asking for you Nehal."

"Manali." said Nehal simply. She gave the letter to Jackie and said, "Don't open it!"

Jackie looked at the letter. She really wanted to just tear it open and read what was written.

Nehal ran towards the door. "Hey sista how's it going?"

Manali did not look happy. "Get your friends and let's go!"

Ron came to see what was going on and recognized Manali. "Hey, you're Percy's girlfriend."

"What! You never told me you were going out with that jerk!" exclaimed Nehal

"Jerk! Oh hold on…yeah he is a jerk!" said Ron

"Jerk?" said Manali. "Percy is not a jerk!"

"Yeah he's not a jerk. He's a double jerk!" added Fred

Manali rolled her eyes. "C'mon Nehal mom and dad are upset with you. We're wasting time."

"Actually it's because you don't want to talk about Percy." said Nehal

"Nehal!"

"Okay alright jeez. Calm down and take a chill pill while you're at it."

Nehal went to go get her friends.

Manali looked at Jackie. "What happened to you?"

"A gnome looked attacked her." Said Fred

Jackie looked at Fred. "What is he doing?" she thought

Fred continued, "You see Jackie was skipping around in our backyard and when a gnome attacked her with a baseball bat."

Manali looked at Fred curiously. "Gnome…baseball bat…right. That's why mom doesn't want us to have gnomes in our backyard Nehal!"

Heather said, "Gnomes are hot!"

"Excuse me?" said George

"Well…sorry but they are. I just love their pointy hats and their sexy beards." said Heather dreamily

"Yeah I think gnomes are hot too!" said Harry

Everyone looked at him.

Harry said, "I better go now."

Manali's jaw dropped. "Omg your Harry Potter!"

"And you're…wait I don't know who you are."

"I am Manali Pradhan assistant to Cornelius Fudge. But you can just call me Manali!"

"Or you could call her the sister from hell." added Nehal

Manali glared at Nehal. But then her eyes wandered over to Harry. "Can I see your scar?"

"Er…sure."

Manali walked over to Harry and pushed his untidy hair aside so she could see his scar. "Amazing."

Heather said, "I have a scar, oh wait it's a hickey. Never mind."

"A hickey?" said George. "Where?"

"Gotta go!" Heather hurried to get her suitcase.

"Um…Nehal…" said Manali

"Yes, obnoxious sister of mine?" said Nehal

"Why is your broomstick here?"

"Couldn't live without me!" Nehal snatched her broomstick and ran off after Heather.

Manali replied, "Where are you going? We have to go now."

"Just a second."

Manali rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "It must be an honor to have defeated the most powerful wizard who ever lived."

"Er…yeah." said Harry. "But I do miss him."

"What?" shouted Manali.

"Never mind."

"Do you know Lucius Malfoy?" asked Manali

"Yeah!"

"He's told me all about you. He says you're quite the hero."

"Oh yes I am."

"Malfoy." Jackie said quietly. Danielle put her arm around Jackie's shoulders. "Draco."

"You mean Slimeball!" said Nehal

"No Mr. Malfoy." said Manali. "He likes talking about you, Harry quite a bit."

"Really! Do you think he likes me?" asked Harry

Manali said, "Anyways, let's go."

The girls walked outside. Nehal waved to Ron. George blew a kiss to Heather. Jackie gave Fred a hug. "Thanks for your help."

"Just watch out for gnomes, from now on. Nasty little buggers." said Fred

Jackie laughed. "Okay I will!"

The girls went back to Nehal's house using a portkey.

Mrs. Pradhan crossed her arms over her chest.

Nehal whispered to her friends, "Er…you guys better go downstairs."

"Good luck." whispered Danielle

Before Mrs. Pradhan could speak Nehal interrupted her. "Okay first of all, dad said it was okay for us to stay and Mrs. Weasley was so nice to us and she said we could sleepover so we did! And that's the end of my little story!" Nehal went downstairs to see her friends.

"Well that went well." said Mr. Pradhan. "Coffee?" he asked

"Yes please." Mrs. Pradhan said confused. She didn't even get a chance to speak.

**A/N: I know, it's a mighty long chapter. I guess I got carried away. But I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter is about the 4 girls going to Diagon Alley. There will be lots of Jackie/Draco action in this chapter! Please review, thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5 Diagon Alley

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! But owning Draco Malfoy would be nice…

"Come on girls. We don't have all day!" yelled Mrs. Pradhan from upstairs

"Coming mom!" yelled Nehal back from downstairs

As Danielle, Jackie and Heather were fighting over the mirror. Nehal remembered her love poem Ron wrote her. "Oh no!" She thought. "Jackie!" she yelled.

Heather said, "Ow! I think you broke my ear drums."

"What's sup Neh Neh?" said Jackie

"Where's my letter?"

"What letter?"

"If you lost it…I will be so mad…"

"Oh…you mean the love poem Ron gave you?"

"Ya!" interrupted Danielle. "Why haven't you opened it yet?"

Both Nehal and Jackie looked at Danielle

"I mean…what love poem."

Jackie got the poem out of her trunk and handed it to Nehal, she tore it open. Danielle, Jackie and Heather all gathered around her as she read it out loud.

_Dear Nehal:_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You are so true _

_To whom you are_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_You're the only one I want_

_For my art_

_I wanna swim with you in a lake_

_I wanna sex you up in a tree_

_I wanna lie like this in our beds_

_Until its time for dessert_

"Er…well that was interesting." said Nehal a little disappointed

"Well one thing is for sure!" said Jackie. "He sucks at poetry. I still say you burn it Nehal!"

"Jackie!"

"Oh come on Neh Neh. He's such a perv."

Danielle said, "But it's so cute. Ian hasn't done anything like that for me."

"Draco hasn't either." said Jackie dreamily

Nehal cleared her throat. "Speaking of the word DRACO, what were you dreaming of last night?"

"Say what?" asked Jackie. Then a bit hesitant she said, "What did I say?"

"Something like." Nehal imitated Jackie. "Oh Draco, oh, yes!" Heather and Danielle burst out laughing.

"Just what were you dreaming of?" Heather said practically crying

"Oh look at the clock. It's time for dinner." said Jackie. With that she dashed upstairs. Everyone looked at the clock.

Heather said, "It's only 3:00!"

Danielle, Nehal and Heather walked upstairs to see Jackie hiding behind Mr. Pradhan.

"Come on, hurry up then." said Mr. Pradhan

Nehal said, "Dad I think we can handle this floo powder thing."

"Well alright you remember how?"

"Yes dad."

"I'm going first!" said Jackie as she hoped that the dizziness from traveling with floo powder would make her friends forget about the situation with her dream.

Jackie walked into the fire place. She took a handful of powder. When Jackie was about to say Diagon Alley, Nehal, Heather and Danielle all made kissing noises.

"Oh Draco, more, more, more, yeah (smooch, smack), oh I love you Draco, yes, yes, Mmm…"

Jackie blushed. "Diagon Alley…Draco!" And she vanished.

"Did she just say Diagon Alley Draco?" asked Nehal

"I wonder if it would work if I said Diagon Alley Ian!" said Danielle

Heather and Nehal looked at her.

"What? It was just a suggestion."

Nehal yelled, "Dad! We need some help."

"I'm sorry Nehal." Mr. Pradhan yelled back, "I'm taking a bubble bath!"

"Okay, we're screwed."

"Well." said Heather." She said Diagon Alley so maybe when we get there we can split up and see if we can find Jackie."

Meanwhile at Flourish and Blots Draco was looking for some books. Just then, out of the blue Jackie dropped into his arms. All of his books fell to the ground.

Jackie said, "Omg how on earth did I get here?"

"Ahem." coughed Draco

Jackie looked to the person that was holding her. "Oh hello Draco…DRACO!"

"Shh…hissed Draco. "Did you travel by floo powder?"

"Oh yeah…I did! Ha ha!"

Draco thought. "This girl is cracked up but I still like her." He said. "Er…are you okay?"

Jackie looked at herself. She was covered in dirt and felt pretty dizzy. "Yeah…sort of."

Draco gently put her down. Jackie stood straight for a moment, and then she swayed and fell against Draco.

"Uh…" said Draco

"Sorry, but traveling by floo powder makes me dizzy. "said Jackie.

"It's okay me too." said Draco. (Aww), as Jackie fell into a book shelf and knocked all the books over. "Oops… my bad. Do you want help?"

"Yeah sure."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to use our wands!"

"So?"

"You need to let go off my hand because I'm right handed and you're holding my hand and yeah…"

"Yeah listen Jackie…"

"Yes…" Jackie waited eagerly

"Draco let's go! Move aside you filthy girl!" Mrs. Malfoy pushed through the couple, invading their privacy.

Jackie fell to the ground.

"Come on Draco, your father is waiting for you."

"But mother!"

Mrs. Malfoy turned to Jackie, "Oh you can put these books back we don't need them anymore." She threw them on top of Jackie.

"Mother…" said Draco

"Not now Draco." Mrs. Malfoy dragged Draco out of the store. Draco looked at Jackie and turned his gaze towards his mother and left.

The assistant walked over to Jackie, "Can I help you?"

Jackie looked at the assistant. "Why does love have to be so painful?"

"Um…I take that as a no."

Just then Nehal and Danielle came rushing into the store.

Nehal said, "There you are Jackie, we've been looking all over for you…what you are doing on the floor?"

"It's a long story." answered Jackie

Danielle and Nehal helped Jackie up and helped put the books back.

"Where's Hey Hey?" asked Jackie

Danielle looked back at the door. "She was behind us just a minute ago."

Heather spotted Neville and his grandma walking through Diagon Alley.

"Poor Neville." thought Heather. "He must be so embarrassed. I know I'll go cheer him up."

Heather ran towards the, "Hey Neville!" She said and gave him a hug.

"Oh hi Heather." said Neville, his face turning red

Heather smiled and out her hand for Neville's grandma to shake. "Hi I'm Heather Reid. I believe we haven't met before."

Neville's grandma was shocked. She has no idea who this Heather girl was, but she shook her hand anyways.

"Not a big talker eh?" said Heather. "Don't worry it happens all the time!" She patted Neville's grandma's hand

"Umm…sorry Heather but I can't really talk to you now because…um…because…grandma is umm…taking me…"

"Underwear shopping." said his grandma

Neville blushed furiously

"Oh…um…well…have funs then!" said Heather, as she stood there in shock as they left.

Danielle said, "Hey Heather, what was that all about?"

"Oh um…nothing." Heather said quickly.

"Right…" said Nehal

"It would only embarrass Neville more if I told you!"

"Fine! Omg Jackie look at the new Quidditch broom."

"Want to go to Magical Menagrie, Heather?" asked Danielle

Heather replied, "Ya sure!"

Nehal dragged Jackie over to the big crowd.

Jackie said, "Neh Neh, I can't even see the broom."

Nehal jumped up and down trying to see the broom. "It's brown…gold writing."

"Well, what it's called?"

"Don't know, I can't see."

"Okay well…how much does it cost? Maybe we could buy brooms for the whole Quidditch team?"

"Do you know how expensive that is going to be?"

Jackie said, "Well your parents…"

"Are going to kill me, if I do!" finished Nehal

"I can't see a thing."

"All right that's the last straw! I'm losing patience."

"Uh oh!" said Jackie, "Nehal they got here first!"

"And I got here second!"

Nehal pushed her way through the crowd with Jackie behind her apologizing to the people.

"Wow the Swifter 400!" said Nehal admiring it up close. She whistled.

"I hope you're not going to steal it too!"

Nehal looked at Jackie, "You were in the car too Jackie!"

"Ya but I wasn't driving."

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Just as they were talking they could hear the people behind them moving about, to let someone through.

"Ouch."

"Hey watch it!"

"That was a private part you touched!"

Jackie looked at Nehal. "Nehal?"

"Ya."

"We, I mean you pushed them aside a long time ago! Why are they reacting now?"

"British kids are slow!" Nehal commented in a toneless voice. "If only…" Her thoughts were interrupted by the most unimaginable person.

"Excuse me!" said Draco. "But according to the rules, I always get front seat!"

Jackie thought, "There are rules for looking at a broom?"

Nehal looked at Draco from the glass. He was a few inches taller than her. "Did you put extra gel this morning?"

"Your point being!" sneered Draco. He shoved Nehal and Jackie aside like a curtain.

"Don't touch her Malfoy!" said a voice behind them. It was Ron. (Dun Dun Dun)

Draco turned around, "Weasley."

"Don't you know how to treat the ladies Malfoy?"

Draco glared at Ron. "Of course I do."

"So basically the way you treat ladies is you push them out of the way in order to get what you want. You're taller than them. You can stand behind them."

Nehal thought, "Wow. I've never seen this side of Ron before."

Draco marched up to Ron. Draco grew a lot that summer and how he was the same height as Ron. However, Draco still kept his well built physique. "What's your problem Weasel?"

"You're my problem Malfoy. You always have been since first year."

Harry and Hermione came and stood behind Ron.

Ron said, "Face it Malfoy you're out numbered! Without your dad your nothing!"

Jackie thought, "Poor Draco. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Draco was furious. He clenched his fists.

Several kids from the crowd got scared and ran away, but the teenagers stayed for this would be a day to remember.

"How dare you insult me like that!" growled Draco and held up his fists ready to punch Ron.

"No!" cried Nehal, as Draco took his aim. Nehal thought he would stop, but it was too late.

There was silence.

Nehal's nose was bleeding very badly.

"Nehal are you okay?" said Jackie and went beside her.

Draco was shocked and speechless, "I…I…I…it was meant for someone else."

Nehal looked at Draco and then turned to Ron. "Thanks for the support." And then walked away.

Jackie turned to Draco. "How could you?"

"I…" Draco started off and then he stopped. "You shouldn't be here…it's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" scoffed Jackie. "Hello Draco, this is Diagon Alley!"

"When did you get here?" asked Draco

"Like cha!" said Jackie. "I was second in line!" She ran off to find Nehal

Draco thought, "What I have done?"

"Nehal!" yelled Jackie. "Nehal!"

Nehal spun around at the sound of Jackie's voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Jackie

"Ya I'm fine." said Nehal. "Let's just find Danie and Hey Hey!"

"Neh Neh!" Jackie said. "He didn't even notice me!"

"Well that's what you get when you fall in love with a Slytherin."

"Ya but…Danielle's going out with Ian!"

"You like Slimeball, not Smithereens!"

"Who's Smithereens?"

"Ian!"

"Oh…Ian."

"I taste blood. Why would I taste blood?"

"You're bleeding Nehal!"

"Oh!"

"Anyways…I think Danielle and Heather are in Magical Menagrie!"

Nehal and Jackie went in the store and saw Danielle and Heather at the counter talking to the witch.

Heather said, "I need some food for my cat."

"And some for my bird." said Danielle

"What kind of food?" asked the witch

"Well, Timmy likes the best ones…" Heather said more to herself than anybody else.

"How do you know?"

"I can communicate with him!"

The witch looked scared. "Um…okay and what about you?"

Danielle said, "Sunshine likes Mcdoodles."

The witch gave them their food; they left the store and met up with Nehal and Jackie.

"Nehal what happened?" asked Danielle

"Slimeball." Nehal said disgusted.

Heather said, "Omg! Did Slimeball hit you? He's a women abuser! I never thought Draco Malfoy would be a women abuser."

"He's not a women abuser!" said Jackie. Heather, Danielle and Nehal looked at Jackie. "It was an accident. Draco wouldn't do something like that on purpose.

There was silence.

Jackie said, "Anyways…let's go shopping and get some new robes!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Heather, Danielle and Nehal

Nehal said, "Wait. I can't go into the store looking like this."

"I can fix that." said Danielle. She pointed her wand at Nehal and said, "Kwqhoihqiri."

"Thanks Danie."

"Your welcome."

The four girls walked into Madam Malkains.

Jackie knew the lady that worked their, "Hey Rachel we need to try on the latest and stylish robes you've got!"

"Alright." Rachel went into the backroom and had a handful of robes. "Try these on."

"Thanks." said Jackie

The girls went into the change room and tried on the robes. They were dancing to the song I'm too sexy by Right said Fred. When they were satisfied, they each bought a couple of robes and walked out of the store carrying their shopping bags. (Jackie was at least carrying 5 bags)

The girls sat down on a near by bench to have a lunch. (Hey that rhymes)

"Where are we going next?" asked Heather

Danielle replied, "Well the only store we haven't been to yet is flourish and blots."

"But I was already there!" whined Jackie

"Ya but you didn't buy any books in there did you?" asked Nehal

"No." said Jackie. "But I can't go back, what if Draco's there."

"Why would Malfoy be there?" asked Heather

"He's like everywhere!"

Danielle said, "That's how I felt when I broke up with Pierre!"

"Whose Pierre?" asked Heather, Nehal and Jackie

"He's one of my many boyfriends!"

"Oh was he the one with the tattoo?" asked Jackie

"No that was Simon."

Nehal said, "So I guess Ian has been your longest boyfriend?"

Danielle laughed, "Surprisingly he isn't. I dated John – Paul – Marc- Luc for 2 years!"

Heather said, "That's a long name."

Danielle answered, "We had a long distance relationship."

Heather, Nehal and Jackie just stared at Danielle.

"Remember, when I went to Paris in the summer? That's when I met him. He was so romantic." sighed Danielle

"Did you love him?" asked Jackie

"No!"

"Uh…let's go get our books now shall we?" offered Nehal

The four girls walked into the book store. Right away, a man came to help them. "Hello how are you? Looking for books for school?"

"As a matter of fact we are!" said Heather smiling.

Danielle, Nehal and Jackie all looked at Heather.

"I was just stating the obvious." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Anyways." said Danielle. "We need to find Standard book of spells 6, Potions of the middle ages, History Fistory and Transfiguration for teens."

"Alright, follow me, follow me."

He handed the books to them. "Well go pay for the books and have a wonderful day!" He then muttered to himself, "I love back to school shopping. It means business for me."

"I hate back to school shopping!" said Heather

The man looked at her, "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Well I did!" Heather marched off

The girls paid for their books and left the store.

"That man was really creepy." said Nehal

"Yeah I know." said Jackie

Heather said, "He talks to himself."

They were walking when Nehal threw her arms out and said, "Slippery alert!"

"Where?" said Jackie

"Ow! Nehal, you hit the wrong place!" said Heather

"No way!" said Danielle. "Why is Ian talking to Casey?"

Heather said, "He is looking down her shirt!"

"Does that mean he likes tall girls?" Danielle said close to tears.

"No then he would have asked me out then." said Nehal

"Omg I can't believe this!" said Danielle. "First he talks to Ginny Weasley and now Casey!"

Heather said, "Well if it makes you feel any better I cheated on Neville."

"How could you Hey Hey?" said Jackie. "Neville is such a nice guy."

"Look at her!" Danielle said disgusted. "She's flirting with him."

Jackie said, "Omg! She's flirting with Draco too!"

The girls watched Ian, Casey and Draco for a while. Finally what seemed like hours Casey walked away.

Casey said, "Bye Ian. Bye Malfoy, see you at school." She touched Ian's cheek and poked Draco's abs.

"You think I should go talk to him?" asked Danielle unsure if she should start an argument or just pretend she didn't see it happen.

"I think we've had too many fights for one day Danie." said Jackie softly.

Danielle nodded mute and followed them.

While they were walking, Draco and his father were having an argument behind them.

"But father!" Draco protested. "We to be the best Quidditch team!"

"No! And that's final. I paid for the Nimbus 2001's and I'm not going to pay these brooms!"

"Father, I'm Quidditch captain!"

"Come on guys, let's go!" said Nehal as they started walking but Jackie turned around and saw Mr. Malfoy hit his son. (Gasp! No one hits Draco and gets away with it)

Jackie thought, "Omg. I did not just see that. Poor Draco, I'm going to see if he's okay and I'm gonna save him from his father."

Jackie said, "Um…guys I have to go to the washroom. Please hold my stuff…and I don't think you want to go to the washroom because those bean burritos your mom made…whew…okay bye!"

Nehal said, "My mom didn't make bean burritos today!"

Jackie followed Draco and Mr. Malfoy to a very dark place. (Knockturn Alley) Except Jackie didn't know she was following in that direction. She walked down these stone steps and looked back to where Diagon Alley was but it was blocked. She then proceeded forward but didn't see Mr. Malfoy or Draco and they surely would have stranded out in a crowd. "Uh oh." thought Jackie. "This is not good. I don't even know where I am? And why are all these people staring at me." Jackie winced and crossed her arms over her chest. Okay, remember what they told you at Girl Guides. If you're ever lost stay still a hug a tree. Jackie looked around. "Damn there no trees here!" (Ahaha I love that)

"Are you lost?" said a man and put his arm around Jackie's shoulders.

"Um…I…um…lost…um…" Jackie remembered that she thought that Mrs. Weasley was a scary stranger at first but then turned out to be really nice so she thought maybe this man would be like that too. "Oh yeah I'm lost you see I was with my friends and then I followed my ex and his father and then…"

"Don't worry babe, your safe with me."

"Babe!" Jackie practically yelled. Many other men came over.

The man smirked.

Jackie said, "I um…think I um…can find my way…back…thanks."

Jackie tried to run away but the man caught her by her wrist. "You aren't going anywhere…except 2 my place."

Jackie reached into her pocket to try and pull out her wand but it wasn't there. "Shit, I must have left it in one of my shopping bags." She looked at the man. "Can you please let go off me you're kind of hurting my wrist…please."

She saw people closing in on her and in the crowd she saw a hint of blond.

"Jackie? Why are you here?" said a familiar voice

"Draco?" said Jackie looking deep into his pale blue eyes.

"Hey back off Malfoy! This bi-otch is mine!" said the pervert man. He grabbed Jackie closer and she struggled harder. "Settle down, hot stuff. We're going to have some fun together!"

"Hi-Ya!" said Jackie and kicked him in the chin Charlie's Angel style.

The guy staggered back but grabbed Jackie along with him.

"Ahh!" screamed Jackie

"Stop it, you freak or you'll find my shoe up your butt!" said Draco

Jackie wasn't sure if Draco was talking to the weirdo or her but she ran behind him anyways.

"Get away you bastard!" said Draco and knocked the man's hat off his head.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" said the man. "That was my favorite hat!"

The one hat said to another hat, "Where do we go?"

"You stay here. I'll go on ahead."

The man punched Draco in the face.

"Ow! Yo, what the fuck was that for?"

"For trying to steal my whore!"

"Jackie's not a whore! She's a very good person. If you can't see that, I'll just have to show you." With that Draco punched the man in the face and in the stomach. He was about to go in for more when he got interrupted.

Jackie said, "No Draco, let's go!"

They both ran out of knocktrun alley holding hands. They stopped in Diagon Alley panting.

"Um…thank you Draco." said Jackie timidly

"It was my pleasure!" said Draco, smiling and still holding Jackie's hand.

They just stood there, smiling when suddenly Jackie realized what she was doing. "Oh um…" She said nearly letting go.

Just then, Draco turned around and saw his dad walking towards them, fuming.

"Should I…" said Jackie

"Ya, maybe you should go." said Draco, but that's not what Jackie meant to say.

"Will you be okay?"

"Ya, Jackie."

"Are you sure?"

"Just go!" said Draco, his voice breaking.

"Well…bye." said Jackie and ran away.

Jackie met up with her friends. "Hey guys!"

"Wow you must have taken a big dump!" said Heather

"Ya, I guess I did…well are we going back to your house Neh Neh?"

"You followed Malfoy." said Danielle icily.

"How did you know? I mean…I didn't follow him."

Nehal stood up. "Jackie listen to me. You don't want to get on Mr. Malfoy's hate list and you and I are both on it and if he sees you with Slimeball again then he could put a dark curse on you."

"You're not serious are you…?"

"Do I look serious?" Nehal said shaking Jackie's shoulders.

"Not really." answered Jackie

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Just stay away from Mr. Malfoy, okay?"

"Don't worry gurl I will."

Nehal smiled, "Come on guys let's go back to my house."

They all linked arms and walked away together.

**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Lots of drama there. Anyways, I just wanna say thank you so much for the reviews. It's totally awesome! Oh and also some people are putting the name of their favorite characters, so if you wanted to do that you can. Lates! **


	6. Chapter 6 Heather's hyperness

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter

Tomorrow was the day. The day when the four friends would be going to Hogwarts. But tonight was their last night in Canada. They were all packing.

"Omg I can't wait to see Ian tomorrow!" Danielle said jumping up and down on the couch.

"He was flirting with Casey re-mem-ber!" said Heather

"Oh yeah…I've already forgotten about that."

Nehal said, "So are you going to dump Ian then?"

"Well…I really don't want our relationship to end!" Danielle stopped jumping. "I'll think I'll wait a while until opportunity knocks to tell him!"

There was a knock on the basement door.

"Maybe you should tell him." suggested Heather

Manali opened the door. "Mom says you guys have to go to bed now because you have to wake up early tomorrow."

Nehal said, "Well go to bed soon. Don't worry."

"Sure you will…" Manali marched back up the stairs.

"What am I going to do about my baby?" said Nehal

"Abortion!" said Heather

"No my baby!"

"Nehal, repeating doesn't help!"

Danielle said, "Heather she is talking about her car!"

"Oh! The one she stole."

"Ya about that." replied Jackie. "You can't go driving around in stolen car anymore!"

"Why not?" said Nehal

Danielle said, "Because it's illegal."

Heather started laughing, "Illegal…so…funny."

"This isn't a laughing matter!" exclaimed Jackie

Heather started hyperventilating.

"Anyways, how will I bring my car to Hogwarts?" said Nehal

"Hogwarts?" said Danielle, while Jackie gave Heather medical assistance.

"Well you don't want me to get caught, do you?"

"No but…"

"Clear!" said Jackie

"Meow." said Timmy, in support of Nehal.

Nehal said, "If I bring it to Hogwarts…it would be much better. I could keep in it in the forbidden forest."

"Oh, fine." growled Danielle. "Don't blame me when you get caught."

"If I get caught. And I won't. So how should I bring it?"

Jackie groaned. "Nehal! What are you?"

"A girl?"

"No!"

"Libra?"

"Meow!" said Timmy

"Oh…a witch!"

Heather said, "Finally."

Danielle said, "Let's just go to bed guys. I'm so tired."

"Ya from jumping up and down on the couch." said Jackie

"Okay!" said Danielle. "On the count of 3 we will go to sleep. 1, 2, 3…"

"Owl!" someone said randomly

"Jackie shut up!" said Nehal

"It wasn't me!"

"Yeah okay whatever. Let's just go to sleep."

There was silence for a while.

"Owl!"

"Omg shut up Jackie!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Danielle?"

"It's not me."

"Heather?"

"Hi!"

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"That noise!"

"It was Timmy."

"Hoot, hoot, hoot."

"Um…Heather I thought Timmy was a cat." said Jackie

"He is a cat but there's an owl by the window."

"There is?" said Nehal sitting up.

"Yes that's why I've been saying owl."

"See, I told you it wasn't me." said Jackie

Nehal walked over to the window sill. She opened up the window and the owl flew into the house.

"Get the owl out of here!" cried Danielle who wanted to sleep.

Nehal said, "Calm down. " She approached the owl with caution but it started to fly around the room in circles.

Heather replied, "I think the owl is on drugs."

"Shut up Hey Hey!" said Nehal. Nehal jumped to try and catch the owl that was still holding the letter, but she missed and fell down.

"Ow!" exclaimed Nehal

"Nehal!" said a voice. Nehal looked down. She had landed on top of Danielle.

"Oh hello Danielle…I thought you were asleep."

"I was until YOU fell on me."

"Oh I am so sorry." Said Nehal getting up in pain.

Jackie and Heather sniggered.

Heather said in between laughs, "You (laugh) know that's going to (laugh) hurt in (laugh) the morning."

"Shut up Hey Hey!" snapped Nehal and Danielle

Jackie said, "Well on the bright side at least the owl is calm now."

Nehal turned around and glared at the owl. "I am not playing games with you no more. You better give me that letter or else you're not getting any food!"

"Oh I love games!" said Heather. "What game are we going to play? Monopoly? Twister? Wait I know, how about Scrabble?"

Danielle said, "How about we play the silent game. Whoever is quiet for the longest wins."

"Okay!" said Heather excited. "I'm so gonna kick all your butts at this game!"

It was silent for at least 2 minutes.

"Meow." Said Timmy

"Oh you lose Timmy." said Heather. "Oops…I just lost too. This game is too hard! Can we play a different game Danie? Danie? Oh right you're still playing the game. For a second there I thought you might have fallen asleep."

There was silence.

Heather remarked, "Wow you guys are really good at this game!"

"Meow." said Timmy

"No Timmy it has not occurred to me that they might be sleeping!"

"Hoot, hoot!" said the owl

"You're out!" said Heather

"Hoot!" the owl said again

"I can't stand this anymore!" said Nehal getting out of bed

"Oh you lose Nehal!" said Heather

"Shut up Hey Hey!"

"Now it's between Jaxs and Danie. The pressure is on!"

Nehal walked over to the owl and handed it some pellets. The owl started to eat the pellets. Nehal then snatched the letter from him. "Bad owl!"

Heather said, "It seems to me that both Jackie and Danielle are very determined to win this game."

"It's a gay owl!" Nehal said disgusted

"How do you know?"

"It's flirting with Arrow!"

"So Timmy's gay…or maybe it's a girl owl!"

Nehal didn't respond. She was reading Steven's letter that he sent her.

"I said…" started Heather

"I heard you. Listen to this…Steven is having girl problems. His girlfriend gave him the cold shoulder. What should he do?" said Nehal

"How am I supposed to know?" answered Heather

"Let's ask Danielle."

"Why her?"

"Because nothing seems to go wrong in her relationships!"

"Hey! What about Neville and I?" objected Heather

Nehal replied, "Weren't you kissing George?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Danielle." Nehal said quietly. She tapped on Danielle's shoulder. "Danielle."

"Ya?"

"I need your advice well actually Steven needs your advice."

"Who's Steven?"

"Her pen-pal." answered Jackie

"Hey you won the game!" said Heather

"Um…yeah I guess I did."

Danielle said, "So…what seems to be the problem?"

"He's been having girl problems and since I'm a girl he kind of is asking me for advice but I'm not really that kind of person who does that stuff…" said Nehal

"Well, all you have to do is stick to one boy, which is impossible!"

"Ya! So can you help him?"

"He should talk to his girlfriend and ask her what's wrong and if that doesn't work then he should totally just dump her!"

"You're the greatest Danie!" Nehal said giving Danielle a hug. She rushed to write Steven's letter.

Later when Nehal was back, she asked a question that startled Danielle. "Er…Danie. What would you do if Ian gave you the cold shoulder?"

"I need to go to bed. We all do." Danielle said hurriedly. She turned off the lamp, leaving Nehal standing in the darkness.

**A/N: Yeah I know that chapter was strange. But you know it's all good. Don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7 The train ride

Chapter 7

The girls all walked to Platform 9/34.

Danielle said, "Well this is it."

"Yeppers!" answered Heather

They started to head towards the ticket barrier.

Jackie said, "Alright let's do this girlfriend!"

They heard panting and footsteps behind them. Timmy turned around and meowed.

"Ahh!" screamed Jackie as a boy rocketed towards them with his trolley.

Everyone started running and the four girls and the boy ended up in a crumpled heap.

"Ya, way to not attract attention from muggles." said Nehal angrily

"Gosh." said Jackie

The boy had straight black hair and light blue eyes and pale skin. He glared them. Heather was staring at him with her mouth open.

"Heather?" said Danielle. "Are you okay?"

"Tommy?" said Heather

"Tommy! Vats are you doing to ze geurls! You voulish boi!" said a man in small speedo and a hairy chest.

Tommy turned bright red. "Er…" he said, "This iz Heather. Remember?"

"Oh! Heather of the Reids?"

"Yes."

Heather said, "Hi. Like cha!"

"I am going now." said Tommy's dad, readjusting his speedo.

"Uhh…" said Tommy

"Your dad." Said Heather. Tommy was staring at her; she hoped she didn't have a booger on her face. "Your dad is leaving." She repeated.

Tommy blushed, "Oh er…right. Dad…bye Dad!"

But it was too late, his dad already left. (Aww, so sad)

Heather kept looking at Tommy. "Man is he hot!" she thought

Tommy kept looking at Heather, "She's so hot." He thought

"Come on Heather, the train is going to leave soon." said Jackie impatiently. "Heather! Heather!"

Nehal said, "Maybe we should leave them alone."

Danielle, Nehal and Jackie boarded the train and looked for a compartment.

Heather said, "Well…we should be going now."

"Wait!" said Tommy

Heather turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you think we could share a compartment because I don't really know anyone?"

"Sure!"

Both Heather and Tommy boarded the train.

Danielle said, "Let's get the same compartment as we got last year."

The girls opened the compartment door. (Remember 5th to the left) and saw Parvarti and Seamus making out.

"Go away!" said Parvarti

"Oh sorry." The three girls said and quickly closed the door.

"Tell me I didn't see that!" said Jackie

"Jackie I hate to tell you this but you did see that!" answered Nehal

"Maybe we should find another compartment." suggested Danielle

"Yeah." agreed Nehal and Jackie

Heather said, "You're going to love Hogwarts Tommy! It's so much fun!"

"But I will miss my family, friends and my homeland."

"Don't worry I know how you feel. You're forgetting that I'm an exchange student too. I mean when I heard the teachers and students talking in English accents it was really funny but now I'm used to it!"

Danielle, Nehal and Jackie practically fell into one of the compartments at the side. "Ahh!"

The three girls fell onto the ground. Their were four boys in the compartment, who just stared at them puzzled.

Crabble and Goyle picked them up by their collars.

"Ow!" the girls said

Crabble and Goyle started at their ring leader Draco Malfoy for further instructions, while the other boy sat beside Draco with his arms crossed over his chest looking tough.

Draco said, "Let go!"

Crabble and Goyle obeyed Draco and the girls fell down again.

"My hair is ruined!" said Danielle. She glanced up at Draco standing over them. "Hey! Can I use some of that gel? Or if not what kind is it so I can go buy it."

"Danie!" Nehal and Jackie snapped at Danielle.

"What?"

"Sorry about the…" Nehal trailed off. Why was she apologizing to Draco Malfoy?

"All the compartments were full." said Jackie. There was a painful silence.

Draco looked at Sandy. "Meet, Mcleod, Pradhan and…Jackie."

(Okay this part is from an episode of the O.C.)

Sandy waved at the girls, "Hey how are ya? I'm Sandy."

Jackie said without thinking, "Why don't you take a shower?"

"Pardon me?"

Jackie blushed, "Um…just kidding. Jokes. I- I like ya dirty. You know sandy, dirty, sandy, dirty."

Draco got up from his seat and walked over the compartment door. "I think I'll pay a little visit to Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood. Come on Crabble, Goyle and Sandy."

Once they left, Jackie said, "Omg shoot me now."

Danielle patted Jackie on the shoulder. "I know you were trying to impress him Jaxs, but seriously what the hell were you thinking?"

Heather and Tommy went into a random compartment. Hermione and Ginny were smoking and Harry was coming on to a harassed looking Ron.

"Uh…sorry if I interrupted." said Heather sarcastically. "Should you be smoking here?"

"Bite me." said Hermione

"No!"

Ginny said, "Besides who got drunk in COMC with Neville last year."

"Be quiet bi-otch!"

Tommy said, "Who is Neville?"

"Oh…no one."

"What? I thought Neville was your boy-"

"ANYWAYS!" said Heather. "Do you want to sit here, Tommy?"

"Okay."

"Meow." said Timmy

"Freak." said Ginny

Timmy went to go sit with Crookshanks.

"Is this what Hogwarts is like?" asked Tommy

"Well these are just sort of…freaks. My friends and I are more normal. Scratch that…I don't think anyone's normal. But you're not normal." reported Heather

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, you're the weird family at Shammy. Your family is so hyper. Especially your little brother thingies!"

"What's wrong with being hyper? And they're called my cousins. "

Hermione replied, "There's a lot wrong with you."

"Harry please stop!" said Ron as Harry moved onto his lap.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened. "Hey, what are you fags doing?" asked Draco

"I'm not a fag. Harry is though!" said Heather

Everyone looked at Heather. "What! He is!"

"Who are these British turds? God, I'm so sick of them already." said Tommy

"Shut up!" said Crabble, while Goyle walked mincingly towards Tommy.

"Meow!" said Timmy angrily

Heather whispered to Tommy, "That's Draco Malfoy. He was turning good last year, but since his father disapproved of him going out with my friend Jackie, he's turned bad!"

"Why did he disapprove?"

"Because she's a half-blood!"

Timmy and Crookshanks looked at each other. (LOL) They suddenly attacked Crabble, Goyle and Sandy.

"Come on let's go!" said Draco and they left.

Neville walked from compartment to compartment, looking for Heather. Eventually he found the compartment with Heather's friends.

"Hi, where's Heather?"

"Oh, we don't know, the last thing we saw we left her with this g-"

"Timmy. Her cat." She was talking to him." said Danielle, elbowing Jackie

"Oh…" said Neville. "Do you know where I can find her?"

Nehal said, "Ya, she's probably in a different compartment."

"With Timmy?"

"Um…yeah." said Jackie

"Oh okay then." said Neville. "Thanks."

Jackie said, "So I take it Neville doesn't know about Tommy."

"And George." added Danielle

At that time, Draco, Crabble, Goyle and Sandy came back to the compartment.

"Hide me." Jackie whispered to Nehal and Danielle

The boys sat across from the three girls. Draco sat right across from Jackie and kept staring at her for some reason.

Draco thought, "She's so pretty. Except why do is till have feelings for her, even though we broke up. This didn't happen with my other girlfriends, I moved on pretty quickly. However, father always knows what's best for me…but then again he's an abusive bastard."

Jackie looked at Draco. She thought, "Omg he is so frickin' hot!"

Just then the compartment door opened and Ian came along with his arms around Casey and Meghan's shoulders.

Ian said, "Hey Malfoy." He noticed Danielle and her friends were there.

Danielle glared at Ian.

"Hey baby." Ian said and gave Danielle a hug.

Danielle smiled back weakly.

There was a deadly silence.

"So…" said Jackie trying to ease everyone up.

"So?" Nehal asked Jackie

"I'm hungry!" said Draco suddenly

Jackie thought, "I'm hungry for you, baby." (LOL)

"Danielle, wanna go somewhere to hang out by ourselves?" asked Ian

"To do what? What were you doing to them?" demanded Danielle

Ian said, "I wasn't…"

"You Player! I thought you liked me! I need to be alone." Danielle slapped Ian and ran out.

"Danielle!" said Jackie

Nehal grabbed Jackie's arm. "No Jackie someone ELSE needs to go after her. Nehal looked at Ian, hoping he would get the hint.

Ian suddenly said, "Danielle!" He went after her, in hopes of telling Danielle the truth.

Meghan said, "Nothing happened.

"Ya sure." scoffed Nehal. "That's what they all say."

Casey said, "Ian and I are just friends. And that's the truth!"

Jackie and Nehal looked at each other. They didn't know if they should believe her or not.

"All Ian does is talk about her."

"Wow he must be a real good boyfriend." Jackie said sadly, forgetting that Draco was in the same room

There was silence.

5 minutes later, Casey and Meghan got up and left. Giving the Gryffindors dirty looks.

A little while later, Heather and Tommy came in.

"Hi!" said Heather

"Hi!" said Sandy

"Er…"

Jackie said, "Neville was looking for you, Heather!"

"Who's-"started Tommy

"No!" said Heather. She then looked at her friends. "Nehal you remember Tommy and Jackie this is Tommy."

"Hi."

Tommy looked Jackie up and down, "Girl you fine."

"Dude, back off!" exclaimed Nehal

Draco said, "Aren't you getting a bit close?" Draco glared at Tommy. "German dude."

Heather whispered to Nehal, "This is getting interesting."

"Yeah I'm a dude." said Tommy, "I am accepted, and I fit in! Isn't that great Heather? Now I have friends."

"Ya good job Tommy." Heather said clapping

Tommy put his arm around Draco.

Everyone else laughed.

"Get your arm off me man!" said Draco

"Oh is he a Slytherin?" Tommy asked looking at Heather

Draco scoffed, "Of course I'm a Slytherin and I'm Quidditch captain!"

"Your Quidditch captain!" Nehal and Jackie said out loud with their eyes widened.

"Duh! Who else would it be?" Draco looked at the two of them. "Who's the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor?"

Nehal, Jackie and Heather looked at each other.

Draco exclaimed, "It better not be Potter!"

Heather said, "No it's…"

Nehal covered Heather's mouth. "It's a surprise; we have no idea who it is!"

"That's strange…"

Ian kept looking in the compartments to see if he could find Danielle. Eventually, he found her by herself in a compartment. "Hey Danie." He said slowly and he sat down beside her.

"What do you want?" Danielle said quietly

"Okay Casey and Meghan there just my friends nothing else."

Danielle looked at Ian.

"I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea."

"I saw you with Casey at Diagon Alley."

"You did?"

"Hell yes I did!"

"Listen, Danielle I only have eyes for you. You have my word on that." Ian kissed Danielle on the cheek and Danielle smiled. "Here let's go back to the compartment."

Ian and Danielle returned to the compartment hand in hand.

Draco said, "Well I'm glad that worked out."

Nehal smiled at Danielle, but glared at Ian. She didn't trust him."

Jackie noticed this and said, "What's wrong Neh Neh?"

"Nothing, don't worry I just miss…having a boyfriend."

"Don't worry Neh Neh. I know how you feel. And honestly like we can have a good time without boys…"

"How?"

"Nehal, we had fun times at our old school right?"

"Yes."

"And we didn't have boyfriends like Heather and Danielle did. We can still have fun without them."

Draco listened carefully to Jackie.

"Besides, you shouldn't have to depend on them all the time. And if we do have boyfriends this year, they'll be nice good looking boys…who have lots of cash on them."

Nehal smiled. "Thanks Jaxs."

Jackie put out her fist, "Hoes before bros." (That's from One tree hill)

"And chicks before dicks." They did a little fist hand shake thing.

Just then the trolley lady came by. "Anything off the trolley dearies?"

Jackie looked at her money, "Um…I guess I spent most of it shopping for robes."

Draco said, "Sandy, Crabble, Goyle- What do you want?"

"Showoff." muttered Nehal.

Ian feeling bad offered to pay for Danielle and Tommy offered to pay for Heather.

Jackie wanted Draco to pay for her, since he was loaded with cash. She whispered something into Nehal's ear and she nodded.

Jackie and Nehal started to do the Britney and Madonna dance form the song Me against the music.

_Get on the floor, baby lose control, just work that body and let if flow. If you wanna party just grab somebody hey baby we can dance all night long_

After they were finished Danielle and Heather clapped for them.

Heather said," Bravo!"

Draco's jaw dropped. Jackie looked incredibly sexy when she was dancing.

"Still here!" said the trolley lady (LOL)

"Oh." said Draco. "I'll pay for these two girls as well. What do you girls want?"

Nehal said, "We'll have these Bernie botts every flavored beans."

Danielle and Ian ordered chocolate covered frogs.

"I want ice cream!" said Heather

"No! Ifs I eat ice cream, iz will get fat!" said Tommy

"Wanna make something outta it?"

"Fine, let's have something else."

Tommy and Heather decided to have jelly slugs.

"Anyways." said Draco. "Jackie err…do you wanna and Pradhan…"

"Sure!" exclaimed Jackie

"Great." said Nehal sarcastically who still of course didn't like Draco.

Draco handed them the jelly beans.

"I'll take that." said Jackie grabbing the bag

"Jackie, have you heard the word ours?" said Nehal

"No."

Nehal sighed.

"But I have heard of the word share!"

Nehal smiled, "Oh Jackie you crack me up real good."

Everyone was eating and having a good time.

Jackie said, "Omg Nehal remember the bean game that we played?"

"Oh yeah, that was so much fun." answered Nehal

Jackie said, "Pick a bean, pick a bean."

Nehal closed her eyes and picked a bean out of the bag. "Mmm…chocolate. Okay it's your turn. Pick a bean, pick a bean."

Jackie picked up a bean and ate it. "Eww…earwax."

"Okay just swallow it and the taste will go away."

Jackie swallowed it. "Eww, nasty."

"Okay do me!"

"Pick a bean, pick a bean."

Tommy said, "Can you please stop! It's getting really annoying!"

Jackie answered, "Oh sorry."

Ian said, "Well could you at least keep it down."

Jackie and Nehal looked at each other. "Okay."

Nehal picked another bean. She put it in her mouth and pretended that it tasted good.

"What flavor Neh Neh?"

"Balloons."

Draco said, "They have balloon flavors now?"

Nehal and Jackie looked at Draco.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Just asking."

"Anyways." said Jackie, "Maybe we should stop now."

"Ya I agree." answered Nehal, "But we still should eat all the beans."

Nehal and Jackie each grabbed a handful of jelly beans from the bag.

Nehal said, "On the count of three. 1, 2…"

"3!" shouted Jackie. "Eww!" She knocked the whole bag on the floor. "Oops…my bad! Don't worry, I'll pick it up!" She squatted on the floor and started picking the beans one by one.

Suddenly Jackie lost her balance and fell on…

"Hi." Jackie said embarrassed. She had fallen on Draco.

"Feeling slippery Jackie?" Nehal said innocently.

Draco glared at Nehal.

As time passes by…

"This is comfortable." said Jackie

"Yeah!" said Nehal, stretching her legs out.

"Hey Neh Neh that's my spot!"

"Well you're not setting there anymore and besides, it doesn't have your name on it."

Jackie looked at Draco, "Um…do you mind if I um…sit here?"

"Not at all." said Draco as he wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist so she wouldn't fall.

Danielle and Ian looked at each other. If both Draco and Jackie had feelings for each other then maybe there was still hope for their relationship.

Jackie smiled at Draco.

Just then the head boy opened their compartment. "You lot better get your robes on we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Roger? Your head boy."

"Yes I am." Roger looked at Jackie and Draco.

Jackie got off Draco's lap and walked over to Roger. "Hey I'm sorry about the Yule ball incident. And I'm sorry that I haven't apologized to you sooner but I guess it's now or never…right?"

Roger looked at Jackie up and down. "I have a girlfriend now."

"Um…okay."

Nehal rolled her eyes, "Gosh how stupid can you get."

Everyone looked at her.

Jackie replied, "Nehal! I'm trying to have a decent conversation here!"

"Ya, but it's not really a decent conversation if the guys a jerk."

"Shut up!" Roger mouthed to Nehal

"What are you talking about?" Jackie said afraid of the answer.

Danielle walked up to Jackie. "Listen Jaxs, at the Yule ball Roger was with Hermione. That's why he was so late. Remember?"

Jackie turned to look at Roger.

"What?"

Nehal, Heather and Danielle laughed.

"You're right Nehal!" said Heather. "This guy is stupid!"

"Roger, your so yesterday!" Jackie slammed the compartment door at his face, and resumed to her spot on Draco.

"Wow!" breathed Draco

"Hogwarts is full of stupid jerks!" stated Nehal

"Speak for yourself!" said Danielle before kissing Ian.

"I am!" Nehal retorted. "Want me to name some for you?" Before Danielle could answer, Nehal said, "Dean, Seamus, and Harry…"

Harry opened the compartment door looking for Ron.

"And here are the lucky candidates." cried Nehal. The compartment burst out laughing.

Harry blushed and closed the door.

"You should have been in Slytherin!" said Draco

"I think that's the only thing we have in common!" said Nehal. "Dissing other people." Nehal and Draco looked up at each other and smiled for a moment. Then pretended nothing happened. No one except Jackie saw that look that passed between them and misunderstood it.

Jackie was about to say something when the train screeched to a halt.

"Er…Jackie." Draco said uncertainly.

"Ya?"

"You need to get off me now."

"Um…right."

They all got off the train.

Jackie said, "Bye Draco."

But he didn't hear here. Instead Draco said, "See you around Pradhan!"

Nehal turned around and smiled. She guessed she just would have to get used to him being friendly and that he did not know she was captain of the Quidditch team. "When the spark comes out, I'm ready." thought Nehal. She then linked arms with Heather and Danielle. Leaving a puzzled and left out Jackie behind.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. It was filled with lots of drama and tension. In the next chapter, there will be some new exchange students. And is Heather going to tell Tommy about Neville? Do Draco and Nehal have feelings for each other? And will Danielle and Ian's relationship survive? So don't forget to check out the next update. **


	8. Chapter 8 The other exchange students

Chapter 8

The girls arrived in the great hall.

Nehal said, "It's good to be back home."

The girls sat down in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table.

"Heather!" yelled Neville

Heather smiled when she saw Neville and she gave him a hug.

"Hi Nev Nev." said Jackie, Nehal and Danielle

Neville, Heather and Jackie sat on one side of the bench with Nehal and Danielle on the other side.

"So…" Heather said to Neville. "How did you're err…shopping go with your grandma?"

Neville blushed, "Oh it was good. I got a lot of new stuff for the school year."

"Well that's good!" Heather said patting Neville on the back.

Just then Professor McGonagall came into the great hall followed by the first years and Tommy.

"Oh look there's Tommy!" said Heather. "Hi Tommy!"

All the students looked at her.

"Sorry. Go Gryffindor!"

"Yo bitch! What do you want?" asked Tommy rudely

"Uh…I want you to me my b-b-boy…"

"Boyfriend." said Neville frowning at Tommy.

"Hi." said Tommy, looking at Neville smirking

"Right." said Neville

"Anyways…" said Heather suddenly. "Don't you have to be sorted?"

"Whatever girlfriend." said Tommy

"Ookay then."

"Aren't you supposed to stay in line when you get sorted?" asked Neville

"Maybe that's why Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are staring at us!" said Heather

"Well I think Dumbledore's staring over here because Hermione is beside us wearing biker shorts and a crop top!" answered Neville

Heather laughed.

Professor McGonagall called out Tommy's name. Tommy walked over to the sorting hat.

There was silence. Heather crossed her fingers and hoped that Tommy would be in Gryffindor.

The sorting hat said, "Gryffindor!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered. Tommy took a seat between Heather and Jackie. Heather felt awkward because both Neville and Tommy beside her.

Professor McGonagall said, "Well since the other exchange students haven't arrived yet we will begin with Dumbledore's speech."

"Yo! Okay were gonna go through some ground rules here y'all. Okay so y'all know you're not allowed in the forbidden forest and your curfew is 11:00 pm and our cool caretaker Flich will be deducting house points if you're out past curfew, yo guy that isn't cool alright so make sure in your bed and…"

BAM!

Four boys slammed the doors opened. Everyone looked to see who it was.

"Why didn't we do that!" said Nehal

The boys walked forwards towards Dumbledore.

"Those boys are hot!" whispered Parvarti to Lavender.

Jackie watched the boys go by. She thought, "They look familiar." Then it hit her, "Omg!" she said

"What?" asked Nehal, Heather and Danielle

Jackie looked at Nehal. "The car!"

"Come again?"

Professor McGonagall called out, "Applebalm, Riley."

Jackie said, "The tag!"

"What about the tag?"

"The tag said Riley!"

Danielle replied, "Like we needed to know that again."

"No I'm serious gurl! Remember the tag? It said Riley in big red letters!"

Nehal said, "Jackie it's just a coincidence that the tag said Riley and that guy's name is Riley."

"No you don't understand!" protested Jackie

"Ravenclaw!" All the ravenclaw's cheered.

"That's the guy we stole…" Jackie looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "The car from."

Nehal and Danielle's jaw dropped.

"That can't be true!" said Danielle

"Oh but it is. Go ahead ask him. Ask him if they arrived by car."

"Rich, Cory." McGonagall called out

Nehal tapped Riley on the shoulder. "Excuse me but I couldn't help but wondering why you were late."

"Were late because my car got stolen last summer by these four chicks so we had to go take a taxi!"

Danielle replied, "Why didn't you just come on the train like the rest of us?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders, "I prefer cars."

"Me too!" said Nehal

Danielle elbowed Nehal in the ribs.

"Ouch! Anyways…what kind of car was it?"

"A red convertible with interior leather seats and a tag that said my name on it!"

"See!" hissed Jackie.

Riley stared at Jackie. "Do I know you?"

"Nope." lied Jackie

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Or maybe I was just in your dream or something because that happened to me before. I thought I recognized someone but then…I didn't…you know?"

"Slytherin!" The slytherins stood up and cheered.

Professor McGonagall called out the next name, "Slade, Colt"

Jackie said, "Shotgun! I call dibs on him."

Heather said, "But I thought you liked…"

"Slimeball." Nehal said finishing Heather's sentence.

"Well I do…but I have this strange feeling that he LIKES someone else."

"Hufflepuff!"

Colt sat down at the Hufflepuff table. He glanced at the Gryffindor table. Jackie smiled at him.

"Treanor, Rocky."

"Is it getting hot in here or what?" said Nehal fanning herself.

Heather looked up at the ceiling. "Oh you noticed it too?"

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hufflepuff!"

Rocky took a seat beside Colt.

Jackie thought, "He's pretty cute too."

Dumbledore said, "Finally! Let's start this feast!"

Magically food appeared at the tables.

"Dig in!" rejoiced Dumbledore

"I call dibs on the other one!" Nehal whispered to Jackie

"Which one?"

"The one that is as hard as a rock!"

"Say what?"

"Rocky!" Nehal practically screamed.

Rocky looked at Nehal and she blushed. "Hi how are you?"

Rocky and Colt laughed. "Are you in your 6th year too?" asked Rocky

"Ya!" answered Nehal. "Hey do you like Quidditch?"

"Ya we're trying out for beaters!"

Jackie turned around and looked at Colt. "Do you play Quidditch too?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Actually no, most people would rather watch the sport than actually play it."

"Oh well that's good. That means Rocky and I have a better chance making the team."

"Don't be too sure." said Nehal. "Hufflepuffs are very competitive."

Colt said, "So you're saying we don't have a chance?"

"No I'm saying, not to take Quidditch lightly." Nehal shrugged her shoulders.

"You're point being?" asked Rocky

"If you take things lightly, Gryffindor will win the cup!" said Nehal

"Depends who the captain is." said Rocky

"That's what Draco said." muttered Jackie

All the prefects stood up and led each of the houses to their common room.

The girls went into their rooms and went to bed.

**A/N: Yeah short chapter, but oh well. I stayed home from school today because I'm sick so I was able to work on this story quite a bit. Don't forget to read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Love rectangle plus 1

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter.

The next day the girls headed down to breakfast as quick as they could to see Rocky and Colt.

Nehal and Jackie sat closest to Rocky and Colt. "Hi!" They said in a cute and flirty manner which was quite unusual because it was the first official day of school and it was early in the morning.

Nehal said, "We haven't properly been introduced yet. I'm Nehal." Nehal put out her hand for Rocky to shake.

"And I'm…ow!" Nehal elbowed Jackie. She wanted Rocky for herself.

"I'm Rocky and this is Colt." He motioned at Colt to shake Nehal's hand.

"I'm Colt but my real name is Max."

"So then why don't you just call yourself Max?" asked Nehal

"I like the name Colt better."

Jackie said, "Me too because I love dogs!"

"It's a name for a horse."

"Oh…right…I knew that."

They sat down and started to eat. Just then an owl arrived.

Danielle said, "Hey Nehal it's your owl!"

Arrow landed on the table in front of her.

Nehal thought, "Oh wow this is embarrassing."

"Are you in trouble?" asked Heather

"I don't think so. Maybe I just forgot something." Nehal tore open the letter. Everyone in the great hall was looking at her. "When you want attention, you don't get it, and when you don't everyone looks at you." She thought grudgingly.

"Whose it from Neh Neh?" asked Jackie

"I'll find out in a second Jaxs!" Nehal opened the letter and sighed with relief. The letter was from Steven. Nehal smiled. "It's from Steven!"

"Ooo Steven!" said Heather out loud.

Danielle sniggered.

"Who's Steven?" Rocky asked trying to catch a glance of the letter.

Jackie turned around, "That's for us to know and for you to find out." She smiled at the two boys.

Colt said, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name!"

"Um…my name." stuttered Jackie. "My name um…is…um…"

"Jackie!" yelled Heather

"Yes, that's it! My name is Jackie!"

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"No." Suddenly Jackie didn't feel so hungry. "Excuse me." She walked out.

Danielle said, "What's got into her?"

"Boy problems." said Heather and started to eat the food off Jackie's plate.

Professor McGonagall came by and handed out the time tables. "Where's Miss Allan?"

Heather said, "She went away…but I can take hers."

Danielle said, "Better not get any butter stains on it!"

"Ha ha! Very funny."

Nehal smiled. "Hey we have Dada with you Hufflepuffs." She said turning around to face Rocky and Colt again.

Rocky replied, "Do you know where room 284 is?"

"Ya I do actually. Want me to show you?"

"Ya that would be great. I'll meet you later Colt. "And with that Rocky and Nehal left.

"Hi Heather!" said Neville

"Hey." said Heather in between bites.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." said Heather, picking up a muffin and following Neville.

Tommy walked by.

Heather smiled, "Hey speedo boy!"

Tommy nodded and skipped away.

Neville wrinkled his nose. "Um…Heather what's the deal with you and Tommy?"

Heather gulped, "Me and Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I've known him for a long time and every summer I go to Shamrock lodge and Tommy and his parents go their too! So we just kind of like brother and sister…you know?"

"Oh…so you don't like Tommy as more than a friend?"

"Just as a friend." lied Heather

"Oh…okay I just thought there was something going on between you two!"

"Now Nev Nev, be reasonable here. Why on earth would you think of something like that? Come let's go back and eat."

Heather sat back down beside Danielle.

Danielle whispered, "What was that all about?"

"Oh Neville just thought that there was something going on between Tommy and I. "

"And?"

"That's all."

"Come on it's so obvious that Tommy likes you and that you like him back. But you're just too afraid to admit to it."

"Well kind of, sort of, not really. I have this love/hate relationship thing going on with him at the moment."

"Er…explain?"

"Well…we're late!" cried Heather looking at her watch.

"I don't think that is what you were going to tell me!" Danielle said running behind Heather.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Nehal was giving Rocky a tour of Hogwarts. "And here we have the girls' washroom. Of course you're not allowed in here but you should see the sinks in there, they are absolutely filthy."

"So…do you want to show me the grounds?" Rocky looked at Nehal.

"Uh…I think we should be going to class in about…now!" Nehal ran towards Dada.

The class stared as Nehal and Rocky came in together. Some girls giggled as Rocky went by. Nehal just ignored them.

"Hey guys." said Rocky seating himself between Colt and Nehal. She turned towards Heather and Danielle and rolled her eyes. She looked at the space between them. Something looked odd.

Nehal gasped, "Guys! Where's Jackie?"

"Er…she must have slept in." offered Heather

"Oh no Heather!" said Danielle. "We forgot to go to the Gryffindor common room!"

"Oh right…whoops!"

"I'll go." Danielle and Nehal said at the same time.

"No Nehal, you were already late. Good thing the professor didn't notice!" said Danielle and she left silently.

Just then the new Dada teacher came. "Hello I'm Mr. K." he said in a thick Russian accent. (Mr. K was my gr.10 science teacher)

Heather said, "Hopefully he's better than Mr. Judge."

Nehal nodded her head.

"Late introduction though." said Colt. "It's been five minutes." The group sniggered.

Meanwhile, Jackie was trying to make up her mind about what to do. "All right! I'm going out. Lord guide me to the right path!" She was about to leave the room, when someone bumped into her.

"Ow!" said Jackie rubbing her head, furiously.

"Same here!" said a familiar voice. Danielle stood up. "Jackie! You must have a head, as hard as a rock!"

"Danie!" squealed Jackie. "I don't know what class we-"She was cut off by Danielle.

"Come on Jackie, no time for chit chat!"

"Say what?"

"Forget it!" said Danielle. "Grab your books and let's go!"

Together the came into the classroom quietly, Jackie sat between Heather and Colt.

"Er…Jackie?" Danielle said uncertainly

"Yes?"

"We saved you a spot?"

"Does it matter?" asked Jackie. "I can still see you." She noticed Mr. K. for the first time. "Um…does he do anything but smile?"

"Nope!" chorused Heather, Danielle, Rocky, Colt and Nehal.

"Oh! What happened to Mr. Judge?" asked Jackie

"Rumor has it that Dumbledore found out about Harry and him!" whispered Nehal.

"So he got sacked?"

Nehal nodded.

Jackie answered, "Good, because I was getting tired of his flats and sharps!"

Danielle, Nehal and Heather laughed.

Mr. K resumed to his papers, so they had a whole free period.

"Riley…" Rocky started.

"What about him?" Nehal said sharply. Rocky just stared at Nehal. "You were saying?"

"Riley has already started Quidditch tryouts!"

"WHAT?" Nehal practically yelled. Luckily no one heard her, over the chatter. Her thoughts were racing. If she didn't get a team now, they wouldn't have a chance with the Quidditch cup. She was so preoccupied; she didn't notice Rocky talking to her. Rocky thought she was ignoring him, so he started to talk to Colt instead.

"Nehal!" Danielle said poking her.

"Ow! What?" said Nehal, coming out of her daze.

"Rocky was talking to you and you just totally." Danielle stopped and started at the list Nehal made, while Rocky was blabbing. "Oh!" Danielle smiled. Nehal was really taking the Quidditch responsibility seriously. Only thing she did take seriously.

The list read:

Keeper- Ron

Seeker- Jackie (or Harry)

Beaters- (Who ever tries out)

Chaser (Who ever tries out) and me

Nehal noticed Danielle looking and mouthed, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be." Danielle whispered back. She looked over at Heather, who was eating another muffin. (Aww LOL) "Must be a charm!" thought Danielle. She glanced over at Jackie and saw that she was hitting it of with Colt. Apparently, Colt said something to make Jackie laugh. Danielle nudged Nehal and winked.

Nehal smiled and then turned towards Rocky. As she did, she crumpled the sheet of parchment; she was drawing on, and stuffed it in her bag. "Er…Rocky?"

Rocky turned around and looked at Nehal.

In spite of herself, Nehal gasped. His grey eyes, were cold and icy. In that moment, Rocky reminded her of Malfoy. Wait why was she thinking of Malfoy now? She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out." She smiled weakly and stared an empty space of parchment. She could feel his eyes still on her. Just then the bell rang. "Saved by the bell!" thought Nehal, as she ran out trying hard not to cry.

Danielle and Heather followed, and finally Jackie who was practically glowing. "Colt and I ha-"She was cut short by Nehal's question.

"Where to next?"

"I think we have potions!" groaned Danielle.

"Wonderful!" cried Nehal and started walking fast.

Jackie thought, "Potions. Great I get to see my ex – boyfriend!"

"What's got into Nehal?" Heather inquired.

"I'll explain later!" said Danielle. "Speaking of later you have to tell me soon about you and Tommy."

Nehal was coping the ingredients down from the board, when someone call out her name. She looked up.

"Hey Pradhan!" It was Draco. "Any insults to throw at me?"

Nehal blinked and continued to the work.

"That's weird." Draco whispered to Ian. "Why is she so quiet? And where are the rest of the members of the happy troop?"

Just then Danielle, Heather and Jackie came in.

"I spoke too soon!" Draco said dryly.

"Nehal?" said Danielle

"Hmm?" Nehal answered absentmindedly. (Wow big word) Clearly, she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Danielle and Jackie sat on either side of Nehal. Heather sat with Neville.

Danielle waved to Ian and blew him a kiss. Ian caught it and smiled at Danielle.

"Good morning class." said Professor Snape, whose hair was much greasier then usual.

"Good morning Professor Snape." said the students.

"I want you to copy the ingredients down from the board if you haven't done that already and then we will talk about what were going to do this year because if you fall behind then there's a chance that you could fail."Snape smirked at this thought.

Jackie whispered to Nehal, "Oh, see, Draco looks even hotter in his Slytherin robes. You should totally hook up with him, if you know you're into him…"

Nehal said, "Stop it."

"What? At the very least you're due for a little rebound action unless you're still into Dean?"

"I'm not."

"Alright. Since you're my pal you can have a courtesy hold on Draco for the weekend, but after that he's fair game…even though we did break up he is looking fine!"

"He's already fair game, thanks."

Danielle joined in on the conversation, "Do you guys know what the story is with Heather?"

They all looked at Heather.

Nehal answered, "She's going out with Neville… supposedly."

Jackie said, "And hanging out with Tommy. Right… we're supposed to believe she's just friends with both of them?" She looked back at Heather and Tommy nodded at her. "Did you see that?"

"What?" asked Danielle

"Tommy just gave Heather the nod!" exclaimed Jackie

"What nod?" asked Nehal

Jackie replied, "The "lets hook up" nod." She paused. Wanna know what I think? I think Tommy likes Heather. But I think Heather likes Neville. Danielle you and Ian like each other. And I know I like Draco. And I don't know who the hell, Nehal you like anymore. This is all turning into one big love… rectangle plus one, whatever that is."

Danielle and Jackie laughed.

Draco looked back at the three girls. Nehal looked at Draco. Draco smirked at Nehal and she smiled back at him.

Jackie once again saw this and misunderstood. She thought, "I'd pay to know what he was thinking. Or maybe he wants to go and fuck Nehal. Stupid Malfoy, why did I ever like him? Oh yeah because he's super hot and is a bad boy. Which makes him perfect for Nehal; they have so much in common. She's so much prettier than me so I bet Draco would take a ride with Nehal any day."

Draco's gaze then switched to Jackie. "She looks angry." He thought

Jackie looked up from her doing her work and found Draco staring at her. She stuck her tongue out at Draco and he turned around.

"Okay then." said Draco

"What?" asked Ian

"Nothing."

"Okay well…Malfoy I've been thinking…maybe we should watch the Gryffindor tryouts and see whose captain and who makes the team."

Draco smirked. "I like the way you think Smith."

Ring! The bell rang.

"Hey guys." Cory said catching up to Draco and Ian. "You see that girl over there with the dirty blond hair?"

"Yeah." answered Draco and Ian.

"She's so frickin' hot!"

Ian looked at Cory in the eye. "That's my girlfriend you idiot!"

"Whoa calm down man." said Cory. "I bet she's easy."

Ian's lips tightened and his fists clenched. "Whatever dude." He walked away.

Draco looked at Cory. "You messed with the wrong guy man!"

Jackie saw Nehal with a bunch of papers, in the common room.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Jackie

Nehal said, "I'll give you a hint. A broom!"

"You are sweeping Hogwarts?"

"No! I am posting Quidditch tryouts!"

"Hope, we get cute boys!"

"How come not a lot of girls tryout for the team?" asked Nehal

Jackie answered, "Maybe because they think that Quidditch is rather masculine."

"That is so not true. I mean Jackie you and I have been Quidditch fanatics for years!"

"Ya well maybe there just scared to play or get hit by bludgers, which from experience are very painful!"

"Hey! I like being chase because you get all the action and go into enemy lines. Also, I don't like it when people protect me. I'm tough and I can totally take care of myself."

"Well…I um…um…can take care of myself too!"

"Ya right." scoffed Nehal. "Remember that time you started freaking out because you had huge zit on your forehead and you didn't want everyone to see it so you stayed home from the school dance."

"Ya but that was like one time!"

Nehal continued, "And then that time you were too scared to ask Mr. Moonpie for an extension on that really hard assignment in 3rd year!"

"Ya but…"

"And another time…"

"Alright I get it!"

By now everyone in the common room was staring at them.

"Do you mind?" yelled Nehal. The students all turned away.

Jackie said, "Anyways…why are you having the tryouts so early?"

"Rocky told me that the Ravenclaw's had their tryouts last night and together Roger Davies and Riley…gosh what's that guy's last name…well whatever it is they are unstoppable and unbeatable. Plus, I really want to win the Quidditch cup this year. Last year Slytherin won."

"Ya well we beat them once."

Nehal stepped closer to Jackie. "Once isn't good enough." And with that she walked away.

"Whoa." Jackie said in shock, due to Nehal's temper.

**A/N: Well hope you like this chapter. Some of the stuff I took from the show One Tree Hill. Omg I love that show! Oops…off topic, sorry about that. The next chapter will be more about Danielle. So if Danielle is your favorite character you might just be interested in reading it.**


	10. Chapter 10 Places you have come to fear ...

Chapter 10

Jackie and Heather were in the girls' dorm talking.

Heather said, "You know, it's really too bad Tommy is poor and that I have a boyfriend because he is fine."

Jackie laughed.

(Okay some of this next part is also from One tree hill)

"Hey, did you buy the new Beyonce CD?" asked Heather

"No." answered Jackie.

"You know, Jackie, I know you're all Gwen Stefani, plaid skirt, I'm a badass, but I love you anyway, and you know why? Well because when me you, Danielle and Nehal all party together there you are. One of us. Except for the fact that you don't like to drink. But hey I can deal with that. It's just I don't know about all those horny boys."

"P.S. Gwen Stefani is not a badass." Jackie paused. "You ever look past it, Heather?"

"Past what?"

"All of it. Hogwarts, boys, and just… the whole popularity drama."

Heather answered, "Yeah. I mean, I think about the future sometimes and it scares me. But then I think I'll get a job, buy a house and I'll marry a rich guy." Heather paused. "Unless I get fat"

Jackie nodded, seemingly shocked by Heather's shallowness.

Danielle and Ian were both outside on the grounds and decided to work on their potions homework together.

"Hey baby." Danielle said and gave Ian a hug. "So shall we get started then?"

"Get started making out or work?"

"The work Ian. But the first option didn't sound too bad."

Ian just nodded his head.

Danielle said, "You feeling alright?"

"Ya, hey Danie do you know who the Quidditch captain is for Gryffindor?"

"Yes I do but I can't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to say anything."

"Oh well do you know when the tryouts start?"

"Why do you want to know you, you can't try out."

"I know, I'm just curious…"

"Well I saw some signs in the common room and the tryouts are tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Ya, that's what I said!"

"Hey listen babe I gotta go find Malfoy. I'll be right back."

"Yeah…bye."

Just then Cory (who was watching the whole exchange between the couple) came and sat down beside Danielle. "Hey babe."

Danielle looked at Cory. "Uh, who are you?"

"Why I'm Cory." He winked at Danielle.

"Uh that's nice." Danielle went back to her potions homework.

Cory put his hand over Danielle's. "So you wanna go do something?"

"Can't you see my tie?" She said pointing to Ian's Slytherin tie.

Cory shrugged his shoulders. "Ya so I can keep a secret."

Danielle cleared her throat, "Okay well. Look at the time I should be going now!" Danielle stood up. Cory stood up with her.

"Come on baby. I won't tell your pretty boy!" Cory grabbed her waist and wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me your perv!" snapped Danielle while pushing on Cory's chest to escape.

"Give me a kiss." Cory tired pushing his face towards Danielle but she wouldn't let him.

"Stop!" yelled Danielle

Just then, Jackie, Heather and Nehal came from one side and Ian, Draco, Crabble and Goyle on the other. Ian suddenly spotted Cory with Danielle.

"Hey get your filthy hands of my girlfriend!" Ian yelled while running up towards them.

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" snapped Cory.

"This!" Ian punched Cory right in the face.

"Oh your gonna pay for that." Cory said as he dove for Ian and they began to fight on the ground.

"Stop it!" yelled Danielle. "Stop fighting!"

First Ian was on top beating Cory but then Cory rolled over and started beating Ian.

Jackie wanted to help Danielle stop the fight. She looked at Draco. "Draco do something!"

Riley then came to the scene, "Hey nobody messes with Cory!"

Draco looked at Riley, "Oh how I've wondered when this day would come when I would beat the shit out of you!" (They have history)

Without waiting for a response from Riley, Draco punched him. Riley tried to punch Draco but Draco hit him again before he could.

"Does anyone have popcorn?" said Heather who liked watching this fight.

Danielle glared at Heather, "Heather this is no time for popcorn!"

"Anytime is the right time for popcorn!"

"This is exciting." said Nehal.

"What's so exciting about it?" asked Jackie

Nehal replied, "Malfoy beating the shit out of Riley!" She laughed.

Jackie looked at Nehal and shrugged her shoulders.

Just then the fight broke up. Cory, with a broke arm, Riley with a broken nose and Draco and Ian with several bruises.

Nehal looked at her watch and grabbed Jackie's hand. "Quidditch we need to get ready." She whispered urgently dragging poor Jackie along with her.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. But hope you enjoyed the fight. The next chapter is Quidditch tryouts!**


	11. Chapter 11The return of Fiona

Chapter 11

Nehal leaned against her broom watching the Gryffindor file in the Quidditch pitch. Jackie stood besides her squealing, every time a hot guy walked in. She kept this up, until Nehal kicked her.

Jackie said, "Ow! There was no need for that!"

"If you stop sounding like a guinea pig!" said Nehal eyeing the boys. "Time to start! Jackie go join them!"

"Say what?"

"Pick a cute guy and stand beside him."

"Okay!" Jackie practically skipped.

"Okay!" said Nehal. "My name is Nehal, and…" In the corner of her eye, she saw Draco and Ian. "Excuse me boys." Nehal smiled. "And girl."

All the boys looked at Jackie.

"Hi?" Jackie said uncertainly.

Nehal walked over to Draco and Ian. "Bargaining for another fight?"

Ian said, "Where's your captain?"

Draco rolled his eyes. He was the one who was supposed to take charge.

"How did you know we were having tryouts?" said Nehal, avoiding the earlier question.

"Danielle!" Ian said before he could stop himself. Nehal made a mental note to have a chat with Danielle. She saw the boys on the pitch getting restless.

Nehal replied, "If you insist on watching you can, otherwise please go!"

Draco smirked, "We'll stay."

Nehal turned her back on them and motioned Jackie and the boys to gather around her. "Alright! Just so you know I'm Quidditch captain. So this is what you're going to do!" Nehal whispered the instructions so Draco and Ian couldn't hear.

No one was trying out for seeker, so Jackie did not have any competition. It was also a good thing because as Nehal was dealing with Draco, Jackie had gotten to know the boys well.

The boys grouped into three groups. Keepers, Chasers and Beaters. As they grouped up Jackie provided background information.

Jackie said, "Those two trying out for keeper, are inexperienced. Better choose Ron!"

Nehal said, "I already decided on that Jackie!"

"Oh!"

"Anything I don't know?" questioned Nehal

"Will and David are trying out for chasers, but they are better at beaters!"

"Whose captain here Jaxs?"

"You!" Jackie said without hesitation.

"Right. Let's keep that way. You and Ron can be my helpers!"

"Cool!" said Jackie. So as per Jackie's advice or rather statement. Nehal asked Will and David to be beaters. She set Ron for keeper and she Jackie and a boy named Jonathan pretended to be the opposing team. Turned out, Jackie was right. And Jonathan was a good chaser.

Jackie said, "He is so amazingly cute."

Nehal said, "Let's focus here Jackie! We have two beaters, a keeper, a seeker and two chasers. We're short one!"

"Relax! Try that hottie, Daryl. He's good for speed!" suggested Jackie

"Are you talking Quidditch or relationship wise?" joked Nehal.

Jackie made a face. (LOL)

Nehal laughed and called Daryl.

After watching his performance including some others, Nehal decided to pack up.

Nehal whispered to the players, "Okay! List will be posted tomorrow! Whoever makes it, practice Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays evenings!"

"Why are you whispering Nehal?" asked Ron

"We managed a whole tryout without Draco knowing who the captain is!" said Jackie. "Good job team!" She said loudly grinning at Nehal. Misleading Draco was so much fun! As they walked back to the castle, Ron came in step with Nehal.

Ron said, "So…know who made it?"

"Wait until tomorrow!" answered Nehal

The next day…

Danielle said, "So Nehal when are you posting the results?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you Danie." said Nehal.

Heather said, "Uh oh! Danielle's in trouble."

Danielle replied, "Okay…"

Nehal said, "Why did you tell Ian, we had tryouts?"

"I…I…I…didn't tell him whose captain though!" Danielle said stoutly.

"Good! But if he asks you anything about Quidditch, say you don't know. Okay?"

"Okay and sorry."

"Oh don't worry Danie!" said Jackie, "They think I'm the captain!"

"Wow! That's perfect and I can go along with that too!" said Danielle

"Posted yet?" asked Ron.

"Posting." answered Nehal. It read:

Seeker- Jackie

Keeper- Ron

Beaters- Will and David

Chasers- Jonathan and Daryl

Remember! Practice Tues, Weds and Thurs. in the evening. Thank you everyone that tried out!

"Thanks for crossing out the ald." said Ron. "In my name."

"It sounded weird!" said Nehal looking up at him.

"You did a great job yesterday!" Ron smiled at Nehal and left.

Nehal said, "Talk about boy problems."

Jackie smiled weakly.

Nehal sighed, "So many guys, so many choices!" She started packing up for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and Divination with Ravenclaw. Jackie followed Nehal in same suit. Danielle and Heather had already made their way to class.

"I wish I was a chaser!" said Jackie out of the blue.

"Why?" questioned Nehal

"Well…they get the action and the boys. I just hover above their heads!"

"And when you catch the snitch, they'll be around you like bees in a beehive!" smiled Nehal.

"Thanks Neh Neh."

"Just telling the truth, come on time to see your new lover Colt."

In Herbology the class planted flowers, trees and took notes. Now it was time for their next class divination.

"I hate this latter!" said Heather as she slowly climbed up.

Jackie got shivered.

"You cold?" said a voice behind her. It was Riley with a patch over his nose.

"Omg!" yelled Jackie. "Did you get a nose job? Where did you get it done? How much does it cost?"

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?"

Nehal said, "Hey no one calls Jackie a bitch except for me!"

"What about me?" said Heather

Jackie looked at Riley. "You did get a nose job…right?"

Riley laughed, "No."

"He got it from Malfoy." said Fiona who came down the latter.

"Fiona!" The girls said and gave her a hug.

Fiona said, "Professor Trelawney says to stop talking and get to class!"

As Jackie was climbing the ladder she said, "I didn't know Draco could do plastic surgery."

The girls along with Fiona sat together. (It's a circular table)

Professor Trelawney said, "Today we will be working on star graphs!"

"That's all?" asked Danielle

"Well…would you like more to do?"

"No I was just…"

"Good because I need to get ready for lunch to meet Mrs. Brath." (Mrs. Brath was my old elementary school art teacher but she reminds me so much of Trelawney)

Nehal whispered to her friends, "Man Slimeball really beat up Riley."

"I know." added Fiona. "But he's such a jerk he totally deserved it. And I'm sure he knew that it was coming."

"Those were some amazing punches he threw…I should teach him some more techniques together we could kick Riley' ass."

Jackie mimicked Nehal, but Heather noticed it.

Heather said, "Is there something wrong Jaxs?"

Jackie said, "Nope. Nothing's wrong."

"Well when I'm upset I usually have a muffin."

"Wow you must be upset often." muttered Jackie

"What?"

"I said I'm sure it helps Heather."

"It does!"

Jackie smiled. She looked around the classroom when her gaze landed on Riley, who was staring at her.

Riley mouthed, "Your dead!"

Jackie thought, "Uh oh! He must know about the car…oh no I'm going to get beaten up or even worse die! Now I will never get a nose job or tell Draco that we should get back together…wait a minute what am I talking about it's so obvious that Nehal likes Draco. Omg this is so confusing."

"Jackie!" said Heather. She started snapping her fingers in front of Jackie's face.

"Say what?" Jackie said coming out of her daze.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Sure…you keep thinking that."

Ring! The bell rang.

The girls headed towards lunch. Every so often Jackie could feel Riley's eyes on the back of her head.

Nehal saw Draco coming and wanted to congratulate him. "I'll be right back." She ran towards Draco. "Malfoy!"

Draco turned around, "What do you want now?"

"Ian and you fight well. First Ian breaks Cory's arm and you break Riley's nose. I must say I am impressed when I fought you last year all you got was a black eye and of course you didn't hit me back."

"Yeah well I've been going to the gym and working out a lot."

Nehal muttered, "I bet Jackie would like that."

Draco looked at Nehal, "Would she?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that!"

Draco smirked. "I'm not supposed to hear a lot of things." He then walked away and glanced at Jackie who looked frightened and angry for some reason.

Nehal smiled at Draco and sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

"Nehal, you're hitting on the wrong person!" Jackie said angrily

"I'm not hitting on anyone!" protested Nehal surprised at Jackie's attitude.

"Okay!" Jackie said because she didn't want to start a fight. She spotted Colt. "Hey Colt!"

"Hey are you okay?" asked Colt concerned.

"Oh I'm fine. Where's Rocky?"

"He decided to skip lunch. He said he didn't feel well."

"Too bad! The food is great. Did you hear that Nehal?"

"Yes."

Jackie saw Draco get up and decided to talk to him about was going on between him and Nehal. "Omg I just remembered I have to do something. Lates!"

Riley noticed Jackie get up and followed her. He wanted to know where his car was and why she and her friends stole it.

"Draco!" yelled Jackie from down the Hogwarts corridors.

Draco grinned when he saw Jackie, "Hey Jaxs. Congratulations."

"Say what?"

"On being Quidditch captain!"

"Your Quidditch captain!" said Riley who caught up with Jackie.

Jackie gulped, "Um…yeah I am."

Riley said, "Can't wait to knock you off your broom."

"Can't possibly, with me hovering over your empty head!" Jackie snapped and walked away. Draco and Riley stared open-mouthed.

"Anger management." Riley shook his head and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

Draco just stared at Jackie's ass as she walked away.

**A/N; Wow chapter 11 already! There's so much more to this story! Anyways thank you for all the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12 Choices, choices, choices

Chapter 12

Danielle, Heather and Neville went to the library.

"Look Heather it's a Unicorn!" said Neville who was looking at a book about enchanted creatures.

Heather smiled, "And it's purple too!"

Danielle thought, "Heather and Neville make a cute couple." But her thought were interrupted when Cory sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around Danielle's shoulders.

Cory said, "Hey hot stuff!"

Danielle slowly turned her face to see him. "I'm trying to work!"

"Ya and I'm trying to work…trying to work you."

"You're a jerk!" supplied Heather

Cory looked at Heather, "Your Tommy's friend right?"

"Er…yeah."

Cory smiled. "Interesting."

Heather said, "What's so interesting?"

"Nothing."

"How can nothing be interesting? Man you are totally screwed up. Come on Nev Nev we're leaving!"

"Heather!" said Danielle

"Oh you'll be fine on your own Danie." So Heather and Neville left.

"At last we're alone." Said Cory

"Hey Danie!" said Jackie. "Have you seen Nehal?"

"God! Is there ever a time when we can be alone!"

Jackie looked at Cory, "She's with Ian you dumbass!"

Cory stood up, "What did you call me?"

"Um…I called you a um…dumbass." Said Jackie timidly

Cory glared at Jackie. While he was doing that Danielle was busy stuffing her books back into her bag.

"Run!" commanded Danielle as she grabbed Jackie's arm. Danielle and Jackie ran out of the library, luckily the librarian Madame Prince didn't see them or else she would be sure to give them detention or deduct house points.

They went into the common room where they saw Heather looking out a window.

Danielle said, "Hey Hey what's wrong?"

Heather replied, "Oh nothing's wrong. I'm just watching Nehal and Rocky talking outside."

"Don't you mean Nehal and Malfoy?" said Jackie

"Please." scoffed Danielle, "That's the last thing on earth I'd see."

"Well it's the first thing I would see." Jackie said and stormed off to the girls' dormitory

"What's up with her?" asked Heather

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Meow." said Timmy

Heather answered, "Timmy? Timmy where are you?"

The noise was coming from behind the curtain.

Heather opened the curtain and found Timmy and Crookshanks making out. She smiled, "They found a new make-out spot!"

Danielle came over to see, "Well there isn't much privacy!"

"Meow!" snapped Timmy

"Alright I'll close the curtains." sighed Heather

Danielle said, "Isn't it weird that your cat is gay, because I thought only humans could be gay."

Heather laughed, "Ya it is weird. I thought that Timmy's love interest would be Mrs. Norris but I guess that's never going to happen…" Heather then grinned at Danielle.

"I don't like that look!"

"We could play matchmaker! We'll try and set up Timmy and Mrs. Norris!"

Danielle laughed, "Your joking?"

"Nopies!"

"Well Mrs. Norris is probably the kind of cat that would make you gay. Crookshanks is a lot better-looking then Mrs. Norris, you know."

"Danielle!" said Heather shocked. "You're with Ian!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Oh lordy I'm with stupid."

"So I wasn't ignoring you, I was just thinking about other things!" explained Nehal to Rocky.

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Rocky

"And your not going on a hunger strike?" joked Nehal. Rocky started to relax a little. "So are you good friends with Riley?"

"Ya, I've known him for a long time but I've known Colt for longer and he's my best mate."

Nehal smiled. "That's cool."

Rocky laughed, "Ya…err is this the lake?"

"No it's your mom!"

"And that's the forbidden forest?"

"Yepp."

"We should go there sometime."

"But we're not allowed."

"So? Haven't you been there before?"

"Ya, last year when Heather and Neville drank whisky and ran off there so me, Jackie, Danielle and Dean went to go bring them back."

"Well that's an interesting story."

Nehal smiled. "Yes it is. Hey I gotta go Rocky but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

Heather sat on her bed and petted Timmy. She was all by herself in the girls' dormitory.

Knock, knock!

Heather said, "Entrez Vous."

"Huh?" said the voice behind the door.

"It means that you can come in."

The door opened and it was Neville.

"Hey Nev Nev!"

"Hey Heather." Neville sat down beside Heather and also started to pat Timmy. Timmy of course enjoyed this attention.

"I'm bored." said Heather

Neville sighed, "Me too."

"Wanna make – out?" asked Heather randomly

"Um…okay."

Neville got on top of Heather and they started to kiss.

"Wait." said Heather, "I need to ask Tommy something I'll be right back…I promise!"

Heather ran down the stairs, into the common room and saw Tommy. "Tommy we need to talk."

"About what?"

Heather wanted to tell Tommy that she liked him but she was afraid of rejection and how Neville would feel. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Tommy said, "Heather…"

"Yes Tommy?"

"Sit here." Tommy patted the couch. Most of the Gryffindors were at dinner so there weren't a lot of people around in the common room.

Heather sat down beside Tommy. Surprisingly, Tommy wrapped his arms around Heather and pulled her into kiss.

"Wow." breathed Heather

Tommy smiled. "Impressed?"

"Very." Then Heather remembered Neville. "I have to go check on Timmy. I'll be right back."

"You're leaving me for your cat?"

"Hey Nev Nev, how's life?" said Heather as she walked in the common room. She sat down beside Neville who was lying on his back on the bed. Heather sat behind him and kissed his lips.

Neville pulled Heather on top of him. They started kissing and Heather started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ribbit!" said Trevor. (Neville's frog)

Heather suddenly jumped up, "That reminds me." And she ran off.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Heather when she saw Tommy, twiddling his thumbs and just generally looking hot. Tommy looked up, "Wow. Have any sugar?"

"No! I thought you'd know better than that. I don't need sugar to get high."

"Yeah I suppose. You can get high on newspapers right?"

They both started cracking up remembering the time they smoked newspaper.

Heather said, "Anyways…back to business." And she kissed Tommy. Soon they started French kissing. Heather tried to undo his shirt but Tommy started doing it for her.

Then Tommy started kissing Heather's neck. It tickled so Heather started laughing and then she rolled off the couch and hit the floor. "Ow!" said Heather and started to laugh.

Tommy leaned over the edge of the couch and looked at her, "Is that chuckling?"

"No! Omg I hate chuckling!"

"You've told me that like 100 times already." answered Tommy, and started laughing.

"No! Okay Tommy, STOP! You're chuckling." Heather tried to get up but Tommy's head was in the way so she head butted him.

"Ah!" said Tommy

"Oops." said Heather innocently

Tommy stood up.

"I think you need to go…to…the library." said Heather

"Er…okay." said Tommy. But then he kissed her on the lips. Heather started to back away, but Tommy kept kissing her.

"OKAY THEN!" said Heather

"I know about Neville."

"Yeah so do I." (LOL), said Heather. "I…if…we…"

"It'll be our little secret."

"Okay!" said Heather and ran away. She saw Neville. "Hey Nev Nev!"

"What do you want?" Neville said crossly

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore you kept disappearing. What's gotten into you?"

"Neville…"

Heather thought about Tommy. He was sort of aggressive but funny and weird. Neville was really nice but he was just so boring sometimes. But she couldn't bring herself to break up with him.

"Ever since that Tommy guy…you…YOU!" Neville slammed the door.

Heather sat down on her bed. Everything was different. This new side of Neville was sort of…desirable to the old Neville. Heather defiantly couldn't decide between the two.

**A/N: Hey peeps! Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review. Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13 The heights

Chapter 13

The next day Heather woke up screaming. "Ew! Ew! Eww!"

Danielle said, "What's the matter?"

"What are these big red things on my neck?" Heather looked at them again. "And on my boobs!"

Danielle laughed. "Don't worry, Hey Hey, they're just hickeys."

Jackie said, "Heather has hickeys!"

Nehal replied, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Heather glare at the three of them.

At breakfast Tommy had a bruise on his forehead and Neville's eyes were red as well as Heather's hickeys.

The girls (except Heather) knew that something was wrong,

"Ooo love triangle!" Jackie said unexpectedly

Danielle and Nehal looked at Jackie.

"Just joking!" Jackie said hastily. "It's just that, in movies, this is the part when someone says it's a love triangle!"

Danielle and Nehal laughed.

"Hey Nehal." said Ron

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Do we have Quidditch practice today?"

"Yepp. This afternoon."

"We do?" asked Jackie

"Yeah." answered Nehal, "Our first match is coming up soon."

Heather said, "Oh who are you guys playing?"

"Playing Slytherin." said Nehal

Jackie said, "Oh ya, I'll be able to see Draco! Plus, your courtesy hold on Draco has expired."

"Concentrate on the game Jackie!" snapped Nehal

"Nice way to burst my bubble Nehal!" said Jackie annoyed.

Danielle said, "Did you know that Ian is on the team?"

"He is?" Nehal said shocked.

"Ya he's a chaser."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I forgot."

"How can you forget something like that?"

"Maybe because it doesn't matter that much, I don't really care about Quidditch!"

Jackie replied, "How can you not like Quidditch?"

Danielle answered, "I just think they are more important things in life instead of adreline rush and brooms."

"Quidditch is so much more than that. It's the best sport besides soccer!"

"You play soccer?" asked Colt

Jackie turned around, "Ya I love soccer. I've been playing it for 6 years!"

"I like soccer too but I prefer baseball!"

"Oh me too!" lied Jackie. She hated baseball but she said that because she liked Colt.

Colt said, "We should play it sometime."

"Ya that would be fun."

"Rocky and I uses to play baseball together when we were younger!"

"Aww that's so cute."

Heather said, "Darn tootin!"

Just then an owl arrived at the Gryffindor table. It was Harry's owl Hedwig.

Hermione said, "Open it Harry!"

Harry slowly opened the letter. His eyes widened. He looked at Ron and Hermione and nodded his head.

"What does it say?" asked Heather who was sitting beside him and trying to get a glimpse of the letter.

The letter read:

_**Time's wasting Potter**_

_**You better leave Hogwarts now**_

_**Or you'll be dead before **_

_**You can say chicken**_

Harry walked out of the great hall. All the Slytherins were laughing at him.

Nehal said, "What's with him?"

Ron replied, "He's been getting letters like that for the whole summer!"

"What do the letters say?" asked Danielle

Ron gulped. "Their death threats!"

"Death threats?" the four girls said in chorus

"Shh!" hissed Hermione

Danielle said, "But I thought Voldemort was dead."

Ron winced at the sound of Voldemort's name.

Hermione said, "Well speaking in technical terms Voldemort didn't die. He must have escaped from whatever happened with you guys last year. But Ron and I don't think that Voldemort would write letters to Harry."

"Good bye Mione." The girls grabbed their stuff and ran out of the great hall.

Draco saw them and said, "Just the day, I want to talk to Jackie, she runs off with her girl troop."

"Girls are the hardest subject to understand." said Ian

Draco sighed, "This is the only time I can talk to Jackie before the Quidditch match tomorrow." Draco ran out off the great hall and ran to catch up to the girls, "Jackie! Jackie!"

Jackie knew that Draco was calling her, but she chose to ignore it because she knew that there was something going on between Nehal and Draco behind her back.

Danielle said, "Jackie! Malfoy's calling you!"

Jackie said, "Isn't he calling Nehal?"

Danielle, Heather and Nehal all looked at each other puzzled.

Finally Draco caught up with Jackie after she gave him the cold shoulder, "Jaxs can we talk?"

Jackie stared at Draco. Maybe this was the moment where he would tell her about Nehal and him.

Draco took Jackie's hand with his and led her to an empty classroom.

Nehal, Heather and Danielle smiled at each other. They leaned against the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.

There was silence. Draco just stared at Jackie. He couldn't help it. He never felt this way about any other girl before.

Jackie felt really uncomfortable with Draco staring at her. "You…um…were…um…wanted to talk to me?"

Draco answered, "Right so listen since our first match is against you Gryffindors and you're the captain…"

"There talking about Quidditch!" whispered Heather

Nehal said, "Yes. The plan is working. He's totally falling for it. What a loser!"

"Well as you already know I'm captain and my team doesn't want me to go easy on you because…I did last year." said Draco

Nehal's jaw dropped, "He's such a liar! I can't take this shit anymore." Nehal kicked the door open.

"Ahh!" Jackie screamed in surprise.

Nehal, Heather and Danielle walked in the room. Nehal glared at Draco, "You didn't play easy on Jackie last year. You both caught the snitch at the same time. I know this because Malfoy, I know that your father was watching."

Jackie's jaw dropped.

Draco glared back at Nehal.

"No wonder your father hates me." said Jackie as she walked out off the room.

"Good job Malfoy." Said Nehal and walked off.

"Ya way to be." said Danielle and she walked off as well.

Draco looked at Heather expecting her to say something cruel.

"What?" said Heather. "Wanna a bite out of my muffin?"

"No."

"Fine be that way, but you're missing out!" And with that Heather walked off to join her friends.

"Yeah." muttered Draco. "I am missing out."

Later that day the girls went to potions. Jackie sat with Heather and Tommy while Danielle, Nehal and Ron sat together.

The class had to make the Borshaski (Made that word up) potion.

Draco kept looking back at Jackie and she did likewise.

"Heather." whispered Jackie.

"Yes?"

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah."

"I do? Where?"

"You don't! I'm just playing with you. Ha, ha!"

Jackie sighed, "I'm so confused."

Heather replied, "Me too. I have no idea what were supposed to be doing."

"No I mean on my love life."

"Oh…yeah I'm confused too." Heather looked around to make sure Tommy or Neville were out of ear shot. "I mean I'm going out with Neville right? But I made out with Tommy and these hickys are from him."

"Whoa…Heather you player!"

"But don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. I promise."

"Now I need you to give your potion to another person to drink." said Professor Snape.

Jackie was about to give it to Heather, but Neville and Tommy already both wanted to be her partner. She then saw that Draco had no partner. And she felt bad about giving him the cold shoulder. Jackie bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. She stirred the potion she was making. It resulted in bubbling. "Oh." Jackie then saw Draco looking at her. "I mean eww!"

Draco said, "That's my girl."

Nehal heard Draco's comment and shook her head.

Jackie walked over to Draco. "Draco…you're um…good at potions right?"

"Yes I am the master at potions!"

"Well it's decided then, you'll be my partner. You can write up all those boring reports right?"

Nehal came over. "Actually Malfoy already has a partner, he's promised himself to me, right?"

Draco said, "Yes…I am betrothed"

Nehal smiled. "Good."

Jackie gave a questioning look to Nehal.

Nehal said, "Jaxs I think Ron needs a partner. Why don't you go over there and give him a helping hand."

Jackie nodded her head and walked over to Ron.

Draco looked at Nehal, "What're you doing, she wanted to be my partner!"

"Watch and learn Malfoy."

Jackie sat down beside Ron.

Nehal said, "Follow my lead."

Draco said, "So where should we start using the potion?"

"The heart!"

Jackie looked at Nehal and Draco. She was clearly jealous.

People then started shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

This was how the fight started:

Tommy had gotten up and pushed Neville's potion of the table. It shattered and turned the ground it fell on to black acid.

Neville got up and was like. "What's your problem? I just need to talk to Heather for a little bit. Then you can go back to trying to get Heather. But we both know she'd never want a guy like you."

"Why don't you say that my face – bitch?" said Tommy

Until then, everyone had been working quietly. But then Neville pushed a chair out of the way, stood up and said, "I already did!"

Then everyone gathered in a circle around them.

"Oh my gosh!" said Heather

Neville and Tommy started punching each other.

Professor Snape fainted.

Heather got up out of her chair, "Stop you retards!" She ran out of the classroom.

Neville started to go after her.

"Stop!" said Tommy. "I'm going after her!"

"No you're not! I'm her boyfriend."

"Not for much longer!"

And they started punching again.

Then Ian and Cory randomly started punching each other.

Soon, everyone had either left, passed out, was making out or fighting.

The bell finally rang and the Gryffindors went to their next class.

Nehal said, "We have to find Heather!"

"Hi Nehal." said Ron, "I really really really need to talk to you…"

Rocky walked by and Ron gave him a dirty look. "…about Quidditch!"

"Er…"

Jackie rolled her eyes and went to look for Heather with Danielle.

But then Ian came along so Jackie had to look for Heather herself.

Jackie thought, "It's not fair. This year there's all these confusing love triangles and romance problems. This totally sucks. Why can't we just get along?"

Heather ran to the girls' washroom. The one with Moaning Myrtle.

"Don't cry." Heather said trying to hold her tears back. "Don't cry."

Jackie heard talking and walked into the washroom. Heather saw Jackie and quickly ran into a stall.

"Heather are you in here?" called out Jackie

Moaning Myrtle popped out of a random stall.

Jackie screamed and ran out of the washroom and bumped into Draco.

"Whoa." said Draco. "You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"I did see a ghost! And it was really scary…and she popped up out of nowhere and even worse Heather is in there with the freaky deeky ghost!"

"Hey calm down. It's alright." Draco gave Jackie a hug. Some people in the hallways were giving them weird looks.

Then Jackie remembered about Draco and Nehal. "Stop it!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Draco said with his arms spread open.

"You know what? I am going in there to talk to Heather with or without that ghost…in…there…goodbye!"

"Girls are the hardest subject to understand." said Draco. "But I better wait out here incases something happens to Jackie."

"Who are you?" asked Heather coming out of the stall.

"I wouldn't expect you to know me I'm just Moaning Myrtle!" She sniffed.

"Er…okay."

"No one ever comes in here. You're the first this year!"

"Go figure."

Jackie walked into the washroom. "Heather? Are you okay?"

Heather answered, "Ya I'm fine."

Moaning Myrtle turned around to face Jackie.

Jackie gulped, "Okay…it's just a ghost…don't be afraid."

"Just a ghost?" yelled Myrtle. "Just a ghost!"

Heather said, "She's a bit sensitive."

"Obviously." said Jackie

Moaning Myrtle said, "How dare you say that? It brings back memories of the students teasing me."

"Why did they tease you?" asked Heather

"I don't know. They just did."

"So what did they say to you?" asked Jackie

"They made fun of my glasses and ruined my life."

Jackie and Heather looked at each other. "Will just be going now!"

"Wait!" Myrtle said blocking the door.

"Omg were trapped!" said Jackie. She screamed.

"Jackie!" said Draco and ran into the washroom. "Whoa." He saw Moaning Myrtle.

Moaning Myrtle said, "Can you tell Harry I say hi and maybe he could come visit me sometime."

"Sorry Myrtle." replied Heather, "Harry's changed. He's a new man now."

"You like Potter?" said Draco

Moaning Myrtle saw Draco. "Hey, you're a Malfoy!"

"Duh! Who were you expecting a Weasley?"

"Actually I was…you're Lucius's son!"

"Yes. Of course I am."

Jackie said, "This is too weird."

"Ya really weird." agreed Heather, "A little too weird!"

Draco said, "You're Moaning Myrtle!"

"Well at least someone knows who I am. I bet for your bedtime stories your father told horrible things about me."

Draco looked at the ground. "My father never read me any bedtime stories!"

Jackie thought, "Aww poor guy."

Myrtle started to laugh at Draco.

"Your so mean." said Jackie, which was probably a bad thing to say to Myrtle.

"Mean? You think I'm mean! All my life everybody's been mean to me and you say that I'm mean? How can you say something like that?"

"Okay you know I am sorry but you need to get some help."

Myrtle stared at Jackie.

"Hey…I'm just saying." Jackie then left the washroom followed by Heather and Draco.

Danielle went to go visit Ian in the hospital wing. She sat down on a chair and looked at him. His knuckles were bleeding and he had a bruised eye.

"Danielle." Ian said in agony.

"Hey hon. How are you feeling?" asked Danielle

"Painful."

Danielle laughed.

There was silence.

"Ian? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Danielle laughed again. "Why do you always have to fight Cory? Can't you just ignore him? You know violence isn't the answer to life's problems."

"He's a bastard. Malfoy and I really don't like him."

"Maybe you can talk to Dumbledore, if he bothers you."

"I just don't like him. He's always trying to…you know…to you."

"Well I've got news for you. I'm a big girl, now Ian. I don't like Cory and I'm not going to cheat on you, and I can take care of myself!" said Danielle angrily

"Oh, so now you're fighting me." Said Ian ironically

"I don't see how we can do anything if you're always in the hospital wing!" snapped Danielle

"Danielle."

"Hey, if you wanted to spend more time with Cory you could've just told me!" Danielle then walked away from Ian.


	14. Chapter 14 First quidditch practice

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by J.K. Rowling, la, la, la

It was the Gryffindor's first Quidditch practice of the year.

Nehal said, "Okay…then. Is everyone here?"

"Where's our seeker?" Jonathan looked around hoping to see Jackie.

"Right…here." Jackie skidded to a stop, trying to catch her breath.

"You're late by…" Nehal looked at her watch. "5 minutes!"

"I'm really sorry Neh Neh because I was looking for Heather and then I saw a ghost and then I remembered Quidditch practice so I ran here…"

"Jackie!"

"Yes?"

"Since your 5 minutes late I want you to run 5 laps around the Quidditch pitch!"

"Are you serious? This pitch is like as big as 3 football fields!"

"Actually it's as big as 7 football fields."

"Come on Nehal I'm like on of your best friends!"

"Just run the laps Jackie."

Jackie groaned and started to run around the pitch. After 1 lap Jackie started to slow down and walk.

Ron said, "She's walking."

"Run!" yelled Nehal

Jackie thought, "Man this sucks." She started to run again.

Nehal spoke to the rest of the team, "Okay listen up. The key thing to winning is to be in shape. So basically our practices will be kind of like a work-out session. So for starters I thought we'd do some push-ups. Any questions? Good, so let's get this thing started then!"

The boys lined up in a row and started to do push-ups.

Nehal said, "You all are girlie men! (LOL) Come on guys you van do this. It's all in the arms baby, all in the arms!"

Daryl said, "Well why don't you show us how it's done?"

"Well if you insist." Nehal got on the ground and started to do many push-ups.

"Wow." said Ron who was very impressed.

Just then the Slytherin team approached the Gryffindors.

"Shouldn't you be doing girl push-ups." remarked Draco

Nehal stopped and glared at him. "I'll show him." She thought. She put one hand behind her back and did one handed push –ups.

"Damn." Ian and Draco said.

Nehal got up. "Let's see you do some." She challenged.

Draco smirked, "Alright. Anything you can do I can do better!"

Draco and Ian started to do some push-ups but Ian fell down after 6. Nehal and Draco were still going.

Jackie saw them and stopped running. "Wow. I wish I could do that so I could impress Draco. He is so hot!"

Daryl who was watching Jackie called out to Nehal, "She stopped."

"Run!" Nehal yelled as loud as she could while doing her push-ups. Jackie jumped a foot high in the air. She thought Nehal was not paying attention.

Draco started getting tired and stopped at 20. Nehal stopped at 31.

"Girl push-ups?" asked Nehal

"Okay, okay you got me!" said Draco. "But that does not explain why your captain is running laps and you are giving orders!"

"It also doesn't explain why you're here!" Nehal rounded up on Draco.

"I booked the pitch for today."

"So did I…I mean Jackie. I bet I know why she did it for today!"

"Why?" asked Ian

Nehal smiled, "Well maybe you should ask her."

"Not worth the time." said Ian

"Excuse me?" Ron stood up. "No one talks about her that way!"

"Oh I didn't realize you were going out her!" sneered Ian.

Ron went red with anger. "We're not!"

"Well then Weasel, get out of the way!"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll-"

"Do nothing!" Nehal came in between them. She looked at Ian, "Remember the talk you had with Danielle."

Ian stepped back and blushed.

Draco glared at Ron, "Since when did you start liking Jackie?"

"I only like her as a friend Malfoy. She's all yours!"

Jackie plopped down on the ground in defeat. She was very exhausted from running. She wondered what they were talking about but little did she know that they were talking about her. (Dun, dun, dun) Jackie saw a small flower on the ground and started to pick up the petals and started to take them off one by one.

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

"Eeeeeee he loves me. But that can't be true. I'm positive that he likes Nehal. It's not fair! Just look at Draco's body he has more muscle then he did last year and he's a lot taller too and doesn't hang out with the Slytherin girls that much anymore."

"What's Jackie doing?" asked Draco

Nehal turned around. "Jackie keep running!"

"No way!" shouted Jackie. She laid down on the grass and decided to look at the clouds and daydream about her and Draco.

"Is she okay?" asked Draco. "She just collapsed on the grass."

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine." said Nehal.

Everyone tuned to look at Jackie.

Jackie said, "Omg that cloud looks like Draco…wait that can't be…it's probably just my imagination…although those clouds make him look like he has a six pack…I'm thirsty. But can't get up. Too lazy."

Nehal looked at Draco, "Anyways…our practice is scheduled for today. Besides we're already equipped and we got here first!"

Draco said, "Ya but were supposed to be here too! I have to train these people. We're going to win the cup this year!"

"In your dreams Malfoy."

All the Gryffindors smiled at each other.

"Fine." said Draco. "You'll practice on this side and will practice on the other side!"

"Fine then."

"Fine." muttered Draco, now staring at Jackie.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Aren't you supposed to be going now?"

"Oh…right maybe someone from your team should go get Jackie."

Nehal replied, "Well she does look pretty tired…I bet she's staring at the clouds again."

"And that cloud looks like Michael Jackson! And that cloud looks like a monkey that is waving at me and that cloud looks like a pig with wings. Ha ha a pig with wings, like that's going to happen."

The Slytherin team mounted their brooms and took off into the air.

Just then Nehal got an idea. "Team huddle!"

The Gryffindor team gathered around Nehal and listened to what she had to say. They all agreed and nodded their heads and walked towards Jackie.

Nehal said, "Jaxs I need you to do me a favor?"

"Say what?"

"I need you to do me a favor and pretend that you sprained your angle and spy on the Slytherin team and try to find out their strategies."

Jackie jerked up, "Okay! I'll do it!"

"I knew you would." said Nehal and reached out her hand for Jackie to grab. "Now go sit on the bleachers over there and after the practice tell me what you saw."

"Okay!" said Jackie and started to walk away.

"Oh Jackie?"

Jackie spun around.

"Don't always watch Malfoy."

"Fine." sighed Jackie. Jackie walked towards the bleachers pretending to have a sprained angle. She sat down and started to take notes.

Draco said, "What's Jackie doing?"

Ian looked at Jackie. "Don't know. It looks like she's writing or something."

"Why isn't she flying?"

"I really don't know. Let's ask her!"

"Oh forget it! We're wasting time." With that Draco flew off.

"But…if she's spying!" protested Ian

"Jackie won't do that!"

_**Jackie's funky notes! (Draco is hot)**_

_**Keeper never protects the right hoop and is scared of scary looking faces. (Draco is hot)**_

_**Crabble and Goyle suck as beaters! (Draco is hot)**_

_**The chasers are not that good looking, except for Ian and they keep on dropping the Quaffle (Draco is hot)**_

_**Draco is amazing and…**_

Jackie heard someone coming towards her. She stuffed the paper in her Divinations textbook. It was Draco. He smiled at her as he came. "Hey you!"

"I have a name, you know." said Jackie

"So what's Captain Jackie doing here and not flying with the team?"

"I'm…I'm…elevating my um…ankle that I happened to sprain."

"Oh…well how did you sprain your ankle?"

"I um…well…um…I…um…was running laps and I tripped and my ankle um…went um…sideways and it um…it isn't good!"

"That sucks. I wish I had my wand here with me but I left it in my trunk but maybe you should go to the hospital wing!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I hate Madame Pomfrey she's so mean and scary."

"Well if I came with you would you still be afraid of her!"

"Not with you I wouldn't."

Draco smirked.

"Thanks for um…helping me out in Knockturn alley."

"Didn't you already say thank you?"

"Ya I did but it was really nice of you, and I really appreciate what you did for me."

Draco took hold of Jackie's hands. "Jackie even if we don't go out…I'll always have your back. Always."

Jackie smiled. "That's so sweet." She thought

Draco gazed into Jackie's eyes and leaned forward to kiss her but a bludger interfered.

"Watch out!" said a random Gryffindor

Both Draco and Jackie ducked. The bludger went past them and up into the air.

"Goyle!" yelled Draco. "Give me your bat!"

"Oh okay boss." Goyle threw the bat down to Draco which he caught.

"What are you doing?" asked Jackie

Draco answered, "Getting rid of this fuckin' bludger."

"Oh…okay just um…be careful!" said Jackie

"I am careful."

The bludger came back in their direction.

Draco clenched the beater's bat, and he swung it as soon as the beater came close. The bludger then disappeared.

"Way to go Malfoy." said Nehal. "You just lost are bludger!"

"Well at least I was saying you and your team!"

Nehal rolled her eyes, "He's trying to be the hero!" she thought

"Your beaters need a lot better training."

"So do yours."

Draco looked up and saw Crabble trying to bite Goyle's arm. "Shit." He then mounted on his broom and took off.

"That was a close one."

"Ya I know." said Jackie

"Malfoy almost kissed you!" reported Nehal

"Ya…WHAT? YOU SENT THAT BLUDGER?"

"Ya I did. When you're a spy the number one rule is too never get too close to your subject and besides your lips would become all slimy."

"You're such a liar!"

"Why? You don't believe me! Ask any one who's on the team."

"Unbelievable." muttered Jackie and walked off angrily.

"Jackie!" yelled Nehal. "You're supposed to pretend to have a sprained ankle."

Jackie stopped. She then pretended to limp and left the pitch.

Meanwhile, Heather, Danielle and Timmy were walking around the school corridors.

Heather said, "So did you talk to Ian?"

"Yeah I did. I feel kind of bad because I totally yelled at him. But hopefully that will teach him a lesson."

Just then Mrs. Norris skidded by but she stopped to stare at Timmy.

"Go ahead Timmy make-out with her." encouraged Heather

Heather and Danielle ran around the corner to see if anything was going to happen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Danielle

Heather replied, "Sure it is. Timmy is a sex cat; he can seduce any female or male cat."

"Well Heather I don't think I'm much of a cat person but I don't think that Timmy wants to be with Mrs. Norris."

"Yeah but Hermione doesn't want Timmy to be with Crookshanks anymore so I think this is the best way for Timmy to get over his future heartbreaker."

"So…this is exactly like Jackie's love life."

"Huh? Since when did Jackie become a cat?"

"Hey Hey she never became a cat! Although that would be pretty cool if she did. But think about it, Mr. Malfoy doesn't approve of Jackie and that broke both Jackie and Malfoy's hearts so Jackie is trying to get over Malfoy by liking Colt."

"Oh…I get it. Good theory Danie. Good theory indeed. But were talking cats here, not cats the musical but cats!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Come on Heather let's go Timmy doesn't seem to be interested in Mrs. Norris."

Heather picked up Timmy. The girls started to walk but suddenly stopped when they saw Amanda, Casey and Meghan.

"Hey girls what are you up too?" asked Amanda with a smirk on her face.

Danielle replied, "Oh look its Amanda and her little ho posse."

Heather said. "Actually we were just taking my cat for a walk!"

"You walk your cat?" questioned Meghan

"Who doesn't?"

"Us." The three of them said in unison

"Oh well…you should try it sometime its great exercise for you and your cat!"

"Whatever." said Casey. She turned to look at Danielle. "So Danielle I heard that you and Ian got into a fight?"

"How did you know?" asked Danielle

"Cory told me. He was in the hospital wing at the same time as you were talking to Ian. What are the odds of that?"

Danielle gulped.

"I'm surprised that you would still wear that Slytherin tie."

"Ian and I didn't break-up. We're still together."

Meghan said, "That's not what Cory told us."

"Fuck Cory. He's such an ass. Ian and I are together we're not going to break-up over one stupid fight but I'm sure you would like that Casey. But guess what? That isn't going to happen. It only will happen in your dreams!"

"Bam!" said Heather. They both walked back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Amanda said, "See you later suckers!"

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter. I forgot to post a author's note which crazygurl833 reminded me about. So hope you like this chapter and the next chapter is the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. **


	15. Chapter 15 Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 15

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season. Both teams were very nervous but were also excited to crush the opposing team.

At breakfast the Slytherins kept giving the Gryffindors mean and dirty looks.

"We have to win this match!" said Nehal while drinking her pumpkin juice.

Danielle said, "Nehal, you're such a good chaser I bet you're going to score at least 50 points for Gryffindor."

"Actually…my goal is to try and score 100 points and then Jackie better catch the snitch will get us 150 points so then that will add up to 250 points."

"Wow. Sounds like a super-duper plan!" said Heather

Nehal smiled, "When it comes to Quidditch no one can beat me when it comes to points…except maybe Malfoy but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Yo go girl!" said Heather who by accident go jam stuck on her finger.

Tommy who sat beside her said, "Go ahead Heather lick it off."

"I bet you would like that."

Tommy winked at Heather.

"But my fingers will get sticky." said Heather and she held her finger in front of Tommy's face and he licked her thumb and then started to suck on her fingers.

Suddenly Heather looked up. "Neville!" Heather pulled away from Tommy

Tommy said, "He's not here, no one knows where he is."

"So? I still – can't"

Tommy looked at Heather.

"What? I'm supposed to be…hi."

Draco Malfoy just approached the Gryffindor table. "So…look what the cat dragged in?"

"Excuse me?" said Nehal

Draco smirked, "You heard me." Draco then looked at Jackie. "See you on the pitch." He bent down and kissed the top of Jackie's head. He then left.

"What was that for?" asked Colt who sounded jealous

"I…don't know." said Jackie who was star struck

Danielle smiled, "Looks like Malfoy still likes you Jackie."

Jackie replied, "He doesn't like me that way he likes someone else…I'm pretty sure."

Nehal glanced over and saw that all the Slytherin Quidditch players were leaving the great hall. Nehal stood up and the team followed her.

"Good luck." Rocky and Colt said

Danielle and Heather said, "We'll be cheering for ya."

"Thanks." said Nehal and Jackie

Nehal and Jackie were getting ready in the girls' change room. (I'm not sure if Hogwarts has change rooms but oh well)

Nehal said, "We're so gonna kick their ass. I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he sees me as captain! He will be so surprised!"

Jackie said, "Ya, I'm sure he will."

Nehal looked at Jackie. Jackie was looking in the mirror and putting on make-up.

"Why are you wearing make-up for Quidditch? You never put on make-up before a match!"

"Colt's going to watch."

"Ya but he's like 50 feet below us he's not going to see your face."

"Well it's just not for Colt."

"Malfoy?"

"Well…him too but the guys that you picked on the team are pretty cute and their really funny and they think that it's cool that girls are on the team."

Nehal rolled her eyes, "I didn't pick them just because their cute I picked them on how well they played their positions."

Jackie smiled, "I know. Now tell me gurlio should I wear mocha cream lip gloss or cherry berry?"

"Does it matter? There not going to kiss you or anything!"

Jackie ignoring Nehal's answer said, "I think I'll go with the cherry berry."

"Jackie guys should like you for who are, not what kind of lip gloss you like. I'm sure the boys on the team like you as being their friend…or maybe more."

"Really?"

Nehal laughed, "Don't count on Jaxs."

"Way to crush my dreams Nehal."

"What your dream is to snog every Quidditch player?"

"No, I'm not that type of girl. I just think that they are really nice guys."

"Speaking of nice guys remember a certain Weasley named…Fred!"

"Yeah so?"

"He was into you."

"Ron was into to you. Ron and Nehal sitting a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Please Jaxs that is so old school."

"Literally." muttered Jackie

"Come on let's go I'm sure the boys are fully dressed and are waiting for us!"

"Nehal look!"

Just as Nehal was about to turn the door knob she turned around and looked at Jackie.

Jackie spun around in a circle.

"Jackie this is no time for twirling!"

"No look! I put glitter on the robes so they wouldn't looks so ugly…you know to add some beauty to the duty!"

Nehal just stared at Jackie. "I think Slimeball's kiss made you mental!"

"Hey!" Jackie put her hands on her hips. "I am so not mental! Besides the glitter attracts the snitch!"

"Right…come on Jaxs we have to go now."

Nehal and Jackie left the change room and walked over to the boys change room.

Jackie said, "Nehal there's a picture of a man."

"So?" said Nehal

"That means we can't go in there because were not men."

"Jackie I'm captain I can do anything I want…well almost anything." Nehal knocked on the door. "Can we come in?"

"Um." The boys responded. "Sure is it just you two?"

"Yeah."

"Alright you can come."

Jackie squealed with delight, "Omg I feel like were going into a strip club!"

Both girls laughed. After a couple of minutes they finally contained themselves from laughing and walked in.

"Hi." giggled Jackie

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Okay, I guess I should give you a…little…speech!" Nehal trailed off because a walking 6-pack walked into sight.

David said, "Hey I like your glitter. It does so much for you complexion! And berry cheery lip gloss? Awesome!"

"Nehal!" whispered Jackie, "You wasted a Quidditch position that could've been used by a hot straight guy!"

"Actually, my sister has the same taste as you!" David said angrily

"And you know what she wears!" Jackie shot back

"Considering, she always tells me, even if I don't want to know." responded David

"Hold it!" Nehal shouted. "When I speak, NO ONE INTERUPTS!" They gulped and fell silent. "Okay, Will and David hit the clubs at the Slytherin team, as if they were your worst enemy. Well they are!" Nehal said aloud, but more to herself. "But don't hit them when you don't have to. We don't want Slytherin getting any penalties! Daryl, Jonathan – Let's keep up on the V shape routine, and if a bludger passes, pass the quaffle to someone else."

Daryl and Jonathan nodded their heads.

"Ron- you know what to do. If they sing, Weasley is our king, pretend they're praising you! And Jackie – DON'T GET DISTRACTED!"

Jackie answered, "Don't worry Neh Neh I won't get distracted…I promise." Jackie smiled at the boys on the team, standing behind her.

Daryl and Jonathan smiled back at Jackie.

Nehal said, "Jaxs if Malfoy bothers you just push him away!"

"I can't do that Neh Neh that's so mean!"

Will said, "I'll send a bludger right at him."

"Alright we'll let's go out there and kick some butt!" encouraged Nehal

The team put their hands in the middle and said, "Gooo Gryffindor!"

Everyone was very enthusiastic except for Jackie who didn't want a bludger to hit Draco.

"Hey!" Daryl said putting his arm around Jackie's shoulders. "Cheer up its Quidditch!"

"Yeah…Quidditch."

Fiona who was the announcer said, "Today's match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Alright…here come the cheerleaders!"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin cheerleaders came from opposite sides and waved their pom-poms in the air.

Danielle and Heather did back flips. "Go Gryffindor!"

The crow cheered.

The Gryffindor cheerleaders got in line and did a routine to Hey Ya by outcast. They each had poloraids and shook them.

Fiona said, "Ow! What a great routine by the Gryffindor cheerleaders. Now let's the games begin. Here comes the Slytherin Quidditch team. Malfoy, Star, Smith, Nark, Crabble, Goyle and Wallace."

The Slytherin team mounted their brooms and flew in circles.

"Oh look here comes the Gryffindor team Pradhan, Weasley, Allan, Rest, Strawberry, Jefferson and Carter."

Draco sneered, "Pradhan! Nobody fools a Malfoy."

The Gryffindor team mounted off and took their positions.

Nehal and Ian were both center chasers so they glared at each other.

Ian said, "Your team is going down!"

Nehal answered, "No Ian I'm afraid your team is going down…literally."

Madame Hooch called out, "Will the captains please shake hands."

Draco and Nehal both flew towards the center.

Draco held out his hand. Nehal just stared at it.

"Shake hands." Hooch repeated

Nehal hesitated but finally shook his hand. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could. Draco opened his mouth to say ouch but nothing came out. They both flew back to position. Nehal wiped her hand on her robes

Nehal thought, "Eww! I can't believe I touched his slimy hand."

Madame Hooch said, "Players ready." They nodded their heads in return. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and threw the quaffle up in the air.

Fiona said, "And there off!"

Nehal caught the quaffle and zoomed by the other players with Daryl and Jonathan closely behind her.

Goyle sent a bludger their way but Nehal ducked it and passed the quaffle to Daryl who shot it towards the right goal post and scored!

Fiona commented, "Rest scores 10 points for Gryffindor!"

Jackie said, "Yeah team!"

"Shit." muttered Draco

All the Gryffindor cheerleaders faced the stands and did a cheer.

"Hey Gryffindors!"

"Hey what?"

"Shake your booty!"

"No way!"

"Shake your booty!"

"Okay!"

"Jump, shake your booty, jump, jump shake your booty, jump shake your booty, jump, jump, shake your booty!"

Ian then had the quaffle.

"Go Ian!" shouted Danielle

Heather looked at Danielle, "What team are you cheering for?"

"Uh…Gryffindor?"

"Good. So don't cheer for Ian."

David and Will both sent bludgers at him which hit him with full force that he lost the quaffle. "Stupid beaters." muttered Ian under his breath.

Nehal kicked her broom and went full speed to catch the quaffle another Slytherin chaser was about to catch but Nehal cuttted in front of him and caught it first. "Ladies first!" She said and smiled.

Jackie said, "Omg this is so boring…"

Nehal passed the quaffle to Jonathan who passed it to Daryl who passed it back to Jonathan who scored. (Whoa)

"Yeah!" commented Jackie. "We're up 20 points!"

"That's my line Jackie." said Fiona

"How did you know I said that?"

"You're flying right in front of me."

Jackie turned around and saw Fiona waving at her.

"My bad!" said Jackie. She gave Fiona an apologetic smile and moved out of the way.

Nehal yelled, "Good work team!"

Jackie then went down memory lane. (It's an expression, in case you didn't know that) She remembered the last time she faced Draco last year and they both caught the snitch at the same time. And that was when the speak of their relationship began. On the other hand, Draco was thinking about why his father didn't approve of Jackie. He still had feelings for Jackie and wanted to be with her but wasn't sure if she still felt the same way.

Just then Jackie saw the snitch buzzing around Draco. She gulped. "Okay here goes nothing."

Jackie kicked her broom and flew towards Draco acting as if she didn't see the snitch. "Hey Draco."

"Hey."

"So um…how's it going?"

"Good."

"Well that's good."

"So have you seen the snitch?"

"The snitch? Um…you know I haven't seen yet." lied Jackie

"Oh." Draco said disappointed

Jackie knew that she had to get Draco to look the other way so she could catch the snitch. "Omg look behind you, your keeper is dancing!"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I'm serious just look!"

Draco slightly turned around and at this time Jackie grabbed the snitch.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

Fiona said, "It appears that Jackie Allan has caught the snitch! Way to go Gryffindor!"

Draco just stared in disbelief; he couldn't believe he fell for that stupid trick.

Jackie landed on the ground and the Gryffindors all gathered around her to give her a hug.

Nehal said, "Yeah we beat Slytherin! Party in the common room tonight!"

Ron replied, "Hey that's my line!"

"Oh well, there's still a party in the common room tonight!" answered Nehal

Rocky and Colt came out onto the pitch.

"Congratulations!" Rocky said giving Nehal a bear hug.

"Thanks Rocky."

Nehal and Rocky both gazed into each other's eyes until Heather interfered and gave Nehal a hug. "Good job Nehal!"

"Oh thanks Heather." Nehal said coming out of her daze.

By surprise someone tapped Jackie on the shoulder. Jackie turned around and saw it was Colt. Her knees started to feel weak and she her stomach did a flip-flop. "Hey Colt."

Colt said, "I must say Jackie you're quite the seeker."

"Thanks…and I'm sure you're quite the…the…um…what position do you play?"

Colt laughed, "Beater. Rocky and I both tried out for the team and we made it!"

"Wow that's awesome."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I should be going now…" Jackie started to walk away when Colt grabbed her wrist and she spun around.

Colt stared at Jackie.

"Yes…" said Jackie.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jackie said hoping Colt would ask her out.

"Were you and Draco Malfoy ever a couple?"

"Um…yeah. But we broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Oh…okay well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Danielle walked towards Jackie. "Is there something going on between you and Colt?"

Jackie answered, "No…why do you think there is something going on between us?"

"Ya!"

Jackie gave Danielle a puzzled look.

Danielle said, "I think you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation."

"Say what?"

"Walk with me Jackie." Danielle put her arm around Jackie's shoulders. "You see Jaxs…I've been in this love dilemma before so you don't need to panic. Now you and Malfoy used to date and now his father doesn't approve of you but yet you still like him but you know you don't have much of chance with him because you like Colt now…and you you're totally confused, am I right?"

Jackie thought through Danielle's theory. "Ya, your right, so what should I do?"

"Make a list of pros and cons and whoever gets the most pros you'll like!"

"But all my pros are gonna be that their both hot!" whined Jackie

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm just trying to help you. It worked for me you know?"

"Really?"

"Yepp. Remember in 3rd year when both Ryan and Justin liked me?"

"Ya."

"Well I did the pros and cons thing and realized none of those guys are worth going out with."

"So how did that help you?"

"It narrowed down my choices. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Now come on let's go party!"

"Well Danie what do guys want?"

"Here's my philosophy on dating. It's important to have somebody that can make you laugh. Somebody you can trust. Somebody that, you know, and most importantly someone that turns you on." (That quote is from One Tree Hill)

After the party was over, Nehal was so happy about her first victory she couldn't sleep that night so she decided to write a letter to Steven telling him what happened.

_**To: Steven **_

_**Yo guy how's it going?**_

_**I'm pretty good and I'm so happy to be Quidditch captain. We played our first game and guess what? We won! How cool is that? Well obviously it's pretty cool. Anyways, how's your love life going? Mine's not that great, I'm still single. Well write back soon! I'll be waiting.**_

_**Nehal Pradhan**_

Nehal got Harry's invisibility cloak out of his trunk. She heard someone stirring. "Uh oh!" thought Nehal. Nehal quickly put on the cloak and walked out of the boys dorms. She walked towards the owlery and found her owl Arrow. "Hey Arrow!"

"Hoot!" responded Arrow

Nehal tied the letter to Arrow's leg. But the door opened. Nehal quickly got the cloak on and standed still. Nehal couldn't see it who it was because apparently this person had an invisibility cloak on too except it was silver. The person walked over to an eagle owl.

Nehal suddenly sneezed, "Achoo!"

The person stopped dead in their tracks and dropped the letter they were holding. "Who's there?"

Nehal eye's widened when she saw that the mysterious person was not other than Draco Malfoy. "Shit." Nehal quickly covered her mouth remembering that she was invisible.

"Hello? Who's there?" Draco called out walking towards Nehal's direction

Nehal decided that since she was invisible, she might as well have fun with it.

Draco started to walk towards Nehal. Nehal put of her leg and Draco tripped. Nehal burst out laughing and then covered her mouth again.

Draco said, "Pradhan? Is that you?"

"I know what you did last summer." answered Nehal

"Ha ha very funny Pradhan. Now come out wherever you are!"

"Never!" Nehal picked up Draco's letter when he wasn't looking. She read the letter.

_**Dear Mother and Father:**_

_**How are you? I hope you are all doing very well. I'm fine here. Amanda and I are going out again. I hope you're pleased about this news father. We got a bunch of new exchange students again this year and one of them is Riley Applebalm. Remember him? Riley and I are best mates. We always look out for each other. But the bad news is that Saint Potter, Weasel and the Mud-blood still go here. I gotta go now but hopefully we will see each other soon.**_

_**From your son,**_

_**Draco**_

Nehal's eyes widened. All this stuff Draco was writing was all lies. Except for the part about Harry, Ron and Hermione sill being at the school. Nehal took off her cloak. "Malfoy."

Draco turned around. He saw Nehal had the letter. "Give me that." He grabbed the letter out of Nehal's hand.

Nehal looked at Draco. "Why are you writing lies to your family?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It's what my family expects me to act like or at least my father does."

"So your father wants you to go out with Amanda and become best mates with Riley?"

Draco said, "Yep, that's pretty much it."

"I know how you feel."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

Nehal said, "I always get into fights and I can be quite the bad-ass sometimes and my parents want me to be like my older sister who works at the ministry but when I'm older I don't want to be like my sister. I just want to branch out and do my own thing."

"Yeah I know your sister. She was at the barbeque right?"

"Yeah she was there. Sometimes I just feel like I am living in my sister's shadow."

(8) Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me (8)

Draco said, "So is that your cloak?"

Nehal laughed, "No it's Harry's!"

"You stole it from him?"

"Kind of. I went to the boys' dormitory and took it so yeah I did steal it."

Draco smirked, "Can I ask you something?"

"It's a free country."

"Do you know how Jackie's doing?"

"What do you mean how she's doing?"

"Well is she into other guys or is she still upset about…us."

Nehal wasn't really sure how to answer that question because she hadn't really talked to Jackie about it. "To be honest with you I have no idea."

"But you're her friend you should know."

Nehal walked closer to Draco. "Take my advice Malfoy, if you want her back you should talk to her soon before someone else sweeps her off her feet." And with that Nehal let Arrow go deliver Steven's letter and she walked off.

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile, I've been really busy with school. (It's a killer) For the next chapter this is about Draco turning into a snake so I don't think you want to miss that! **


	16. Chapter 16 All that you can't leave behi...

Chapter 16

The four girls woke up that morning and went downstairs to the common room to find Harry laying his head down on one of the desks.

"Whoa, Nelly is he hung over?" said Jackie

"I don't know." said Heather. "Let's poke him."

The girls started to poke Harry so he would wake up.

Harry said, "Ow!" After about five minutes. "What's going on here?"

Danielle replied, "Well we should be asking you that question. We found you here lying down."

"Well…I guess I fell asleep." answered Harry

"No really?" said Heather

Harry ignored Heather's remark.

"What's this?" Danielle said noticing the piece of parchment on the desk. She read it out loud.

_People who are trying to kill me_

_Suspects include:_

_Voldemort_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Mr. Malfoy_

_Rocky Treanor_

_Colt Slade_

_Riley Applebalm_

_Amanda Ott_

_Casey Panning_

_Meghan Beach_

_Mr. Judge_

_Kreacher_

_And that rubber duck that Neville has_

Heather said, "Mr. Judge? Why would he want to kill you?"

"Well…I broke up with him so he might be upset about the break up thing and he may be the one that is sending death threats to me."

Jackie said, "Aww that's so sad. But you know what else is sad? That you think that Draco is sending you death threats because I don't think he would do something like that."

"I would." said Nehal. They all looked at her. "He hates Harry's guts with a passion. No offense Harry and I saw Malfoy in the owlery last night."

"What were you doing in the owlery?" asked Jackie

"We were sending letters. It's not like we making-out or something." answered Nehal

Harry laughed, "Yeah Jackie relax."

There was silence.

Nehal said, "Oh look there's Ron and Hermione. Why don't you show them the list?"

Harry said, "I will later but right now I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" said Heather. "Listen to my stomach its saying FEED ME! FEED ME!"

The girls laughed and went to the great hall; however Nehal decided to wait for Ron.

"Hey Ron! I haven't talked to you in a long time. How's it going?"

Ron blushed, "Er…it's going good…I guess."

"That Padma girl looks interested in you." commented Nehal

"That Rocky guy drools whenever you walk by." Ron said shrewdly and walked off, leaving Nehal standing alone in the common room. Nehal then walked down the corridor and saw a snake slithering towards the great hall.

"Cool a snake!" Nehal scooped the snake, up into her arms.

POP! The snake turned into Draco Malfoy.

"Ahh!" screamed Nehal and dropped Draco on the ground. "How did you do that?"

Draco replied, "I got a book in the library about snakes and I found out how to transform into one. It's really cool you can freak people out so easily. My next victim is Applebalm!"

"You didn't freak me out." lied Nehal

"Yeah right!" Draco smirked at Nehal. "So, why are you so late?"

"Personal things you don't need to know about." Nehal snapped. Just then Jackie walked in to ask Nehal what kept her.

"We shared a lot of personal things in the owlery!" said Draco

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "So Nehal is lying to me." Jackie thought. She then backed off and went to eat.

"Okay! Ron's mad at me, because Rocky likes me!"

Draco scoffed, "Weasel likes you?"

"What? No one can like me? And you shouldn't call him that."

"It's a habit."

Nehal rolled her eyes, "Anyways I'm gonna go back to the common room I don't feel so good."

"I'll know what will you cheer you up." Draco whispered something else into Nehal's ear and she nodded her head.

Draco turned back into a snake; Nehal picked him up and walked towards the Ravenclaw table. "Hey Riley!"

Riley looked up at Nehal, "What do you want?"

"I want you to look at my pet snake." Nehal put the snake beside Riley. Riley moved away from the snake.

"Nehal what are you doing with a snake?" Jackie asked with her eyes glued to the snake. She gulped in fear of it.

Nehal said, "You'll see."

Riley looked at the snake again. The snake started to slither around the table and slithered down to the ground and around his feet.

Jackie lifted her feet up.

Roger Davies walked towards Nehal and got out his wand, "Is this a trick?"

Nehal said, "No of course not why on earth would you assume that I would do something like this?"

Roger looked at Jackie. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Jackie gulped, "I don't even know how she got the snake in the first place."

The snake crept slowly towards Roger. Roger raised an eyebrow at Jackie.

"I'm serious! Dude, stop pointing that wand at me!"

"I'm head boy and I demand to know what's going on!"

Jackie looked down and saw the snake on the ground. "Omg, omg, omg…"

"What?" asked Danielle and Heather

Jackie pointed her finger at the snake. "That snake is looking at me…"

Nehal thought, "Uh oh! If Malfoy goes anywhere near Jackie she'll probably have a heart attack. Poor Malfoy, I should have told him that he should talk to her but not as a snake. Jackie hates snakes!"

Harry looked at Jackie, "I know why he is looking at you!"

"Why? Is it because he wants to kill me. Wait a minute, how would you know?"

"I'm a parsel tongue." (I don't know I spelled that right)

"You're a parsel tongue?" said Heather. "That's so cool!"

Jackie looked at Harry. "Well do me a favor please and tell that snake that I won't taste good!"

"No!" said Harry. "He really is attracted to you!"

Nehal's jaw dropped.

Danielle said, "Wow that's random! But I'm sorry Jackie I'm not coming to your wedding." Danielle then walked off.

"Ooo Jaxs, Whatcha gonna do?" said Heather

Nehal said, "I'm sorry about this." Nehal picked up the snake. "I think he's only attracted to your boots Jackie. Sorry! Bye!"

Jackie looked at her boots.

Nehal went into an empty classroom and the snake changed back into Draco Malfoy.

"What were you thinking!" demanded Nehal

Draco replied, "Yeah I should have remembered that Potter could talk to snakes.

"Yeah you think? He could hear you thinking about Jackie and now he knows that you…you…still apparently have feelings for her!"

"Shit. But he does he know that it was me?"

"Probably."

"Listen you gotta keep Potter away from Jackie!"

"Don't worry he's gay!"

"But what if he tells her?"

"She'll probably be really freaked out. Oh yeah Jackie' afraid of snakes!"

"And you could've told me this earlier?"

"Sorry."

(Okay some of this conversation is from the OC)

"Malfoy, what are you doing? I thought you got passed this whole Jackie thing?"

"Right, and I know Pradhan that it seems like not a lot of progress has been made but I have to tell you, well yeah not that much progress has been made despite all my best judgments I cannot, not like her."

"You are such a boy!"

"Uh correction I'm a man now! I've passed this stage of puberty!"

Nehal smiled. "Thanks for sharing that. But I think I know your problem. Girls liked to be chased by guys!"

"And that sounds a little bit like a game to me Pradhan. The only games I play are the ones in the bedroom." He winked at Nehal.

"Maybe you just don't know how to play the game that I'M thinking of!"

"Well…you're a…girl right?"

Nehal gasped, "How did you know?"

Draco laughed. And looked at her chest.

Nehal hit him in the arm. "Ya I'm a girl."

"Uh huh and we're friends right?"

Nehal thought about that. She really didn't know what was going on between her and Malfoy at the moment. Last year they hated each other's guts. "Sure."

"Okay well. Oh fuck I can't believe I'm sinking this low. But…why don't you train me in the ways of women huh, give me a little advice?"

"That's more of a Danielle thing to do that. Besides I don't understand Jackie's mind."

"Come on Pradhan!"

Nehal sighed, "Do you really like her?"

Draco scoffed, "Yeah of course. I really miss her."

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Fine…but I'm not making any promises!"

"Trust me I cannot do any worse then I've been doing."

"That I trust!"

"You're my girl!" Draco hugged Nehal.

Nehal was surprised of this action but hugged Draco back.

"See you later!"

"Yeah…"

It was now Dada class. As usual, the class was quite boring. The girls sat beside each other. Rocky sat beside Nehal.

Rocky said, "Hey."

"Hey." answered Nehal

"So are you excited about the up-coming match against us?"

"Of course I'm excited…who's your captain?"

"George McFordge." (Made that guy up)

Heather said, "Who's he?"

"He's a seventh year." said Rocky

"Oh well…that's always fun."

Danielle raised her hand, "Sir. Mr. K?"

"Yes Miss Mcleod?" said Mr. K

"Can I go to the washroom?"

Mr. K smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll take that as a yes." muttered Danielle

Danielle walked down the corridors and saw Ian coming out of the boys' washroom. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"Ian."

"Danielle."

They both said this at the same time.

Danielle said, "You go first!"

Ian said, "Hey er…I'm sorry about getting into fights with Cory and stuff. I shouldn't lose my temper over stuff like that and I still want you to be my girl."

Danielle smiled, "Ian…I haven't taken off my Slytherin tie yet."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry too Ian. I totally yelled at you…but if Cory bugs me again just don't punch him."

"You can count on it!"

Danielle put her arms around Ian's neck and he put his arms around her waist. They kissed.

Danielle said, "I gotta go back to class…bye Ian!"

"Bye baby girl."

Danielle came and sat down beside Nehal.

Nehal said, "So how did things go with Ian?"

Danielle looked surprised, "How did you know that I was visiting Ian?"

"Oh trust me, I know."

"Well did you know that Jackie likes Colt."

"She does?"

"Yep."

"No she can't like him…I mean…what about Malfoy?"

"She still likes him…I think."

"That's good."

"What's good?" said Heather joining on the conversation.

Nehal whispered into Heather's ear about what she and Danielle were talking about.

Heather said, "Omg! I never knew Jackie was a boy magnet. Does Roger Davies still have thing for her?"

Nehal and Danielle looked at each other. "Probably."

"Well I hope Jackie realizes that Malfoy still likes her." answered Heather

Danielle said, "There's got to be a way to get them back together."

Nehal smiled and whispered to them both. "You know the snake that I brought in the great hall at breakfast?"

Danielle and Heather nodded their hands.

"That was Malfoy! He transfigured into a snake."

"So Malfoy is your pet?" asked Heather

"Ha ha good one Hey Hey. I was just pretending that he was my pet snake so we could trick Riley but you know that didn't really work."

After class finished the four girls were walking down the corridors when they stopped and saw a Hogsmede sign.

_**Hogsmede Trip**_

**_3rd-7th years only_**

**_Friday, October 3rd_**

**_Don't forget to bring money and permission form signed by a legal guardian. _**

"Yay!" said Heather. "A Hogsmede visit is coming up soon!"

"Great." said Jackie sarcastically. "I'll have to owl my parents and tell them to send me more money.

"Maybe Malfoy can lend you some money." suggested Danielle with a huge smile on her face.

"Why would he lend me money?"

"Oh I know!" said Heather raising her hand frantically in front of Danielle's face.

"Heather!"

Nehal said, "He would lend you money because you're such a nice girl."

Jackie said, "Um…okay."

Danielle, Heather and Nehal just smiled at Jackie.

"What the hell is going on?"

The three girls kept smiling at Jackie.

"Oh…okay um…I can take a hint…I guess I'm not wanted here. Well bye gurlios!"

"Don't forget Quidditch practice!" yelled Nehal as Jackie walked down the corridors.

As soon as Jackie was out of sight, Nehal and Danielle both smacked Heather on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For giving away the whole Malfoy/Jackie thing!" said Nehal

Heather replied, "But isn't that what we're supposed to do. Were giving hints to Jackie that Malfoy still likes her."

Danielle said, "She's right you know."

Nehal looked at Danielle. "Shut up Danielle." Nehal then walked away.

"Well we certainly got off to a good start." said Heather

"Shut up Heather!" Danielle walked away, leaving Heather standing by herself.

"What? Is it something I said?"

It was now Quidditch practice.

"Now today we're going to have a very short practice." said Nehal. "This is because you all know about Hufflepuff. They haven't won the cup in like 20 years!"

There was silence.

Nehal said, "That was supposed to be a joke."

"Oh…a joke…right!" The team said and started to laugh. However, Jackie was the only one who wasn't laughing.

"That's much better. Anyways let's do some jumping jacks."

The team followed Nehal's orders as Nehal walked by examining on how they were doing. "Come on David you can do it! Will…you need a breath mint. Oh, hold on Jackie you got all the arms wrong!"

"It's not brain surgery, Nehal!" snapped Jackie

"Okay, what's with the attitude?" Normally, Jackie wasn't one to yell at anybody except for her younger brother. Usually Nehal was the one yelling at Jackie.

"What's with your life? Seriously, aren't you embarrassed that the most important thing in your world is winning a Quidditch cup just to prove to your sister that you can handle this kind of responsibility! Why don't you just go crawling back to the boyfriend formally known as mine!"

"Look, I'm really sorry things didn't work out with you and Malfoy, but don't go all Mariah on me okay?" (That line is from One Tree Hill)

"You think this is about Draco?" Jackie was pissed because obviously Nehal was lying about her and Draco's relationship. Jackie really liked Draco. She had never felt this way about a guy before…except for Chad Michael Murray and Orlando Bloom. Jackie had known Nehal for a long time and she never thought Nehal would betray her any way. Jackie then wondered if Danielle and Heather would ever betray her too. "You're not even close! You're not even in the neighborhood of close!"

All the other Quidditch players on the team stopped working out and watched the bitch fight between Nehal and Jackie.

Nehal replied, "Okay, then what's wrong Jaxs?"

Jackie answered, "What's wrong is how…pointless all of this is!"

"Stop saying that!"

"No! Because it's true, what difference does it make if you date a popular guy, or you go to the right party, or you know a secret play to do with some lame-ass game I could care less about!" Jackie then stormed off, feeling everyone's concerned eyes on her.

Nehal turned back to the Quidditch players. "Practice is over for today."

The Quidditch players left for the change rooms while Nehal gathered the quaffle and bludgers.

"Hey." said Rocky

Nehal looked up at Rocky. "Hey."

"I saw what happened. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just feels like we switched places or something, you know role reversal?"

"Uhh…I'm not sure…"

"Let's just say Jackie doesn't like to get into fights, yet she just started one. "

"Oh I see. So…do you need help with those?" Rocky was referring to the quaffle and bludgers.

"Yeah I could use some help."

Nehal and Rocky gathered the rest of the Quidditch stuff and carried the box to Madame Hooch.

"Thanks for the help." replied Nehal

"No problem." answered Rocky

Nehal smiled.

"Have you heard about the Hogsmede trip?"

"Yeah I have."

"Well…I was wondering if you know we could go together?"

"Are you asking me out?" asked Nehal surprised

"No."

Now Nehal was puzzled.

"I just wanna feed you."

Nehal laughed, "That's clever. Sure Rocky I'd be delighted to go out with you on a date."

"You will?"

"Yeah that's what I just said."

Rocky smiled and gave Nehal a hug. "Thanks…and I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah…"

"Bye!" Rocky said and ran off

Nehal smiled to herself and ran to the common room to tell her friends.

Meanwhile Jackie didn't really know where she was going. She just let her feet lead her to her destination, which turned out to be under an old oak tree. Jackie sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Hello." said a voice

Jackie looked up. "Hi."

"I know how you feel."

"What are you talking about?"

The girl sat down beside Jackie. "I know what it feels like to have people betray you and call you a nutter and crazy and a freak."

"Luna Lovegood."

"See? You know me as Looney Lovegood the school nutter."

"That's not true. I bet you don't even know who I am."

"You're Jackie Allan. The seeker for Gryffindor and one of the most popular girls in the school. Tell me how does it feel to have everyone worship and fall in love with you and your friends?"

Jackie just stared at Luna. "Look I'm not really in the mood for talking right now."

Luna nodded her head. "Go figure. I saw what happened back there. Ever heard of anger management? Maybe you should go the hospital wing and load up on some wizarding painkillers. Trust me they work."

"Thanks for the advice." Jackie said sarcastically

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." said Luna in a sing – song voice.

Jackie gave Luna a weird look.

Luna sighed, "The Slytherins give me looks like that all the time. They also tease me a lot just because of my nickname Loony Lovegood."

"That's stupid. Luna you shouldn't let those little things get to you. If everybody judges each other, then we'd never get to know anybody."

"People also keep taking my possessions. They hide them you know."

Jackie felt sorry for Luna. "How come people hide your stuff?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "It's because they don't like me. I don't fit in at this school."

"That's no reason for them to take your things."

Luna just stared at her feet.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean we barely even know each other." asked Jackie

Luna answered, "Maybe that's the point."

Jackie quickly learned the ground rules with Luna. It wasn't hard. There were only two of them. 1) Don't lie 2) Don't ask her how she's feeling.

At one point, Jackie looked up and saw Draco. He and his friends were tormenting some first and second year students. Jackie's heart started beating faster.

Luna said, "Why are you holding your face like that?"

Jackie glared at Luna. "What do you mean?"

"You know with your cheeks all sucked in."

"I…I…I…um…"

"Do you still like him?"

"Ya…kind of…"

"Everyone knew that he liked you last year and that you liked him back. But what exactly do you like about him?" Luna stared at Draco. "I think he looks stupid."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You do, do you?"

"I can't believe so many girls like him. I mean look at his hair. How much gel went into that hair?"

Jackie laughed. That would be something that Nehal would say. "Um…no offense Luna…but he actually takes good care of his hygiene unlike some boys in this school."

"No offense taken." Luna said obliviously enjoying herself. "I'll tell you what, I'll find you a worthwhile guy sometime and you tell me if you don't agree."

"Fine." Jackie said sure that she wouldn't be spending enough time with Luna to giver her the chance to identify that worthwhile guy.

Meanwhile, while Nehal was headed to the common room she heard someone call her name.

"Pradhan!"

Nehal turned to Draco and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Hey. Have you heard from Jackie?" asked Draco

"Not since she went psycho on me in practice today, why?"

"Oh because I want to ask her about Hogsmede but I can't find her."

"Well…maybe she's out kicking the homeless."

Jackie met Danielle and Heather in the common room. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jackie." answered Danielle. "How was practice?"

"Let's just say…it was very interesting." Jackie took a seat beside Heather.

Nehal then came. "Guess who just asked me out?"

Jackie glared at Nehal. "Malfoy?"

"Uh no Rocky asked me out!"

"Eeeeeee!" squealed Heather

"You go girl!" said Danielle and gave Nehal a high five.

"You did say yes right?" asked Jackie

Nehal replied, "Well obviously or else I wouldn't have ran back here."

Danielle said, "Nehal I'm so happy for you. Rocky is such a nice guy."

"Yeah he is but it's going to be awkward with the up coming match against Hufflepuff."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do great…c'mon Nehal let's go upstairs and you can tell me all the details!"

"Well…first it started off like…" trailed Nehal as she and Danielle walked up the steps to the girls dormitories.

"Nehal is such a player." said Jackie

Heather said, "Well there's nothing wrong with being a player. Who's she cheating on?"

"Draco."

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy."

Jackie nodded her head to Heather's question.

Heather answered, "Their not going out…come to think of it, they never really like each other."

"Well…I defiantly think there's something going on between them behind my back."

"Jaxs why would you think that?"

"Because they did something personal in the owlery and I see them whispering and talking to each other all the time."

"Well…maybe they have become friends." suggested Heather

"The worst part is though, Nehal is one of my best friends, you know and she doesn't have any idea how much this is killing me. I don't know what kind of karmic monster I was in my past life!"

"Probably one of those sirens that lure in sailors and then kill them on the rocks." answered Heather

Jackie laughed.

"Look, between you and me, I really don't see Malfoy and Nehal as like an epic romance, ok?"

"I wish I could believe that Heather, but it's not true." Jackie walked out of the common room.

"Jaxs wait!" Heather called out.

Jackie spun around

"Who are you going to Hogsmede with?" asked Heather

Jackie said, "I don't know but I gotta find a date…are you going with Neville?"

"Actually…I'm going with Tommy because he's never been to Hogsmede before so I'm going to show him around."

"Cool." said Jackie

Nehal sighed as she lay down on her bed, "Rocky is so fine."

Danielle laughed. "But what about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"He really really really likes you."

Nehal sighed, "It's not that hard, alright? Ron and I just don't make sense as a couple."

Danielle said, "Look I've seen Ron really try to make an effort to turn things around and it just sucks that he got bit the first time he reached out to somebody, you know?"

"Danie, I'm not the bad girl here, ok? Ron is just too…hard."

"Unlike Rocky who I understand is nice and easy."

"Excuse me. He makes me laugh. He's honest, He's not afraid to be himself. Ok? Plus he's not covered head to toe in issues. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing! Nothing. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Are you? Happy?"

"Yeah."

"I hope your right. Nehal said, "Jackie yelled at me today."

"Really? Wow this is even bigger news then you and Rocky."

Nehal glared at Danielle.

"Just joking." said Danielle. She sat down beside Nehal on the bed. "What happened?"

"I was just watching the team do jumping jacks and then I came up to Jackie and told her that she had the arms wrong…"

"How can you have your arms wrong when you're doing jumping jacks?" asked Danielle

Nehal shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think she was really trying and then she just yelled at me. It was very shocking."

"She's probably just stressed from school. Give it time. Talk to her tomorrow okay?"

"Okay thanks Danie."

"No problem."

**A/N: Wow that chapter was long to write. There was just so much drama. In the next chapter find out if Jackie can find a date for Hogsmede, if Danielle will find a way for Ron and Nehal to be together, will Nehal talk to Jackie about what happened and will Neville suspect that Heather is cheating on him? Thanks for the reviews, keep it up! **


	17. Chapter 17 Desperate attempts

Chapter 17

The next morning Jackie woke up early and looked in the mirror.

Jackie said, "Well…it's just like last year everyone had dates for Hogsmede except for me. Well I was with Fiona but that's not the point. The point is that I'm not going to let that happen to me again because I am going to ask Colt out on a date."

"Jackie what are you doing?" said an angry Hermione

Jackie spun around. She didn't know that she woke Hermione up. "Um…I'm….rehearsing my lines for the school play."

Hermione said, "We have a school play?"

"Yeppers. Didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't know." Hermione got out of her bed. "What play is it?"

"Um…it's Romeo and Juliet."

"Really? Oh how I've always loved Shakespeare! Oh Romeo, oh Romeo art thou?"

Parvarti and Lavender started giggling madly.

Hermione glared at the pair. "Honestly when will you two ever grow up? So when are the auditions Jackie?"

Jackie replied, "Um…there…right now…in the Divination room."

"Wow I better get a move on. Thanks Jackie." answered Hermione

Parvarti said, "Are you sure there's a school play?"

"Yeah there is."

"Omg Parvarti we have to try out!" exclaimed Lavender

So Hermione, Parvarti and Lavender left the girls' dormitory. Five minutes later, Nehal, Danielle and Heather woke up and went to the great hall with Jackie.

"Omg there's Rocky!" squealed Nehal

Danielle looked at Nehal. "Just act normal Nehal and everything will be okay."

"Darn tootin'!" agreed Heather

The four girls sat down at the Gryffindor table. Now and then Jackie kept glancing at Colt to see when the opportunity would come when she would ask Colt to go to Hogsmede with her. Jackie finally saw that opportunity when Colt started to leave. "This is it." thought Jackie. Jackie got up and walked towards Colt. "Hey Colt."

Colt turned around. "Hey what's up?"

Jackie gulped. She had never asked a guy out before. Heck, guys didn't even ask her out. They usually asked her three beautiful, amazing and confident friends. "Um…" started Jackie. "I um…um…um…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I…Um…just um…wanted…um…to tell you that your shoe lace is untied."

Colt gave Jackie a weird look. "Oh, okay thanks." Colt bent down to tie his shoe.

"Safety first!" added Jackie

Colt started to walk away.

"Er Colt?"

"Yes Jackie?"

"I wanted to know if you um…wanted to um…"

Just then Hermione, Parvarti and Lavender marched through the great hall towards Jackie.

Hermione said, "You're such a liar! There is no school play!"

"Omg someone shoot me now." thought Jackie

Jackie was totally speechless she looked back at Hermione then at Colt then at Hermione again. "Gotta go!" Jackie ran off quickly

"There was a school play?" asked Colt puzzled

"Yeah that's what she told us." said Lavender

"But…" Parvarti said, finishing Lavender's sentence. "There actually is no school play!"

"And I was so looking forward to doing Shakespeare." sighed Hermione

"Whose Shakespeare?" asked Neville. "Is he a guy that shakes his spear?"

Hermione looked at Neville. "How dare you say that? Shakespeare is one of the greatest play writers of all time! I can't believe you would insult him like that!" Hermione angrily walked out of the great hall.

Heather saw the look on Neville's face. He looked as if someone just slapped him. "Don't worry Neville; Shakespeare isn't actually the greatest play writer of all time. I find his plays rather boring. (Like how Homer Simpson says it) We had to learn about him at our old school."

Neville smiled with relief.

"What class do we have next?" asked Nehal changing the subject

"We have double history of magic with Professor Binns. We'll probably be hearing another one of his boring lectures." said Danielle

Nehal smiled, "Well that's good. It means I have more time to stare at Rocky."

Danielle said, "That's how I felt when I first started liking Ian. I noticed everything about him the way he smiled, the way he laughed and the way he blows his nose and looks into the tissue…"

"Gross!" said Nehal and Heather at the same time.

Heather said, "That's disturbing."

"It only happened once when I saw him do it in potions!" exclaimed Danielle

"Yeah and it was a surprising color too!" said Draco who stood behind them. (LOL)

Nehal said, "Why do you keep on coming back to our table?"

Draco smirked, "Why is there something wrong with wanting to talk to your friends."

Nehal, Heather and Danielle all looked at each other. They had no idea why Draco was acting like this.

Danielle was the first to break the uneasy silence. "If you have something to say, say it!"

Draco said, "Actually I do have something to say, you know your boyfriend was just talking about how great you were to all the Slytherins."

"Really he was?"

Draco nodded his head.

"What did he say?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"You know I think I will." Danielle ran towards the Slytherin table. "Ian!" She yelled. Students gave her some weird looks as she passed by.

Draco looked at Heather.

Heather said, "Oh I get it…you want me to leave so you can talk to her alone…well I'm not leaving. I still have to finish my Lucky Charms cereal. They added new marshmallows." Heather then thought her to self. "Maybe Jackie was right about those too!"

Draco looked at Nehal. "Did you take my letter?"

"What letter?" said Nehal

"You know the one at the Owlery."

"Oh that letter…no I didn't take it. I gave it back to you. Didn't you mail it?"

"I was going to but it wasn't there anymore…somebody must have been in there with us…somebody must have took it."

Just then Roger Davies and Riley walked over towards them.

Roger said, "I'm sorry Malfoy. But according to the rules you're not allowed to sit at another house's table."

Draco glared at Roger and Riley. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

Nehal sniggered.

Riley said, "Sorry Malfoy, rules are rules."

Draco replied, "Applebalm go touch yourself!"

The whole great hall burst into laughter. Riley's face boiled up with anger. "Malfoy!"

Draco was also getting angry. "Yo what the fuckin' hell do you want?" Draco stood up to face Riley.

Nehal shook her head. Being macho was defiantly not the way to solve an argument. It only would make it worse.

Draco and Riley glared at each other until Draco slammed Riley down on the Gryffindor table. Several Gryffindor girls screamed. Draco held a fork and his arm around Riley's neck choking him. "You sorry now? You got a problem? You disrespecting me? As long as you're here, you best watch out for me, man." (That's from the O.C.)

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came to end the brawl. Draco let go of Riley and pushed him to the ground. Professor Snape whispered something in Draco's ear. Draco nodded his head in return and left the great hall.

Riley sat up slowly, cursing under his breath.

Nehal and Heather looked at each other.

Heather said, "I didn't know Malfoy could be so violent."

"I did." answered Nehal. "I think I'm gonna make up with Jackie now."

"Yeah that might be a good idea." replied Heather.

Meanwhile Jackie was sitting on her bed in the girls' dormitories working on her Ancient Runes homework. Jackie always seemed to be pretty good at history, unlike any of her other subjects where she struggled in them.

Nehal came to the room waving a washcloth as a symbol of surrender and truce. "Safe yet? No hostile tone, no bitter complaints, no yelling at one of your best friends!"

Jackie smiled.

"Omg a smile!" exclaimed Nehal. "I haven't seen you wear one of those in a long time. You've been so depressed lately. Now who wants that?"

"Alright. I was a mess yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted! Because I love you. Now, get your skinny ass up and let's go to history of magic."

Jackie sighed, "If we must."

"Oh before we go I have to tell you something. Want to know what happened with Malfoy?"

"Sure." Jackie answered thinking Nehal was going to tell her what was going on between her and Draco.

"He slammed Riley down on the table and held a fork up to his neck!"

Jackie's jaw dropped. She knew Draco was a bad boy but maybe this was a bit too much. "Oh poor Riley, is he okay?"

Nehal shrugged her shoulders, "Who cares. Come on let's go!"

The four girls entered the classroom.

Jackie said, "Eeeeeee look its Colt and he's sitting all by himself."

"Well…" said Heather. "Go talk to him." Heather smiled at Jackie and gave her some encouragement.

"Hey Colt!" Jackie said sitting down beside Colt.

"Hey." Colt said taking a quick glance at Jackie.

"So have you heard about the Hogsmede trip?"

"Yeah I have but I don't think I'm going."

"Oh." Jackie said disappointed. "Well I'm not going either…how come you're not going?"

"Well…I was wondering."

"I'd love too!" Jackie said quickly thinking that Colt was asking her out.

"Great because this is Ernie's seat!"

"Right…well I'll just be moving now." Jackie went and sat down beside Heather.

Heather said, "He is so wrong."

"I know." sighed Jackie

"That's Justin's seat!" (LOL I love that)

Jackie glared at Heather. "Does it really matter whose seat that is?"

Heather noticed the anger in Jackie's voice. "No it doesn't but I was just pointing out that Justin sits there instead of Ernie."

"Good morning class." said Professor Binns as he entered the classroom.

"Good morning Professor Binns." answered the class

"Today we will be learning about famous wizards and witches in the 19th century…"

Jackie kept staring at Colt. "There's got to be a way for me to ask him out!"

"Why don't you try talking to him." suggested Heather

"I've tried that but it didn't work. I just kept stuttering. In order to get his attention I have to get him to notice me. Now that is going to be a real challenge."

Ring! The bell rang, the girls left the classroom and Jackie spotted Colt in the corridors.

Jackie said, "Look Heather its Colt…but he's with a group of guys. How am I supposed to get him to notice me now?"

Heather said, "Jaxs just be real and go out there and just do your thang! This might be the only chance you're going to have with him."

Jackie nodded her head and took a big breath. "Okay I can do this."

Jackie did the model walk, she glanced at Colt but he wasn't looking at her. She walked back towards Heather and Colt still wasn't looking at her. Jackie started dancing and doing the macrena. (Not sure how to spell it, sorry) Jackie looked at Colt. He was obviously more interested in the conversation that he was having with his fellow Hufflepuff friends.

Jackie gave up and walked back towards Heather. "That's it. I'm through with playing hard to get!"

Heather replied, "Jackie he didn't even look at you once!"

"Hey guys!" said Danielle. "What's going on?"

Jackie answered, "Danie what does a girl got to do to get a guy's attention?"

Danielle noticed the crowd of boys. "You want Colt's attention?"

Jackie said, "Yes and I've been trying to get it!"

Danielle smiled. "Don't worry Jaxs; I'll give you Colt's attention!" Danielle walked over to the crowd of boys and dropped her quill on purpose. "Hey boys!"

The boys all looked at Danielle, including Colt.

Danielle said, "Would one of you mind picking up my quill for me…oh never mind I, can just pick it up myself." Danielle did the bend and snap thing from Legally Blonde. "Hey do you guys want to come study with me?"

"Yeah!"

Danielle smiled. "Great!" Danielle looked at Colt. "You stay here! Someone wants to talk with you." Danielle then walked off with the boys drooling and following behind her.

"I gotta see this." said Heather and she followed them off.

Jackie walked up to Colt. "Hey Colt, how's it going?"

"Good." answered Colt

"Well that's always good…um…Colt I was wondering um…why aren't you not going to Hogsmede?"

"I don't really feel like going."

"But you should because it's so much fun and there's so much to do like go shopping, drink butter-beer, eat candy and relationships are formed!"

Colt studied Jackie. He thought, "Well she's not bad-looking and she seems pretty nice too." He then said, "Well if I do go there, I'll be going with Rocky."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought…isn't Rocky going with Nehal?"

"What? When did this happen?"

"Hello! Boy where have you been? It's been like the latest gossip around the school. Rocky asked Nehal to go with him yesterday!"

"So…my friend asked your friend to go out with him?"

"Yeppers."

"Oh…well…I gotta go Jackie I'll see you later." Colt ran towards the Hufflepuff common room leaving Jackie just standing in the corridor alone.

"See you later? What's that supposed to mean?"

Colt burst through the Hufflepuff common room. "Rocky!" He yelled.

"I'm over here Colt!" said Rocky who was playing a game of wizard's chess with another Hufflepuff!"

"Rocky why didn't you tell me you were going to Hogsmede with Nehal?"

"I was going to tell you but it kind of slipped my mind!"

"How can something like that slip your mind?"

"I don't know…it just did!"

"Well who am I going to go to Hogsmede with? I can't go with Cory because he's going with his Slytherin friends and I can't go with Riley because the Ravenclaws are having a Quidditch practice…"

"Well why don't you find a date? Then we can have a double date thing going on."

"Yeah alright that sounds good but who's going to be my date? You know I haven't had much experience with girls."

"What about Jackie?"

"Jackie? Were just friends."

"Sure…anyways she seems really nice. I think she likes you Colt. She's been hinting at you for a while!"

"You know what? I'm gonna go ask her right now."

"That's the spirit Colt!" said Rocky but Colt didn't hear him because he was already dashing towards out the portrait hole.

Colt ran towards the corridor where he and Jackie had their little conversation.

"Yeah can you believe it he just left like that!" said Jackie who was talking to a picture near by.

"Good your still here." said Colt who was exhausted from all the running he did.

Jackie was startled to see Colt. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Jackie do you want to come to Hogsmede with me? Well actually it's not just with me; we will be joining Rocky and Nehal. So do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Jackie said and gave Colt a hug. Jackie let go and said, "See you later." Jackie winked at Colt and walked off.

"Whoa!" said Colt. "I think I'm falling for her."

"You better not be!" said Draco who saw them hugging in the corridor.

Colt looked at Draco, "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy. I know you want Jackie back but she's mine now."

Draco replied, "Don't talk about her like that! She's not an object or a toy for are own amusement!" Draco then thought, "Whoa did I just say that?"

Colt glared at Draco. He didn't know what to say. Draco had won this fight.

"I'll be watching you Slade!" Draco said and walked off.

**A/N: Hey what's up peeps? Don't forget to review for this chapter. Oh and the next two chapters are going to be long ones. Lates! **


	18. Chapter 18 Trouble

Chapter 18

Jackie and Nehal were getting ready for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in the girls' change room.

Nehal said, "Jaxs don't tell me you're putting on glitter again?"

"Actually I am Nehal." replied Jackie

"But you don't need make-up to impress guys. I mean come on you got a date with Colt. That's got to mean something."

Jackie froze, "How did you know that I had a date with Colt?"

"Rocky told me."

"Figures." muttered Jackie. "But it's a double date right?"

"Yeah it is…how come you didn't ask Malfoy to go to Hogsmede with you?"

Jackie froze again.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock." said Nehal

"Shh!" hissed Jackie. "Do you hear something?"

"Yeah! I hear the sound of victory!"

"No it's not that…I think we can hear the boys talking in the change room."

Nehal and Jackie stopped talking and could hear the Gryffindor boys talking about which girls were hot.

"It's coming out of the stalls."

"Oh yeah sure we can their voices in the toilet." said Nehal sarcastically

The girls leaned against the door of the stall.

"I think your right Nehal!"

"That's impossible, I was being sarcastic."

One of the boys said, "What do you guys think of that cheerleader Danielle Mcleod?"

"I give her 10/10." said another boy. They all cheered in response.

"That's it." said Nehal.

Jackie knew what was coming so she moved away from the door.

Nehal kicked the stall door open. "Jackie I don't think the voices are coming from the toilet!"

The girls looked up and saw that there was a vent. They both looked at each other and went to stand on either side of the toilet to hear what the boys were saying.

"What do you think of Hermione Granger?"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

Ron said, "Hey I dated her!"

Nehal and Jackie sniggered.

"Hey guys look what someone wrote on one of the stalls."

The boys read it out loud "That stupid monkey stole my balls!"

Jackie looked up at Nehal. "That was an inside joke!"

Nehal smiled. "Sorry I couldn't help myself!" Just then, Nehal accidentally dropped the keys in the toilet.

"You wanna get that?" asked Jackie

"No! You get it!"

"No way gurlio! They your keys!"

"Please! Ron is talking about me. I want to hear what he says."

Jackie sighed, "Fine I'll get it." Jackie slowly put her hand in the toilet water. "Eww this is so gross!" Jackie handed the keys to Nehal.

"Thanks…there wet?"

"Well what did you expect, for them to be dry?"

Nehal got off the toilet. "Omg we have ten minutes till the match!" Nehal opened the door.

Jackie tired to get off but she couldn't because she noticed that her foot was caught in the toilet and she couldn't get it out.

"Come on Jaxs we gotta go!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I can't move."

Nehal looked at Jackie. Her eyes widened. "Oh no this cannot happen to my seeker!"

"Well then help me!"

Nehal grabbed Jackie's leg. "Okay on the count of three pull your foot out. 1,2,3…"

"It's not working Nehal!"

The boys could hear Nehal and Jackie through the vent and wondered if they were in trouble or needed help.

"Try flushing!" suggested Nehal getting out of the stall. She heard Jackie scream behind her. "What?" Nehal asked not really eager to know the answer/

"I'm all wet! Thanks Nehal!" cried Jackie

"Hang on Jackie the boys are coming!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Nehal you have to keep them away from here."

"I'll try."

"Nehal please, if they see me like this it will be so embarrassing!"

Knock, knock!

"Whose there?" responded Nehal. (tee hee hee it's like the joke)

"Us." The boys said. "Is something wrong?"

Nehal answered, "No everything is fine."

"Ahh!" screamed Jackie

"Was that Jackie screaming?" asked Will

"Er…that was…Jackie singing a song. You know she was singing one of those really high notes." said Nehal. She then opened the stall door and looked at Jackie, "What are you doing? The rest of the ream is right outside you know?"

"I know that, I just tried flushing again." Jackie was soaked from head to toe in toilet water

"Can we come in?" asked Ron

"No!" said Nehal running to the door and locking it "We're getting changed!"

"Ow!" The boys said.

Nehal rolled her eyes, "Amateurs."

"Eww this is so disgusting!" said Jackie

Nehal ran towards Jackie again. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm covered in toilet water…you know the water that dogs drink out of the toilet!"

"Yes Jackie I know what toilet water is, but listen…maybe the team should come in…"

But Jackie didn't let Nehal finish her sentence. "No way Nehal, are you crazy?"

"Shh!" hissed Nehal. "Listen we only have five minutes until were supposed to be out there and I want you to play the game!"

Jackie looked at Nehal. She didn't know if this was a good idea or not. "Fine, but I'm only doing this because I want to play Quidditch!"

Nehal smiled and ran towards the door.

David said, "Okay on the count of three were going to break the door down. 1, 2…"

"3!" said Nehal and she unlocked the door, so the rest of the team came tumbling down.

"Ouch!" said Daryl

Ron said, "What was that for?"

Nehal replied, "It was for my own amusement."

"How come Jackie's standing on one foot?" asked Daryl

"Well…it's an optical illusion that she's standing on one foot but when she's actually standing with two feet."

The boys looked at Nehal as if she was psycho.

"Okay Jackie is standing one foot because…" Nehal couldn't bring herself to tell the team so she just made up another lie, "She is meditating."

"Meditating?" asked Jonathan as if he had never heard of that word before

"Yes she is. That's how she's always like before a match starts."

Jackie chanted, "Hum…hum…"

"Well it's sort of mediating except she's not floating in the air…it's more like yoga."

"Yoga?" asked David

"Yes yoga. She is doing what you call the…flamingo taking a dip…its supposed to make you feel relaxed and it makes you have better posture…you know we should do yoga for our Quidditch practices!"

"No!" The boys said in unison

"Or not." added Nehal

Will said, "But we heard screaming!"

"And the two of you guys saying 1, 2, 3 pull." added Daryl

Nehal answered, "Really did you hear that?"

Daryl nodded his head.

"Must be another one of your optical illusions."

The boys looked at Daryl and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nehal we have to go soon. The match is about to start." said Ron

"I know." sighed Nehal, "Guess we'll have to put in Harry as our seeker."

"Why?" exclaimed Jonathan. "Is something wrong with Jackie?"

"Yes, there is something wrong with Jackie. (LOL) Unfortunally, as she was doing her flamingo takes a dip pose she forgot to do this one step required right, and that kind of ruined the whole pose so she sprained her ankle."

"Oh no!" said Ron

"Yes I know…it's terrible. But we'll just have to go out there and do our best!"

"But we can't play our best without Jackie!" cried Daryl

Jackie thought, "Aww"

Will said, "Well then we should probably take her to Madame Pomfrey, so she'll be better for our next match."

"No!" yelled Jackie. "Please don't take me to her. She gives me the creeps…I'll be fine, if I just stay here."

Ron said, "No you won't, then how is your ankle going to get better?"

"Um…I can um…make it better."

"How?"

"By doing more yoga." answered Jackie. "All I need to do is that really tricky pose called the flamingo has returned from the dip."

"That's not going to solve anything!" said David

"Yes it will."

David looked at Nehal, "What do you think she should do?"

"I think that Jackie should do what she wants to do…because I am her friend and I trust her judgment."

"You do?"

"Yes Jackie I do."

"Well in that case I think you guys should start playing and I'll be out there in a short while."

"But…" said Daryl, "I thought you sprained your ankle?"

Nehal knew that they had blown their cover. "D'oh!" (Homer Simpson style) Nehal said and smacked her head with her hand.

"Alright what's really going on here?" asked Will

Jackie replied, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all."

Nehal tip-toed behind the boys and tried to sneak off.

"Not so fast!" said David who caught her by the arm.

Nehal said, "Alright you can open the door and see for yourselves what's going on."

"No you cannot open the door!" yelled Jackie, "Don't listen to her she's psycho!"

"Everyone stand back!" said Jonathan who was about to kick the door open

Jackie thought, "This is going to be bad."

BAM! Jonathan kicked the door open. Jackie screamed and covered her eyes. Jonathan froze. He never thought that Jackie would get herself into this situation. She always seemed so together in his eyes. Boy was he wrong! The rest of the team came to check it out, including Nehal. Their jaws dropped. There was an awkward silence that filled the room. You could even hear water dripping from one of the sinks.

"How y'all doing." said Jackie, breaking the uneasy silence.

"See I told you she was doing the flamingo takes a dip!" said Nehal

Jackie said, "You know you should see the looks on your faces it's rather amusing I must say!"

Will said, "Ha ha, very funny. Is this your idea of a prank?"

"A prank?" Jackie and Nehal said at the same time.

Jackie replied, "Your idea of a prank is my foot getting stuck in a toilet!"

Nehal started laughing, "Omg we fooled you guys so good. This is a prank and it's probably been the best one I've done in years!"

"Nehal will you get a grip it's over now!"

"Uh no it's not."

"Uh yeah it is."

"It's not over till the fat lady sings!"

Just then Professor Sprout was walking down the hallway singing about how Hufflepuff was going to win against Gryffindor.

"Okay it's over now." said Nehal

Jonathan looked at Jackie, "There's got to be a way to get you out of here!"

"Well we've tried pulling and flushing!"

Will said, "Here let me try!" Will cracked his knuckles and bent down and tried to pull Jackie's foot out but it didn't work. Instead he ended up hurting Jackie's leg.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Oh sorry. I just thought that I could really pull it out."

"Yeah and instead you dug your fingers into my leg!"

"Well at least I'm trying to help!"

Daryl said, "So what are we going to do?"

Everyone looked at Nehal for the answer since she was captain.

"Well we can't forfeit the match so I guess will have to play."

The team started to leave.

Ron said, "I'll go tell Harry to get ready!"

Nehal was about to leave when Jackie called out her name.

"Nehal you can not just leave me like this!"

"Sorry Jaxs, I'm only doing what's best for the team but don't worry I'll leave the door locked."

"Nehal!" yelled Jackie while struggling to get free.

Nehal closed the door and locked it. Nehal felt bad for Jackie but she really wanted to win the Quidditch cup this year so she could prove to her older sister that she could handle the responsibility and could prove to Hogwarts that a girl captain could lead their house to victory.

The match was about to begin.

First, the cheerleaders came out for both teams. They started waving their pom-poms in the air.

Danielle saw Ian in the stands and waved to him.

Ian waved back and winked at Danielle.

Danielle continued her cheerleading with a big grin on her face.

Ian and Draco were sitting in the front row of the stands behind the Gryffindor cheerleaders. (I bet you know why, Danielle and Ian love)

Ian said, "Can you believe it, in a couple of weeks it will mean that Danielle and I have been going out for a year."

Draco said, "I'm happy for you mate."

"She's a great girl you know. She's pretty, smart, funny, energetic, caring…"

"Yeah I get the point and the list could go on forever right?"

"Right." paused Ian. "How in the world would you know that?"

"Well I know I date and sleep with a lot of girls but when I was with Amanda, I was so happy to be with her. I bragged to everybody about us, but when we broke up it didn't really affect me that much but when I met Jackie, that's when things started to get confusing. I found myself constantly staring at her and I wanted to get to know her better. When I talked to her it was as if nothing else mattered except for her happiness. In addition to that, when I told my father about her things haven't been that good since…and yesterday I found her hugging one of the new exchange students, Slade."

"Really? Ouch, man that's tough."

"I know, now I have to compete with a stupid American to win her affection. Sacre bleu. Where is the world coming too?"

Fiona started to announce the Gryffindor team. "Pradhan, Weasley, Potter…Potter what happened to Jackie? Where is she? What the hell is going on here?"

Professor McGonagall leaned in and whispered to Fiona.

Fiona nodded her head in return and cleared her throat. "I have just been informed that Jackie or Miss Allan is not going to play this match because she has sprained her ankle. Now on with the rest of the team, Rest, Strawberry, Jefferson and Carter."

"Bullshit. Fucking bullshit." muttered Draco

"What?" asked Ian

"She seemed fine yesterday."

"But maybe something happened to her this morning. Maybe she tripped over something and…"

"No Smith I don't think that's it. It's something else."

Nehal shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain George McFordge."

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and threw the quaffle in the air.

"And there off…" commented Fiona

Meanwhile all this time Jackie's foot was still stuck in the toilet. "Hello?" she shouted. "Can anyone hear me? Hello?" Jackie then muttered, "I want my mommy."

So back to the Quidditch match. The score was 70-10 in favor of Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors weren't playing their best because they knew that Jackie wasn't with them.

Fiona said, "Come on Gryffindor get in the game! What is wrong with you guys? Just get your heads out of your asses!"

Professor McGonagall said, "Watch the language Miss Robinson."

"She's right you know." whispered Draco to Ian.

"Yeah." added Ian, "Their heads are out of their asses."

"No you moron! There not doing that good, because something is wrong."

Nehal knew that her team was losing and she knew that she couldn't lose to her future boyfriend so she called a time-out.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the Gryffindors flew to the ground.

Fiona said, "Looks like the Gryffindors called a time-out to form some strategy. Let's hope it's good though."

The Gryffindors gathered around in a team huddle.

Nehal said, "Alright team, we're not doing that good."

Daryl interrupted her, "We need Jackie!"

"You have read my mind! Those were exactly my thoughts. How did you do that?"

"Nehal!" exclaimed Ron

"Right okay sorry, listen I have an idea." Nehal whispered to them about her brilliant plan. Nehal then ran towards Danielle and Heather who were cheerleading. "Guys I need your help!"

"Okay!" said Heather

Danielle said, "Nehal we don't have time for talking, you're in the middle of a Quidditch match and Heather and I are cheerleading!"

"Please Danie you have to listen to me. This is really important."

"I'm listening!" said Heather

Nehal said, "Good. Okay guys er…I don't really know how to explain this so instead I'm going to make this long story short." Nehal took a quick breath. "Jackie got her foot stuck in a toilet and you guys have to get her out. Please you have to do this. Not just for me but for the team as well"

"Hold up!" said Heather. "Jackie got her foot stuck in a toilet?"

"Yeppers."

"Wow! That's just really…strange."

"I know so will you help me out?"

Madame Hooch came over to them. "You have 1 minute left."

"Please." Nehal said giving Danielle and Heather a sad puppy dog face look.

"Okay well help." answered Heather

Danielle said, "I guess we have no choice."

Nehal smiled and gave them the keys. "Here are the keys. Get her out of there no matter how bad she looks. Good luck guys."

Heather turned to Danielle and said, "Let's roll."

Ian looked at the pitch and noticed that Danielle and Heather were running across the pitch. "Danielle." He yelled. "Danie where are you going?"

Danielle heard someone call her name but she couldn't see who it was so she kept on running.

Ian called down to the cheerleaders. "Patil, Brown!"

Parvarti and Lavender turned around.

"Do you know where Danielle and Heather are going?"

"Oh there gone?" said Lavender. "I didn't even notice."

Parvarti laughed.

"Come on Malfoy, something's wrong."

"No but we can't leave yet. Snape and Mr. K are over there."

Ian sat back down in defeat.

Draco patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure their running because maybe they have girl stuff to do."

Ian smiled, "Yeah probably. It's just ever since Cory came I'm worried that something is going to happen to her or that something is going on between them."

Draco replied, "Both Rich and Applebalm are fucking assholes."

"Couldn't argue with that." answered Ian

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game started back up again.

Fiona said, "And we're back. Hopefully the Gryffindors thought of a plan because there not doing that good."

The Gryffindors glared at Fiona.

"No offense."

Meanwhile, Danielle and Heather ran towards the girls' change room. Heather opened the door with the keys and they went in.

Jackie kept quiet. She thought that it might be Flich or a teacher and they would wonder why she was not at the match or hospital wing.

Danielle and Heather walked in and noticed that they were standing in a change room full with water all over the floor.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's been here." reported Heather

"Jackie!" called out Danielle

"Danie! Hey-Hey!" Jackie was so happy that they had come. "I'm in here…and please don't kick the door open."

Heather looked at Danielle and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Can we come in?" asked Danielle feeling awkward that she would be seeing her friend's foot stuck in a toilet.

"Yes of course you can."

Danielle slowly opened the door. Heather started laughing hysterically when she saw her friend like this. "How long have you been like this?"

"I'm guessing around 20 minutes."

Heather whistled.

Danielle looked at the water on the floor. "Why is it so wet?"

Jackie replied, "Well…it is wet because I thought of a scientific theory."

"Uh huh." Danielle said thinking that Jackie's so called scientific theory was a complete disaster.

"Well when I flush the toilet water comes out so I thought that the more I flush the more water will come out and then my foot will come out after."

"It's not going to work."

"Yes it is."

"I have a better idea." Danielle got some soap and she and Heather wiped the soap all around Jackie's foot.

"Eww this is really gross." commented Heather

Danielle, ignoring Heather's comment said, "We should leave this on for 3 minutes and then your foot will just slip out."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jackie. "I think I liked my old idea better."

"I'm positive that this solution will work."

"Okey dokey."

3 minutes passed by.

"Time's up!" said Heather who was looking at her watch.

Yet again Danielle and Heather reached their hands in and grabbed Jackie's foot. Luckily, it came out.

Jackie said, "Omg I'm free!" Jackie started dancing around but then she realized that she was only wearing one sock.

Heather said, "Come on Jackie we have to go to the match."

"The match? I can't play!"

"Why not?"

"Hello! Look at me! I look like Rob Zombie!" Jackie's ponytail was all poofed out and she had mascara running down her face, her glitter wall all smudged in different areas, her robes were soaked and she had one shoe on one foot and on the other foot a wet sock.

Danielle said, "Jackie it doesn't matter what you look like. Besides the Rob Zombie look is totally in this year!"

Heather interrupted her, "Actually it does matter what you look like."

Danielle looked at Heather, "The point is that you have to go out there and win if for Gryffindor. Did you know that were losing to Hufflepuff?"

Heather said, "Yes I did know that Danielle. We were just out there!"

Danielle looked at Heather again. "Stop interrupting me!" Danielle looked back at Jackie. "Anyway…the score is 70 to 10."

"Are you serious? Holy!"

Danielle and Heather both looked at Jackie.

"Omg my shoe!" Jackie tried pulling her shoe on but it wouldn't budge from the toilet.

Heather grabbed Jackie's broom and Danielle tried to grab hold of Jackie but she was desperate to get her shoe back.

Jackie said, "Do you know how much these shoes cost? Their Nike's! I can't not just let a Nike sit in the toilet."

Danielle replied, "Well come back for it later Jaxs!"

"Noooooooooooooo!" said Jackie while Danielle was pulling her away. "Must get shoe…parents will kill me."

Jackie bit Danielle's arm and crawled back to the stall.

"Ow!" said Danielle

Heather started laughing, "She got you really good."

Danielle glared at Heather, "Oh you're gonna get it now bitch!"

"But…I didn't do anything."

Danielle slapped Heather. Heather was shocked so she pushed Danielle to the ground. The fight between them was like in Christina Aguilera's dirty video where they were dancing in the showers except it was fighting instead of dancing.

Jackie went to get more soap but she slipped on the water and fell to the ground, however she ended up getting caught in the fight.

The fight had now turned into a cartoon fight. (You know where there in a circle fighting and this like dust cloud forms over them and you see words like bam, wham, smack etc.)

During the match:

"Where are they?" Nehal muttered to herself. She then turned to the side and saw Rocky staring at her. Rocky quickly turned away and avoided Nehal's gaze.

"Nehal!" Daryl called out. Daryl was zooming towards her and was going to pass the quaffle to her.

"Right here!" Nehal called out.

Daryl threw the quaffle to Nehal and she caught it. Nehal zoomed by the other players and was heading towards the goal post. Nehal smiled. She knew that the keeper thought that she was going to score in the right hoop. Nehal shot it in the left hoop and scored.

"Gryffindor scores!" said Fiona

The crowd cheered except for the Hufflepuffs.

Back in the washroom, the fight was still going on between the three girls.

Danielle said, "You wanna go I'll take you there!"

Heather said, "Yeah let's take this outside foo!"

Heather hit Danielle with Jackie's broom. Danielle's nose started to bleed.

"Bitch." said Danielle. "No one makes me bleed my own blood." (Dodgeball movie!)

"You want action, you got it!"

Danielle got some perfume and sprayed it in Heather's eyes.

"Ow it burns! I tell you it burns!"

Jackie turned around, "This fight is getting way out of control!" She saw Danielle's wand on the floor. Jackie crawled to get it. She pointed the wand at Danielle and Heather and said, "Mak Mak!"

Danielle and Heather stopped fighting and looked at each other.

"Did it work?" thought Jackie

"Why are we fighting?" asked Heather

"Fighting is wrong." said Danielle

"Let's stop this fighting right now!"

"Yes let's stop it. Friends don't fight each other."

Danielle and Heather gave each other hugs.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief.

Heather said, "Why are we here again?"

Danielle answered in a slow voice, "To get Jackie to play in the Quidditch match."

The two of them looked at Jackie.

"You know I think I liked you better when you were fighting." said Jackie

Danielle and Heather both pulled Jackie up onto her feet and Jackie put her arms around their shoulders.

Danielle said, "Pretend to have a sprained ankle."

"But…what about my shore?" whined Jackie

"Well get it later." said Heather

"Noooooooo"

Nehal kept looking back but she didn't see them coming.

The score was now 80-40, still in favor of Hufflepuff.

Nehal looked at Harry. He wasn't even searching for the snitch, he was hitting on Daryl.

"Its hopeless." thought Nehal. She then yelled, "Focus Harry focus."

Harry looked at Nehal. "Right…focus."

Meanwhile, the girls were struggling to walk because of Jackie's weight on their shoulders and Heather kept bumping into things. She was squinting her eyes, so the perfume wouldn't sting that much. If anybody saw them they would think that they were drunk or high on drugs.

"It's this way." said Danielle pointing her finger in the direction of the corridor. "Left, left, left." Danielle was calling out to Heather but by accident Heather hit a wall.

"Ouchies."

Jackie said, "Okay on the count of three we'll start with our right foot."

The girls chanted, "Right, right, left, right, left." They didn't even realize that they stepped onto the pitch.

Everyone who was watching the match now watched them. Ian stood up to get a better view. All of the Quidditch players stopped playing.

Nehal smiled, "They came!"

**A/N: Ooo kind of left you off on a cliffhanger there. Please review, thanks. **


	19. Chapter 19 Ironic

Chapter 19

Fiona was the first to speak. "Look who it is! It's Heather, Jackie and Danielle. But what happened to them?"

The three girls were soaking wet. Heather was squinting her eyes, Jackie had one shoe and one sock and Danielle's nose was bleeding.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Looks like the Gryffindor captain has called out another time-out!" announced Fiona. There were a lot of boos from the Hufflepuff side.

Nehal and the rest off the team flew down to meet Jackie. Ian and Draco ran from the stands to meet them.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco. "Why did you-"He had just caught sight of Jackie. "Oh!"

"Honey what happened to you?" Ian said concerned

Danielle said, "Oh Ian it's my entire fault."

Ian gave Danielle a hug. "Shh…it's okay Danie. I'm here now. What happened?"

Jackie quickly said, "Nothing happened."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Jackie. "Nothing happened?"

"Yeah that's right! Nothing happened."

Just then Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch walked onto the pitch towards the girls.

"Uh oh!" said Fiona. "Looks like something fishy is going on here! This may take awhile folks so why don't you just relax and go get yourself a nice juicy hotdog at the snack bar."

Professor Flitwick (Spelling?) whispered into Fiona's ear, "There are no snack bars here."

"Right…" Fiona sighed. "Sometimes I get carried away with my fantasies."

"What on earth happened here? I demand to know what is going on!" said Professor McGonagall

Danielle spoke, "Professor it was my entire fault!"

Heather said, "No Danielle it was my fault!"

Professor McGonagall looked at Jackie. "Care to explain?"

"Um…not really."

"Well that's too bad. One of you three is going to explain what happened."

The girls looked at each other.

"Well?"

There was silence.

"Hurry up, you're holding up the match!"

Jackie said, "Well you see Professor I hurt my ankle like really bad so like I couldn't be able to play the match. But my two friends here thought I was just pulling a prank but really I wasn't so they came and found me and we were just talking in the change room when out of the blue Moaning Myrtle came and splashed us with water and we started to get into a fight. Like Myrtle slapped Danielle and it was like BAM! Heather got my broom and hit Myrtle with but of course it didn't affect her so she fell to the ground so she grabbed the broom from Heather's hand and hit her with it and she fell to the ground and she was like WHAM! And then she kind of looked at me and I was like bring it on and she was like oh but it's already on and…"

Professor McGonagall stopped Jackie, "You can stop talking now Miss Allan."

Ian looked at Danielle, "Myrtle slapped you?"

"Er…" Danielle said trying to remember

Jackie interrupted Danielle, "Yes she did slap Danielle. Don't you remember Danie?"

"I don't think…"

"I guess not. That fall must have hurt."

Professor McGonagall said, "Miss Allan I don't think you're in well enough condition to play today."

"Say what?"

"I don't think that you're in well enough condition to play today."

Jackie's jaw dropped, "You mean I came out here looking like Rob Zombie and now you tell me that I can't play?"

"Miss Allan don't use that tone with me."

"You sound like my parents."

"Good. You three should go see Madame Pomfrey now."

"No not her! Anybody but her!"

"Just go."

"But Professor I want really want to play."

"I'm sorry Miss Allan, but there are always other games."

Nehal said, "But Professor you don't understand. She has to play today!"

"I understand that were losing but you're going to have to except this Miss Pradhan."

Nehal kept her mouth shot.

Danielle sighed, "Come on guys, let's go."

Danielle and Heather put their arms around Jackie and went to the hospital wing. Ian and Draco went back to the stands. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game started back up again.

Daryl whispered to Nehal, "Do you have a plan B?"

Nehal opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She tried again but didn't say anything.

"You look like a fish."

Nehal glared at Daryl.

So the three girls walked into the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey smirked, "Hello girls. I've been expecting you. Please sit down."

The girls obeyed and sat down.

Jackie whispered, "I don't trust her. I don't think she's a real nurse."

Heather whispered, "So you're saying that you don't think Pomfrey's got her PHD yet?""

Jackie nodded her head, "She's evil."

Madame Pomfrey said, "Alright who wants to be my first victim…I mean who wants to be my first patient."

Jackie pointed to Danielle, Danielle to Heather and Heather pointed to Jackie.

"Fine then, I'll choose." Madame Pomfrey did the eenie meenie minny moe thing. She ended up pointing at Heather.

Heather gulped.

"Come with me child."

Heather said, "Bye guys, nice knowing you."

Danielle said, "We'll remember you fondly."

Madame Pomfrey took Heather into a room.

Heather looked around the room. This was no ordinary nurse's office. There were skeleton bones lying on the floor, walls covered with cobwebs and books about trying to kill people were on the dusty old bookshelf. Heather went over to look at the book shelf. There were books called **How to murder a baby, How to cook a child and The dummies guide to writing death threats. **

"Death threats." thought Heather. "Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah Harry keeps getting them…" Just then Heather realized something. "Maybe Madame Pomfrey is going to kill Harry!" Dun Dun Dun.

Madame Pomfrey tapped on Heather on the shoulder.

Heather jumped.

Madame Pomfrey replied, "Here I have a cloth with water in it so you'll be able to wash away the perfume."

"Oh…thank you." Heather didn't know if she should take the cloth but she did anyways. I mean what harm can a cloth do to you?

"By the way you smell good. Did you get Glow by J-LO in your eye?"

"Yeah I think so, I'm not really sure though."

"Mmm…tasty." Madame Pomfrey licked her lips.

"Oh my cognit!" thought Heather.

Meanwhile Jackie and Danielle were whispering to each other.

"What do you think their doing in there?" asked Jackie

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know but I hope your next."

Jackie glared at Danielle. "Well when she sees your bloody nose she's gonna want to see you next."

"I doubt it."

"Ya that's right…wait what did you say?"

"She'll want to deal with your ankle first."

"D'oh!" (Homer Simpson style) "Man, there's got to be a way that I can play today."

"Well…how about you just go out there and play?"

"Danielle I can't go out there. You heard McGonagall."

"Since when did you listen to her?" Danielle smiled mischievously.

Just when Jackie was about to respond, Madame Pomfrey appeared. "While I'm dealing with Miss Reid in the torture chamber, I'll get my assistant to deal with you two."

"Assistant?" asked Jackie

"Deal with us?" asked Danielle

Madame Pomfrey smirked, "Yepp, he's in college you know…alright here he is…goodbye!"

The college guy said, "Alright which one of you is Jackie Allan?"

"That's me." Jackie said raising her arm up in the air.

"Alright I'll be helping you with your ankle. I just need to get the supplies. Be right back."

Jackie looked at Danielle, "Okay genius how am I supposed to escape this evil layer now?"

Danielle looked at the college guy who was reaching into his bag and sorting through various supplies. She then looked back at Jackie. "It's obvious isn't?"

"Uh no." answered Jackie, unsure of what Danielle was talking about.

"Seduce him."

"Say what?"

"Seduce him; work your Jackie Allan charm on him."

"I don't have a charm Danie."

"Yes you do. Just pretend its Malfoy."

"I can't do it. "

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not pretty enough and if I do that, he'll think I'm a complete baboon."

"Trust me there are other ways for him to think you are a complete baboon."

Jackie laughed. "That's true. But look at my face, what am I supposed to do about this?"

Danielle said, "Here." She gave Jackie her mirror so Jackie could rub off the glitter.

"Okay is this better?"

"Much better."

Jackie looked back at the college guy. "Are you sure this going to work?"

"Did my idea of getting your foot out of the toilet work?"

"Yes."

"So then this will, don't be afraid Jaxs. You can do it."

"Okay…I'm going in." Jackie walked over to one of the beds, so the college guy could tie the bandage sling around her ankle.

(Some of this is from One Tree Hill! Oh yeah it's back on Global. I am so exited about this, it's like not even funny…it's more pathetic okay sorry on with the story)

"Ow, that's too tight" cried Jackie

The college guy made an adjustment. "There. How's that?"

"Too loose." Jackie paused. "Ow, that's too tight." Jackie then looked over at Danielle and Danielle gave her an impatient look. Jackie smiled at the college guy. "So you're in college, right?"

"Junior."

"Oh… you know, I love college guys." Jackie bit her lip hoping she was doing the seducing right. "Two more years, you'll be a doctor."

The college guy laughed. "Uh, not exactly."

"So tell me, Doctor College Boy. If you wanted to give me something for the pain, you could, right?"

Danielle thought, "Uh oh, this wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to escape the evil layer! What is she doing?"

The college guy answered, "Well, Madame Pomfrey would have to…"

Jackie adjusted her position on the bed so she was showing off her legs. She rubbed her hand up and down her legs and smiled.

"I could, I could maybe do that." answered the college guy

Jackie held her hand out and the college guy opened a bottle of pills.

"Wait. You're not a cop, are you?"

Jackie laughed. "No. I'm a student attending this school."

The college guy handed her a pill.

"One more for tomorrow… please."

"Okay, here's the thing. Those are really strong painkillers."

The college guy turned around to get Jackie water and she swallowed both the pills. "So just take, like, a half of one. Every twelve hours." He turned around to face Jackie.

"Oops! All gone!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I can take it from here Dr. College boy."

The college guy nodded his head and ran away.

Jackie laughed, "Oh my gosh that was so much fun!"

Danielle replied, "Yeah it looked like you were having a bit too much fun there Jaxs."

"Yeah well…I should probably get going now. Thanks Danie." Jackie ran from the hospital wing and down the corridors before Danielle could ask her about the painkillers.

"Great now what do I do?" said Danielle

Madame Pomfrey said, "Now I'm going to give you a needle."

Heather's eyes widened when she saw the needle. "Is that really necessary?" Heather wasn't afraid of needles…just with Madame Pomfrey holding one she was now extremely afraid.

"No it's not but I just like doing it for the fun of it. Now hold still."

Heather screamed, "Ahhh!" She prayed that Danielle and Jackie would hear her.

Meanwhile, Jackie kept running down the corridor with her broom but all of a sudden she bumped into something and fell over. Jackie looked up but nothing was there.

"Damn you Smith!" said a familiar voice. "Trust you to be navigator!" Jackie looked around but no one was there.

Jackie then thought, "Is this another one of those invisible barriers that I bumped into last year. Omg that was so embarrassing because Draco was there…"

"Shh!" Ian hissed. He looked down to see who they had bumped into.

Draco also looked down and saw Jackie on the ground who looks extremely confused. "Oh great." He muttered

Jackie looked around. She kept on hearing these familiar voices but didn't see anybody. Jackie stood up and picked up her broom.

Ian whispered to Draco, "Come on say something…your invisible this is your chance do something."

While Jackie was looking the other way Ian took the cloak off him. "Jackie!"

Jackie spun around. "Where did you come from?" She said looking past Ian.

"From the stands, I was watching the stands."

"Oh…um…I see."

"Is Danielle in the hospital wing?"

"No she's play Quidditch."

Ian raised an eyebrow.

Jackie exclaimed, "It was a joke! I was being sarcastic."

"Okay…well…whatever thanks for the help. I'll see you later."

Draco looked at Jackie. He wanted to say something to her but he wasn't really quite sure of what to say. Draco used to be such a charmer with the ladies but now all the girls have backed off because everyone knew that he still liked Jackie. "Okay." Draco thought. "I have to talk to her."

Jackie started running to the pitch. Draco who was behind her took off the cloak and called out her name.

Jackie turned around, "Yes Draco?"

Draco smirked, "I thought you hurt my ankle."

Jackie thought nobody was watching her so she didn't pretend to have a sprained ankle. She ran over towards Draco. "Draco please you can't tell anybody about this…not even Ian."

"Why would I tell Smith?"

"Because you guys are friends."

"Yeah true but I don't even tell Smith my deepest and darkest secrets."

"But you'll tell Nehal?"

"What?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't because then if I did tell you I would have to shoot myself."

Draco laughed, "Yeah I can understand that. But you sure you don't want to tell me? I find that you feel better if you get it out of your system."

"Sorry Draco I can't really tell you." Jackie then ran off towards the pitch.

Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Jackie walked onto the pitch. The crowd cheered when they saw her.

Fiona said, "Looks its Jackie. And it looks like she's actually going to play. Gryffindor sure could use the help."

Madame Hooch blew the whistle. Harry and Jackie switched places.

Harry said, "Good luck."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks."

George Mcfordge said, "Wow you certainly look like a fright."

"Excuse me? Did you just say that I look like a fright?"

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Well…you look…like your mom!" That was the best diss Jackie could come up with at the time.

George whispered to the other Hufflepuff Quidditch players, "How does she know my mom? She's never met her before."

The game started up again. The score was 90-70. Gryffindor was catching up.

Both Jackie and the Hufflepuff seeker Rick Steiner were searching for the snitch.

Meanwhile, Ian entered the hospital wing and saw Danielle sitting down on an empty bed. "Hey." He sat down beside Danielle wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Danielle said, "Ian? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. You visited me while I was in here."

"That's right! And then we got into a fight. How could I forget that?"

Ian smiled. "Where's Heather?"

"She's with Pomfrey." answered Danielle. "She's been in there for such a long time. And the bad thing is that I'm going to be next, since Jackie left to play in the game."

"She's that desperate?"

"Oh yeah, Jackie loves Quidditch."

"Well she should have been here two years ago when Victor Krum came to our school."

"Victor Krum? The famous seeker for Bulgaria?"

"Yeah he came for the Twizard Tournament that our school was having…I'm surprised you would know who he is Danie. I thought you didn't like Quidditch."

"I don't Ian. But Krum is always on the front page of the Daily Prophet. How could you not know who he is?"

Ian and Danielle both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ahh!" They heard someone scream, interrupting their moment.

Danielle said, "Omg that sounded like Heather!" Danielle walked over to the door. "Heather? Madame Pomfrey? What's going on?"

Madame Pomfrey was trying to give Heather the needle but Heather refused this treatment and kept running and hiding.

Madame Pomfrey said, "Come on your not afraid of a little needle are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just afraid of you with the needle." replied Heather

Madame Pomfrey was on the other side of the table that was standing in the center of the room. While Heather was trying to run away from her by standing on the other side of the table.

Heather and Madame Pomfrey started to run around the table in circles. Heather then ran towards the door. She looked back and saw Madame Pomfrey running towards her with a needle in one hand and a pot in the other. "Die dipshit!"

Heather then opened the door and slammed it in Madame Pomfrey's face. Madame Pomfrey then sank to the ground.

Danielle said, "Heather are you okay?"

Heather answered, "Yeah I'm fine but I don't think she is."

"What did you do to her?" asked Ian

"Nothing! She just collapsed to the ground."

Just then Draco arrived to the scene. "Hey is everybody all right?"

"Not really." said Heather, "We have an unconscious nurse on the ground."

"Oh…I see…what should we do?"

"We could always transfer schools." suggested Ian

Danielle said, "Maybe we should try to wake her up and then run away!"

Heather laughed, "Run away…that's funny except McGonagall would know that it was us because she was the one who sent us here."

"Well we could use a charm on her to get her to wake up and then…we don't run away."

Draco smirked, "We could use my invisibility cloak to get her out of here."

"You have one of those things too?" asked Heather

"Ya my father bought it for me."

"What doesn't he buy for you." muttered Ian

Danielle reached for her pocket to get her wand but she realized that it wasn't there. "Uh oh." she thought.

Ian seemed to read Danielle's thoughts by her facial expression. "What's wrong baby?"

"My wand…it's gone."

"Did you leave it anywhere?" asked Draco

"I don't think so. I took the wand with me when we went to…" Danielle looked at Heather.

"The washroom." Heather answered Danielle's sentence. "With Jackie." They both suddenly remembered the spell that they were under and the only person who was in the washroom with them at the time was Jackie. So right away they knew that Jackie must have Danielle's wand.

Ian and Draco both looked at Danielle and Heather who seemed to have an understanding of some sort.

"Shit." said Danielle

Ian said. "Hey don't worry we can use my wand."

Draco scoffed, "Do you even know what spell to use?"

Ian thought about Draco's question. "No."

Danielle said, "Ian point the wand at Pomfrey and say bring me to life!"

Ian did as he was told by his girlfriend.

Madame Pomfrey opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head up. "What happened here?" Before she could ask another question, Danielle, Heather, Ian and Draco put the cloak on themselves and walked off to the match.

At the match, Jackie was busy thinking to herself, "This is soo boring. Why doesn't that stupid snitch just appear whenever you want it to appear?"

As if Jackie's words were magic the snitch appeared and Rick started chasing it.

Jackie kicked her broom and followed Rick until she caught up to him.

Rick glared at Jackie and started to pick up speed but that didn't stop Jackie because she was right beside him. Rick knew that the only way to get Jackie away was to throw her off track. "So…you and Colt?"

"Say what?" yelled Jackie. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard that your boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"We're just friends. Where did you hear this from?"

"I have my sources…why are you so mad? I thought you wanted to be Colt's girlfriend."

Jackie was so mad at Rick that she didn't realize he was leading her off somewhere. But then after 2 minutes of chasing after the snitch, Jackie realized that the snitch wasn't in front of her anymore. Now it was her to turn to lead Rick off track. "So I heard you like Lucille?"

"Who's Lucille?"

"Don't play games with me Rick. I know you like her. I know you want her very badly."

"Huh? I don't even know who you're talking about."

"But I think you know…I saw you and Lucille last night." Jackie tried to contain her smile and laughter which were slowly creeping up on her face. She hoped it wouldn't be visible to Rick. "You were by the lake."

"Last night I had Quidditch practice."

"Boy, you so crazy. I saw you two lip-locking."

"Okay first of all, I don't even know somebody who goes by the name Lucille…"

"Yes yo do! Stop denying it Rick. I know everything."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up? I beg your pardon…oh wow what do you know I've practically caught the snitch." Before Rick could say anything to Jackie she kicked her broom and zoomed off to the other side of the pitch. "I'm gonna get it." Jackie looked back to see if Rick was behind her but it looked like he had given up. Jackie stood up on her broom and reached out her hand to catch the snitch. "Almost there…just a little bit further." Jackie could feel the muscles in her arm stretching.

Nehal looked at Jackie. "Come on Jaxs you can do it." Nehal then thought, "Hope she doesn't fall of her broom."

Jackie reached out and caught the snitch. "Yes!"

Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Gryffindor wins! Wow that was one crazy match." said Fiona

All the Gryffindors flew to the ground to congratulate Jackie.

Jackie forgot that she was standing on her broom, so she looked and saw that she was about to crash into a wall. Jackie tied to turn her broom around but that didn't work because she was standing on it so she fell. "Ahh!" Jackie looked around and hoped that no one saw her but they all did because lots of people from the stands were running towards her to see if she was okay. Jackie didn't think it was a big deal but little did she know that she actually sprained her ankle. (That's why the title of this chapter is Ironic) Even Draco, Ian, Danielle and Heather came by but then they took off the cloak.

Nehal was the first to speak. "Jackie are you alright? That was some fall."

"Yeah I'm okay." Jackie tried to get up but as soon as she put weight on her left foot she fell back down. "Ow! Holy shit that hurts."

Nehal whispered to Ron, "I think she actually sprained her ankle this time."

"Bloody hell." said Ron, "Well at least she's had lots of practice pretending to have it sprained."

"What did I do?" asked Jackie. She felt very small and insignificant because she was just sitting on the ground while many people surrounded her in a circle.

Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd. She knew that something fishy was going on. "Stand up Miss Allan!"

Jackie tried to stand up but she fell back down. Some people who were around her laughed.

Professor McGonagall replied, "Stand up Miss Allan!"

Nehal and Ron grabbed Jackie's arms and yanked her up. Jackie was balanced between them.

"Well, well. Looks like Madame Pomfrey didn't heal your ankle after all."

"It was her assistant Dr. College boy."

Danielle slapped her hand over her forehead.

Ian looked at Danielle. "What's going on?" He whispered

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry Miss Allan if Madame Pomfrey or Dr. College boy healed your ankle then the spell would last up to 24 hours." stated Professor McGonagall.

"Well…um…maybe the spell went wrong." suggested Jackie

"That's clearly impossible because she is a qualified nurse."

Heather interrupted, "Actually Professor she's really not that qualified for the job."

"Was I talking to you Miss Reid?"

"No you weren't." answered Heather

Professor McGonagall turned her attention back to Jackie. "Miss Allan I have never seen any sort of act like this in my whole teaching career."

Jackie suddenly felt guilty and sad.

Nehal saw the look on Jackie's face and said, "She's usually not like this. She's quite the goody two shoes."

Professor McGonagall ignored Nehal. "For the serious consequences of your actions you will receive 3 weeks detention starting tomorrow after Hogsmede."

"3 weeks!" exclaimed Jackie

"Yes you will be working in the hospital wing everyday at 8:00."

"3 weeks!"

"And I know this is mean of me to do this but I feel that it is best. I must take 100 points off Gryffindor for your actions."

All the Gryffindors groaned and looked at Jackie.

"3 weeks!"

"Yes Miss Allan I thought we already established that."

Jackie didn't know if it was from the weather, the 3 weeks of detention or the pill she took but she felt extremely light headed. "I think I'm gonna faint." Jackie fainted into Ron's arms.

Professor McGonagall then walked away feeling quite satisfied with herself.

"Er…a little help here." said Ron

"Just put her on the ground. GENTLY." said Nehal

While this was happing all the Hufflepuff Quidditch players were talking amongst each other.

Rick said, "Stupid chick. She's only doing that for attention."

They all nodded their heads and agreed except for Rocky and Colt.

Rocky sighed, "Look at Nehal. She looks so gorgeous."

Colt said, "Well wait till tomorrow when we take as dates tomorrow."

Rocky and Colt gave each other high fives and went to the Hufflepuff change rooms.

**A/N: Wow that chapter took forever to write. Anyways the next chapter is going to be good. If you're a fan of Nehal/Draco pairing and Heather/Tommy pairing then you will want to read the next chapter for sure. **


	20. Chapter 20 The room of requirements

Chapter 20

Nehal, Heather and Danielle knelt down on the ground to see if Jackie was okay.

Heather started fanning Jackie with her hand.

Nehal and Danielle both looked at Heather.

"You know I don't think the fanning thing is working." reported Nehal

Heather stopped fanning Jackie.

Danielle said, "Where are we going to take her? We can't just leave her like this."

"Why not?" said Heather

Danielle gave Heather a weird look.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!"

Ron said, "We could take her to the common room."

"Not a good idea." said Nehal, "There will be a party going on."

"How about the prefects' room." suggested Daryl who by the way is a prefect.

Draco said, "How about the room of requirements?"

"The room of what?" said Nehal, Heather and Danielle at the same time.

"The room of requirements."

The three girls looked at each other. They had no idea what this room was or where it is. But they thought that it was a good idea.

Nehal said, "Alright we'll take her there."

Just then Neville came rushing towards them. He ran and gave Heather a hug. "Heather are you alright? I heard about what happened."

Draco yelled, "You stupid git Longbottom you almost stepped on Jackie!"

Neville looked down; his foot was inches away from Jackie's face. "Oops…sorry."

Draco and Ian both glared at Neville.

Heather said, "Neville do you want to come with us to the room of requirements?"

"Well…"

"We could use some of your healing spells."

"I…"

"They would come in handy."

"Okay!" agreed Neville. "But what do we do about Jackie?" Everyone went silent.

"I'll carry her." Draco said finally. "Smith get the invisibility cloak. Mcleod, Reid, Longbottom get Potter's." He looked at the remaining company. It was just him, Ron, Nehal and the unconscious Jackie.

"I'll get the Maurders Map!" said Ron. "The less of us the better chance of us not getting caught."

Danielle, Heather and Neville ran to the common room to find that there was a party going on in celebration of Gryffindors victory.

They saw Hermione doing a lap dance on one of the tables and some guys throwing money at her.

Neville started to walk over there but Heather yanked him back and whispered into his ear, "Don't even think about it."

Danielle said, "Guys remember we're here to get Harry's cloak!"

"Right." said Neville and Heather

"Neville go up to your dorm and get the cloak out of Harry's trunk." said Danielle

Just then Ron came up from behind them. "You guys got the cloak yet?"

"Nope." replied Danielle. "But Ron, do you think you could go check on Neville and help him find Harry's cloak because you probably know where it is."

"Yeah I do…well I'm going up there anyways to get the Maurders Map." Ron went off after Neville to the boys dorms.

Heather said, "What's the Maurders map?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know but come on let's dance I love this song!"

Danielle and Heather started dancing to Stand up by Ludacris. (Sorry don't know how to spell the name)

(8) When I move you move/ just like that/ when you move I move/ just like that/when I move you move/just like that/hell yeah hey DJ bring that back (8)

Tommy saw Heather dancing and started to mingle towards her. He was very nervous. He had never grinded with a girl before. He didn't even know if Heather had grinded before. He also thought that maybe Heather didn't want to grind with him after all.

Heather saw Tommy and smiled. That made Tommy feel better and it put him at ease. He walked over to Heather and smiled at her. He put his hands on Heather's waist. Heather started waving her arms in the air like she didn't care! (LOL) Together, the two of them started bumping and grinding.

Neville and Ron came down to the common room. They first spotted Danielle dancing on table. (Except she had her clothes on unlike Hermione)

"Danielle!" Ron called out. "Danielle."

Danielle stopped dancing and she spotted Ron and Neville. She jumped off the table and walked towards them. Some of the Gryffindor boys were disappointed. "So did you guys get the cloak and the map?"

"Yepp." answered Neville. "Where's Heather?" He asked looking around the common room, hoping to spot her.

"She's right over there." said Danielle pointing towards Heather and Tommy who were grinding together. Danielle then realized that she just made a big mistake. "Crap!"

Neville's jaw dropped. He had never seen dancing like this before. Why didn't Heather dance with like this when they were at the Yule ball.

Ian came back to the pitch running with Draco's cloak in his hand. "Sorry I took so long."

Nehal said, "That's alright Ian. The others haven't come back yet…I wonder what's taking them so long…"

Neville couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tommy was touching Heather's ass and she didn't seem to mind at all.

Danielle and Ron went to go get Heather. Neville couldn't move, because he was still in shock.

Ron pulled Heather and Tommy apart. "Alright guys…that's enough…er…Heather we have to go now."

"You're leaving?" asked Tommy

"Yeah but…it should only be for a little while I'll be back soon." Heather winked at Tommy.

Danielle tugged Heather away and whispered into her ear, "You do realize that Neville saw you guys right?"

Heather gulped, "Oh my gosh he did?"

"Yeah."

Ron said, "Come on no time for chit-chat." Ron, Danielle, Heather and Neville left the common room and headed towards the pitch.

Heather walked beside Neville. "I'll explain it to you later okay?"

"Okay." said Neville

"Eeeeeee!" squealed Heather

"Finally you're here." said Draco who was kneeling down holding Jackie's head in his lap. "We don't have much time."

Heather laughed, "Omg you sound like she's going to die."

Draco glared at Heather. Everybody got under a cloak and followed Ron who had the Maurders map to the room of requirements.

"Whoa." said Heather. "That door just appeared out of nowhere."

Ron tapped on the door and said, "Open!" (I know in the 5th book you just think about it and it appears but I changed that bit)

The door opened by itself. The room was filled with couches, beds, blankets, tables and one king sized bed in the center of the room. The ceiling was covered with Slytherin and Gryffindor wallpaper with the Slytherin serpent wrapped around the Gryffindor lion.

Heather said, "Wowzers."

Danielle replied, "Omg guys this is so much cooler than the common rooms."

"Ya it's a pretty nice pad." commented Ian

Draco saw the bed in the center and he gently put Jackie down on the bed.

Danielle looked at Jackie. She looked so peaceful. Danielle then remembered about the pills Jackie took. "Uh…guys I have something to tell you."

"What's up Danie?" said Nehal

"When Jackie and I were waiting in the hospital wing. She asked for some painkillers so Dr. College boy gave it them to her."

"Whose Dr. College boy?" asked Draco

Danielle ignored Draco. "So I think she may of fainted because…because of the painkillers."

"Are you sure?" asked Heather. "I think she fainted because of Quidditch."

"Well I'm not 100 percent sure but that's just how I feel."

Ian wrapped an arm around Danielle's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Heather changed the subject. "Neville can you heal Jackie's ankle?"

"Hold up!" exclaimed Draco. "You expect Longbottom to heal her angle? Every potions class he practically blows up the room!"

"Nev Nev is really good at healing people Malfoy."

Draco and Ian looked at each other. They weren't sure if they should let Neville heal Jackie. After all, Neville always messed up. (Aww)

Danielle sighed, "Neville heal me first to prove to them that healing is your specialty!"

"No Danielle!" said Ian. "I'm not going to let Longbottom screw you up!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Ian don't worry everything will be okay."

"Danielle tomorrow is our 1 year anniversary and I don't want you to look…"

Danielle suddenly kissed Ian. It was a long lingering kiss.

"Okay…" said Nehal

Danielle and Ian moved towards the couches. Ian fell on top of Danielle and he started kissing her neck and nibbling gently on her ear. Danielle let out a moan.

Draco scowled, "Get a room you two!" He threw a pillow at Ian.

Ian looked at Draco, "We are in a room."

Nehal put a mute spell on the couple, which she learned how to do from her mother.

Heather said, "Neville heal me!"

Neville performed a healing spell and Heather's face cleared up.

Draco looked satisfied. "Alright then, let's go for it."

Neville healed Jackie's ankle and he also cleared up her face.

"Good job Neville." said Nehal patting Neville on the shoulder.

"So long kiddos!" said Heather, and left as Neville followed her in suit.

"Okay now can you tell me about you and Tommy?"

"There's nothing much to tell. We're just friends."

"Sure…do you dance like that with your friends?"

"Yes! I've know Tommy for a long time…and doing that stuff is just like making fun of him."

"I see." said Neville and walked away.

Meanwhile, Danielle and Ian were sill making out.

Draco and Nehal looked at each other and glared at the pair.

Ian said, "Uh…maybe we should continue this in another place…"

"Yeah." added Danielle. She and Ian both caught off the couch. "Bye Nehal, bye Malfoy."

Danielle and Ian were now in the corridors.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Ian

Danielle came intensively close to Ian...her face being inches away from his. She pressed her lips against his and parted them as her tongue went inside his mouth and her hands ran through his hair. Ian...surely surprised that Danielle was leading put his arms around Danielle's waist and was letting Danielle take control for a while. Their tongues kept rolling in each others mouth. Danielle backed away from Ian and smiled. "That's where we go."

(Okay some of this is from One Tree Hill and The O.C.)

Nehal and Draco were still in the room of requirements. Draco tucked Jackie in under the covers, and then joined Nehal who sitting down on one of the beds.

Nehal said, "Think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know Pradhan." answered Draco

"I feel terrible. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have forced her to play."

"Yeah, well, what's done is done." Draco paused. "Maybe we should watch her until she wakes up."

"I can do it. You've done way too much already."

"I don't mind hanging out. I'd worry about her too much if I took off anyway."

"Okay." Nehal said looking down at her feet.

"Look. It's not your fault, okay?"

Nehal nodded her head. "Yeah I guess so."

Draco said, "I'm gonna go get something from the kitchens." He then got up to leave.

Nehal then sat on the bed next to Jackie. 5 minutes later Draco came back. He was standing in the doorway.

"Still sleeping?" asked Draco. "Here, I got us some coffee if you want..."

"I don't know how you do it." replied Nehal taking a mug of coffee from his hand.

"It's easy you just yell at the house elves and tell them what you want and they will give it to you."

"You know what I mean. You'd give up everything to help her after what happened between you guys."

"That's a good question." Draco took Nehal's hand and led her to the couch closest to Jackie. "There's just something about her you know…

Nehal interrupted Draco, "I know that she's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Well yeah she is. She just doesn't believe me."

"I can understand why. Sometimes you're just a complete jackass."

Draco laughed, "Thanks for the honesty. But it hasn't been about that with Jackie and I for a long time."

"So you don't have any brothers, do you?"

"Uh no I'm an only child, why?"

"Well I wouldn't mind dating a Malfoy."

Draco scoffed, "Yeah all the girls are after me these days. You'll just have to wait in line Pradhan."

They both laughed.

Nehal said, "So your mom and you must be pretty close right?"

Draco answered, "Yeah. We do a lot of stuff together. We talk... she's really great."

"Sounds nice. My sister and I are always competing for my parents attention."

Jackie shifted and rolled over onto her other side. Draco and Nehal both looked at her.

Draco said, "Listen, you can sleep if you want. I'll watch her for a while."

Nehal answered, "Actually I'd rather stay and talk to you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind..."

They both shared a smile.

Meanwhile Danielle and Ian were outside sitting in the grass.

Danielle said, "Have I told you lately how much I like you?"

"Why?" asked Ian

"Why do I tell you?"

"No, why do you like me?"

"Hmm, pitty mostly."

Ian laughed.

"Tomorrow is our 1 year anniversary! I'm so excited!"

Ian smiled. "It's been a good year."

"I know, I can't wait to celebrate ...with you." Danielle kissed Ian."So, what'd you wanna do? I heard about some party that's over…"

"Maybe we should take it easy with what happened to Jackie and all…"

"What happened?"

Ian's eyes widened.

"Kidding."

They both laughed.

"Funny, I thought we could hang here." Ian kissed Danielle. "Together with nature."

They started kissing again. Danielle pulled back and hugged Ian.

Danielle sighed, "I love you."

Ian was stunned.

Danielle stopped hugging Ian and cleared her throat. "I mean…"

"Uh…" said Ian still stunned

"I-I-I didn't mean I…" Danielle sighed

Ian said, "Thank you."

Danielle looked surprised, "Uh your welcome...I er... midnight curfew." Danielle then walked fast away from Ian not believing what just happened. She was usually pretty smooth with guys and hardly got embarrassed until now that is.

Ian sighed, "I love you I love you how hard is that to say."

"Saying it's easy, meaning it, that's the hard part." said a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ian.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. I shall come into the light." The figure came into the light.

Ian saw the figure. "Oh…your Looney Lovegood right?"

Luna said, "So you've heard of me. I guess I actually do exist."

"Whatever freak." Ian then left leaving Luna alone in the darkness.

In the room of requirements Jackie was now awake.

Draco noticed Jackie. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." answered Jackie. "Where am I?"

"You Jackie Allan are in the room of requirements."

"The room of what now?"

Draco sighed, "You don't remember last night, huh?"

"I remember I was playing Quidditch…"

"And you sprained your ankle and got 3 weeks of detention."

Jackie sat up shocked.

"And you fainted…your not going to do that again are you?"

"Uh no…"

"Alright, I'm gonna go wake Pradhan up, okay?"

"Nehal's here?"

"Yeah."

"With you?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No…no…not at all." lied Jackie. She had a feeling they were probably making out while she was sleeping.

"Okay good."

"Wait! Thanks, again."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, alright?" Draco got up.

"Draco?"

Draco turned around and looked at Jackie.

Jackie sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"All sorts of things."

Draco nodded his head and went to wake up Nehal.

Jackie was sitting on a bed while Draco and Nehal were sitting on another one whispering to each other. Jackie had a feeling that they were talking about her. She was so mad at this and thought, "I can't believe she's trying to steal Draco. Oh well, I'll show them…I'll show them all!"

**A/N: So what do you think? Please keep those reviews coming. Next chapter is the Hogsmede trip. There will be lots of love triangles! **


	21. Chapter 21 Hogsmede trip

Chapter 21

Ian, Crabble, Goyle, Theodore Nott and a well-built guy named Sean were in the Slytherin common room talking.

Draco then walked in.

"Hey Malfoy where you been?" asked Crabble

"Ya we missed you." added Goyle

Draco answered, "I was out."

Sean laughed, "Bet he was with that chick in 7th year what her name…Caitlin is or is it Cate?"

Draco glared at Sean. "Ya so who were you with last night?"

"Oh that would be Christina. Man she is hot and amazing under the covers."

"How did that happen?"

"Puberty happened."

"Pff it's been that long?"

"It sure has, be glad you missed it!"

Draco then looked at Ian. "What's up with you man?"

Ian ignored Draco and ran his hands through his hair.

Theodore said, "So Malfoy what are you gonna do in Hogsmede?"

"I'm gonna do whatever Smith and Mcleod do."

Ian looked up at Draco.

"Well it sounds to me like Ian and Danielle won't be doing much." said Sean teasing Ian. "Because of three little words our boy Ian couldn't say."

"Holy shit." Draco looked at Ian. "Smith, Mcleod said I love you to you?"

Ian nodded his head.

"Okay what'd you say?"

"Thank you."

"Oh boy…"

"What?"

"You know what you did...you know what you did, you blew it buddy...almost as bad as I did but you know what, we're both single now."

"Danielle and I didn't break up."

"Well at least he was being polite." added Sean

Draco scoffed, "By saying thank you?"

The group sniggered except for Ian, who felt horrible.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, the four girls were talking.

"Yo gurlios." said Jackie as she and Nehal entered the dorm. "I'm so excited Neh Neh! We're going on a double date today! Mmm…Colt."

"I know!" said Nehal, who sounded a little too enthusiastic.

"Ahh! No pie! No more, Lestat, no more!" screamed Heather

Danielle threw her eyeliner at Heather.

"Wha-oh, what a terrible dream." muttered Heather

Danielle said, "I can't wait to see Ian, it's our anniversary today…" She then remembered what happened last night.

"Go Danie!" replied Nehal

"Actually I'm not sure if I want to see him."

"Why not?" Nehal then saw the look on Danielle's face. "Oh Danie what happened?" Nehal hugged Danielle.

"I told him I loved him."

Jackie said, "Omg that's great! Did he say it back?"

"That's the thing…"

"Oh no…" said Nehal. "What did he say? Want me to kick his ass?"

"He said thank you."

Heather replied, "Well at least he was being polite."

Danielle glared at Heather. "I just didn't expect the conversation to be like that."

"How did you picture it?" asked Jackie

"To be romantic. He would say I love you too and then we would kiss." Danielle sighed, "Once again, the smart girl is really stupid."

"Danielle you're not stupid!" said Nehal

"Thanks."

Nehal smiled at Danielle and then looked at her watch, "Look at the time! Jackie we've gotta hurry."

"Alright." sighed Jackie

Fifteen minutes later Jackie and Nehal were heading towards Hogsmede. They spotted Draco walking along with his two bodyguards Crabble and Goyle. Nehal elbowed Jackie in the ribs, "Go talk to him."

Jackie sighed and walked over to Draco. "Hi."

Draco smirked. "Hey."

Jackie suddenly hugged Draco. "I owe you."

Jackie smiled, walking away. Draco then caught Nehal's gaze. She smiled at him, and then linked arms with Jackie. Draco watched them with interest. (Ahaha)

Nehal said, "So, been to any bad Quidditch matches lately?" She paused. "Come on lets meet Rocky and Colt."

Jackie said, "All I remember last night is you and me and Draco in that room that requires. And before that happened you said something about being into Rocky but it could have been Colt, and I need to know."

"Need?" asked Nehal

"Two of them, two of us, plenty of fine Hufflepuff boys to go around. And you and Rocky are so… interesting together. Plus, we could still trade off once in a while… or twice. Win-win situation."

Nehal laughed.

They finally met up with Rocky and Colt at the Three Broomsticks. Rocky had a butt ugly new haircut but Nehal tried not to notice. Rocky also kept telling really stupid jokes such as why did the budgie cross the road? Because your mom! And he kept snorting when he laughed. But Nehal hoped he was nervous or something. Colt was just looking really hot, according to Jackie.

Meanwhile, Danielle was looking for Ian. She decided to walk in to the Three Broomsticks to see if he was there. "Hi, is Ian smith here? He's a Slytherin with a Gryffindor tie, tallish brown haired guy?"

Luna Lovegood came over. "Says thank you to girls who say I love you to him."

"Nice." answered Madame Rosmerta.

Danielle glared at Luna. "Whatever." She then looked at Madame Rosmerta. "So have you seen him?"

"Nope sorry, but why don't you go sit at one of those tables over there and wait for him."

"I don't think he's gonna show but I will take your offer on sitting at the table over there."

Luna followed Danielle.

Danielle turned around and yelled, "Get lost!"

"If you say so." said Luna and walked away sadly.

Danielle sat down and crossed her legs.

Jackie saw Danielle sitting by herself. "I'll be right back guys." She walked over to Danielle. "Hey."

Danielle smiled. "Hey. Looks like you and Colt are having a good time?"

"Yeah, how come your not?" replied Jackie

Danielle laughed. She then looked at Jackie. "Has Malfoy ever told you he loved you?"

"Uh no…we only went out for like…" Jackie tried to remember. "Whateves we just went out and I really really liked him."

Danielle nodded her head.

"Let me get this straight. So when you said it to him, he didn't say it back?" asked Jackie

"Yeah he said thank you."

Jackie laughed. "Aww."

"Yeah...maybe I just over reacted you know I mean maybe he didn't say it because he just wasn't ready."

"Yeah or because you know…"

"Because he doesn't love me."

"Oh no Danie don't think like that. I'm sure he loves you."

There was an awaked silence.

Danielle broke it by saying, "I know it sounds stupid but I...I keep looking back at the door thinking...maybe he'll show up."

"Yeah I know…I keep thinking that Draco might come and we'll end up together again but you know what…that's not going to happen because he's totally into this other girl."

"Amanda?"

Jackie was about to say something but Danielle interrupted her.

"Jaxs don't worry about her. She's a whore. Malfoy is not into her."

Jackie smiled.

Danielle said, "Look you should go back to Colt. Omg why is that freaky deeky Ravenclaw girl looking at us?"

Jackie looked at Luna. "Oh…that's Luna Lovegood, she's actually really nice."

Danielle scoffed, "What did you talk to her?"

"Yeah…"

"Omg I can't believe this. Wow you must have had like no clue what she was saying."

"Well…"

"Just look at her. Who wears an all black body suit?"

"Yeah the outfit is so 80's. But that doesn't make her a bad person."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Danie…I…"

Danielle looked at Jackie. "Who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

Jackie looked back at Luna and saw Luna looking at them with interest like she had over heard the conversation. Jackie looked back at Danielle guiltily.

"I'm sorry Jaxs. I'm just really pissed today. Gosh, why does life have to be so unfair!"

Jackie then looked up and saw Ian walking towards them. "No Danielle that's where you're wrong." She then walked off back to Colt, Rocky and Nehal.

Danielle then felt two arms slip around Danielle's waist. "Happy anniversary."

Danielle tilted her head so she could see who it was. A huge smile was plastered on her face. "You too." She stood up and kissed Ian on the lips.

Ian mutters, "I love you."

Danielle surprised said, "What?"

Ian smiled at Danielle and said more confident, "I love you."

Danielle pretended to think of what to say. "Thank you." They then kissed again. Danielle saw that Luna was glaring at them. Danielle stopped kissing Ian because Luna was holding a knife and a monkey and looked mighty dangerous. Danielle held the end of Ian's Gryffindor tie and pulled him to sit down next to her.

Madame Rosmerta witnessing the scene came over to bring them to butter beers. "It's on the house."

"Cool free butter beer." said Ian

Danielle wasn't in the mood for a drink. She slid into Ian's lap.

Ian said, "And what would you like for Christmas, little girl?"

Danielle giggled, "I don't think it's appropriate to say here."

"We're not in a church."

Danielle grinned at Ian hoping he would get the hint.

Ian whispered, "I want you." They started to make out again.

Meanwhile, Colt and Rocky went to get the butter beers for their dates.

"This is so much fun Neh Neh." said Jackie

"I know!" grinned Nehal. "Colt's really nice."

"Yeah, thanks Rocky is too."

"I er…should go to the bathroom." said Nehal

When Rocky and Colt came back, Nehal still wasn't back from the washroom. After 10 minutes Rocky got up to look for Nehal. After 30 minutes neither Rocky nor Nehal was back. So, Jackie and Colt left to go to Honeydukes together.

Nehal couldn't believe how much Rocky had changed. It was like when Bart Simpson turned into a nerd. She really wished she could've come with someone else. Nehal felt bad for leaving Rocky but she didn't want to hang out with someone who spits on you while there talking. She spotted Ron sitting on a bench looking sad. "Hey Ron! Wass up?"

Ron answered, "Well, Hermione is giving someone a lap dance and Harry is stalking Daryl, so I'm all by myself."

"Well do you want go to Zonkos with me?"

Ron smiled. "Really? You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah."

"But what about Rocky?"

"Oh who cares about him. He is so ugly."

Nehal linked arms with Rocky and they walked off.

Meanwhile, Heather and Tommy were walking around Hogsmede when Neville came running towards them. "Hey Heather, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh…er…well Tommy and I have been here the whole time." lied Heather

"You and Tommy?"

"Yeah." said Tommy putting his arm around Heather's shoulder.

Heather said, "Tommy has never been to Hogsmede before so I was just showing him around."

"Oh…" said Neville

"Neville do you want to walk around with us?"

Tommy gave Heather a questioning look but she just ignored it.

"Sure!" said Neville.

Heather smiled, "Well, let's go then."

Colt entered Honeydukes. He then slammed the door in Jackie's face forgetting she was there.

"Ow!" yelled Jackie. She then opened the door and stood behind Colt. What happened to the nice Colt?

"Oh I love these." said Colt grabbing a handful of chocolate frogs.

"Um...Colt can I ask you something?" asked Jackie timidly

"Sure."

"Why are you wearing a baseball cap in the middle of fall?"

"It's part of my ninja outfit."

"Ninja?" asked Jackie shocked. "You're a ninja? Get out of here you're a ninja?"

"Yes I am a ninja. And Rocky is too."

"You know I used to take a few karate lessons myself." lied Jackie wanting to impress Colt. "I might be what you call an orange belt or a tangerine belt you know I'm one of those citrus colors, you know what I'm saying?"

"Well maybe you can show me your skills sometime."

Jackie blushed and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

Colt looked at Jackie, "But I don't think there are belts like that?"

"Yeah there are…well at least in Canada!"

"You're from Canada?"

"Duh! Did you think I was born in Japan?"

"Well I thought you and your friends were American just like us."

"Newsflash Colt, we're not American! My name is Jackie Allan and I am Canadian." (Like in the beer commercial, if you have seen it) Jackie walked towards the cashier in Honeydukes. Colt just stared at her wide-eyed.

Nehal and Ron were walking alone having a good time when they saw Draco walking in the opposite direction by himself.

Ron said, "What's up with Malfoy?"

"I don't know." said Nehal. "Yo Malfoy!" Nehal waved to Draco.

Draco said, "Hey."

Nehal said, "Well this is a first."

A girl then shouts, "Ron! What's up?"

Ron blushed. "Hey."

Nehal looked at Ron, "Who's that?"

"I have no idea." said Ron

"Well I guess that's a first too." commented Draco

Ron glared at Draco.

"So who did you come to Hogsmede with?" asked Nehal

Draco answered, "A bunch of people, but right now I'm trying to hide from Amanda, man she is annoying."

Nehal laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Treanor?"

Nehal blushed, "Yeah about that. Let's just say he really isn't my type so I kind of ditched him. He's probably looking for me now so that's why I am…avoiding him."

"Looks like we have something in common again Pradhan, were both avoiding stupid gits."

Nehal laughed again, "That's funny." She then said, "Hey do you want hang out with us…just for today."

"It's better than being a loner." added Ron

Nehal said, "Ron, I wouldn't talk I if were I you."

Ron blushed again.

"We're going to Honeydukes to buy tons and tons of candy. So what do you say Malfoy?" said Nehal

Draco sighed, "Alright I'll come. I am feeling pretty hungry."

Nehal smiled, "Great!" She linked arms with Draco on her other side and the three of them walked off to Honeydukes. They walked into Honeydukes and browsed through the candy.

Jackie spotted them. "Omg." she thought. "Nehal ditched Rocky to be with Ron AND Draco. Alright you wanna play hardball…I'm game."

Jackie whispered into Colt's ear seductively, "Hold me."

"What?" Colt said confused, he didn't think Jackie was this type of girl.

"Just do it hottie."

"Okay." said Colt quickly. He wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist.

Jackie kept glancing back at Draco to see if he was looking. But he was laughing at something Nehal said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Colt

Jackie looked up at Colt. "Nothing's wrong…everything is perfect."

As Colt was paying for the candies with his one arm still around Jackie, Draco saw them and his jaw dropped.

Jackie glanced back yet again and saw that Draco was staring at her. She smiled and waved at him.

"Who are you waving too?" asked Colt looking back at the crowd

Jackie smirked. She hardly ever smirked. "Oh…just a friend."

"Was it Nehal?"

"No it was someone else."

"Who?" Colt asked again

"Does it matter? Oh here's Rocky." Jackie said in hopes of distracting Colt. It worked.

"Man." said Colt. "You look like you just ran a marathon."

"I didn't win it yet. I still haven't found Nehal yet." answered Rocky

Jackie thought, "Aww I feel so sorry for him. Nehal can be so mean sometimes." Jackie then said, "Want some water?"

"Thanks." Rocky said and gulped the entire bottle to Jackie's dismay. She looked around and saw Nehal, Ron and Draco excitedly whispering to each other.

"They're so close to each other. They're noses are touching." Jackie thought to herself, enviously. Rocky then broke Jackie's thoughts by throwing the water bottle at someone's head. However Jackie was still thinking, "Okay…this is a side of him I don't know. How many sides do boys have anyways?" Jackie then said, "You know I was going to use that for the rest of the year."

"Oh well." said Rocky shrugging his shoulders.

"Now I have to owl my parents from Canada and ask them to get me another one." Jackie said trying to make Rocky feel guilty about his actions.

"I bought some chocolate frogs for you sugar pie." Colt gave Jackie a couple of them.

Jackie thought, "Sugar pie? Eww!"

Colt held out the chocolate frogs for Jackie to take.

Jackie answered, "Um…that's very thoughtful of you Colt, but I don't really like chocolate frogs. You know there kind of gross!"

"Just eat the god damn chocolate frogs!" ordered Colt

"Um…okay." Jackie said feeling bullied. She looked down at the four frogs that were jumping on her hand. She bit her lip.

"So…Colt I thought up a plan for our upcoming match. Want to hear it?" Rocky led Colt away, despite his protests.

"Guys I have a plan to make Rocky-" said Nehal

"And Slade." added Draco

"And Colt look bad."

"Don't you always!" sighed Ron but smiling as he did it. (Get the picture?)

"Okay this is what I have, so listen up!" Nehal said business like.

Nehal signaled to Ron and Draco. They were ready. They snuck behind Colt and Rocky who were so busy talking strategy, they did not notice unpaid candy shoved in their coat pockets. Nehal meanwhile made her way to Jackie, who looked revolted at the thought of eating the chocolate frogs.

Nehal said, "Hey Jaxs! How's it going?"

Jackie replied, "Um…good I guess…why did you ditch Rocky?"

"Well you see…" Nehal kept glancing to see if Ron and Draco were finished yet. "I used to like him but the way he acted today was just, not really a turn on for me."

"He was probably nervous about trying to impress you."

"Ya whatever, I've found somebody else that has impressed me…are you gonna eat those?"

Jackie looked at her hand filled with the chocolate frogs. "You can have it."

"Thanks." Nehal said biting at the head of a chocolate frog. Jackie looked disgusted but then remembered what Nehal had said before. And she knew it was probably Draco that had impressed her. She had defiantly had lost. She could see it now Nehal Malfoy, Mrs. Pradhan-Malfoy. They would get married and have three children and they would completely forget about her.

"So who did impress you?"

Ron and Draco gave thumbs up to Nehal, indicating that they had finished their prank.

Nehal said, "I gotta go Jaxs but I'll tell you later." Nehal then ran off outside the store with Ron and Draco and they watched by the window to see what would happen next.

"This is bloody brilliant Nehal." exclaimed Ron

Nehal smiled, "What can I say? I've always got my sweet revenge on someone."

Ron smiled and Draco smirked.

Jackie stood there by herself still thinking about Nehal and Draco's lives in the future. People started pushing her in order to get out of the store. "Ow!" Jackie said. "Stop (Push) it." She rubbed her elbow. She looked around for Rocky and Colt but didn't spot them, since the store had become more crowded with tons of Hogwarts students filling the candy shop. (Ahaha I'm listing to that Candy shop song by 50 Cent)

"You know you should really push them back." said Fiona who happened to see Jackie.

Jackie smiled, "Hey gurl, how's it going?"

Fiona said, "It's going good. I'm here with Jonathan."

"Jonathan? As the Jonathan that's on the Quidditch team with me?"

"Uh huh. He asked me out after the match."

"Wow! Gurl you're really lucky. Jonathan is such a sweetheart."

Just then Jonathan came and wrapped his arm around Fiona's shoulder. "Hey I got the candy."

"Oh thanks Jonathan." Fiona opened the bag of candy. "And you got my favorite candies thank you." Fiona hugged Jonathan.

"Wish Colt was like that." muttered Jackie

"Pardon?" said Fiona

"Oh um…I was just saying that um…this store is packed."

"Yeah I know, it's crazy."

"Hey Jackie." Jonathan said just realizing that Jackie was standing there talking to his girlfriend.

"Hey."

"How's your ankle?"

"Oh it's much better. How was the party?"

"It was awesome. You should have been there."

"Yeah well maybe next time."

Fiona said, "Well I'd love to stay and chit-chat but Jonathan and I have to go Zonko's so I'll see you later."

"Yes." Jackie said clapping her hands together. "I will see you later buh bye." Jackie moved out of the way so the couple could exit.

Fiona and Jonathan walked out and noticed that Nehal, Ron and Draco were looking in the store window.

"Are you guys window shopping?" asked Fiona

"Kind of." said Nehal. She then noticed that Fiona wasn't alone. (LOL) She was with Jonathan. "Hey Johnny, are you on a date?"

Jonathan blushed, "Yeah."

"Wow." said Ron. "It seems like everybody has dates these days."

Nehal changing the subject said, "Oh jeez I forgot to do something."

"What?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time/

"Ron do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Okay well…you know how your dad is like a muggle freak?"

"Yeah…" said Ron slowly.

"Ask the shopkeeper to sound the alarms because you are very suspicious and think that someone is going to steal something."

"What good will that do?" Ron and Draco said together.

"Trust me! This is the icing on the cake." replied Nehal. Nehal, Ron and Draco looked at each other.

Ron said. "Okay so why do I have to do this?"

Nehal answered, "Malfoy he…well…" Nehal couldn't get it out.

"I have a bad reputation." muttered Draco close to a whisper.

"Go quick Ron!" Nehal said. "This could get ugly."

Ron squeezed through the crowd until he reached the counter "Hey!" The store owner glared at him. "Maybe you'll warm up to me, when you find out something I learned!" Ron dropped his voice to a whisper and produced the sound of alarms.

"These work?" asked the store owner.

"Positive." said Ron. "They better work, or I'll kill you Nehal!"

"Thanks sonny."

"No problem!" Ron fought his way out of Honeydukes. "Mission accomplished!"

"Ron good job." Nehal gave Ron a hug. "Now sit down." Nehal assisted him to the ground. Meanwhile, Draco's eyes never left Jackie.

Nehal teased Draco, "Are you stalking her?"

"I want to make sure she is alright!" Draco murmured. "Uh oh! She's in trouble." He ran towards the entrance.

"Malfoy!" Nehal shouted after him. "You can't just barge in!" Draco went out of sight.

"Apparently, he can!" retorted Ron

Jackie was getting lonely and restless. She walked towards Colt and Rocky, both who didn't seem to notice, that she had approached. They were still talking about Quidditch. "Colt?" Jackie said timidly. Seeing as he couldn't hear her, she raised her voice, close to a shout. "Colt!" The two boys jumped a foot in the air and turned around irritated.

When Colt saw who it was his expression changed. "Um…sorry Jackie, got carried away."

"So I see!" Jackie said testily.

"Let's go then." Colt pulled Rocky along much to Jackie's dismay, and Draco, Nehal and Ron's delight. As they were about to leave, the sound alarm went off. "Where's the fire?" Colt said stupidly.

"It's the alarm dumbass." yelled Rocky.

The store owner came forward and all the students cleared a path for him. "Hold it you three."

Colt, Rocky and Jackie (who was in the middle) slowly turned around.

"You lot been shoplifting?"

"No!" yelled Rocky again. "Why would you think that?"

"I think that because the alarms go off and the only time they go off is when somebody is shoplifting. Now empty out your pockets!"

Colt said, "I think you've mistake us for somebody else."

"Empty your pockets!"

Jackie emptied her pockets. "All I have is this lip gloss and some left over change. Mmm…vanilla flavor." Jackie applied some lip gloss on her lips.

Rocky and Colt opened their pockets. They pulled out tons and tons of candy.

"What the?" said Colt

"How did this happen?" said Rocky

All the students gasped in horror.

Nehal, Ron and Draco gave each other high fives and sniggered.

Colt looked at Jackie. "Did you put these in our pockets while we were talking?"

"No."

Rocky said, "You did, didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything. I swear. I was talking to…" Jackie didn't want to say Nehal because Rocky might get mad so she said, "I was just eating the chocolate frogs."

Colt replied, "I don't believe you!"

"Why do you think it was me? It could have been anyone here." Objected Jackie

"I don't think so." said Rocky. "No one else would do this to us."

Just then Riley and Cory came to the scene.

Riley said, "I agree. It was Jackie who did this."

Jackie was out numbered, "But…I didn't do anything."

"That's what they all say." said Cory

"Yeah." added Riley. "And you also stole my car!"

Everyone gasped.

"Omg!" said Jackie. "I keep telling you this, I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR FUCKING CAR!"

Riley walked towards Jackie. His broad shoulders and his height towered over Jackie. "You can't hide it anymore. I know you did it…remember yo shizzle nizzle you hot off the sizzle and then you touched my nipple…and I'm sure you enjoyed that."

Jackie blushed, "I was under a gansta spell. I didn't no what I was doing. And as for you're um…nipple goes…I…um…"

Draco, Nehal and Ron were still behind a whole bunch of people.

"We can't get through." said Ron

Draco smirked, "Watch and learn Weasel."

"The name is Ron."

Draco yelled to the people, "I'm a Malfoy let me through."

The crowed moved aside like a curtain to let Draco through. Nehal and Ron followed Draco.

Jackie stuttered, "I um...I…um…um…I…um…"

"Pick on someone your size Applebalm!" sneered Draco

Riley turned around and saw Draco, Nehal and Ron.

Jackie thought, "Great just what I needed back-up. I was totally in control of the situation."

The store owner was getting impatient. "So where you stealing or not?"

"No!" Rocky and Colt said at the same time.

Cory said, "Do you think some hot sexy bitches like us from New York would steal candy?"

Nehal said, "Uh sorry to disappoint you Cory but your not a hot sexy bitch!"

Rocky noticed that Nehal was there. "Nehal where did you go? Colt and I were just getting the butter beer and then when we came back you were gone!"

"I was in the bathroom."

"For a whole hour?"

"Yes well actually no…Rocky if you think that the only reason I'm going out with you is so that you can become popular then it's over between us you fuckin' asshole."

Draco laughed. However, Jackie thought this was really mean of Nehal to do this to Rocky.

Ron said, "Burn! What a diss."

Rocky looked ashamed and blushed a deep shade of red.

Jackie wondered if that's what Colt wanted from her.

The store owner pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Colt, Jackie and Rocky. "Did you pay for those candies?"

Colt said, "Jackie remember we were at the cash register together." He then looked at the store owner. "Don't you remember me?"

"I don't have a photographic memory kid!" The store owner snapped.

"Touchy." Colt muttered under his breath.

"I have a camera!" said Colin Creevy

Sanja giggled. (Remember there going out)

The store owner replied, "Well, would you care to explain then?"

Draco interrupted, "We all know Jackie did not do anything! She is not that type of person!"

Jackie blushed because everyone was looking at her.

"That's it!" said the store owner angrily. "I'm calling security!" He went back to his desk.

Nehal said, "You guys are in REAL trouble now."

Jackie's eyes widened.

"Not you Jackie!" said Nehal and she pulled Jackie aside so she was between her and Draco.

"Wait!" said Rocky. "She should face security not us! She was the one that put the candy in our pockets in the first place!" He pulled Jackie back.

Riley scoffed, "Guys its just security. We've faced worst. Besides you guys are ninja's!"

"Except for me." muttered Jackie

Just then the store owner and security came forward with clubs in their hands.

Nehal's eyes widened and she pulled Jackie back.

One of the security guys with the shiny badge and the name tag that read Ralph said, "Are these the two boys?"

"Two boys?" thought Jackie. "Wait a second…the store owner dude believes me?" A smile crept upon her face. She looked to up to her right and saw Draco standing beside her. He had defiantly grown taller. However he wasn't looking at Jackie, he was glaring at Riley.

The store owner nodded his head. The security guys took Rocky and Colt with them to the back room of the store.

Draco then looked at Nehal and smirked at her. Nehal smiled and winked at him.

**A/N: Oh got any love triangles? Thanks for the reviews. Now I will have more time to read them and continue writing this story because I just finished most of my exams! Yay! Now I have one more to go! Wish me luck! **


	22. Chapter 22 Going under

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter………………..

The next day, the four girls went to eat dinner in the great hall. They started to talk about their dates and what happened in Hogsmede.

Danielle started off first, "Ian and I ended up having a great time! Well most of the time we kissed but it's all good."

"So everything is cool between you guys now?" asked Nehal

"Oh yeah." said Danielle biting into a carrot.

Heather said, "I hung out with Tommy but then Neville came and things were a bit awkward between us…and oh my gosh it was so bad because they kept on talking about me and then I was like shut up! And then it was like silence for the rest of the afternoon."

"It was so much fun hanging out with Ron and Malfoy, and then Jackie came. Too bad Rocky was an asshole." said Nehal

"Right…" answered Jackie. Jackie thought, "I can't believe her! Colt blames me for framing him for stealing candy and the car, which is Nehal's fault! And she's trying to steal Draco too! And now I can't even make him jealous with Colt anymore. But I'm not gonna give up that easily…"

Nehal thought, "What's wrong? Is Jackie mad at me? Colt was bulling Jackie and I got the security after him. I hope nothing's wrong. It couldn't be Draco; I heard what he said about her in Honeydukes."

Heather thought, "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy…mm…Tommy."

"Yes…" said Danielle trying to get a conversation started up again.

Just then Professor McGonagall came over and whispered into Jackie's ear. "You have 5 minutes until you have to report for detention in the hospital wing."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Okay I'll be there."

Nehal said, "I wonder what's going to happen to Rocky and Colt?"

"Huh?" said Heather

"What's wrong with them?" asked Danielle

Nehal replied, "Well…they kind of stole stuff from Honeydukes and the store owner had to call security."

"Yeah." added Jackie. "And they accused me of putting candy in their pockets!"

"Well did you?" asked Heather

"Heather!" Nehal and Danielle said at the same time

"What? I just wanted to know if she did or not."

Jackie said, "Of course I didn't. Do you honestly think that I would do something like that?"

"Yeah!"

Jackie's jaw dropped.

Heather smiled. "I'm joking…I'm joking."

"Didn't sound that way though, did it?" Jackie suddenly snapped and walked out of the great hall.

"What's with her?" asked Nehal

"I don't know, but those French fries on her plate are tempting." As Heather munched off Jackie's plate, Danielle and Nehal looked at each other.

Just then Rocky and Colt came and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Everyone was staring at them.

Nehal and Heather turned to face them.

Nehal said, "So what did security do?"

"Yeah." added Heather. "Did beat you until you started to cry and then eat all your candy!"

Nehal looked at Heather. "You have a weird imagination."

Heather smiled. "Well that's me! Well kind of…not the imagination part though I mean I had a weird imagination when I was younger because I was just a crazy wild child and right now I'm still…a crazy wild child…however…"

Nehal made a gesture that a conductor would use to cut off a band. "Heather it's not your turn to talk."

Danielle sniggered.

Rocky said, "Actually all they did was give us a truth potion and it turned out we were innocent."

"You're bluffing!" said Nehal

"No we're not!" objected Colt

Nehal figured that they were probably telling the truth so she just smiled and said, "Beware the Ides of March!"

Hermione said, "Hey that's from Julius Caesar! That book is very fascinating."

Danielle rolled her eyes.

Nehal said, "Come on girls we're leaving!"

"We are?" questioned Heather

"Yes…we are Heather."

They got up and started to leave but Neville called out to Heather.

"Heather!"

Heather turned around, "Yes Nev Nev?"

Neville looked at Danielle and Nehal. "Er…do you think we could be alone?"

Danielle replied, "Well you won't be alone here. Look at all of these people who are eating dinner."

Heather said, "Let's go outside Nev Nev."

Heather and Neville left the great hall holding hands.

Nehal and Danielle started walking down the corridors.

"Nehal?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You know I couldn't tell ya."

Meanwhile, Heather and Neville sat down on a bench by the lake.

"Heather we need to talk?"

"Uh oh!" thought Heather. "Those four words never mean anything good."

"Heather?"

"Yes?"

"Well I think we should spend more time together. I mean we're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend and that's not going to happen if you keep hanging out with your friends or Tommy."

Heather immediately felt guilty. It was true; she hadn't been spending a lot of time with Neville lately.

"So what do you say?"

I agree Neville. We haven't been spending a lot of time together…"

"Great!" said Neville who leaned in to kiss Heather.

Heather was disgusted. This would be the perfect time to kiss Neville, except he had a giant booger hanging at the side of his nose. "Er…Neville?"

Neville got right in front of Heather's face. Heather sled down the bench a little too far and fell of it.

"Are you okay Heather?" asked Neville

"Yeah I'm fine er…Neville you have a little something…"

"2 + 2 4"

"Yes Neville I know that but you have…"

Neville jumped off the bench like a wild ape and started making monkey sounds.

Heather got a little bit freaked out so she simply said, "I'll meet you in the library tomorrow afternoon bye!" Heather ran all the way to the common room, and then dashed up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Neville walked along the corridors sadly.

The caretaker Flich called out his name. "Longbottom."

Flich gave Neville a hanker chief from his pocket.

Neville gave him a questioning look.

Flich said, "I think you're gonna need this."

Neville blew on the hanker chief and looked in it. "Oh…so that's why Heather didn't kiss me!"

"Trouble with the ladies eh?"

"Yeah, being a boyfriend is a lot of hard work."

Flich sniggered, "Don't worry…you'll get used to it." He then walked into eternal darkness! Mua ha ha ha ha! (Sorry I'm hyper now)

Jackie walked into the hospital wing and saw Madame Pomfrey waiting for her. "Hi, I'm here for detention."

"Yes I know that my dear…I've been planning out what you're going to do for the next couple of weeks."

"And that is?"

"Well for today I want you to scrub the floors…with no magic."

"No magic? But that will take like 5 years!"

"Exactly! Well I better be off."

"Wait? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a place…but before I go here is a bucket of water a mop, a sponge and some soap. Have fun!" Madame Pomfrey then slammed the door.

Jackie figured that this would take all night so she started scrubbing the floor.

Heather ran towards her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Nehal and Danielle both looked at Heather.

"Heather, are you alright?" asked Danielle

Heather was shaking in her bed. "The horror!"

"Hey Hey what happened?" Danielle tried asking again.

Heather poked her head out the covers. "The booger…it was so big."

"Oh my gosh you saw a booger!" Nehal said sarcastically

"Yeah but it was giant! And Neville wanted to kiss me and it his face was inches away from mine!"

Danielle said, "Yeah I'd be pretty grossed about that too."

"I know eh? And now whenever I see Neville I'm going to think about it!"

"Well…try not to." suggested Nehal

"But it's hard, I need some sleep…goodnight." Heather went back under the covers.

Nehal looked at Danielle.

Danielle replied, "We should let her get some sleep."

Nehal then walked over to the window. "Oh wow it's really raining hard outside."

Danielle went to stand beside Nehal. "Well at least it will be good for the plants and trees."

"Yeah but not good for us. There's nothing to do, since I had to cancel Quidditch practice!"

Danielle smiled. "I know what we could do!"

"Danie…"

"Let's have a party!"

"Right now, with the two of us?"

"No with the people that are in the common room. Come on it will be fun."

Nehal finally gave in. "Okay! Besides none of your parties are ever boring."

"That's the spirit Nehal!" Danielle and Nehal ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Nehal saw Ron so she went over to go talk to him. "Haven't seen you much today."

Ron said, "Yeah, I know. Every time I get within about five feet of you-"

"Padma happens."

"Or Malfoy. You've been hanging out with him a lot."

"Yeah he's really wild. But those are loose ends that are all tied up now."

Danielle grabbed a bottle of fire whisky and walked into the center of the common room. "Listen up, everybody… it's time to play truth or dare. Or maybe just dare…" Danielle looked at Nehal and Ron. "Because nobody really tells the truth anymore." She turned around and spotted Hermione. "Let's see… Hermione, I dare you… to go pinch Harry's ass."

Hermione smiled, "Be right back."

Everyone laughed.

Danielle smiled and turned around to face Nehal. "Let's see…Nehal?"

Nehal said, "Danielle come on."

"I dare you to show us how you really feel. Kiss Ron."

Nehal looked embarrassed, but after a nod from Danielle, she eventually turned around and kissed Ron. Danielle smiled happily. Nehal finished the kiss and walked away, embarrassed. Ron turned to Nehal, then back to Danielle, who indicated to Ron to go follow Nehal.

Nehal paced back and forth in the Astronomy tower. Not exactly sure what she was doing there. She just really needed some time to think.

Ron saw Nehal doing this. "Hey."

Nehal looked up at Ron. "How did you find me?"

"Maurders Map." Ron held the map out for Nehal to see.

"Oh…right."

"So that was…"

"Yeah…"

"What was that exactly? A game?"

"Kind of." Nehal crossed her arms over her chest. "Not really. Want to play again?" She and Ron both laughed.

Meanwhile, in detention Jackie had her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, was on her knees cleaning the floor with a sponge.

"You missed a spot!" said a voice

Jackie looked up and saw Luna Lovegood.

"You missed a spot, right over there!"

Jackie wiped the spot that Luna was pointing to. "Better?"

Luna titled her head to the side, "You remind me of Cinderella."

"Eeeeeee, really I love Cinderella, but I like Belle from Beauty and the Beast better!"

Luna smiled. "You hanging in there?"

Jackie sighed, "I take it you've heard about my 3 week detention deal."

"Well, Professor McGonagall can crack the whip. I'm glad I'm not in Gryffindor…Ravenclaw is absolutely perfect for me, except for the fact that I don't fit in with anybody…"

Jackie bit her lip. She really didn't know what to say.

Luna watched Jackie scrub the floors for a little while, till speaking up and saying, "You're using a sponge to scrub the floor."

"Yeah I know, it's because I'm not allowed to use magic. Can you believe it?"

"And like I stated before you're using a sponge?"

Jackie looked at Luna, "Is that wrong?"

Luna laughed her shrieking laugh. Jackie covered her ears.

Luna walked kept laughing and walked over to retrieve the mop and Jackie stood up to see what she was doing.

"Okay, Jackie." Luna set the mop in front of her. "This called a mop."

Jackie looked at it quizzically. Even though she was a half-blood she hadn't seen the likes of a mop before.

However, Luna was very amused by this. She laughed again. "Use this!" Luna handed the mop over to Jackie. "Your job will go by much faster."

Jackie looked at the mop; it was just like a Quidditch broom. "Thanks Luna." She smiled at Luna.

Back with Nehal and Ron. They just stood there staring and admiring each other's features.

Ron said, "You know, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'm glad we played a random game of truth or dare."

Nehal replied, "So, what do we do now?"

Ron sighed, "I don't know."

Nehal thought about what to do. She grinned at Ron "Come on."

Ron followed Nehal back to the Gryffindor common room. "What are you up to Nehal? Please tell me you're not going to be pulling another prank?"

Nehal walked up the stairs to the boys' rooms.

Ron blushed, "Er…Nehal?"

When they finally reached the 6th year boys' dorm room Nehal turned around and cupped Ron's face kissing him passionately. Nehal then started to kiss his stomach, taking off his robes and tie. (Eager, aren't we? LOL)

Nehal said, "Gosh Ron you must be so hot in these robes."

"Likewise." said Ron, helping Nehal get out of her robes. He then said, "I've wanted this for so long. I've even dreamt about it…"

Nehal gave him a weird look but then laughed, "Well looks like your fantasy dreams about me are going to come true Ron."

"No, no, no. I don't mean just that. I want this." Ron put his hand over her heart. "You know? I want to be here. I want to have everything with you. I want it all. I want us, Nehal."

Nehal backed away, leaving Ron confused.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"This isn't supposed to be that."

"Nehal-"

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" Nehal walked out of the room.

Back in the hospital wing, Luna lay in her bed, feeling quite tired from teaching Jackie how to mop floors.

"How are your friends?" asked Luna in a sleepy voice.

"Danielle and Heather are both good and Nehal…well she's just…just….doing stuff that kind of upsets me."

"Like drugs?"

"Oh no nothing like that…it's oh never mind."

Luna yawned. "How's Colt?"

"Colt?"

"Yeah I heard about your date yesterday. Ended up in chaos."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah"

Luna smiled and left her eyes closed, "He's a worthwhile guy."

Jackie laughed remembering what Luna had said the first time they talked, "He is. You were right and I was wrong. Like always."

"Not true."

"It is too true. I judge people without knowing them."

"But you changed your mind." Luna said her voice slow and drifting.

Jackie looked over at Luna, she looked like she was about to fall asleep any second.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, when your friend was making fun of me."

"Oh…Danielle's usually not like that. She was just pissed at Ian, so don't take it personally okay?"

"What about all the other people that make fun of me?"

Jackie really didn't know what to say so she changed the subject, "Alright then. Time for you to go to bed."

"Sleep is for the weak!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Whateves."

"I should clap you in irons, fool. Now will you please give me my pills?"

"Um…these ones?" Jackie said holding a bottle of pills.

"Yes those are the magical little devils that put me into a depression state. They help fight off the pain that your going through."

"Any kind of pain?"

"Yes, it will make you drift of into another world where there is no pain. I love wizarding pain killers."

Jackie then put the painkillers away in a shelf.

There was silence.

Luna said, "Did you know that your friend Nehal is dating your ex Draco Malfoy?"

Jackie turned around, "Say what?"

Luna smiled, "I'm pretty sure you heard me." Luna started to fall asleep.

"Luna!" yelled Jackie. She rushed over to her bedside. "Luna please…tell me more…I need to know what's going on between them."

"I…can't."

"Don't leave me here!"

"I have to…the pills are kicking in."

"Please gurlio…try to stay awake."

"I'm sorry." Luna fully closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Noooooo!" cried Jackie. "I hate this world!" Jackie took a bunch of Luna's pills out of the bottle and looked at them in her hand. She then got a drink of water and swallowed the pills. She felt a sudden feel for relief. She then decided to chug all the pills. Jackie felt even more better, Luna was right as always. But then her head started to hurt and she felt dizzy. Jackie looked around and saw that everything was blurry. She started to sweat badly and pant. (Like Marissa on the O.C.)

(8) Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you and you still don't hear me. I'm going underrrrrrrrrrr (8)

Jackie walked along the corridors. Everything was blurry and all a she could make out were little shapes. Jackie groaned in agony. She leaned her head against a wall. She couldn't bare the pain much more. She started banging her fist against the walks hoping the pain would stop, but obviously it wouldn't. Jackie also didn't realize that someone could hear her.

Daryl was reading a book in the Gryffindor Prefects room when he heard banning against the wall. "Bloody hell! Can't a guy read in peace?"

Daryl then walked out of the prefects' room. "I'm gonna kill whoever is doing that…" He then saw Jackie banning her fists against the wall. "Jackie?"

Jackie looked and saw a blurry figure that resembled Daryl.

Daryl said, "What are you doing? Did something bad happen in detention?"

Daryl walked closer to Jackie but she backed away thinking that this blurry figure would hurt her. Daryl knew that something odd was going on since Jackie was usually always happy and cheery. He saw something poking out of Jackie's robes. "What's that?"

Jackie looked down and saw the pills poking out. She quickly stuffed them back in her robe pocket. She then put her hands behind her back like nothing happened.

Daryl started to become more suspicious. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?"

Jackie slumped against the wall in defeat. "Daryl, if that is your name?"

"It is! Jackie are you okay?"

"Can you help me?" Jackie said timidly

"Come…" Daryl helped Jackie up and led her to the prefects' room and made her sit on an armchair. Jackie felt so comfortable she did not notice Daryl taking the pills out of her pocket.

Daryl examined the pills. "Why are you taking these?"

Jackie looked dazed and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"These." He held up the bottle. "There only supposed to be used for people who are in pain."

"I am in pain!" Jackie practically yelled. She suddenly came back to her senses and everything became clear again. "Whoa…that was weird."

Daryl walked off and got his handy therapist notebook and sat down across from Jackie. She laid back down trying to figure out if this was all a dream or not. "Jackie?"

Jackie looked at Daryl.

"Why are you in pain? Tell me how you feel."

"Why are you some kind of therapist?"

"Well, I want to be one when I'm older."

"Oh…I see."

"Jaxs tell me what's wrong. I want to help. I'm not going to tell anybody."

Jackie didn't know if she should tell Daryl what was going on. She still felt dizzy, so she wasn't really thinking clearly. "I don't know…"

"Come on you will feel better. Ever since you went psycho on Nehal at Quidditch practice, everyone on the team has been worried about you."

"No offense or anything Daryl, but it's really none of your business. And I've only told one person how I really feel."

"Who?"

"Can we please just drop the subject?"

"Did you tell, Nehal? Danielle? Heather?"

"Yeah." Jackie quickly covered her mouth.

"You told your friend Heather didn't you?"

"No...I was saying that I did tell someone but I just said yeah because…I was…imitating Lil' John. That guy cracks me up. I get so amped when I see him, you know? He's just full of energy." Jackie did an imitation of him. "Yeah. What? Okay." (Omg I love Lil' John)

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I have no idea who you're talking about, but tell me, what was going through your head when you decided to take those pills?"

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Yes you do!"

"Um…no I don't."

"Okay let's go through this all over again. You were in detention and for some bizarre reason you decided to take these pills?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"No it's not. There's a whole huge chunk missing."

"Are we talking about cookies or about me?"

"About you! We're talking about you Jackie!"

"Well…let's talk about you then?" Jackie sat up straight. "Who do you like?"

Daryl just stared at Jackie.

"Okay so you don't want to talk about that…um…let's talk about Quidditch. Everybody loves Quidditch."

"I'll be back." said Daryl and he ran out of the prefects' room.

"Wait!" yelled Jackie. "You can't just leave me here! I'm not a perfect!"

"It's a prefect." said a Hufflepuff prefect.

"Whateves." Jackie laid back down on the couch again.

Daryl ran to Professor Snape's office (Which he always kept open) and quickly made a truth potion since Jackie wasn't going to tell him what was wrong. Once he was done making it, he ran back to the prefects' room being careful not to spill the potion. He saw Jackie reading a random book that was lying around on a table nearby. "It's a good book isn't?"

"Yeah it is."

"So then why are you reading the book upside down?"

Jackie looked at the front of the book. "Oh well what do you know, it is upside down. Silly me."

"Er…you want something to drink?"

Jackie still reading the book upside down said, "Yes please, I would like a cup of hot water."

Daryl held out the truth potion in his hand. "Here you go."

Jackie looked at the potion and wondered how he got it so fast. "Whoa that was quick."

"Yeah now, drink up!"

"That doesn't look like water!"

"Oh but it is…it's just this water isn't as good as the water you get in the great hall."

"Fine I'll drink it. I'm really thirsty anyways." Jackie took the potion and drank it.

Daryl sat back down and opened his notebook. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Well everything's wrong in my life right now. I'm such a mess. I mean ever since Draco and I broke up I can't seem to get him off my mind. I mean I'm constantly thinking about him 24/7 and now he's going out with Nehal? Its one thing for someone to say something to your face and then another behind your back. I would rather have them come clean and just tell me that there dating instead of what their doing now, sneaking behind my back, and thinking that a girl like me wouldn't' notice because I'm all about fashion and make-up…"

"Whoa slow down motor mouth."

"And now I'm hanging out with Colt because I know for a fact that Draco hates his guts so I'm trying to make him jealous, but I don't think it's working because he's so involved with Nehal that he doesn't realize that Nehal also likes Ron and that he likes her back…gosh does Nehal think I'm really that stupid? I swear sometimes she just thinks she's so much smarter then me just because she does her homework and studies for tests and stuff. She doesn't even know the real me…she thinks she does, but she doesn't."

Daryl said, "Okay…wow…so your dealing with relationship problems…it's not the end of the world…"

"True…but I miss Draco. I know he comes off as this arrogant bastard, but he is so fine! Draco Malfoy so hot right now! (Zoolander) He's sweet he's caring he's charming and I miss his smirk, omg his trademark smirk is too die for."

"Well I think today's session is over. If you would like, you can schedule another appointment with my secretary at the front desk on your way out."

Jackie sat up, "But you don't have a secretary."

"I know I'm just practicing so when I actually do become a therapist I'll be the best one that there is."

As Jackie walked out of the room she started to feel faint and dizzy. When she reached the corridors she spotted Roger Davies patrolling the hallways.

Roger said, "Hey at this hour you're supposed to be in your common room."

Jackie smiled at Roger. "Roger…Roger, Roger, Roger."

Roger said, "Oh, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie."

Jackie grabbed his Ravenclaw tie. "I'm fucked up. You'll do."

"Oh, oh, hey, er, it's quite an honor, but I got to be somewhere."

"Oh right you're a perfect!"

"Prefect actually. Anyway I should-"

"What's going on anyway? Draco doesn't want to go with me. Colt doesn't want to go out with me. You turn me down. Oh, my god! I got it! You're all gay. That totally explains it!"

Roger laughed, "Yeah, yeah, we are. We're actually-we're gay."

"Then what is it? Come on, you can tell me. I won't even remember tomorrow."

"You want to know?"

Jackie nodded her head eagerly.

Roger whispered in Jackie's ear. "The truth would kill your buzz." (Sorry One Tree Hill moment…been getting those a lot lately) Roger then walked away.

Jackie looked at Roger's back confused.

5 minutes Daryl went to go see if Jackie had made it back to the common room because she seemed kind of out of it. He noticed something on the floor. He knelt down and let out a sigh. It was Jackie and she was sound asleep.

**A/N: Wow that was intense. Anyways the next chapter might be shorter than the rest of the ones that I have been posting. Find out if Jackie remembers what happened, if Danielle's plan to get Nehal and Ron together worked, will Nehal find comfort in Draco and will Heather get over the idea of boogers! **


	23. Chapter 23 The search for something more

Chapter 23

The next day Heather met with Neville in the library.

Heather said, "Yo Nev Nev!"

"Hey Heather." said Neville

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

Heather then started to sing, "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round-oh!"

"Shh!" hissed Madame Prince

Heather turned to Neville. "So Neville, guess what's coming up in a week?"

"Er…school?" guessed Neville

"No. Try again. I'll give you a hint! Nov. 8!"

"Nothing. It's 8 days after Halloween."

Heather saw Tommy walk by.

Tommy noticed that Heather and Neville were talking closely together. Tommy hid behind a bookshelf and listened to their conversation.

"No Nev Nev my birthday!"

"Oh yeah your birthday…sorry I forgot about that. I also forgot about the potions homework that we have to do."

Heather smiled, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Tommy thought to himself, "Hmm…her birthday is coming up and knowing Neville he will probably forgot again so…this will be my chance to win her over."

Meanwhile, Jackie lay on her bed. It was 3:00 pm. (It's a Saturday) Jackie's eyes were blood-shot and she didn't remember much about what happened last night. Nehal was sitting beside her on her bed while Danielle was finishing up her transfiguration homework.

"Urmiha!" groaned Jackie

"You awake?" asked Nehal

Jackie looked around the room, "So what am I doing here?"

"Jackie, that's two days in a row you don't remember what happened the night before." stated Nehal

"It feels like three."

Danielle said, "Daryl found you and brought you back here."

"Oh please don't tell me I didn't make a fool of myself."

"No that would be me." said Nehal

"With Ron?" asked Danielle

Nehal nodded her head.

"Wait. You two were totally hot for each other."

"Were. Until about halfway through ripping each other's clothes off I bailed."

Danielle scoffed, "Because?"

"Because he got all serious. He was talking about this intense commitment and it was weird." answered Nehal

"Uh. I don't want to live in a world where girls like ourselves can have such a lame Friday night." Danielle paused. "I gotta change my karma. Maybe you guys should make some changes too."

Nehal said, "I didn't wake up with a foggy memory."

Jackie looked at Nehal, "Well, you didn't wake up with Ron, either."

Nehal punched Jackie in the arm.

"Ow!"

Danielle laughed.

Nehal said, "Let's go downstairs and find Heather."

Jackie clutched her stomach. "Ooo I don't feel so good."

"You sick?" asked Danielle

"Yeah…I think…I um…oh gosh I'm gonna throw up." Jackie ran to the bathroom. "You guys go on ahead."

Danielle looked at Nehal, "What's wrong with Jackie?"

"I don't know, but did you see her eyes?"

"Yeah, they're all bloodshot. Do you think she's drinking?"

"No she wouldn't do that. But I haven't seen a lot of her lately." Nehal said sadly.

"Maybe we should ask Heather and see what she thinks." suggested Danielle

Neville and Heather were walking down the corridors.

"Wait, what's on Nov. 8 again?" asked Neville

"My birthday!" yelled Heather.

"Hey guys, wass up?" said Nehal

"Nothing much. My birthday's coming up!"

"It is?" said Neville excitedly

Heather sighed and wrote Heather's b-day Nov 8 on his arm.

"Right…" replied Danielle. "We need to talk to you Heather."

"Okay." said Heather and looked patiently at them.

"No…about stuff." added Nehal

"Well then shall we begin?" said Heather

"We need to speak to you in private!" Nehal said glaring at Neville.

Heather said, "So do all who come to see such times, but all you have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to you." (LOTR)

Nehal and Danielle looked at each other puzzled.

Neville walked into the great hall while the girls went into an empty classroom.

Heather said, "So what did you guys want to tell me?"

Danielle said, "It's about Jackie, we're worried about her."

"Oh…Jackie…what about her?"

"Well first of all she just woke up a couple of minutes ago and she's usually not that much of a late sleeper. And the when she did wake up she looked like she got drunk last night or something…"

Heather shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe she's just really tired from detention last night."

"But she's been acting weirdly around me all the time!" exclaimed Nehal

"Okay…" said Heather thinking that she shouldn't tell them, but she would have to make something up. "Well I shouldn't really say anything…"

"We are Jackie's friends too!" said Danielle

"Okay, okay I'll tell. Over the summer…Jackie got pregnant!"

"WHAT?" cried Danielle

Nehal gasped, "Omg you're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Well that still doesn't explain why she is being weird around me."

"Well…" said Heather thinking fast. "Some things went down at the Wesley's house that you don't know about!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"Well, Ron's the father."

"Omg, Omg!" said Nehal

"No wait. You can't tell her or anybody else. Just be extra nice to her okay? She can't know that you know…Jackie knows you like Ron and…"

"Don't worry Hey Hey, our lips our sealed." said Danielle

"We gotta go." said Nehal.

Heather smiled for a job well done. (LOL) She then thought. "I hope my white lie isn't too big."

Draco and Ian saw Danielle and Nehal walking towards the great hall so they went to go chat with them.

"Hello ladies." said Draco. "How you doin'?" (Like Joey from friends)

Ian kissed Danielle on the lips, "Hey baby."

Danielle smiled, "Hey sexy."

Nehal rolled her eyes.

Draco said, "So what are you girls talking about?"

Danielle and Nehal looked at each other. "Nothing."

"Okay I have to go. Pradhan walk me to potions."

"I can walk myself." replied Nehal

"Great then you can walk me too." Draco and Nehal walked off to potions class.

Danielle looked at Ian, "So how was Quidditch practice in the rain?"

Ian groaned, "Oh it was brutal. Malfoy's pretty tough."

Danielle laughed.

"So what did you do beautiful?"

"Played truth or dare."

Ian's eyes widened

"Don't worry I didn't snog anyone!"

"Good."

There was silence.

"I'm changing my karma Ian."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"All we ever do is make-out. I mean it's nice but it can only go so far. We need to connect more."

"Uh okay…"

"Well let me know when you think of something for us to do. Bye Ian!" Danielle kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving a puzzled Ian.

As Draco and Nehal were walking to potions, Draco randomly said, "Hey what do you think Jackie's three favorite clothing brands are? Is she into Versace, Gucci, Ralph Lauren?"

Nehal said, "She can't afford any of those clothes."

"What? But there so cheap!"

"Could we just like not talk about Jackie for five minutes, we talk about her all the time!"

"No we don't, we don't. We talk about all sorts of things all the time, we talk about dark arts, and we talk about Quidditch and…"

"Right about how you wanted to name your Quidditch broom after her and how you wanted to put her under a spell to make her fall in love with you."

"Wow, okay I was under the impression that we were friends who, I don't know talk about our-our thoughts and stuff."

"We are, so I guess... you're finally hearing some of mine...I'm gonna go find Danielle. Later!"

Meanwhile Heather and Neville were in the room of requirements making out. That room was now officially the girl's favorite place to make out with their boyfriends.

Neville was on top of Heather kissing her neck.

Heather laughed, "Hey that tickles!"

"Sorry."

"Mm…keep going."

"Okay."

"Hey what time is it?"

"3:30, why?"

"I have a ton of homework that I should probably get started on."

"Me too but not now okay?"

"No Neville I really should go…"

Neville sighed, "Alright, I'll walk with you."

In the Slytherin common room, Draco is talking to Crabble and Goyle.

"The fact is yes I admit it I occasionally talk about Jackie, maybe I even talk about her to much but it's not really the point is it."

Crabble and Goyle just stare blankly at Draco.

Ian then entered the common room.

Draco said, "Hey. So get this uh Pradhan thinks all I ever do is talk about Jackie...I mean that's crazy right?"

Ian looked at Draco. "You want me to lie."

"I'm that guy."

"What do you mean you're that guy?"

"Dude how can I be that guy, I hate that guy. Well then no wonder Jackie doesn't have any interest in me because apparently all I do is I talk about Jackie, although you'd think she'd like that." (Oh this from the O.C. by the way, hmm mmm yeah)

"You're doing it again."

"Right."

Jackie saw Colt in the library reading a book. "Hi Colt."

Colt looked up from his book. "Hi."

"Yeah…so um…I'm um…really sorry for what happened the other day. I had no idea that my friends were gonna do that to you and Rocky. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over it."

"Okay that's good."

Colt laughed.

"So we're still friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah you know…friends?"

"Right yeah, but we are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course, I was just wondering after what happened…"

Colt laughed again.

"But no benefits!"

"Deal." Colt put out his right hand and Jackie shook it. She smiled and laughed.

**A/N: Aww how cute, not really LOL. Anyways I'll be posting up the next chapter soon! Lates! Thanks for the reviews. 50 is amazing, my friends and I didn't think that this story would actually do well. But guess we were wrong. **


	24. Chapter 24 Hanging by a moment

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah

Tommy said, "Now Heather is gone with Neville. All my planning is complete! I'll ask her friends what she likes. All their secrets will be mine!"

"Tommy?" said Danielle

"Are you okay?" asked Nehal

"What are Heather's favorite foods?" asked Tommy

"Random!" said Nehal

Danielle said, "She likes pie. Any kind."

Nehal replied, "And chocolate and ice cream!"

Tommy looked disgusted, "I hate ice cream! What stuff does she like?"

"What is this about?" asked Danielle

"Iz amz planningz az surprise partyz."

"A surprise party!" exclaimed Nehal. "Ooo where?"

"The room of requirements, of course." answered Tommy. "Everyone can come…except Slytherins!"

"Why not!" whined Danielle. "At least Ian!"

"No I do not like Ian. He is mean."

"Only because you called him a borshka glutchtbez!" said Nehal

"Borshka glutchbez, good times. Oh yeah Neville is not invited either!"

"But he's Heather's girlfriend!" said Colin Creevy, eavesdropping.

"Boyfriend you idiot!" snapped Nehal

Colin took a picture and ran away. "Sanja, look what I got!"

Danielle said, "Can you please invite Ian. Please he's my boyfriend."

"Fine Ian, but no one else!" Tommy agreed at last.

"What about Mal-" Danielle started but got cut off by Tommy.

"Hey! I already agreed on one Slytherin!" snapped Tommy

"But-"

"No!"

"He's going to-"

"I said no!"

"I…have homework to do." said Danielle and dragged Nehal along.

"What?" said Nehal, after they were out of the crowd.

"Malfoy and Jackie!" Danielle said simply.

"She's pregnant with Ron's baby!" Nehal seemed mad at something or someone.

"Nehal…"

"Yeah?"

"Jackie would have shown signs of pregnancy by now! She's normal and still a virgin!" whispered Danielle

"You mean…Ron's not…" Nehal couldn't find the right words. Then she burst out, "Heather knows something and not telling?" Several people within earshot looked at them.

"Yeah…we need to find out for ourselves." said Danielle softly.

"Mm…right!" Nehal sank into an armchair and stared into the fire.

"You okay?"

"Too much noise here. I'm going for a walk." Nehal got up and walked out of the common room. Danielle sighed and went to go talk to Parvarti and Lavender.

Nehal walked around the grounds outside. Jackie had been avoiding her lately and she wondered what was going on with her. She had to find out somehow. Nehal had her head down and bumped into someone.

"There aint no man better meh!" said the person

"Er…" started Nehal

"Why hello Nehal, I was just thinking about coupons." said Daryl

"You remind me of Looney Lovegood."

Daryl laughed and he then said, "You look sad. Let's sit down, shall we?"

"Sure."

"Now let's discuss your feelings. I'm here to help!"

"Oookay, I think something's wrong with you."

"Hey I'm just trying to help you out here."

Nehal smiled, "Thanks."

"So…what seems to be the problem?"

Nehal scoffed, "Problem? I don't have a problem" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes you do. Nehal you do have a problem."

"Okay now you're making me sound like I'm a freak or something?"

"Yeah except your not!"

"Well…I'm just kind of worried about Jackie. I mean I don't know what's up with her these days…I mean she's one of my best friends and now I hardly talk to her anymore."

"Oh…I see." Daryl remembered the conversation he had with Jackie last night.

"Thanks for bringing her back last night."

"No problem." Daryl paused. "Are you going out with Draco Malfoy?"

"What? No, no, no I am not going out with that Slimeball."

"Okay well I've noticed that you have been hanging out with him a lot. People are talking about you two. And someone believes the gossip…"

"Who?"

"Jackie."

"You mean…Jackie sees me talking to Draco, I mean Malfoy?"

"Yeah…" But before Daryl could finish Nehal ran to find Draco.

Heather and Neville came back to the common room all happy and laughing hysterically.

"Oh look there's Tommy!" Heather pointed him out.

Tommy was busy working away for Heather's surprise party in a table near the corner of the common room. He had all these papers spread around and had assigned different tasks to himself, Danielle, Nehal and Jackie who agreed to help.

Heather said, "Hey whatcha doing?"

Tommy tried hiding the papers, "Er…homework."

"Oh no I have to do my potions assignment!" said Neville. "Professor Snape is going to be so angry at me."

Tommy laughed, "I bet he will be."

Neville looked from Tommy to Heather and ran to the boys' dorm.

Tommy laughed again, "What a loser."

Heather crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey I'm just doing my job!"

"What job? You have a job? Where do you work?"

"Well…it's not that kind of job…you see my job in this love triangle relationship is to try and win your heart over."

Heather smiled and pulled up a chair beside Tommy's. She leaned in and kissed him hard, without noticing that there were papers with her name written all over them. "I think you've already won it."

Tommy smiled and before you knew it the two of them were making out. Heather ran her fingers through Tommy's hair while Tommy had his hands on Heather's waist. All of a sudden Heather pulled back,

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy

Heather whispered, "Tommy, people are watching."

"Who cares?"

"But they could tell Neville about us."

"Well that's a good thing because then instead of you breaking his heart he'll just dump you and then I'll be the rebound boy who will pick you up and then we will start dating…"

"Tommy it's not that simple. I just…can't do this…its hard work being a P.I.M.P."

Just then Jackie walked in the common room, "Hey Heather, hey Tommy what are you guys doing?"

Tommy gathered up all the papers, "Nothing…"

Heather replied, "Actually we just finished making out."

"You know I really didn't need to hear that." Jackie walked up to the girls' dorm.

The next day, Danielle saw Ian at the Slytherin's Quidditch practice. She then ran towards Draco who was instructing them from the ground. "Hey Malfoy!"

Draco whipped his head around, "What are you doing here? You're not a spy for Pradhan are you?"

"Hell no! I just need to tell Ian something really important."

"Well he's practicing now…"

Just then Nehal came, "Hey Malfoy we need to talk."

Danielle said, "Hey Nehal what are you doing here?"

"Same reason why you're here."

"Why? You need to talk to Ian."

"No I need to speak with Dra- Malfoy it's urgent!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Okay fine! Why don't we all just take a break and socialize!"

Danielle and Nehal kept their mouths shut.

Ian flew to the ground and hugged Danielle, "So what's up?"

"Uh…let's talk over there." Danielle said dragging Ian off.

Nehal looked at Draco, "And I need to talk to you."

"Is it about the other day?" questioned Draco

"It's about Jackie."

"Is she okay? What's up?"

Nehal smiled. She could tell that Draco really cared about Jackie. Not many people got to see that side of Draco.

"Calm down lover boy. Listen…I'm not sure if we can keep this up much longer."

"Keep up what?"

"This match maker thing."

"Why not?"

"Okay well first of all we're not making much progress on that and second of all people think we're the ones that are dating!"

"Dating? Who would think that?"

"Try the whole population of the student body!"

"Name some."

"Daryl Rest, the guy's who on my Quidditch team and…" Nehal hesitated. "Jackie."

"Jackie?"

"So, if you want to talk to me I think the best way possible is if we meet in the room of requirements."

"Good idea, now where did Smith go?"

Danielle said, "Omg Ian, guess what?"

"What?" asked Ian

"Tommy is planning a surprise party for Heather for her birthday next week and you're invited to come!"

"Oh…wow that's great."

"Yeah but you're the only Slytherin invited so you can't tell anybody else about it okay?"

"Don't worry I won't tell sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek.

Danielle smiled. "Great! Now my new karma can get started."

"But I'm gonna miss your old karma."

"Ian, it's not going away, I just…I think we need to make a few changes in this very intimate relationship of ours that we have going on…bye boyfriend.."

Days had gone by and it was now Nov.7. The day before Heather's birthday. Tommy, Jackie and Danielle met in the room of requirements.

"We have to make this work!" yelled Tommy, pacing back and forth.

"Whoa calm down." said Danielle

"Just hurry up and finish writing the invitations! And I'm double checking, so don't try to give any to any other Slytherins."

Nehal burst in the room.

Tommy said, "Do you have it?"

"Yeah, I put in all the food and drink orders." answered Nehal

"Excellent!" said Tommy (Mr. Burns style)

"We've got cake…crunchy pie…iced tea…and ice cream"

"ICE CREAM!" roared Tommy. "How could you?"

"Heather likes ice cream!"

"Why, why!"

"Um…hi?" said Jackie

"Music and decorations! What's your theme?" asked Tommy

"I have a name." said Jackie. "Anyways, I think we should do an evil smiley face theme."

"Fool! It's wrong, all wrong!"

Nehal said, "Take a chill pill."

"Damn you –DAMN YOU ALL!" Tommy pounded his fist on the table.

"Oookay." said Jackie, "And we're going to play Get Right by Jennifer Lopez and…"

Tommy started twitching and muttering to himself.

"Maybe we should go…" said Danielle

Jackie, Danielle and Nehal ran away from Tommy.

"Jackie we can talk?" asked Nehal

"I have to go meet Colt." Jackie said quickly. "Sorry." But instead of seeing Colt, Jackie saw Luna Lovegood sitting by the oak tree where they first had their conversation.

Luna without looking up from the Quibbler said, "Fancy meeting you here."

Jackie sat down beside her. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because no one else talks to me."

"Oh…I was hoping you'd be here."

Luna looked at Jackie. "I'm here all the time. What do you wish to speak about?"

"Um, I actually need some advice, and I didn't have anybody to talk to. Usually I can handle this sort of stuff, but I um…um…am kind of in a jam right now."

(Some of this is from One Tree Hill and Cinderella story)

"Danielle's not around? Sorry. Where's the rest of your minions?"

"What Minions?"

"You're like the queen of the hive."

"I guess I have a lot of friends, but I can't really talk to them about this…jam."

"Okay, so what's on your mind?"

"Ever feel like you don't belong?" asked Jackie

Luna answered, "Everyday of my life. I can be surrounded by a sea of people, and still feel alone."

"Yeah like being yourself isn't good enough. Like your wearing a mask."

Luna nodded her head. "Hmm mm."

"And you just want to be honest with this person, but you can't…"

"Why not?" asked Luna. "Are you afraid to show people who you are?"

Jackie tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes. Especially with Draco because he's a pureblood and his father didn't approve of me because I'm a half-blood. His father didn't even get a chance to meet me you know…and I love hanging out with my friends, there so great and everything but again…I feel like life would have been so much simpler if I went to a muggle high school."

**A/N: Ooo drama! Looks like Jackie and Luna are becoming good friends, Ian and Danielle seem like they'll be okay, Nehal wants to talk to Jackie and Tommy wants everything to be perfect for Heather's surprise party! Actually, the next chapter will be about her party and it's going to be a long one. Please review, thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25 Suprise party

Chapter 25

It was now Heather's birthday. At breakfast in the great hall Tommy ran towards the four girls who were eating breakfast. Tommy sat down between Heather and Danielle.

"Hi Tommy." said Heather

Tommy replied, "Hey happy birthday."

"Oh thank you. You know you're like the 30th person who's said that to me this morning."

"You've been counting?"

"Yeppers."

"I was the first person to say it." said Jackie proudly.

"No I was." said Nehal

"No I was!"

"I was!"

"Um…I don't think so Neh Neh. You see as soon as Heather woke up I said happy birthday."

Heather said, "Guys, calm down. You both said happy birthday at the same time. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah…" They both said, suddenly remembering.

Jackie said, "But I did it Nsync style." (Nsync style is where the band Nsync sings happy birthday! Go Nsync!)

Nehal rolled her eyes.

Tommy said, "Anyways Danielle I need you to do something for me…"

"What?" asked Danielle

"I need you to go get HER and bring HER to the room…" Tommy was trying to indicate to Danielle that she should go bring Heather to the party when it is ready, without Heather knowing what they were talking about.

"Oh sorry Tommy no can do."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to stay with Ian because you know he will be the only Slytherin there."

Heather had no idea what they were talking about but she really didn't care because she was enjoying her pancakes.

"I'll do it!" said Nehal

"Alright then…bring her around 8:00 clock?" said Tommy

"Sounds good."

"Good, because that will get enough time for me and…" Tommy snapped his fingers, "And what's her face…"

"Jackie!" yelled Jackie

"Right…I'll see you at 7:00." Tommy then left the great hall.

Heather said, "Well that was weird."

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin boys' dorm, the sun was streaming through the windows.

Sean lay in bed, his pillow over his head, trying to block out the sounds of Ian and Draco's moaning. He didn't even WANT to know what was going on in their dreams. He could faintly hear Ian's words, "Mm…Danie." But what bothered him the most was Draco's moans and groans which were not because of Quidditch practice, but of some dirty dream he was having of Jackie.

"Dammit Malfoy! Can't a guy get some decent sleep around here anymore!" said Sean throwing the covers off of him. "In the name of Voldemort Shut up!"

Ian hearing him simply pulled the covers over him and tried to get back to the dream of Danielle and him skinny-dipping in the lake.

Sean grabbed his wand from the side table and magically threw a pail of water on top of Draco. Soon his moans turned into a very girlish scream. "Ahh!" When Draco noticed that Sean was the one who attacked him, Draco leaped forward to tackle Sean but was tripped by his sheets, and as he landed on the floor, the pail fell on his head, making him faint momentarily, and Sean watching this doubled over, laughing.

In the afternoon, Draco and Sean were walking around enjoying the weather and bullying a couple kids (and Draco nursing his bump from the morning expedition). They went to sit under their favorite tree which was far enough from the rest of the people but close enough to see what everyone was up to. Draco's eyes immediately trained themselves on Jackie.

Sean noticing this said, "Why don't you go do whatever you were dreaming about with her now?" (LOL)

"Wish it were that easy Cameron (Sean's last name by the way)...still I want some action…it's been a while…" said Draco

"There are many takers." Sean commented looking over at Amanda, Casey and Meghan. "Every girl in Hogwarts would love to be with you."

Draco looked at Amanda. "She's a good pastime." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I want the real thing…doing it with Amanda is like doing it with a dummy!"

"Ouch…what about that Pradhan chick?"

"Cameron! Are you thinking straight...Pradhan is like one of my guy friends…only a girl…that would be like kissing a guy!"

"Id do her any day!" Sean said half-joking "Though she has killer legs!"

"Yeah..." Draco said absentmindedly, his eyes still trained on the love of his life. (Jackie)

"Do you dare me?" Sean asked Draco.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled after Sean told him what he wanted to do.

"Good luck ...that is if you come back in one piece!" Draco smirked at Sean.

Sean walked over to the four girls. "May I borrow you for moment?" he asked Nehal.

"Business with Malfoy." Nehal nodded and got up missing the look that passed between Heather and Jackie. (Danielle was making a flower garland)

Jackie got this weird feeling in her stomach every time she heard Draco and Nehal in the same sentence.

"What does he want now?" said Nehal irritated

Nehal and Sean walked in silence and away from the crowd, to a spot where no one was there.

"Malfoy doesn't want anything" Sean said while guiding her to a tree (more like pushing her...)"But I do" Before Nehal could respond he started French-kissing her, his hands traveling down her body. She kissed him back, a bit surprised but feeling horny at the same time. Suddenly he stopped kissing her as he started rubbing her legs, and even stepped back.

Nehal smiled mischievously at him. "Oops! I guess I forgot to shave this morning! And here I was thinking that guys found hairy legs sexy." She gave him a kiss of finality, and walked her model walk back to her friends unashamed.

When Sean sat beside Draco, he braced himself for the detailed account of Sean's expedition. However the only thing he got was "Those are some killer legs!" From Sean, who was now staring at Nehal who was laughing at something Danielle was doing. She suddenly turned around and winked at Sean, who broke his gaze blushing furiously.

Draco raised his eyebrow and commented, "At least you came back in one piece...most guys don't even get THAT lucky!" He smirked at Sean who grinned back, and the day passed as (Draco) continued to stare at the quiet girl (Jackie), amongst the noisy crowd..."

It was now 7:00 pm.

Jackie and Tommy came early to the room of requirements to set up early.

"Okay." said Jackie. "I had an idea that we could have a huge banner in pink letters with the words **_Happy 16th b-day Heather! _**And then we can get everyone to sign it before she comes and we'll hang it up where all the evil happy faces will be."

Tommy replied, "I like the idea except for the pink letters."

"Why not?"

"Because Heather's favorite color isn't pink!"

"Well it is now…shall we move on?"

"The letters are going to be either yellow or purple."

"But Tommy that doesn't work because all of the evil happy faces are yellow and black and if we used yellow writing it would look weird and if we used purple everyone would be saying CLASH!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that purple and yellow don't go together even if they are the official colors of the L.A. Lakers…and Easter."

"But I want the banner to be special."

"It is going to be special because when you turn 16 it's supposed to be a very special , significant moment in your teen years and also very sweet and the color pink is a very sweet color and as you can probably tell by me rambling about it that pink is my favorite color."

"How about black?"

"Um…how about no! I think pink is the best color for this banner!"

"Black!"

But black is so…gothic and dark. I mean Heather is a very bright and happy person and if we put black letters then it shows that Heather is Goth, which might I add she is not."

"I still say we go with black."

"Well, what's wrong with pink?"

"Everything's wrong with pink! People know I planned this party so when they see the pink letters they will think I'm gay or something!"

"So just tell them that I chose the pink letters…it's not that big of deal."

Tommy totally lost control of his temper. "NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? I'VE PUT IN ALL OF MY FREE TIME AND EFFORT TO MAKE THIS PARTY REMEMBARABLE FOR HEATHER!"

There was silence, except for Tommy's panting.

Jackie said, "Um…maybe you need a time-out."

Tommy obeyed Jackie and sat down.

"Don't worry Tommy, I can totally do the decorations and music by myself…besides were wizards' and witches' right? It should be as easy as cake…speaking of cake I'm hungry!"

An hour later:

"Tommy! Tommy, wake up people are starting to arrive!" said Jackie who was trying to get him to wake up. She changed out of her robes into a black sweater and Gap jeans, with her hair tied back in a high ponytail. She didn't really feel like getting dressed up. It was all about comfort to her.

A bunch of Ravenclaws came in the room and starting dancing.

"Ahh agog!" exclaimed Tommy. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I tried too but you wouldn't wake up!"

Tommy looked at the banner, "Yuck pink letters! You went behind my back and CHOOSE PINK! I thought we agreed black!"

"Correction. YOU agreed black."

"You are never decorating anything again!"

A bunch of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors came. "Wahoo, party!"

"Don't forget to sign the crappy banner!" added Tommy who directed the insult at Jackie.

Jackie turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

Meanwhile, Ian was about to leave the Slytherin common room when Draco stopped him. "Hey where are you going Smith?"

Ian replied, "I'm meeting Danielle somewhere."

"Oh…I see."

Cory said, "So er…you guys gonna…get it on!" He raised his eyebrows.

"That's none of your business!" snarled Ian

"Oh but it is my business."

Ian looked at his watch. "Look guys I really gotta split!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Sean

"I don't want to be late."

Sean walked over to Ian. "There's a rumor going around Hogwarts that there's a party tonight in the room of requirements."

Ian blushed.

Draco said, "Wait a minute, there's a party going on right now and I wasn't invited!"

"Guess so." replied Cory

Sean continued, "What I'm saying is our boy Smith must have swung an invite because his girlfriend must have gotten him into the party, since she's so popular!"

Cory smirked, "Now that's why I want to date a girl like Danielle."

Ian glared at Cory.

"Is this true Smith?" asked Draco

Ian gulped. "You're not supposed to know about it. You see us Slytherins got a bad reputation and if all of us go the party they may think we'll bring alcohol or drugs with us…besides Tommy says that we're mean to him."

"Smith why didn't you tell me?" Draco looked offended.

"I couldn't! I promised Danielle I wouldn't tell."

Cory said, "I say we go and crash this party!"

All of the Slytherin guys nodded their heads except for Ian who knew that trouble was going to be brewed.

Nehal went to the girls' dorms to retrieve Heather and bring her to the party. She was wearing a pink cami from target with denim capri's from Urban Behavior.

Heather was lying on her bed patting Timmy. Danielle told Heather to get dressed up tonight for her birthday. So, Heather wore a white tank top that said YOU'RE UGLY on it and a green mini skirt from American Eagle.

"Hey Heather."

"Hey." answered Heather. "Do you know where Tommy is?"

"Yeah he's in the room of requirements. Let's go see him!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, he uh…wants to talk to you. It's really urgent Heather."

"Oh…okay."

Nehal and Heather went to the room of requirements while Timmy and Crookshanks made out on Heather's bed.

Meanwhile Danielle walked into the room of requirements wearing a yellow off the shoulder top from Pac Sun and Urban Behavior jeans. She walked over to Jackie. "Hey has Ian arrived yet?"

"Nope." answered Jackie. "I think he got lost."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"I like your top Danie."

"Thanks, I just bought it like a couple of weeks ago but I haven't had the chance to wear it. Until now that is."

"Shh!" hissed Tommy. "Heather's coming! Everyone get ready!"

Heather and Nehal entered the room.

"SURPRISE!" said everyone in the room.

Heather was shocked, "Oh my gosh! Wow is this all for me?"

"Like the ban-"But Tommy stepped in front of Jackie.

"Happy 16th birthday Heather!"

"Tommy? Did you?" Heather couldn't find the right words to say. "Did you do all this for me?"

Tommy replied, "Well I had some help, but this was my idea!"

"Eeeeeee thank you Tommy I love it!" Heather gave Tommy a hug and a kiss on the right cheek.

"No problem"

"Where's Neville?" Heather asked looking around.

"Urm…he was too busy to come." lied Tommy. Danielle, Jackie and Nehal looked at him, but said nothing.

"Okay! He probably forgot anyways!" Heather said and started dancing with Tommy.

In the corridors Ian was arguing with his Slytherin buddies. "You can't come! You're not allowed!"

"I think that Danielle is a bad influence on you Smith." said Sean

"Hey! Don't talk about Danie like that, or I would have to hurt you."

Sean had never seen this side of Ian and backed off.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me." muttered Draco

"Okay fine! All of you can come. Just don't do anything…ah forget it! You guys are hopeless!" said Ian

"And we have beer with us." added Cory.

At the party, Heather went over to the table, where all of the presents were. She shook some of them, "Bracelet, chocolates, earrings, oh wow this sounds cheap."

"Hey be careful with that." said Tommy. "There are some delicate objects in there!" Heather looked at Tommy, and then continued to shake them. Some people sniggered, because Tommy's face was turning into an odd shade of magenta!

"Look-"Tommy began, but was cut of by Danielle.

"Hey bud! If she wants to shake the presents, leave her alone!

"Whatever!" Tommy said and turned to Jackie. "Guard the door for any unwanted Slytherins!"

Jackie answered, "Right, after the fiasco this afternoon."

"Fine! I'll get someone else who is more willing!"

Nehal spotted a red haired guy in the crowd. She walked over to him. "Hey Ron."

Ron said, "Uh hey."

"I'm sorry about the truth and dare thing. What I wanted and what you wanted were two different things. And I was thinking that we could start over, you know."

"Yeah…I guess we could."

Nehal smiled.

"So…Nehal?"

"You having fun?"

"Yeah…tons! Say Nehal?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no! Nehal? Where do you go for Christmas?"

"Same place I go every time!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Oh."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Er…Nehal…would you like to go got my house for…"

"Christmas? Why I'd love to!" Nehal hugged Ron.

"Thanks…I mean…" Ron was still stammering. "Great!" Despite the ugly kiss they shared yesterday, Ron was falling for Nehal all over again.

"Are Harry and Hermione going to be there too?"

"No Harry's staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break because he wants to solve the death threats thing and Hermione is gonna help him with it."

"Oh okay…well have you invited Heather, Danielle or Jackie yet?"

"Er…well my mom said I could invite only one person so I…"

"Chose me! Oh Ron I understand. Don't worry about it. I'm sure they won't mind. Besides, it does only one Christmas…and uh…now I'm gonna get something to drink. Later Ron!"

Nehal was shocked. She would be spending two whole weeks at Ron's house with him writing love poems. Nehal then saw Danielle at the snack table so she went to talk to her. "You'll never believe what just happened?"

"What?" asked Danielle

"Ron just asked me to spend the holidays at his house."

"Wow, taking it to the next level, are we? Didn't know Ron was that frisky!"

Nehal laughed, "Yeah it was kind of unexpected. We just called a truce."

"I see…where's Ian? He's supposed to be here by now."

"Maybe some chick held him up!"

Danielle's eyes widened.

"Relax! I'm joking!"

Meanwhile, Jackie went up to DJ the music. "Let's pump some jams!"

Everyone cheered.

Heather yelled, "Go Jackie! Wahoo!"

Jackie started playing Music by Madonna. Everyone started dancing.

_Hey Mister D.J.  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy_

_Music makes the people come together  
Never gonna stop  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
Never gonna stop_

Don't think of yesterday  
And I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie-woogie, uh, uh  
It's like riding on the wind  
And it never goes away  
Touches everything I'm in  
Got to have it everyday

Heather then opened the present Tommy gave her while Danielle and Nehal watched with eager eyes. "Wensleygale! Oh Tommy! I thought he was dead!" Heather started crying tears of joy.

"It's okay now!" said Tommy hugging her.

"Wensleygale?" asked Danielle

"Heather-that's a rock." replied Nehal

"I know!"

Wensleygale was Heather's rock baby that she thought drowned last summer. It was orange, bumpy and beautiful.

"We shared some good times together."

Meanwhile, Ian, Draco, Sean, Cory, Crabble and Goyle were walking towards the room of requirements when they saw Neville wondering about.

"Hey isn't he a Gryffindor?" asked Sean

Ian said, "He should be at the party. He is Heather's boyfriend after all."

Draco scoffed, "Knowing Longbottom he probably forgot all about it."

Ian yelled to Neville, "Hey Longbottom aren't you supposed to be at the party!"

"What party?" asked Neville

Draco said, "You mean…you don't know about it."

"No…"

"The surprise party for your girlfriend?"

"There's a surprise party for Heather? Oh yeah…it's her birthday today. But…how come I wasn't invited?"

"Probably because Tommy planned it." answered Cory

"I should have known he's always after Heather."

"Really? You should have sex with Heather. She'll want you so much."

"Right…" said Ian

"It's my plan for Danielle!"

"Shut up!" Ian flicked Cory's hat off.

"Oookay." said Draco. "Let's go to the party."

"Where is it?" asked Neville

"Room of Requirements." replied Ian

"Let's roll." said Draco

"(Sniff) that reminds me of Heather!" said Neville (Heather always says let's roll, so yeah)

And off they went. TRA LA LAAA!

When they got there the bouncers were glaring at them.

"Yo!" said Draco

"Who are you?" said the bouncer taking out his list.

"I'm Neville. This is Draco Malfoy, Cory, Ian, Crabble, Goyle and Sean."

"Ian…you can go in. The rest of you have strict orders from the dark master to keep you out!"

"Dark master?" asked Cory

"Tommy!"

"Actually my name isn't Neville its NIBILLE and he's corn and he's tomato, Crab, Boyle and Sheen."

"Nibble?" said the bouncer

"My mom had the nibbles when she had me so they named me…"

"Isn't it the munchies?"

Neville gave the evil eye.

The bouncer shuddered, "Just go, PLEASE!" He screamed.

"Bammmm!" said Ian

Neville walked in and said, "Sorry I'm late. Hope nobody minds, but I brought some friends."

Draco said, "Let the games begin."

Everyone stopped dancing and Jackie froze at the DJ stand.

Tommy looked furious, "WHAT SLYTHERINS! AND NEVILLE!"

"Neville are you feeling better?" asked Heather

"Wha?" said Neville

Danielle gave Ian a hug. "Ian! You're here! And you bring friends…"

Ian replied, "Baby, well I tried to stop them but they were OUT OF CONTROL!"

"And you brought beer, yay!"

People were crowding around Crabble and Goyle who were handing out the beer and other alcoholic drinks.

"Happy birthday Heather!" said Neville

"You remembered!" Heather kissed him on the lips.

Tommy turned away.

Sean and Draco were drinking together on the couch. Nehal, Danielle and Tommy were sitting across from them and watching.

Danielle took a sip of her beer, "Maybe if we just invited them."

Nehal also took a sip of her beer, "It's not your fault, Danie."

Tommy said, "Who is that guy beside Malfoy?"

"Malfoy and Ian's friend." answered Nehal. "He's a train wreck."

Danielle smiled at Nehal, "Is he a good kisser as well?"

Nehal glared at Danielle, which made Danielle laugh.

Just then the three of them heard a crashing sound.

"That did not sound good." said Tommy who went to check what broke, followed by Danielle.

Sean then walked up to Nehal. "I like a girl with hairy legs!" He was slurring his words.

Nehal replied, "I shaved them this afternoon actually."

"Where's Ron?"

"He's talking to Dean."

"Really? Then we'll just have to have all fun."

"Look Sean, I need you to do me a favor, okay? Take Malfoy and get him out of here before he starts something. Alright, Tommy, he doesn't need this tonight!"

"Need what? We're just having a little fun. We're showing people what Slytherins are really like."

Nehal gulped down her beer, "I need another one of these."

Meanwhile, Heather was waiting for a random guy to refill her cup with beer. "It's not gonna fill itself!"

Jackie walked up to Heather. "Hey Heather. Looks like your having a good time?" Jackie laughed as the guy handed Heather her cup.

Heather smiled, "I'm having a terrific time!"

"Yeah…so um…have you seen Colt?"

Heather the searched the room. "Uh…nope no sight of him."

"Oh…okay well thanks anyways." Jackie then went to look for Colt. (Someone else is taking over the DJ stand now)

Neville and Tommy both walked up to Heather.

Heather said, "Okay, Nev Nev where's my present?"

"Er…" said Neville. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Do you wanna dance with me?" asked Tommy.

"I owe this one to Wensleygale!" Heather started to dance away with her precious rock. (Aww)

Neville and Tommy glared at each other.

Nehal was talking to a bunch of people and suddenly someone pulled her out of the crowd. "Hey wad ya do that for?" demanded Nehal. She found herself staring at a tall boy, around '6'0 who had dark brown hair and light grey eyes. "Um...hi?" she said uncertainly.

The boy grinned. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Uh no…"

"I'm Jamie Bell…Gryffindor…tried out for the Quidditch team."

Nehal tried to think, but her head hurt from all the beer she had. "Nope I have never ever heard of you Mr. Bell, but if you wanna grind with me, then you'll make me very happy."

Jamie smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

So Nehal and her new friend Jamie started grinding and dancing together.

Jackie finally spotted Colt, who was talking to Cory. She waited patiently for them to finish their conversation.

Cory noticed Jackie standing there. He winked at her and walked away.

Jackie gave him a weird look. She then turned Colt. "Hey Colt."

Colt smiled and said, "Hey Jaxs wanna a drink?"

"Oh…um…I'm not really much of a drinker…sorry."

"More for me then." Colt said taking a sip of his beer.

Jackie looked to see if Draco was watching, and lucky for her he was.

Colt looked at Draco. "What's up with him?"

"Oh he's just jealous that I'm talking to you. But don't worry about it because I'm not interested in him anymore since, someone else STOLE him from me."

"Oh…I see."

Jackie then started laughing really hard, for Draco to hear her. "Ahaha! Colt you're so funny!" Jackie sneered at Draco, as he looked down at his beer. Jackie thought, "I thought I would feel good about this… I mean, come on! This is REVENGE!...revenge is supposed to be sweet right? Then how come I feel so horrible."

Draco couldn't stand the sight of Jackie and Colt. He gulped down his beer and walked over to Crabble and Goyle.

After five minutes talking to Colt, Jackie went back to the DJ stand.

Sean yelled, "Play some G-Unit!"

Jackie gave Sean a weird look and said, "This one's for all the lovers out there!" She started playing I turn to you by Christina Aguilera. Jackie was just watching all the happy couples (Nehal and Ron, Heather and Wensleygale, Danielle and Ian) when she saw Draco walk up to her. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She hadn't talked to Draco in such a long time. Jackie gulped.

"Hey Jaxs! I think you need to come down and dance with me." said Draco

Jackie couldn't help but smiling. He was just so hot. "Eeeeeee! I mean yes!"

Draco took her hand and pulled her down to him. He put his arms around her waist and Jackie put her hands around his neck.

"So…" said Draco

"So…" said Jackie

"How are you?"

Jackie didn't want to say that she missed him, so she decided to keep with her plan of making him jealous. "I've been busy…so busy! And you?"

"Not that good."

"Why? What happened?"

"I've been fighting with my father lately. He's been really hammering me about Quidditch."

"Oh…wow that sucks."

"Indeed."

"Yeah…"

"You look good tonight." commented Draco

Jackie looked at her outfit. "Oh…thanks so do you." She blushed.

"So Heather's 16?"

"Well actually she just turned 15, because she has a late birthday."

"Yeah my birthday was in September."

"I know…the 22nd."

"Yepp, that's my birthday!"

Jackie laughed. She then said, "So um…why did you ask me to dance…instead of…well you know…"

Draco thought that Jackie was talking about Amanda. "Well she's not here and I saw you by yourself so I asked you."

Jackie was insulted. "What are you talking about she's here, look she's with…"

"Jackie Amanda isn't here!"

"Oh…" Jackie blushed. "You were talking about Amanda?"

"Uh huh. Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Um…nobody sorry."

Draco and Jackie then just stared at each other. They both wanted to be with each other. Jackie then remembered about Nehal. "I can't do this to her."

"Who?"

"I…I…Draco I'm not gonna stoop to her level! I…oh gosh…"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Draco; it was nice talking to you though."

"Jackie…wait…ugh!"

Jackie went up to the DJ stand.

Danielle and Ian were over in a corner talking, when Cory came up from behind Danielle. "Hello Smith and hello their sugar!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. She found the best way to get rid of Cory was too ignore him. "So as I was saying…this girl walked into the room thinking that it was a costume party but when really…it wasn't!"

"She must have been so embarrassed." replied Ian

"Yeah I know…so that's why she left our old school due to embarrassment."

"I like costume parties!" said Cory. "Especially when the girls wear those slutty bunny costumes. And their big booties pop out…"

"You're disgusting!" said Danielle

Cory smiled, "And you like that in a guy?"

"No!"

Ian covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

Cory whispered into Danielle's ear. "Guess I'll be seeing you later in the V.I.P. room." He winked and walked off.

"Just ignore him." said Ian. "He's an asshole!"

Danielle smiled. "I think I already figured that out!"

Nehal, Ron, Tommy, and Draco walked up to Danielle and Ian.

Tommy said, "I cannot stop the madness!"

Nehal handed him a beer. "Okay, you know what? Drink this, you look like you could use it buddy."

Tommy chugged down the whole beer.

Jackie and Colt then walked over to the table. Jackie was pissed because she totally blew off Draco for Nehal, who by the way was flirting with many different guys at the party.

Jackie said, "So you two are playing games. Watch out for them, they look like they might cheat."

Colt said, "Oh you're still here. I thought that you'd be running away from Rocky." He glared at Nehal.

Nehal answered, "Someone's got to run away from him."

"Yeah well hopefully it's not some slutty boyfriend thief."

Now Nehal was glaring at Colt.

Jackie smiled. "I'll drink to that." She grabbed Colt's cup of beer and took a sip.

Draco and Danielle looked worriedly at Jackie. "Jaxs be reasonable here…" said Danielle.

Jackie looked at Danielle. "Okay, am I not like allowed to have any fun or something?"

Tommy then interrupted by saying, "Okay everybody now it's to play spin the bottle!"

Everyone cheered.

"Spin the bottle?" muttered Jackie. "We didn't agree to this. I thought we were only going to play pin the tail on the donkey! That's it I'm so not playing!"

"Gather around in a circle." instructed Tommy. "Okay if you would like to play sit down."

Heather, Danielle, Nehal, Draco, Cory and Ian, Wensleygale and Tommy sat down. Jackie just watched from the DJ stand.

"I'll go first since I am the birthday girl." said Heather

Heather spun the bottle. Tommy hoped it would land on him. Instead, the bottle landed on Wensleygale.

"Eww, gross." The people said. (Ahaha, the people)

"Don't say that, you're hurting his feelings!" Heather gave a quick peck to the rock. "Well, that wasn't so bad!"

"My turn!" said Danielle excitedly. She spun the bottle. All the boys in the room hoped to kiss her. But it landed right in front of Cory…

"Sweet!" said Cory

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

Ian knew that Danielle didn't really want to kiss Cory, so he decided not to let jealously get the best of him.

Danielle pecked Cory on the lips quickly and then rubbed her lips with the back of her hand. "Eww!"

"Oh ya baby." remarked Cory

"Okay my turn!" said Draco. Upon hearing this, Jackie looked up. He spun the bottle half-heartedly. Every girl in the circle was watching the bottle except for Nehal, who seemed fascinated by the painting on the wall.

Suddenly all went quiet. She looked down to see everyone looking at her. Then realizing that the bottle was pointing to her, and she would have to kiss Draco, she panicked.

Nehal replied, "Uh…I've decided not to play after all!"

"Nehal it's just a peck!" said Danielle. "Besides, I had to kiss Cory!" Nehal got the hint but still refused. Draco didn't look happy either.

"You're the luckiest girl in the whole entire world!" said a 5th year Hufflepuff. Many girls agreed with her and Draco smirked upon hearing this.

"Excuse me?" said Nehal. "I have to kiss someone I have been enemies with for…forever!"

"Your friends with him now." said Ian

"Nehal stop making a big deal out of this." It was Draco. Hearing this, Jackie's jaw dripped open. It was official; Draco and Nehal were now on first name basis. Draco never called any girl by her first name unless he liked and respected her.

Draco and Nehal both leaned in at the same time. Nehal gulped. She closed her eyes and before she knew it her lips were touching Draco's.

Jackie just stared. She wanted to do something, but she knew she couldn't. She had mixed- emotions. A part of her was angry, as if she wanted to throw something in between them. Another part of her was sad, as if she wanted to burst out crying. She looked from Nehal to Draco and back to Nehal again. She knew that guys would screw her over in her lifetime but to have your friend to do that…that hurt.

There was so much confusion going through Nehal's head as she kept on kissing the person who was merrily a blur in her vision. Suddenly everything became crystal clear. What was she doing in Draco's arms? And why the hell was he kissing her back. Soberness could not have kicked in a better time for both of them. What seemed like hours, she backed of slowly and was aware of all the people around.

"That wasn't a peck." said Danielle, but she did not need to say that, everyone had seen it. Ron was furious and everything and everyone seemed confused. Ian called a time out.

"Why didn't you peck?" Danielle asked Nehal.

"I guess we both were waiting for the other to make the first move." Nehal said quietly. With one fleeting glance towards Ron, she fled... towards the door. Draco equally surprised, mentally shook himself and dashed out, afraid that his friend might hurt herself in her state.

"Nehal where are you going?" yelled Danielle.

Jackie felt a pang of jealously in her. Draco actually ran after Nehal! She needed to escape from reality…she needed the pills.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

Jackie looked at Sean who was standing beside her at the DJ stand. "Take over for me." Jackie then left towards the hospital wing.

Heather said, "Oh Wensleygale! Whatever shall we do?"

**A/N: Ooo that was unexpected. Review Now! Please. **


	26. Chapter 26 November rain

Chapter 26

Nehal ran as fast as she could in the pouring rain like the devil was out to catch her. Or she was afraid and running from herself. She didn't stop running until she tripped on the wet mud, and found herself in front of the lake. She bent over and her shoulders shook heavily. Draco, who ran up, wasn't sure if she was crying or not. He gently touched the top of her head as reassurance that he was there for her. Without warning, something hard connected with his stomach, his breath knocked out of him, and he found himself on the ground beside Nehal. In her furious state, she started pounding his chest trying to hurt him as much as possible, because she couldn't deal with all that pain in her own heart.

Suddenly strong arms pulled her up to her knees, and Nehal found herself staring at Draco. Unable to read his expression or know what to say, she kept quiet. "What do you think your doing?" Draco's voice shook, out of the cold, frustration, or because he was worried, Nehal did not know, but he shaking her shoulders really hurt her head. "Look! You don't have to prove anything to the world! You've already done that. Listen Nehal ...it doesn't matter to me. I don't care what we've done. Your still one of my greatest friends."

"We failed Jackie. I failed to be a good friend I wanted this to work Draco!" said Nehal.

"I wanted it too work to, but the damage has been done. There are always other girls who want me."

Nehal shrugged his hands off of her. And grabbed his wet shirt "Were a joke that's what we are! Tomorrow people will talk of this. God I'm so useless Draco. The only thing I can do is play Quidditch and make out with people. Who would want to date someone who's a whore-?"

Draco looked deep into Nehal's eyes. "Don't you ever say that! Hear me? NEVER! Or I'll kill you myself!"

Nehal gave him a weak smile. He got up and held a hand out for her. She swayed a bit but stood up. Draco spread out his hands and Nehal hugged him tight, glad for the warmth. But the rain gave no mercy and pelted down on them.

Nehal said softly, "I like the rain because no one can see your tears."

Draco was taken by surprise, because he thought Nehal didn't cry, least of all in front of him. He held her tighter, oblivious to the dim figure of Ron watching them.

"I'm sorry Draco…I'm so sorry Draco. I want to commit to something!"

"It's okay bud. Don't worry though, because I'll always be there for you."

Ron, who was watching, took this statement the wrong way. He kicked the wet grass angrily and ran back to the party.

Nehal and Draco heard some rustling noise but saw no one in the fog.

Draco said, "Come on let's get you out of those clothes."

Nehal raised her eyebrow. "This is so wrong. Sneaking around behind Jackie."

"Do you think that's part of it?"

"Part of what?"

"Us. You know, that this is wrong. Somehow it makes it feel deeper."

"Draco, Jackie and I have a pact. Hoes before bros and chicks before dicks, and I already have broken it. We've always put our friendship before guys. Do you really think I'd risk losing one of my best friends over a fling? Because I wouldn't do that."

"Okay. Look I don't want to hurt Jackie either. And I don't want to come between the two of you. But I think that you need to come to my room."

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Nehal yelled hitting him. (On that ugly bump)

"Ouch! Do wanna catch a cold or something? Just shut up and come to my room!" In that fashion they made their way back inside.

Meanwhile at the party…

Danielle said, "Let's go see if we can find Jackie. Since Malfoy went after Nehal."

"Okay, let's roll!" said Heather

"Wait, Heather. Maybe you should stay. It's your party. I don't want to ruin it for you!"

"Yes, Heather. For once, she's right. 1st nutter!" said Tommy

"LOL Tommy. Don't worry. I'll be alright. But if I don't come back, tell Timmy I love him."

"Oh, Heather no!"

"I have to Tommy."

"At least leave Wensleygale. I won't let this take you both away from me!"

"What's that Wensleygale? You want to come? Okay. Cha, Tommy."

So Heather and Danielle went to go look for Jackie.

Danielle said, "We should split up. We'll cover more ground."

"Okay but where would Jackie go?" asked Heather

"Library…girls' dorms…owlery."

Suddenly, Flich started coming towards them throwing chairs and mops.

Heather said, "I have to go to the washroom, so I'll look there."

"Okay good luck."

"You too." Heather and Wensleygale hid in the washroom from Flich. "Omg, omg we're gonna die! Why didn't I listen to Tommy?" Suddenly, Heather felt a transmission coming in from Timmy. "Hello." She said. "Timmy are you there?"

"Meow meow meow meow." said Timmy's transmission.

"Jackie's near? Check your radar!"

"Meow."

"Really? Omg she's such a slut!"

"Meow."

"I know!"

"MEOW!"

"Okay, okay bye."

Heather then heard someone crying. "He never loved me."

"Who's there?" asked Heather

"What do you want?" demanded Moaning Myrtle

"Your mom! Have you seen Jackie?"

"As a matter of fact…cold!"

"Cold?"

"You heard me." said Moaning Myrtle. "By the way, that Tommy's quite a raga muffin!"

"Right…" said Heather walking away.

"Warmer!"

Heather walked backward two steps.

"HOT POTATOE!"

Heather then heard crying and gulping. "Whatcha?"

Before this happened…

Jackie couldn't take the pain any longer. She needed to find those pills again. She ran to the hospital wing and found Madame Pomfrey snoring loudly in a chair with a wand in her right hand. Jackie decided to take a risk and retrieve the pills herself. She needed and wanted them badly. She opened the cupboard quietly as not to wake Madame Pomfrey up. Once it was opened, Jackie snatched the pills and closed the cupboard in one swift motion. She quickly looked back at Madame Pomfrey who was still sleeping.

In the bathroom Jackie pour a handful of them out. She knew she should stop, but she couldn't find another way to get rid of the pain. Jackie started to cry. But she knew she would be happy and in another world free of pain if she took them and that was what Jackie wanted. (Or so she thought…) Jackie ate them all in seconds. Everything was spinning. Her heart was racing, as if she had run a marathon. Jackie took a few more. She felt so happy and couldn't stay in the bathroom anymore. She burst out of the stall and saw Heather, Wensleygale and Moaning Myrtle staring at her in shock.

"Everybody dance now, party in my pants now! And guess what you're all invited too it!" said Jackie

"Well, see ya." Said Myrtle and left though the wall.

"Jackie calm down! What's gotten into you?" said Heather concerned.

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's funky monkey!"

"I don't think it is." said Heather, catching Jackie as she jumped off the sink.

"C'mon Heather! Dance with me!" said Jackie happily.

Heather put Wensleygale down. They started dancing with her.

Jackie did a round off into the splits while Heather twirled around in circles.

Heather laughed' "Finally! You've been so stressed out lately, you never had any fun!"

Timmy walked in with Crookshanks and meowed angrily.

"Timmy!" gasped Heather. "This is a girl's washroom!"

Meanwhile in Draco's room… (Yes! Draco has his own room!)

Draco and Nehal walked around the school. Nehal soon lost track of where they were heading. Maybe that is what Draco had planned. Finally they reached a portrait of a narrow-faced man, wearing Slytherin colors, and had a green python around his silver fur coat. He looked at Nehal and then smirked at Draco. "ANOTHER one?" he said.

"Shove it Salzar!" said Draco. "We're Pure through and through" He said the password glancing at Nehal, who wore a mischievous look. As they went through the portrait hole, he said, "You tell anyone, and I'll tell the whole school that you cried!" he threatened. Nehal just stuck out her tongue in response.

Since it was so late, no one was in the common room. When Nehal looked around she noticed that it was the exact same as the Gryffindor common room, except it was silver and green, she noted. Suddenly she noticed Draco taking her up different set of steps, than the boys' dorm rooms. On her way up she heard some really gross noises coming from the girls and guys dorms.

"I take it that they have better things to do, then sleep!" Nehal said.

Draco smirked, "No one sleeps around here!" She just nodded but was thinking, "He probably reinforced that rule!"

"So where are we going again?" she said instead.

"I told you. My room." Was the only reply Nehal got. She sighed. Looked like Draco's room was right at the top.

When Nehal entered she gasped before she could stop herself. "Jackie would love this!" she thought immediately, looking around.

The sight was incredible, and definitely was bigger than the boys' dorms. The carpeted floor was green, with a king-sized bed in the middle, with a tapestry right on top. On one wall was filled with displays of his old brooms from oldest to newest. On the back of the door, was the crest of Hogwarts, except eliminating all the other houses. (If that's possible.) The other side was filled with books, and he even had a corner for space for his weights. "WOW!" was all that Nehal could manage.

"Like it? My dad got this for me. I didn't mind sleeping with the rest of the boys, but he insisted." Draco said shrugging. Nehal nodded understanding. "Wait here a second, I'll go get something comfortable for you to wear." And with that he disappeared into his walk-in closet.

Nehal walked around cautiously, and sat on the bed. "Hey! It's huge!" she exclaimed "I had no idea you were so obese!"

"Shut your face Nehal!" Draco said, his voice muffled.

"I have better techniques to shut people up, but sorry Draco! Only works on boys!" Nehal laughed.

He came out, his face totally serious, and started walking towards Nehal slowly, making her back away. "Fine! Your pick. You either sleep on the floor or you can sleep naked!" By then Nehal's back was to a wall.

"Um…naked?" she said uncertainly.

"Okay then." He backed away from her and just as she thought Draco had dropped his threat…he did the unthinkable…at least for her.

He started to take off his shirt slowly. Nehal froze, not quite sure what to do. Draco made eye contact with her and started taking off his pants. Nehal moved fast and held his hand. "Don't." she whispered.

"Just having some fun." He smirked and shrugged it off. Nehal looked down and blushed. "There!" he threw some things at her. It was a black shirt and dark green pajama bottoms.

"What!" Nehal yelled. "This is it! Got anything that will actually COVER me?"

"That's all I have, and it'll fit." Seeing the worried look on her face, he said, "I won't try anything!"

"I still don't trust you!" muttered Nehal, hoping he hadn't heard. "I'll go change in the…walk-in closet." She ran in before he could protest. After hanging her wet clothes, Nehal tied up her wet hair, and opened the door, feeling very exposed. "Okay so now that I agreed to change into your clothes, you're sleeping on the floor…right?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "When did I agree to that?" Nehal's face fell and groaned, her head hitting the pillow. "Wait! You thought a MALFOY would sleep on the FLOOR?"

Nehal propped her head on her palm, and looked up at him. "Yeah! That was kind of the idea…"

"Get inside the sheets and shut up!" ordered Draco.

"Fine! But before that, there are some ground, and I guess some bed rules we need to talk about!" said Nehal taking the pleasure in watching Draco's face turn red with impatience and anger.

"Talk."

"Okay so you stay on your side of the bed, and I'll stay on mine. It won't be tough because of the size of this bed. Oh! And I'll kick you where it hurts if you try anything funny. And do you have anything I can sleep with?"

"Your sleeping with me!" Draco said irritated.

"Something to hold dumbass!"

"You can hold my-…nevermind! Here, hold this." He handed her a book. She read the cover, _101 Ways To Be A Perfect Slytherin" _

"Wow! I'm gonna have such pleasant dreams tonight!" she said sarcastically, and started reading it. "Number one…never date a Gryffindor. Wow Draco I'm so proud of you! You broke the first rule!" Draco groaned.

"Shut up Pradhan! And try to get some fucking sleep! It's 2:00 in the morning, and we have classes tomorrow."

"But what if someone walks in here and sees me?" Nehal said frantically.

"I locked the door. Now go to sleep!"

"Yes Sir!" Nehal said army style, but as she fell asleep, she left a wide awake Draco. It was that comment that reminded him of someone he would love to forget…his father. Then he too slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, drunken Heather and a whacked out Jackie were singing an all time classic song in the washroom.

(8) _Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily life is about a dream. (8) _

Heather sighed, "I love that song."

"Me toooooooo!" yelled Jackie. "Wahoo!"

Heather laughed. "Jaxs you're so funny when you're hyper…wait is that word that I'm thinking of…"

"It must be."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Wanna hear a joke Hey Hey?"

"SURE!" Heather said over- excited.

"How do crows warn other crows that a car is coming?"

"Uh…they bark?"

"No, they go CAR! CAR! Get it? Like CAW! CAW! But only it's CAR! CAR!"

Heather laughed so hard that she fell on the ground. "That was the most, most, most funniest thing I have ever heard in the history of my natural born life."

"There is no such word as funniest."

"There isn't? Well it's a new word now. That I have taken captive as my own."

"You go with your bad self." Jackie then yawned. "I'm so tired. I think I'll just lie down here and slowly drift off…"

Soon the two girls were fast asleep.

Meanwhile Danielle went back to the party to see if Jackie or Heather had showed up their.

Ian saw Danielle enter. "Hey baby, where did you go?"

Danielle answered, "I went to go look for Jackie. You haven't seen her by any chance?"

"Well…last I saw her she was the DJ but now Sean's the DJ, so why don't you ask him?"

"Good idea." Danielle ran over to the DJ stand. "Sean!" She yelled. "Sean!"

But Sean didn't hear them because the music was playing way too loud.

Danielle saw the plug in the wall and she went to go unplug it. The music then stopped playing.

Sean was confused at first but he then turned around to find a pissed off Danielle. "You think you could plug that back in?"

"Not until you tell me where Jackie is?" Danielle said angrily.

"She told me to take over and she ran out of the room. That's all I know." answered Sean

"You didn't see where she was headed?"

"Nope, now could you please put the fucking plug back in!"

"As you wish you royal pain the ass!" Danielle put the plug back in so that everybody could be happy again.

Later that evening, Professor McGonagall told Tommy to end the party because it was distracting her beauty sleep.

All the students evacuated the room around 4:00 am. Only Tommy, Danielle and Ian helped to clean the room.

"Where did Heather go? Did she not like the party?" asked Tommy concerned.

Ian replied, "She went to go look for Jackie, but I guess she hasn't come back yet…"

"Who's Jackie?"

Danielle said, "You know, the girl who was the DJ…tall, brown hair in a ponytail!"

"Oh…her. Why would Heather look for her?"

"Because were all friends!"

Tommy kept silent after that because both Danielle and Ian were glaring at him.

After they finished cleaning they all decided that they should go to sleep soon because they had classes tomorrow.

Danielle walked into the girls' dorms to find it completely pitch black and it appeared that everyone was sleeping. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, not noticing that 3 people were missing.

**A/N: Yo what up G? LOL sorry. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. **


	27. Chapter 27 The porn files

Chapter 27

The next day, Danielle Hermione, Parvarti and Lavender woke up in time for classes.

Danielle screamed, "Ahh!"

"What?" asked Hermione, Parvarti and Lavender.

"Jackie and Heather never came back to their beds last night. And neither did Nehal!"

"Oh no!" said Parvarti. "That isn't good."

Hermione said, "Oh honestly. Where else would they go?"

"Some place far away I hope." said Lavender

"Omg!" said Danielle. "Maybe they flew away to Neverland."

"Danielle, you do know that Disney movies aren't real?" said Hermione

"Of course I know that, but I love the movie Peter Pan. So I was just thinking that maybe they went off to Neverland with Jeremy Sumpter, you know the guy who plays Peter Pan in the real life version of the movie!" (Omg I wish he would take me to Neverland with him. He is so hot!)

"Like that's going to happen."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "It could happen!"

Meanwhile in Draco's room…

Nehal woke up to someone's warm body pressed against hers. She felt an arm draped over her waist, a muscular body pressed comfortably against hers and someone breathing deeply into her hair with their chin resting on her head. Nehal froze remembering where she was. She looked around the room, remembering where she was. "Ow." Nehal said touching her head. "How much did I drink last night?" Nehal then thought. "Why is Draco so close to me? He must have moved in sleep…or what if he made a move on me. Oh I'm gonna rip his head off."

Draco then woke up. He realized then what he was doing. He rolled over and cursed under his breath.

Nehal turned to face Draco and waited for an explanation.

Draco said, "I uh, didn't mean…"

"I know." said Nehal

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a quick shower. You can get changed here."

"But what if someone comes in?"

"Don't worry I locked it."

Just then Ian came in the room. "Hey Malfoy, can I borrow that cologne you always wear. The one that all the girls like…oh hello Nehal…"

Nehal blushed. "Hi."

"Was I interrupting something?"

Nehal and Draco looked at each other.

Draco got up from the bed and handed the cologne over to Ian. "Here you go. Don't use it all up Smith!"

"Don't worry I won't." Ian then took one fleeting glance at Nehal and left the room.

"So you locked it eh?" replied Nehal

"I forgot, okay? Oh man I have a bad hangover."

"Me too…anyways I'll just change in the walk in closet incase you know someone else comes in."

Draco rolled his eyes and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile in the girls' washroom, Moaning Myrtle was drinking left over Vodka from the party. "Mm…vodka is good." She then noticed that she wasn't alone in the washroom. She saw Jackie and Heather lying on the floor. "What do we have here? Two lesbians." Myrtle cackled with delight. "This could be fun."

Moaning Myrtle pulled Heather closer to Jackie, so she was lying down right beside her. Their faces were practically touching. She put Heather's arm over Jackie's butt and she put Jackie's hand on Heather's butt. "Now to spread some nasty rumors!"

Moaning Myrtle left the washroom and found Peeves in the hallway. "Hey Peeves!"

Peeves said, "Oh hello Myrtle. It's a great day for a water balloon fight, don't you think so?"

"Yes, yes it is. Anyways did you hear the latest gossip?"

"No what it is it?"

"Jackie Allan and Heather Reid are lesbians and they slept together."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Peeves laughed. "Don't worry I'll be sure to tell the others."

Soon everyone at Hogwarts knew about the rumor and believed it. Gossip was flying around the halls like rapid fire. And the gossip wasn't just about Heather and Jackie. But about Nehal and Draco being a couple.

Danielle walked into the great hall when Ian came running up towards her. "Hey sweetie, guess what I saw?"

"What?"

"Your friend Nehal was in Malfoy's room."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I got his cologne to prove it."

"But Nehal wouldn't go into his room, if her life depended on it!"

"Well she did, now smell me."

However Danielle didn't smell Ian. Her gaze landed upon Nehal and Draco walking into the great hall. They both were laughing at something.

"Oh Ian, this doesn't seem right."

Nehal saw Danielle and greeted her with a hug. "Hey Danie."

"Hi Nehal."

Draco gulped. "So Mcleod is it true that Jackie and Reid are lesbians and that they slept together?"

"WHAT?" yelled Danielle. "Where did you hear this from?"

"I heard it too." said Ian.

Draco said, "But it doesn't make any sense because Jackie kissed me last year so how could she be a…you know…"

Harry came up towards the group. "You people should just leave them alone and respect them for who they are!" He then stormed off to find Timmy and Crookshanks to tell them the news that they weren't the only gays in the school.

In the washroom…

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and saw Heather right in front of her. "Ahh!" She screamed waking up Heather who also screamed.

"Ahh!"

Jackie sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason why you're here." answered Heather.

"Why you overdosed on painkillers too?" Jackie put her hand to her mouth realizing what she just said.

Heather's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Jackie, why would you do something that stupid! You could end up in a coma!"

"I know." Jackie said sadly.

"Well then why did you do it?"

"To get rid off the pain."

"Jackie, I had no idea that you were doing this. How long has this been going on for?"

There was silence.

"Well?"

Just then Timmy and Crookshanks scurried in the washroom.

"Meow." said Timmy

"Timmy I can't talk right now."

"MEOW!"

Heather looked at Timmy. "There's a bunch of people waiting outside the washroom to see Jackie and I."

Jackie's eyes widened.

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "Their probably just wishing me a belated birthday."

"I don't think that's it."

"What do you mean?" asked Heather

"Why would people be gathered outside?"

"They want their turn in the washroom."

"No…I think Moaning Myrtle is behind this!"

"Come on! Class is soon and breakfast!" said Heather. "Mm...muffins." She and Jackie walked out the washroom door. Outside people had sings against lesbians.

"Weirdos!" said Jackie walking away. When she noticed Heather communicating with Timmy.

"Timmy says people think we're lesbians!"

"Say what?"

"Let's get something to eat and then we can sort things out."

"So she's not a lesbian?" asked Draco for the hundredth time.

"No!" said an irritated Nehal, massaging her temples in frustration.

"Well I thought maybe…after what happened." Draco trailed off. Nehal stared at her plate, but said nothing.

Danielle said, "You don't turn into a lesbian in a fortnight Malfoy! It takes time!" Ian and Draco both looked at Danielle. "But their not gay!"

Ian still looked doubtful.

"Ian? How many times-"

"Well…they spend so much time together…" Ian said slowly.

"That's because she is trying to avoid me." replied Nehal

"Why?" said Draco who was sitting across from Ian and beside Nehal at the Gryffindor table.

"She thinks…she thinks…she err guys I have some last minute homework to do." Nehal was about to get up when she saw Danielle shaking her head. "On second thought, I'll skip homework." Nehal sat back down again.

Jackie and Heather walked in the great hall and were greeted by rude remarks. Then Jackie saw Draco talking animatedly to Danielle and Nehal. "Heather! I need those pills."

"Why?" Heather followed Jackie's gaze. "Oh, let's go to the kitchens then."

So they went to the kitchens.

"Jackie, you know those pills won't solve the problems. And because of those pills you have more pain-this lesbian thing." said Heather. "If you hadn't taken the pi-ahh!" Heather tripped over a house elf.

They noticed Winky the house elf dancing on a table with a can of butter beer. She looked horrible. "That is what you'll turn into."

"Please Winky! Come down please." said Dobby.

"Stay away filth!" said Winky

"Burn!" said Heather

All the house elves noticed their presence.

"What would you like miss's?" asked Dobby

"Muffins!" exclaimed Heather

"Your wish is my command." said a house – elf.

"Instantaneous relocity."

"So fair, yet so cold. Like a morning of spring still clinging to winter's chill." said Winky to Jackie.

"Um…" said Jackie

Dobby looked at Jackie. "And what would you like?"

"Um…you wouldn't happen to have any pain killers, would you?"

"No I'm sorry miss we don't have any of those here."

Jackie sat down in a chair. "It's alright." She took a deep breath. "Everyone thinks Heather and I are lesbians and now I have no chance with Draco. Gosh I just want my old life back."

Heather took a bite of her muffin. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

Jackie smiled at Heather. She was thankful for her friend's support.

Just then Harry burst through the kitchens. The house-elves started worshipping him and saying, "Oh hail, Harry Potter!"

"No, not the TV!" yelled Heather. (Sorry gr. 9 English joke)

"There you guys are!" said Harry. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"So you can taunt us?" said Jackie

"No! Why would I do that? Your one of us now."

Jackie and Heather looked at each other.

Heather cleared her throat, "Er…Harry…Jackie and I are not who you think we are…we're actually aliens that dwell in outer space!"

"Knock it off Hey Hey and tell him the truth!"

"The truth right…what's the truth?"

Jackie stood up from her chair. "I'll take it from here….Harry we're straight!"

"So you mean?"

Jackie and Heather nodded their heads.

"Oh I see. Well everyone thinks that you are…not straight."

"I know." replied Jackie. "That's why were hiding out here."

"Well you're going to have to face them sometime."

Heather said, "Well what if we don't want too?"

"Then you'll be known as cowards for the rest of your life. Come on your Gryffindors!"

"Well what should we do?" asked Jackie

"Do the Britney – Madonna kiss in the great hall!"

"Say what?"

"I'll be Britney!" said Heather.

Jackie said, "Heather and I are not showing public displays of affection in the great hall!"

"Exactly!"

"I'm confused."

Harry said, "Well since everyone thinks you're…well you know…you announce that you're about to kiss but then you don't and Heather you can say that you have a boyfriend and then Jackie can break up with you in public. It will be great!"

Jackie and Heather looked at each other and agreed.

They walked into the great hall behind Harry. Every single pair of eyes were on them.

Jackie and Heather both blushed deep shades of red.

Harry stood up on the Gryffindor. He helped Heather up, who seemed more confident then this then Jackie.

Jackie whispered to Harry, "Harry I don't know about this."

Heather said, "Jackie this is your chance to be an actress. Show them what you got, because I know for a fact that you're a drama queen!"

Harry said, "Jackie, I know you're scared."

"Yeah of you." answered Jackie

"Jackie you've got to do this. Because if you don't someone's gonna have to give me a hand down because it's really high up here and I could fall and that would be embarrassing, more embarrassing. I'm doing this for you and Heather."

Jackie looked up at Harry; he put his hand out for her. She hesitated then smiled and got up with him and Heather. "Let's do this thang!"

Heather and Jackie both took big breaths.

Jackie said, "Hey Heather, I like your lip gloss!"

Heather replied, "Thanks, its honey kiss. Would you like some?"

"Sure."

Nehal and Danielle looked at each other in confusion.

Nehal said, "What are they doing?"

Danielle said, "There probably proving to everyone that there not lesbians!"

Jackie approached Heather. She had to make the impression like she was going to kiss her. So she and Heather had their tongues dangling out of their mouths.

Cory said, "Whoa this is way better then showgirls live in Las Vegas!"

Heather said, "I'm sorry Jackie. I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"The bad new is I have a boyfriend. The good news is…"

"You're leaving him?"

"No. The good news is…I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." (Omg do you guys remember those commercials, with the green lizard?)

"That's it! Omg, it is so over between us! I'm back to being straight." And with that Jackie walked off.

"I saved. I thought that meant something to you!"

Harry and Heather then got off the Gryffindor table. Heather pretended to cry while Harry comforted her.

They met up with Jackie who was waiting for them behind the corner. "So did it work?"

Harry looked back at the great hall, everything was back to normal. "Yeah it worked!"

"Yay!" Jackie and Heather hugged, but then pulled back remembering that they should lay low in the hugging department for a while, so no one would suspect them again.

**A/N: Hi, sorry if this chapter offended anyone or anything. My friends and I apologize. Thanks for the reviews! I love checking my e-mail and seeing them. It's so crazy! Crazy in love that is! **


	28. Chapter 28 The bet

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, One Tree Hill or the O.C.

Nehal and Draco were in the corridor talking and laughing at something that a portrait said.

Jackie was walking down that corridor because she wanted to talk to Luna again. Jackie really admired how strong and smart Luna was.

Draco was stretching out his shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Nehal.

Draco replied, "I pulled a muscle in Quidditch practice."

"Nice."

"Yeah, it's just a little tight."

"Here." Nehal took hold of Draco's bicep and helped him stretch it. "You're just rusty. Pretty soon you'll really suck. Better?"

Draco nodded his head and then noticed Jackie coming towards them from the corner of his eye.

Jackie avoided their gazes, but she had this urge to yell at them, so she did. "You know I'd tell you two to get a room, but then you've already done that." She then kept walking.

Nehal looked at Draco. "I'll go talk to her. I'll see you later." Nehal ran after Jackie who walked outside. "Jackie!"

Jackie turned around. "Hey."

"Jaxs, listen the rumors aren't true, okay?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No! No I didn't. Okay? We just shared a bed. I know you still like him and all and I just…"

"Thought you'd spare me the heartache?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah well that worked out real well, didn't it?"

"Jackie!"

"Are you in love with him?"

Nehal paused. Why was Jackie asking her this question?

Jackie said, "You know what, I don't even care. He's all yours now, have a great life together" Jackie walked away from Nehal. She then met up with Luna by the oak tree.

Luna smiled. "Nice seeing you."

"How come you didn't come to the party yesterday?" asked Jackie.

"If I did, who would I talk to?"

"Me!"

"Yeah well you're the only one."

Jackie sighed and sat down beside Luna. "I know it's hard to make friends. I'm pretty shy, so people see me as a snob and a bitch. Actually I am a bitch."

Luna laughed. She then said, "Jaxs, I'm sorry this is so hard for you to see Malfoy and Nehal together. I wish there was a way that I could help, but I don't think there is."

"There's not."

"The only thing I can suggest is to keep using the pain killers."

Jackie nodded her head. "Well, they don't make it easy, do they?"

"Pain killers or Malfoy and Nehal?"

"Malfoy and Nehal."

"I see. No, they don't make it easy. That doesn't mean you have to sink to their level."

"Take the high road, huh? Yeah, sounds familiar. But, Luna, I tried that. It just doesn't seem to work. But there comes a certain point when you have to fight back. And I'm at that point."

Meanwhile Neville and Heather were walking down the corridors holding hands.

"So Heather you and Jackie?" asked Neville

"Are just better off being friends." answered Heather.

"So, you were seeing her behind my back?"

"No Neville. Everyone thought that we were like…you know but we were never like…you know?"

"No I don't know. You're confusing me."

It was now time for divination class with the Ravenclaw's. The four girls sat down and started predicting the future with the orb, following Professor Trelawney's instructions.

"Hey Jackie?" said Nehal

"Sorry. I'm already partnered up with Heather." Jackie said coldly, remembering Draco and Nehal together.

"We are? Oh…yeah…we are." said Heather

"Here!" said Danielle. "We can be partners Nehal."

"Let's see…oh I see something." Nehal said loudly. "In the match against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw will loose!" She finished dramatically. Danielle started giggling loudly. Nehal looked at Riley and smiled at him sweetly. He looked as though, he was going to crush the orb, he was holding.

"Nehal?" said Danielle.

"What?"

"I see injury ahead."

"Hey Danie! Stop making things up! You know better, with the match coming up!"

"Nehal, I'm not making it up!"

"Oh no!" gasped Nehal. "I see two angry faces looking at me." Nehal pointed to the orb.

"Er Nehal? That's Jackie and Riley." Danielle was laughing so much that there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh!" Nehal couldn't help but smiled. The bell rang. As people were filing down the staircase, Nehal and Riley approached the trapdoor at the same time.

"Ladies first." said Riley. Nehal found this strangely nice. As she was on the second top step, she felt a push and fell down the rest. She heard a gasp behind her but was too embarrassed to look up.

"Are you okay?" Riley came up behind her as the people filed out.

"Fine!" snapped Nehal. "Just fine! Do I look fine?" Riley helped her up, while she dusted herself off.

"Here, let me take you to the hospital wing." Riley said grabbing her hand gently. Nehal was so confused, she didn't object.

Before this happened…

"Jackie?" said Heather. "Why didn't you partner up with Nehal?"

"Hello Heather, there a couple now! And I really don't feel like talking to her anymore." replied Jackie. "You know it's funny. I look around at all these great looking guys and all I want to do is smash their pretty little faces."

Heather laughed.

"Don't even ask what I'm thinking when I look at Nehal. You know, with Draco I can understand what happened. He's a guy, you know? But Nehal is one of my best friends and I thought that was supposed to mean something."

"Oh…so what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know but Nehal said something to make Danielle laugh and the Ravenclaw's mad."

"It was something about the match probably."

"That reminds me, we have practice today and I have so much homework!" Jackie turned and glared at Nehal, as though it was all her fault. Then the bell rang. Jackie was eager to get out of the classroom, that she knocked someone down the stairs by mistake. When she saw that it was Nehal, she didn't feel sorry at all.

Meanwhile, Danielle had lost track of Nehal. She met up with Jackie and Heather. "Do you guys know where Nehal is?"

"No! You'd think we keep tabs of her or something!" Jackie said rudely and walked ahead of them. Heather shrugged her shoulders and followed Jackie to the grounds outside.

Danielle decided to check the common room.

Nehal and Riley were on their way to the hospital wing.

"Er Riley?" said Nehal.

"Yes?" said Riley.

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh right." Riley blushed and let go off Nehal's hand. "So are you ready to lose the match tomorrow?"

"Yes of course…wait did you say lose the match?"

"Yeah I did!"

"Oh because I thought you said are you ready for the match tomorrow?"

"Ha ha ha ha that's funny. Well, you know what else is funny when your team loses!"

"That's not funny."

"Well maybe to you it isn't. But to me it's hilarious!"

Nehal stepped on Riley's foot. "Ow!"

"Our team is so gonna win."

"Wanna bet?"

Nehal didn't know if she should do this but she didn't want to look like a coward in front of Riley. "How much?"

"10 gallons." (I actually don't know if that's a lot, but who cares)

"20."

"Whoa, you're quite the gambler."

Nehal smiled.

Riley said, "Alright that's 20 gallons for the match tomorrow…you'll be sorry."

"Oh I'm sure I will be." Nehal said sarcastically. Nehal walked back to the common room regretting what she had done. She saw Danielle sitting on a couch reading her Peter Pan novel. "Danie you gotta help me I just did the stupidest thing in the whole entire universe!"

Danielle said, "Well I'm sure it's not the stupidest thing."

"Trust me it is."

"What happened?"

"I bet Riley 20 gallons that we're going to cream their team!"

"Well that doesn't seem stupid to me." Danielle turned her attention back to her novel.

Nehal threw Danielle's book across the common room and it hit somebody in the head, and the person fell over.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"Danielle please I need your advice."

Danielle sighed, "Okay."

"Jackie hasn't been to Quidditch practice in a while because she's been in detention and if she plays tomorrow she might hurt herself. Quidditch is a sport that requires basic training and fitness. That's all I'm asking for from of all the team players."

Danielle thought about the situation. Finally she titled her head ever so slightly without looking Nehal in the eye and said, "I think she should play."

**A/N: Hey I know that was a short chapter, but the next one will be long and a bit gory. Remember Danielle said, she saw injury ahead (hint, hint) Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews. Love you all, so much. **


	29. Chapter 29 The bloody battle

Chapter 29

Fiona called out the names of the Ravenclaw Quidditch players. "Davies, Abercrombie, Chang, Applebalm, Meta, Baggins, Wilson and Sanchez."

All the Ravenclaws cheered.

Fiona then called out to the Gryffindor team. "Pradhan, Weasley, Allan, Rest, Strawberry, Jefferson and Carter."

All the Gryffindors cheered. Danielle and Heather threw their pom-poms in the air.

"Well folks this is a horrible day to play Quidditch." Fiona looked at the rain. "I mean come on what is this! How are the players going to cope with this…well at least its not snowing! Well actually, I wish it was snowing so I could make a snowman…anyways getting off topic here. Will the captains please shake hands."

Nehal and Roger shook hands.

Roger said, "Riley told me about the bet."

"Well duh!" replied Nehal.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Roger then flew back towards the Ravenclaws.

Those words seemed to echo throughout Nehal's mind but she couldn't figure out what that was supposed to mean.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and Nehal caught the Quaffle.

Fiona commented, "Looks like Nehal's caught the Quaffle…oh by the way do you like the new glass windows that Dumbledore put up. Apparently he wants Quidditch to be more like hockey." Fiona then turned off the microphone. "What the hell is that guy thinking?" She turned it on again. "So Nehal takes the quaffle…and scores!"

Because of the bet, the Gryffindors were playing as though they were against Slytherin. Ravenclaw kept foaling Gryffindors, and paying for the penalties.

Nehal called a timeout. All the players were soaked from head to toe.

"Guys, this is not working!" Nehal looked around. "We have to win, not for the bet, but for the Quidditch cup! If we beat Ravenclaw then we have a really great chance of winning the cup!"

"How am I supposed to look for a snitch I can't see?" Jackie said rudely.

"Get goggles then." Nehal said irritated. The rest of the team looked at her. "So Jonathan and Daryl, same V shape routine. Only pass when you're in immediate danger."

"Like?" asked Daryl.

"Bludger! Use your brains Rest!"

Daryl looked surprise at this answer.

Nehal said, "Okay, let's go!" Nehal's speech put pressure on the team, and they played better. They were so into the game, they didn't have to keep up score, and notice Jackie and Cho Chang diving for the snitch. Fiona's commentaries reached their ears.

Fiona said, "Looks like the seekers have finally seen the snitch…watch out! Ouch that must have hurt. Glass and people don't go well together." Hearing this Madame Hooch blew the whistle immediately. It appeared that both Jackie and Cho had both slammed into the glass. They fell about 50 feet until they landed on the ground in pain.

"My leg!" screamed Cho who looked like she had broken it, while Jackie appeared to have gotten a chunk of glass in her stomach. (I got this idea from the Charlie's Angel movie, and my friend thought that you would die if that happened to you, but it turns out that it's happened to tons of people and they have not died from it, since I watch Oprah and other talk shows I have seen victims of this act, anyways on with the story)

"Ow, my stomach." groaned Jackie, as she looked at it disgusted and in pain.

Nehal saw this and could only utter two words. "Oh, shit." She then remembered what Danielle predicted when reading her palm yesterday. "This is not good."

The snitch came down right in between the two girls. Jackie and Cho both looked at each other. They knew they still had one chance to win the game. Jackie crawled on the ground with one arm, while the other was draped around her stomach and Cho was crawling too but dragging her broken leg behind her.

Roger Davies was cheering for Cho. "Yes, come on Cho! Who cares if your fucking leg is broken catch the snitch!"

Madame Hooch blew the whistle again and said, "The match is over! No team wins due to serious injuries."

"Serious injuries?" said Jackie. She then muttered, "I'm scared."

Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came down the pitch to see if their students were alright. The players also came too.

Jackie thought, "I blew it! Nehal's gonna be so mad at me."

Danielle and Heather ran at the speed of light to see if Jackie was okay.

"Oh my gosh Jackie are you alright?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah." added Heather. "That was some hit and fall action you took."

Riley approached Nehal. "So the bet's off."

"Duh!"

"You gotta stop saying that."

"Right…so why did you push me down the stairs?"

"I didn't!" objected Riley. "It was your friend Jackie."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. Ask her."

"You were right behind me!" argued Nehal.

"And she wanted to leave quickly. I'm sure she felt bad."

5 minutes before…

"What does she think she's doing?" Draco whispered to Ian.

"What do you mean?" said Ian, his eyes on Danielle.

"She's heading towards the glass!"

"Who?"

"Jackie you git!" Draco was practically screaming. He watched in horror as Jackie didn't turn, and then BAM! "Why do things always happen to her?" He ran to the pitch.

"This is so embarrassing." thought Jackie as the team and Draco came toward her.

"Jackie! You okay?" asked Nehal.

"I think so…" Why was Nehal being so nice to her? She looked at her stomach. "Nehal there's glass in me."

"Jackie!" yelled Draco.

Nehal, Ian and Draco fell down to Jackie's side, to see the glass poking her stomach.

Draco took off his shirt. This sight made Jackie forget about the pain she was feeling. He ripped the sleeve of his shirt. "Jaxs, I have to take it out okay, it is going to hurt like hell I'm not going to lie to you."

Jackie's eyes widened, when Draco touched her stomach. "Draco…no…bad Draco! Draco stop! Sit Draco, sit!"

Nehal gave Jackie a weird look.

Draco said, "I have to do this."

Jackie bit her lip and nodded her head. She clutched her broom, looked away and squeezed her eyes shut. She screamed loudly as Draco pulled the part of the glass that had dented into Jackie's skin; she continued crying as Draco wrapped his sleeve around her stomach tightly. His hands around her stomach felt so good.

"Here let's go the hospital wing." suggested Draco.

"How?" asked Jackie. In a swift movement Draco picked up Jackie in his arms.

"Déjà vu!" said Nehal. Jackie looked at Nehal confused. "This has happened before! Remember Draco?"

"How could I forget?" Draco replied grinning at Nehal.

"Go get her. Go on! Put your charm to work!" Nehal said to him something softer than a whisper.

"The only charm she's getting is a sleeping charm." Draco smiled, imaging a sleeping Jackie.

"Um…I'm injured!" said Jackie

"And getting heavy." muttered Draco.

Jackie's jaw dropped. "You saying I'm fat!"

Draco didn't respond. He carried to her to the castle, while she kept on shooting dirty looks at him.

"He's a nutcase!" Nehal heard Riley talking to Colt. She walked over.

"Pradhan." Riley said coldly.

"Hi, I have a confession to make!" said Nehal. When she saw Riley giving her, her undivided attention she continued speaking. "I stole your car! Not Jackie, not Danielle, not Heather!" The expression on his face was hilarious and she felt like laughing, but kept her face straight, waiting for the blow.

Instead Riley simply said, "You're the worst driver I've ever seen in my life!" He started laughing.

Colt said, "What were you girls doing in America anyway?"

"We were escaping from Voldie." Nehal said as casually as she would have like she was commenting on the weather.

Colt looked at Nehal in awe, then back at the castle. "She never liked me, did she?" He looked everywhere but Nehal.

Nehal said, "It's not my place to say." Colt looked downcast. "Look! You're a great guy and all…but give it some time okay?"

Colt finally met Nehal's eyes, nodded and then left.

"I'm cold." Nehal said referring to no one in particular.

"Let's head back then." said Riley. "Season will be delayed."

"Yeah! I can't even practice now. Seeker is the most important."

"You two don't seem to talk too much."

"She's keeping something from me." Nehal shrugged. "If I can't value her as a friend, I'll value her for being a good player. And Riley?"

Riley looked at Nehal surprised. Nehal rarely called him by his first name.

"You can have my baby back."

"Thanks but its okay. Take it as a friendship gesture."

"I like that."

"Yeah, well Cho is really no good with that broken leg. You got off easy!"

"You call getting a piece of glass stuck in your stomach easy!"

"Well, if you put it that way. No!"


	30. Chapter 30 An idea and a plan

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Harry Potter, The O.C. or One Tree hill but I do own your mama! Just kidding. Sorry. On with the story.

The three girls were eating in the great hall, when Ian and Draco came over to sit with them at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey sweetie." Ian kissed Danielle and sat beside her. Draco as usual sat at the end beside Nehal, so they wouldn't be heard.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep." Draco said looking closely at Nehal.

"Well you don't look so-stop that! People will think-"Nehal got irritated at Draco who was playing with her hair.

"That were going out? Yeah! We need to break ice here!" Draco stopped tugging it but continued to play with her hair. Nehal sighed and looked at her plate. Her appetite had vanished. Draco looked at Nehal. "What's up?"

"We need a plan. Christmas is approaching and-"Nehal's eyes lit up. She took was left of her toast. "I've got an idea. Be my partner for potions, and I'll tell you!" Then she left, leaving a confused Draco.

In potions class…

Professor Snape said, "Today, you get to choose your own partners. "

"What's the occasion Professor?" asked Draco.

Professor Snape looked at Draco. "I made Gryffindor lose 200 house points today."

All the Gryffindors groaned.

Draco smirked. "Sweet." He high-fived Sean. He then said, "Nehal! Come over!"

Professor Snape raised his eyebrows and everyone looked at Nehal.

"I know your eager and all but you don't have to make a scene!" Nehal said crossly, giving anyone who looked at her, the evil eye, except for Danielle who was looking at Nehal with a puzzled expression.

Draco said, "Let's move somewhere else." He dragged Nehal by the elbow. Once when they were out of earshot, he let go.

"Thank you." replied Nehal. "So let's get to work!"

"What work?" Nehal looked at Draco exasperatedly. "Oh yeah."

"Okay this is my plan. Invite Jackie to your house, I mean manor, for Christmas."

"Are you kidding?"

"No!"

"My dad will eat her alive!"

"Either that or nothing at all."

"Are you threatening me? Because no one threatens a Malfoy!"

"No, just a warning!"

"Fine! What do I do?"

"We talk some more-"

"Room of Requirements!"

"Yeah and we make a plan and then you tell Jackie or ask her."

"How about tonight?"

"Eager aren't you?" Nehal teased Draco and he mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What is she doing?" Danielle whispered to Ian.

"What is _he _doing?" said Ian.

"Yeah…openly asking Nehal for a partner and all."

"Maybe she'll tell you. She always does!"

"Maybe." Danielle watched as Nehal said something and Draco smirked at Nehal. "They look like a couple, but their not!"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, I saw her walking with someone who she usually avoids!" replied Danielle.

"Who?" asked Ian.

"I'll have to talk to her first!"

Meanwhile Jackie was sleeping in the hospital wing. She was having bad dreams about Nehal and Draco.

(8) Baby, silly for me to feel this way about you and her  
Cuz I know she's been

such a good friend  
I know she has helped you through

Talking late on

the phone  
Every night you've been calling  
Private moments alone  
And your

heart soon be fallen  
And I know she's a friend  
But I can't shake the

feeling

That I could be losing your heart

I think I'm jealous of your

girlfriend  
Although she's just a girl that is your friend  
I think I'm

jealous of your girlfriend  
She shares a special part of you

You said

that she's one well to see  
How deep you're in love with me  
And intentions

were not to get in between  
But I see possibilities

And you say that you

feel  
I'm the best thing in your life  
And I know it's real I see it in your

eyes   
There's no reason for me, to even feel this way  
I know you just

enjoy her company

I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
Although

she's just a girl that is your friend  
I think I'm jealous of your

girlfriend  
She shares a special part of you (8)

Jackie had various flashbacks of Nehal and Draco until she woke up with a start. "This potion is supposed to give you sweet dreams, not nightmares!" She saw the pain killers beside her bed. "Now remember what Heather said!" Thought Jackie to herself. Naw! She took the cap off, took a couple and…"

"What are you doing Jackie?" Jackie hid the pills, only to see Heather staring at her.

"Nothing."

Heather lunged at Jackie. And before she could do anything, Heather took the pills away.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Tsk, tsk!" said Heather. "Say nay to drugs-that's what the Mounty says!"

"But the pain!"

"Fine, I'll just follow you around everywhere to make sure you never have drugs!"

"No!"

"Just as I suspected." Heather took the pills, put them in a shelf, and locked it.

Jackie glared at Heather.

"Staring contest!" exclaimed Heather.

"Give them back!" Jackie said angrily

"No I won't. That's final." Heather smiled feeling quite satisfied with herself.

There was silence.

"I had a nightmare Heather. It was flashbacks of Nehal and Draco."

"Speaking of those two, Malfoy was acting weird today."

Jackie sat up so quickly, her stomach hurt. She mouthed the words, "Ow!"

Heather continued, "He was so open about talking to Nehal. Their like the subject of the week! The It couple!"

"Come to tell me something else, not to do with them?" Jackie said irritated.

"Oh yeah! There's the Dada, Divinations and Herbology homework."

Jackie groaned. "So much, so little time."

"Right…" replied Heather. "I gotta go. Neville and I need to catch up…if you know what I mean…" Heather winked at Jackie and was out of the door in a flash.

"Oh great! I'm alone again!" complained Jackie.

"Not for long." said Professor McGonagall coming in to the hospital wing.

Jackie was puzzled. "Um…professor…don't you have a class to teach now?"

"Not at the moment Miss Allan. Besides I have more important issues to deal with. I owled your parents to inform them of what happened. They were very worried about you, but I'm afraid they cannot come to see you because they are both working."

Jackie sighed. "I know."

"They were very, very worried."

"Yeah, my parents are kind of overprotective of me…"

Professor McGonagall gave Jackie a light smile. "Well I best be off then, take care of yourself."

"What if I don't want to take care of myself." muttered Jackie.

Professor McGonagall said, "You know, if you didn't have such a bad attitude then maybe bad things won't happen to you all the time." She looked at Jackie and left the room.

Jackie thought about this advice. "Yeah okay then." Just then she broke her fingernail from tapping her fingers along the edge of the bed. "Ow, I broke a nail!" Jackie then looked around the room to see if anyone was watching her.

It was now the evening. Nehal and Danielle were talking in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Nehal!" Danielle said cheerfully and sat in the closet couch beside Nehal.

"Hey! What do you want to talk about?" said Nehal.

"How did you know…?"

"Something in your voice."

"Okay…well what's going on between you and Malfoy?"

"I told you already Danie; I'm helping him get Jackie back! I have a plan!"

"What's the plan?"

"Invite her to his Manor!"

Danielle just stared at Nehal. Finally when she found her voice she said. "Are you crazy? His father-"

"Is not home." finished Nehal.

"Okay…another thing. What's up with-"

Nehal however interrupted her, looking at her watch. "Danielle I'm late. I'll see you around okay?" Nehal sped out of the portrait hole. She made her way safely to the room of requirements. Draco was already there. They had made plans to meet there that afternoon.

Except Neville & Heather were there … MAKING OUT! Draco was looking uncomfortable at their … noises.

"Uh, guys?" said Nehal.

Neville looked up, but Heather was making out with his earlobes. "Hi!" he said brightly.

"Draco & I need to talk," said Nehal. "Privately."

"Ohhhh," said Neville. "I gotcha," and he give them a hearty wink.

Nehal rolled her eyes.

"Where should we go?" said Neville.

Heather said, "Oh yeah, I forgot I have to go write that Potions essay with Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, sorry NEV NEV!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"So….. as I was saying!" said Nehal.

"Indeed," said Draco. "What took you so long?" he said getting up from his chair.

"Danielle was asking me uncomfortable questions about Riley and I."

"What about that jerk?" said Draco. Nehal looked at him sharply. "Let's just get to work."

They spent 2 hours deciding how Draco should approach Jackie with the question. "And don't forget the flowers, teddy bear, and candy." Nehal said, handing it one by one into Draco's hands.

"Is this all necessary?" Draco looked up to see an annoyed Nehal. "Okay… Okay."

"Visit her tomorrow, after classes and do the following. Okay?"

Draco was about to leave when he stopped, turned around, hugged, and kissed Nehal on the cheek. "Thanks Neh Neh!"

Nehal giggled, because he sounded so much like Jackie. "Your welcome, and please call me Nehal. Let's keep this professional."

"Make sure you get caught walking back," joked Draco.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Bye Draco. Good luck," said Nehal.

"You're getting taller," remarked Draco. Nehal made a face. "What?"

"Nothing! Good night," said Nehal.

"Bye." And both left in opposite directions.

Nehal went back to the common room and Danielle was still there.

"Hey!" said Danielle. "You were about to tell me why you were hanging around Riley?"

"I was."

"Yeah."

"Err… oh, well. Would you look at the time. It's time for me to go to sleep. Good night, Danielle." Nehal walked up to the girls dorms' without ever looking back at Danielle.

The next day in the Great Hall, Heather went to sit beside Neville. "Sup! Nev! Nev!"

Neville blushed. "Err, nothing … Nothing is up… Don't ask me that question ever again."

"Err … okay."

"Heather, I was wondering … maybe … you and I c-c-could …" Neville was stuttering. He looked around to make sure that no one else was listening. "If for the holidays you could come with me to visit my parents at St. Mungo's."

Heather knew about Neville's parents she knew that there was something wrong with them. He had told her last year and she swore not to tell anyone but she ended up telling Jackie, Danielle, and Nehal. "Yeah, sure. Neville!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow! Thank you."

Heather smiled. She loved it when Neville was happy. "Eeeeeee Nev Nev."

Danielle sat in the great hall waiting for Nehal to come. She wanted to know what was going on.

Nehal walked into the great hall and saw Danielle looking at her. "Oh crap!" She knew she couldn't avoid Danielle any longer. Nehal decided it was best just to walk right past her.

But Danielle caught her arm. "Okay, you're gonna to tell me what's going on."

Nehal sat down beside Danielle in defeat. "I told you already."

"Not about you and Riley. Are you guys friends now?"

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

Danielle's jaw dropped. "Your actually friends with him? He smells so bad!"

"Well…I have a feeling he likes me as more then a friend!"

"Omg really? Can I ask him?" Danielle turned towards the Ravenclaw table. "Yo Riley!"

Nehal and Danielle quickly turned around before Riley could notice.

Riley looked at the Gryffindor table but turned his attention back to his plate filled with food.

Nehal looked at Danielle. "Promise me you won't do that again."

"Fine! I won't." replied Danielle. "But he does smell!"

"You're saying that because you don't like him!" Nehal got mad at Danielle and walked up to the Slytherin table. She approached Draco. "Today! After classes-"Nehal began but got interrupted by Draco.

Draco said, "You've told me that a hundred times already!"

"Fine, I just came here to give you cue cards to practice with, but seeing as you don't need it."

"I'm a Malfoy! I don't need those shitty cards anyway!"

Nehal smiled. "Okay then!" She ripped them up into little pieces and dropped them on the floor.

Draco gulped. Maybe he would need them.

After classes Draco went to visit Jackie in the hospital wing.

Jackie didn't notice him come in, because she was reading a magazine.

Draco walked closer to Jackie. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Jackie recognized that voice. "Please don't be him, with Nehal." She thought. She lowered the magazine. "Omg it's him…omg he is so hot! I wish he was single, but no he had to be dating one of my best friends." She then said, "I um…um…am good."

Draco smirked. "So I brought you some stuff." Draco handed Jackie a box of chocolates, flowers, and a teddy bear that I said I love you on it.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring me this stuff?"

"No but I wanted to."

"Oh…well, thank you."

Draco pulled up a chair and sat down beside Jackie. "You haven't been having the best Quidditch season."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah I'm doing terrible this year."

"Yeah well…what are you doing for the holidays? Anything special planned?"

"Nope. I'm just staying here at Hogwarts. What about you?"

"I'm going to my manor."

"Sounds like fun."

"Not really. It's pretty lonesome at times." Draco knew it was now or never. "That's why I wanted to know if you would like to come and spend the holidays at my house?"

Jackie froze. She thought, "I can't believe Draco invited me to his manor. He's probably using me as a substitute since Nehal turned him down." She then said, "Why are you asking me this?"

Draco gulped. "Because I like you and I wanted to know if maybe we could start over, like the way things used to be."

"But what about Nehal?"

"What about her?"

Jackie opened her mouth to say something, but Draco said it first.

"Everything will be okay."

Jackie shook her head. "No, not really. I don't know what hurts worse, you and Nehal sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face."

Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" demanded Jackie

Draco scoffed, "You think Pradhan and I are dating?"

"Yeah."

Draco stopped laughing. "Oh…were just friends."

"I'm sorry I can't Draco. You two belong with each other and I don't want to get in the way or anything…"

"Get in the way of what?"

"Your relationship." Jackie continued reading her magazine ignoring Draco.

Draco snatched the magazine out of her hand. "We're just friends."

Jackie tried to get her magazine back from Draco, but he put up his arm in the air so she couldn't reach it. "Give it back please."

"Not until you listen to me!"

"I_ am _listening to you dumbass!"

Draco's jaw dropped. "You did not just call me that!"

"Uh yeah I just said that to you."

"Whoa, somebody's in a bad mood."

Jackie sighed. "Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"No worries, okay? Everybody gets in a bad mood." He smirked and stared at Jackie.

Jackie looked at Draco. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No…"

"Draco stop staring at my zits! I know you're looking at them!"

Draco started laughing.

"Stop it! What do you want from me?"

"I want an answer from you. Will you or would you not like to come to my house."

"Um…er…um…" Jackie didn't know what to do. She wanted to go to his house but she knew that two weeks was long time and his father and mother looked upon her with disgrace. "Um…I'll have to think about it."

Draco was disappointed. He would have been sure she would have said yes. Any girl would love to go to his manor any day. "Oh…okay that's cool, I understand."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it!" He walked out of the hospital wing without looking back at Jackie.

Jackie sighed and looked at her teddy bear. "Why does he have to be so hot? Draco Malfoy so hot right now!"

Nehal, Danielle and Heather were all waiting for Draco outside. When they saw him they all ran up to him.

"So how did it go?" asked Nehal

"Did she say yes?" asked Danielle

Draco glared at the three girls.

Heather answered, "She turned you down!"

Draco replied, "She said she would think about it. So I'm assuming that instead of saying no she's just saying that to be nice."

Danielle said, "I say I'll think about it to guys all the time!"

Nehal looked at Danielle. "Not helping Danie!" She then turned her attention to Draco. "I'll try talking to her. I'm sure she'll say yes."

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Just then Amanda, Casey and Meghan came running towards Draco.

"Drackie poo!" yelled Amanda.

Draco said, "I don't know her."

Amanda grabbed hold of Draco's arm. "Guess what?"

"What?" said Heather

Meghan said, "Not you Reid!"

Amanda smiled. "My parents are going off to Hawaii for the Ministry of Magic business trip vacation package thing and I have the place all to myself so maybe you could come over and we could…you know…" She then whispered in Draco's ear. "I have a box of condoms in my drawer. Come on Drackie poo, I know you want me. We could go back to the way we used to be, when we had sex all day and all night long…"

Nehal yelled, "He is not going to your house!"

Amanda was shocked. She turned to face Nehal. "Excuse me? Since when do you speak for my Drackie poo?"

Danielle and Heather sniggered.

"Since now." replied Nehal sternly. "Your Drackie poo already has something planned."

Casey snarled, "What are you his day planner?"

Draco said, "Well I could ask father for one of those…"

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" yelled Danielle.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Danielle.

"The only reason she wants you is for your money and because you're one of the good looking guys in Slytherin. Besides I'm sure she's bored with all the other guys that she's slept with!"

Casey said, "Well the only reason you want Ian is for…his broomstick!"

"Right…Malfoy you gotta dump this whore now!"

"I agree." added Heather

Amanda said, "Don't listen to them Drackie poo! These stupid Gryffindors don't know what there talking about."

Meghan looked at Danielle and pointed her index finger at her. "Especially you!"

Danielle said, "Fuck you bitch!"

Draco's eyes widened. He would have to mention Danielle's behavior the next time he saw Ian.

"Bam!" said Heather.

Draco looked at Amanda. "No Ott I will not have sex with you…again!"

Amanda blushed and looked away. "Don't say that out loud, Drackie poo!"

"And another thing. Stop calling me Drackie poo!"

"Why you don't like Drackie poo?" mocked Nehal

Amanda said, "Come on girls. Let's go find some other boys to fuck!"

Meanwhile, Jackie was in the hospital wing nervously biting her nails, thinking about Draco's offer.

Colt then walked in. "Hey sugar pie, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Jackie looked at Colt. She wasn't expecting him to visit. "Uh…better…my stomach hurts thought."

"It's because you had a chunk of glass in your stomach and Madame Pomfrey had to heal you…which may not be a good thing." Colt then noticed the flowers by Jackie's bed. "Where did that thing come from?"

"Oh…yeah where did they come from?" Jackie said innocently.

"It's from him!"

"From who?"

"That jerk Malfoy! After everything he's done to you, he has the nerve to walk in here and give you flowers…chocolates and a teddy bear!" By this time Colt's face was turning purple.

"He didn't, I, it wasn't his fault"

"He's seeing Nehal behind your back!"

"Colt, I just found out the truth. They've been friends the whole time!"

"But- what about the kiss they shared?"

Jackie looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Jaxs, I…"

"It's okay just please don't bring that up again."

Colt sighed. "Look, I know I didn't bring you presents or anything, but I don't think you should go back to him. He doesn't deserve you."

"Colt?"

"Just, shut up okay? I uh gotta go, later!"

Jackie looked at her teddy bear. "Why do I have to be so mean?"

A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to put an author's note in the last chapter. Sorry! So here's a funky chapter filled with drama to make up for it. Enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31 Hoes before Bros

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, One Tree Hill or the O.C., even though I haven't used quotes from those shows in awhile.

Danielle, Nehal and Heather were in the girls' room talking.

"Poor Malfoy." said Danielle. "I can't believe Jackie turned him down."

"Yeah I know!" said Nehal.

Heather said, "Well maybe she really does need to think about it. She's probably just being honest."

Nehal said, "Well I'll give her something to think about." She then departed from the girl's dorm room.

Danielle and Heather looked at each other and ran after Nehal.

"Are you gonna beat her up?" questioned Heather

Nehal ignored the two and made her way to the hospital wing. She then noticed that Danielle and Heather were still following her. "Guys I need to do this alone."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Look! What's going on is between me, Jackie and Draco. Any concerns or questions, contact me in the dorm when I return." With that Nehal turned and walked briskly toward the hospital wing. She didn't notice Heather and Danielle following her. "Hi Jackie! How're you feeing?"

"You and Draco aren't going out?" asked Jackie

"We never did! Anyways why would we?"

"I just thought…maybe…anyway why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about your talk with Draco."

"Oh that, he told you?"

"Jackie! You should give him a chance. That's what I'm doing with Ron."

"Well…his dad…"

"Is on a business trip to Hawaii or something. But his mom is there and he's told her all about you. He has a dog and…"

"Why are you telling me all this?" said Jackie puzzled.

Nehal answered, "Because he didn't get a chance to tell you all this." Jackie fell silent. "Jackie? He's a great guy. Please give him a chance!"

"How do you know him so well?"

"I've sort of been helping him-"Nehal thought of telling Jackie the real reason but changed her mind. "-gain confidence."

"Oh! I see…"

"Please give him a chance. He likes you. A lot!" added Nehal.

Jackie nodded her head.

"Think about it!" Nehal said while walking to the door. She opened it and Heather and Danielle tumbled in.

"Hi!" They said cheekily. Nehal looked at them, both amused and annoyed. Without saying anything she just walked past the both them.

Danielle and Heather quickly got up, said hi to Jackie and ran after Nehal to find about all the details.

Two days later Jackie recovered from the hospital wing and went to the great hall where she was greeted with hugs from Nehal, Heather and Danielle.

Nehal kept glancing back at the Slytherin table to see if Draco was looking.

Jackie said, "It was so gross because Madame Pomfrey had to put this spell on me so that the blood would stop! And to make matters worse I had to watch Saving Private Ryan! That movie was good, but gory."

Heather said, "Don't you mean Saving Ryan's Private or Shaving Ryan's private!"

The girls all laughed. Jackie then looked up and saw Draco staring at her. She thought about what Nehal said. "What are you doing guys for doing Christmas?"

Danielle answered, "Ian's staying at Hogwarts with me. We're going to be spending a lot of time together." She sighed. "It's going to be so romantic!"

Nehal rolled her eyes. She wasn't really into the whole boy/girl romance thing.

"We're going to sleep under the stars and have candlelight dinners. I'm so excited!"

"Cool." exclaimed Jackie. "What are you doing Heather?"

"I'm going with Neville to St. Mungo's to visit his parents."

"Oh…I gotcha."

Nehal looked at Jackie. "And what are you planning to do?" Heather and Danielle also looked at Jackie, waiting for an answer.

Jackie glanced at Draco.

**A/N: Hey sorry if this chapter is short; I didn't really know what should happen. But the next chapter will be long because it's based on the Christmas holidays. Have a great summer everyone! **


	32. Chapter 32 Christmas Holidays

Chapter 32

"Hey baby!" Danielle said giving Ian a hug. "It's just you and me this Christmas."

"Yeah I know its going to be great!" answered Ian

Danielle smiled. "I hope Jackie and Malfoy get back together."

"Yeah me too. I'm sure they'll work it out. Make – up sex is supposed to be good."

Danielle laughed and hit Ian in the arm. "No I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay I get it. Speaking of Malfoy, before he left he told me that you were being a bitch to Amanda, Casey and Meghan."

"Was I?"

"Well that's what he told me."

Danielle giggled and jumped on Ian.

"Oof." replied Ian. "That was unexpected."

"Well I bet this won't be unexpected!" Danielle kissed Ian on the lips. She pulled back.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"You."

"Glad to hear it." Danielle kissed Ian again.

_**Heather**_

**_Hey, how are you? I hope your holidays are going well. Mine is absolutely fantastic! I am in love for the first time and it feels amazing. I love Ian! But you know how I get. So are things with Neville and his parents? Don't forget to save time for making-out. (With Neville not his parents) Well I best be off now. Have an awesome holiday!_**

_**Love your pal, **_

**_Danielle _**

Heather and Neville got off the station that led them to London. They arrived outside a department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd.

Heather was terribly confused. "Er…Neville I thought we were going to a hospital."

Neville said, "We are. I guess you haven't been here before. Oh and were meeting my grandma too. You'll love her Heather."

"Okay."

Neville then turned to the female dummy standing in the window. "Wotches were here to see my parents."

"Neville do you realize that you're talking to a dummy?" But then to Heather's surprise the dummy nodded and beckoned with its jointed finger.

Neville took hold of Heather's hand and they stepped right through the glass and vanished. They then appeared in the crowded reception room in the hospital.

"Whoa." said Heather. "In Canada, we only use floo powder to get to the nearest hospital." She then looked up at the directory sign. "So what floor are your parents on?"

"Er…I forgot."

"Shit. Well where's your grandma?"

"She's…oh now I remember. She said she would meet us here."

Heather rolled her eyes. She and Neville sat down in the nearest lounge chairs. Heather started to flip through the pages of Witch Weekly. But she quickly got bored of that so she decided to write to Nehal.

_**Nehal**_

**_Bonjour! I am bored. Neville and I are in the lobby of St. Mungos. It's so cool how you get here Nehal. Its totally different then what were used to in Canada. Allow me to explain, there's this dummy in front of that department store Purge and Dowse Ltd. So you tell her who you want to see and she directs you to the hospital. Pretty sweet eh? But it's not that sweet because Neville is being totally forgetful today. However, he promised to treat me to ice cream. I wish you here, Nehal. No, scratch that. I wish we were together anywhere but here. Oh and tell George I send my love to him. _**

_**Love,**_

_**Heather**_

Nehal, Ron, Ginny arrived at the burrow. Mrs. Weasley kissed Ron and Ginny on the cheeks and she gave Nehal a bear hug.

Nehal said, "Uh thanks for letting me stay here again."

Mrs. Weasley released her and said, "Oh your welcome dear. It's always a pleasure having you and your friends over. You all are quite entertaining."

Nehal laughed.

"Speaking of friends?" said Fred

"Where are they?" finished George

Ron glared at the twins. "It's just Nehal this time."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Aww Ickle Ronnikins brought his girlfriend over for the holidays."

Ron blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. Were just friends right?" He glanced at Nehal.

"Of course." said Nehal, putting on a fake smile.

Fred and George looked at each other again and sniggered.

George said, "So where's Heather?"

"She's currently with her boyfriend right now." said Nehal

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sorry George."

George looked sad. "Oh…I see. I miss her. She was a great kisser!"

Nehal rolled her eyes. She then looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Where should I put my luggage?"

"Oh you can put it in Ginny's room." replied Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny groaned. "Does she have to share a room with me?"

"Yes she does sweetheart. We don't want her sleeping on the couch again. Now go upstairs and show Nehal your room."

"Fine!" Ginny stomped up the stairs followed by Nehal carrying her luggage. Once they reached Ginny's room she spun around and looked at Nehal. "Touch my drugs and you die!"

"Trust me I won't be touching your drugs." snarled Nehal. Nehal then thought to herself, "This is going to be a long two weeks."

_**Jackie**_

**_Hey how's your holidays been so far? I just arrived at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley gave me a bear hug. Think she missed me? LOL. On the other hand, Ginny's still a drug dealer. Her room smells disgusting. I would rather sleep with Ron. Omg Jaxs, I like him! I mean I've been trying to ignore these feelings that I get whenever I'm around him. But it's impossible! Now, I can still take this opportunity to tell you that you are the best, greatest, and awesomest; Jackie ever and I love you a lot. Even when I was on top of your bitch list. So go crazy with Malfoy…but not too crazy. After all Malfoy is a rebel. Jackie, having our friendship back has been really, really great. _**

_**Nehal Pradhan**_

Jackie and Draco traveled to the Malfoy manor by a horse carriage which Draco thought was quite romantic with the snow falling down on them. However, Jackie hated horses and she didn't really say much for the whole ride except for, "Can't these bloody horses move any faster? What time is it? My butt hurts. I have to pee." And the ever popular, "Are we there yet?"

Draco looked over at Jackie. "We should be at my manor in an hour."

"Good." Jackie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually it might be an hour and a half."

"Well, that's because someone drives like an old woman."

"These are well bred horses not cars! You have to make them feel comfortable."

"Well I'm not comfortable right now. Go faster!"

"I'm going at a steady pace."

"Faster is the new steady."

"What? Who talks like that?"

"Who gets passed by a carriage full of nuns? Oh wait. Draco Malfoy does."

"Well, they have God on their side, okay Jackie? I'm not going to beat Jesus."

"Just please go faster!"

"Not if I'm being insulted. I can just drop you off here if I wanted to. But since I'm such a nice guy I'm not going to do that."

"You nice?"

Draco ignored that comment. "Want some tea?" Draco had just whipped tea with his wand. It was a spell his mother taught him.

"Yes thank you." said Jackie. "I'm so cold! What is up with this weather? My hair is frizzing out, I look like Howard Stern!"

"Who's Howard Stern?"

"A guy."

"Oh even I knew that."

"This is a nightmare. I'm freezing to death and we're going so slowly. The horses are so…"

"Do not insult these beautiful horses!"

"There not exactly beautiful. If I was a horse I would be running away from you and complain to the whole entire universe what a slow driver you are!"

"Hmm, that reminds me of someone else who is doing a whole lot of complaining Jackie. YOU. I am in control of these horses and I am going at a steady pace that I feel comfortable at! In addition, I will have the snacks that I want…"

"Goldfish? How old are you, 8?"

"Oh thank goodness were here now." Draco got out of the carriage and went to Jackie's side to help her out. He held out his hand for Jackie.

"Thank you." Jackie said being polite. Even thought she was still pissed at Draco for the whole him and Nehal thing. (That's why she was being mean to him) She held Draco's hand and jumped off like a little kid.

Draco said, "You can just leave your luggage here a house-elf will come and fetch it."

Jackie's eyes widened when she saw the size of his manor. It was the size of a palace practically. "This is your manor that you share with your mom and dad."

"Yepp."

"It's huge! It's like life styles of the rich and famous!" (Ahaha Good Charlotte song)

Draco laughed. "It's the size of Hogwarts. Maybe bigger."

"Do you have changing staircases too?" Jackie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"We can, if you want them," Draco shot back

"Yes, I do so love it when I find myself going in a completely wrong direction," Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

"Just the other day, I was trying to get back to the common room and ended up bumping into a horde of Hufflepuffs," Draco complained loudly. "It was almost enough to put me off my dinner. Someone should outlaw Hufflepuffs, for the good of the _cultured_ students." Draco the opened the front door. "Mom, I'm home!"

Out of the blue, a huge rottweiler jumped on Draco and started licking his face. Draco laughed, "Hey boy how you doing?"

Jackie looked at Draco. He didn't seem like an animal lover. "How long have you had your dog for?"

"Since I can remember. We've grown up with each other."

Jackie smiled. "What's his or her name?"

"His. And his name is Rex."

"Rex?"

Draco looked at Jackie and she giggled. "I was little when I named him."

Rex then went over to Jackie and sniffed her.

Jackie blushed. She hated when dogs would do this.

"He's checking you out." Draco winked at Jackie.

Jackie blushed even more.

Rex then licked Jackie's hand.

Draco said, "He must have liked what he saw."

Jackie was about to say something rude back to him when his mother came in.

"Draco? Oh hunny I'm so glad your home." Draco hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Draco was much taller then his mother.

Jackie then remembered what happened in Flourish and Blots when Mrs. Malfoy pushed her on to the ground thinking she was a salesperson.

Mrs. Malfoy then noticed Jackie standing there patiently. "And you must be the girl my son's been talking about."

Draco looked away.

Jackie said, "Um…I guess."

Mrs. Malfoy smirked, except she had a friendlier smirk. You see everyone in the Malfoy family had their own trade-mark smirk. Mr. Malfoy's was pure evil and mean. Mrs. Malfoy's was warm and welcoming; Draco's was sexy and mischievous. And even their dog Rex had a smirk.

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Have we met before?"

Jackie didn't want Mrs. Malfoy to remember her so she simply said, "Nope I don't think so." She smiled at Draco who smirked at her.

"Well it's so wonderful to meet you."

"Like wise."

Mrs. Malfoy then yelled for one of their house-elves. "Francoise!"

Francoise came running down the stairs. "You rang?"

"Yes Francoise could you please show Jackie her room."

"I shall, come miss."

Jackie followed Francoise up to her room. It was decorated pink, her favorite color. "Here you are miss."

"Thank you." Jackie walked into her room and looked around it. "This is quite exquisite."

"But you haven't seen the best part yet."

"Say what?"

Francoise pointed to a pair of doors. "Open it."

Jackie hesitated at first. She opened it and her eye's widened. "Oh my gosh! It's a walk in closet." Jackie squealed. "Eeeeeee"

Francoise laughed.

"My closet at home is so small compared to this. It's not even funny." Jackie looked at all the clothes, shoes, purses and accessories that were in the walk in closet.

Francoise said, "Draco and Narcissa (Sorry forgot how to spell her name) bought you all this glorious items. Do you like it?"

"OF COURSE! But um…do I have to pay them back because I really can't afford like half of this closet."

"No of course not."

"Oh…sweet…look at all the stuff. Louis Vuittion, Donna Karen, Versace, Marc Jacobs, Robert Cavalli, Gucci…omg this is like a dream come true. But um…where's Draco's room?"

Francoise giggled. "You naughty, naughty girl."

"Eww! I didn't mean it sound like that."

"Well next time re-think your usage of words miss."

Draco then walked in. "Is everything okay in here?"

Francoise replied, "Yes. It's just Jackie wants to know where your room is located?"

"D'oh!" exclaimed Jackie

Draco replied, "Oh it's just down the hall to your right. Why do you want to know?"

"I um…um…do you want to show me the grounds?"

"Sure. Follow me."

As soon as Jackie and Draco left the room, Francoise said, "These two weeks are going to be so romantic."

Outside Jackie and Draco were talking.

"Thank you for letting me stay here and for the walk in closet. It's really nice." said Jackie

"I'm glad you liked it." answered Draco

Jackie shivered, drawing her coat tighter around her. Behind her, the manor stood out against the cold, grey sky. "Where are we going?" she asked Draco, who was melting a path through the snow with repeated Incendio charms.

"The lake. Incendio!"

"Is it frozen over yet?"

"Yes, but you – Incendio! – can't walk on it. It's not thick enough. God, you'd think the house elves would have the pathways cleared off, but no, we have slacker elves!" Draco pointed his wand at the snow and blasted it away.

"Such a pity that you have to do this entire manual labor yourself," Jackie said, her tone teasing.

Draco wheeled around, glaring. "You mock me, Jaxs. This means war." He leaned down, and scooped up a handful of snow.

"You _wouldn't_," Jackie said, backing away from him.

"Want to bet?"

"You are a terrible, horrible – eeeeagh!" Jackie made an effort to duck the snowball, but it didn't work. "You will _pay_ for that, Draco!"

"Please, don't, I'm ever so frightened," Draco taunted. A split second later, he found a snowball heading straight for his face.

Jackie giggled.

"Jackie," Draco said his voice dangerous. He wiped the snow off his face, glaring malevolently. Jackie smiled sweetly, turned, and ran towards the lake. "Get back here Jackie!" Draco sprinted after Jackie.

Jackie ran down the hill towards the lake, followed closely by Draco, who was firing snowballs at a rapid pace. Jackie reached the bottom of the hill, slipped, and skidded out onto the ice.

Draco stopped at the edge of the lake. "Jaxs, you should probably get back over here. I don't think the ice is thick enough to support you."

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No I'm not. I'm serious Jackie please get off the ice."

"I'm not going to if you think I'm fat and ugly."

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't say it. You thought it."

"Oh so you can read my mind now?"

"Maybe."

"Jackie this isn't funny. I think you should get off the ice and back to safety.

Crack! The ice split in between Jackie's legs, so she was doing the splits. She looked down and then back at Draco.

"Shit." muttered Draco. He looked at Jackie thinking off what to do. "Okay come off the ice very slowly."

"I can't move!"

"Yes you can. I believe in you!"

Jackie nodded her head. "Okay…Draco I can't do it."

"Fuck, fuck fuck." He ran out onto the ice, grabbed Jackie's hand, and dragged her to safety. The ice gave an almighty crack and collapsed.

Jackie stood, rigid with shock, watching the snow sink slowly under the surface.

"Jackie. Look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?" Draco asked, holding up his index and middle finger. Jackie looked from the ice to Draco, her eyes wide. She looked at Draco's hand, and back up at his face. Draco sighed. "Come on, let's get back to the house, I'll get you something warm. You're okay."

Jackie opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She nodded her head.

Draco led her up the hill to the house, his arm around her waist, supporting her. When they reached the house, he snapped at Francoise to fetch a blanket and some hot chocolate, and led her back up to her room.

Francoise was waiting for them when they got there. Jackie curled up in her bed, wrapping the blanket around her, and took the hot chocolate. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Draco nodded as Jackie sipped her hot chocolate.

"Well, welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco finally said with a smile.

Jackie grinned at Draco.

_**Danielle**_

**_Hey girly how are you? How's life at Hogwarts with Ian? Life here at the Malfoy manor is pretty…well how do I say this…interesting. First off we were bickering at each other on the carriage ride over here, then I meet his mom, dog and house elves. Omg Danie there so cute! Then in my room there's this huge walk in closet…and I mean huge. I'll take some pictures off it to show you, Nehal and Heather. And then he showed me the grounds and I almost fell in the lake. Not joking! I'm like living in another world here. I know you might not understand Danie but I don't just mean doing major things with a guy, although I understand a lot more now. I mean putting yourself out there in a way of overwhelming happiness and knowing you're putting yourself in the way of terrible harm. I'm scared to be this happy. I'm scared to be this extreme. I always wished I were as brave as you Danie._**

_**Love,**_

_**Jackie**_

The next day…

"What should I wear?" Danielle asked herself. Ian had asked her to meet him in the room of requirements. She flipped through her wardrobe. "Nope, nope, defiantly not!" Danielle then turned into Jackie's clothes but almost everything Jackie had brought with her to the manor. "Jackie! When I need you, where are you?" Danielle took one look at Hermione's clothes and closed her trunk with a snap. None of the dresses satisfied her. She then saw a magazine on Jackie's bed. Danielle looked through it when she saw the perfect dress. It was light purple, strapless and had a glittery look to it. Danielle performed the spell so she could get the dress from the magazine to her hands. (I wish I could do that) Danielle also found magic clips to go in her hair, so she put them on. With a touch of make-up she head to the room of requirements.

Meanwhile, Ian was getting ready for their candlelight dinner. He was wearing a white tux with a black bow tie. "Okay, I've got the candles, the music, food…what else do I need."

Danielle walked in. "Oh my gosh! Ian did you set this all up?"

Ian spun around and looked at Danielle. Danielle looked drop-dead gorgeous in her dress, according to Ian. "Yeah…you uh…uh like it?"

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"

Danielle and Ian both sat down in chairs right across from each other.

Ian said, "You look…amazing."

Danielle smiled. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I got the chicken for the main course." Ian opened the lid, of the dish. Danielle's smile faltered.

"Ian…you killed a chicken?" Danielle said slowly.

"No! The house-elves did!"

"Ian, I'm a vegetarian, remember?"

"Oh! Sorry Danie." Ian looked depressed. "I wanted this to be so perfect!"

"Salad is fine by me!" Danielle said and a plate full of salad appeared. Ian still looked glum, so she said. "Ian just being here is the greatest gift." Ian looked up and smiled. Suddenly slow music began to play.

"Will you do me the honor to dance with me?" Ian said courteously

"Uh no thanks boyfriend. I want to finish my salad. I'm joking Ian!" She said seeing Ian's face.

They slow danced for the slow songs and grinded for the fast ones.

Ian said, "I love you."

"I love you too." replied Danielle.

They ended the night with a goodnight kiss.

_**Jackie**_

**_Wow it sounds like you're having a blast at Malfoy's. Oh and thanks for the compliments in your letter. But Jaxs if Malfoy is pressuring you into something that you don't want to do (Sex!) then you should let him know. I can guarantee you he will respect your decision. I'm in the same boat with Ian. We haven't done the deed yet but I' m happy right now. I really am. That's a very rare thing for me to say. Anyways, hope you use this advice and don't fall into any more lakes! _**

_**Love,**_

_**Danielle**_

Heather was a bit nervous to meet Frank and Alice. (Neville's parents) But she forgot about it when she saw her ice cream. Heather said, "We have Demetres in Canada too! Jackie, Nehal, Danielle and I always go there."

Neville said, "I come here all the time with my grandma."

"So you're sure that we're visiting your parents tomorrow?"

"I'm positive."

"110 percent positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…" Heather then waved at a waiter. "Hi Demetre!"

The waiter gave Heather a weird look.

"Mm…ice cream." said Heather.

"Taste for taste?" suggested Neville

"Sure."

Neville popped some ice cream into her mouth. Heather in return gave Neville some of her ice cream. Neville suddenly made gagging noises.

"HELP!" screamed Heather. "He's choking!"

Everyone started screaming and panicking. Just then a tall well built guy walked over to Heather and Neville. "What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend's choking!" yelled Heather

"It's all under control." The guy patted Heather on the head. "CLEAR!" He started to give Neville the Heimlich maneuver.

Neville's choking got louder. "Ahh!" said Neville, as a huge chunk of ice cream flew out of his mouth.

The guy said, "My work is done." He then went over to the ball where everyone applauded him.

"That's the man I want to marry." whispered Heather.

"What's that?" asked Neville.

"Nothing." said Heather and she kissed him on the forehead.

Neville then said, "Er…Hey Hey I think I need to go to the washroom. Be right back."

Heather nodded her head. Once Neville was out of sight, Heather walked over to the guy who saved Neville's life He was all by himself at the bar. "Thank you for saving my boyfriend's life."

"It was nothing, really." answered the guy.

"Oh don't be so modest. You got a name?"

"I'm Oliver."

"You mean your name is Oliver."

"Yeah that's what I said."

"No, you said you are Oliver, like you're the only one out there. I've got news for you. It ain't about you and it ain't about me."

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Really?" He liked this outspoken girl.

Heather took a sip of Oliver's drink. "D'arn tootin!"

Oliver smiled at Heather.

"Yeah I'm full of tricks."

"Really? What's your name?"

"Buy me a drink. Maybe I'll tell you."

"What if your boyfriend sees us?"

"What if the ground opens up and swallows us. What if mars attacks. You can't worry about all the what if's in life. So. Relax and enjoy the ride."

_**Danielle**_

**_Omg you'll never guess what happened. Neville and I went to Demetres right? Yeah I know what you're thinking they have a Demetres in London? Well they do Danielle. They do. So we were feeding each other and Neville started choking. It was so scary, but then this hot guy comes and saves the day! He was so hot and dreamy. Omg...I'm starting to drool now, sorry. And he's over 18! He's 100 percent off limits, but that makes me want him even more. Well hunky mama, I take it your having a good time with Ian. Goodbye!_**

_**Heather Reid**_

"Check." said Ron; once again he was beating Nehal at Wizards' chess.

"Damn." muttered Nehal. "One of these days I am going to beat you."

"That's only going to happen when were senior citizens."

Nehal gave Ron the middle finger.

"Whoa, tough girl!"

Nehal smiled. "Yep that's me. Come on let's play again."

"You really want to play again?"

"Yeah."

"Alright but you're going down…again."

"Whatever you say Ickle Ronnikins."

Ron glared at Nehal.

"You really do hate that name, don't ya?"

"Yeah I do. And do me a favor, Don't call me that!"

"Okay Ickle Ronnikins."

"Hey !"

Nehal laughed. She jumped on the couch, grabbed a pillow and swung it at Ron. He grabbed another pillow and before you knew it, the whole room was covered in feathers and the chess board and pieces were knocked off. Nehal looked around the room and sniggered. **"**Your mom is going to have fun with this." Nehal took out her wand and flicked it, and all the feathers went into a pile and into a small trash can.

"Why didn't you let her clean it?" asked Ron

"Because I'm nice." Nehal jumped on Ron and he fell back onto the couch. Nehal was laughing her head off.

Ron and Nehal then just looked at each other, breathing heavily. Their eyes locked. Just then Mr. Weasley started to call for Ron.

Ron said, "I uh probably should go see what my dad wants."

"Yeah…okay."

Nehal got off Ron and he went out of the room to see his father.

_**Heather**_

_**Hey Heather. Wow St. Mungos sounds pretty fun. Ha, ha jokes. Have you spoken to Tommy yet? I bet he's pretty jealous that you're spending the holidays with Neville. After all he did plan that whole surprise party for you…did you ever thank him? Sorry I don't mean to give you a lecture Hey Hey its just maybe having two boyfriends is kind of a challenge. Oh and George misses you so much. He and Fred are working on their joke shop items. I've been playing wizard's chess with Ron. Man is he good at that game. Well I gotta go now, but good luck with Neville's parents.**_

_**Nehal Pradhan**_

Jackie fell asleep in her king sized bed. She was wearing Eddie Bauer PJs. (Bottoms have trees on them, green tank top) Jackie couldn't really fall asleep because she kept on hearing noises from outside. "Maybe it's a bear." thought Jackie. "Wait a minute bears are hibernating at this time of year." Jackie wished she brought her Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal with her, except she didn't want to look childish in front of Draco.

Draco couldn't sleep either that night. He was too excited that Jackie was staying with him. He desperately wanted to see her again. Draco exited his bed wearing just his boxers (No shirt! Yum) He walked over to Jackie's room and opened the door.

Jackie heard the door open. But since she was facing the other direction she closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep.

Draco didn't want to wake up Jackie so he tip-toes his way around the bed so he could see her lovely face. "She looks so cute." He thought. But then his teenage hormones decided to get the best of him. Draco walked closer to the bed.

Jackie could hear the creature or person approaching her. She clutched the blankets around her body tighter.

Draco got on the bed hovering on top of Jackie.

Jackie could feel someone's presence. "Omg the Malfoy Manor is haunted!" thought Jackie. "I'm gonna kill Nehal for talking me into to coming here."

Draco gently brushed Jackie's hair away from her face with his fingers. He then leaned in to kiss her.

Jackie thought, "Okay on the count of three I'm going to roll off my bed, grab a pillow and hit the monster…1, 2…"

Draco's lips were so close to Jackie's. He was sure Jackie would hear his heart pounding but at the same time Jackie's heart was pounding madly.

"3." Jackie rolled off the bed and Draco kissed the bed sheets. Jackie was about to hit Draco with the pillow when she saw that it was him. "Draco?"

Draco looked sideways at Jackie. "Yo."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Oh wait I know…you're trying to have sex with me!"

Draco stood up and you could see his six pack. "I'm not! Well unless…you want to." He said innocently.

Jackie studied him. He looked so sexy half-dressed. She then snapped back to her senses. "You're not a virgin?" She questioned unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Draco looked at Jackie.

"I'm just asking. I just didn't want to jump to conclusions because my experience is sort of limited." Jackie paused why was she telling Draco this.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Really? You don't seem like…"

"Do I look like a slut to you?"

"I…uh…"

"And ?"

"And what?"

"Was it awe-some?"

"Which time?"

"There were -there were uh I don't know, uh how many-how many times were there…"

"Same girl or different girl?"

Jackie's jaw dropped and she looked hurt. "There were...different girls, how many-how many different girls w-were there?"

Draco counted his fingers and tried to remember he got up to eight until Jackie interrupted him.

"I have to sit down."

Draco smirked at Jackie.

Jackie yawned. "I'm just uh…um…um gonna go back to sleep."

"Your right. Good call there." Draco lay down beside Jackie.

"Now Draco, you don't expect me to do anything tonight do you? After all the information you've just told me."

"Of course not, I just want to enjoy a nice night, with a nice girl. Is that so hard to imagine?"

Jackie smiled weakly at Draco.

"Besides, you're not like them." Draco said turning on his side to face Jackie. He stared intently into Jackie's eyes, as if trying to read her expressions. "You shouldn't change who you are Jackie because I like you for being just you."

"You think I'm nice?"

"Yeah you're the nicest person I know."

"Aww thank you Draco."

"Your welcome baby." muttered Draco as he closed his eyes.

Jackie was going to question why he said that but she was too tired and didn't want to spoil the mood. However, she wanted to stay awake because she wasn't sure what would happen if she fell asleep. What if he tried something on her?

_Jackie's hair was in a beehive. She was dancing with the boyfriend of the girl on the raisin boxes. The raisin box girl slapped Jackie, and went away crying._

"_We broke up!" yelled raisin man._

_But Jackie ran away too._

"_Noo!" said raisin man._

Jackie woke up with a start. At first she wondered why her blankets were so heavy. Draco's arms were wrapped around her and their fingers were intertwined. Jackie's heart flipped over and shivers ran down her spine. Draco was just so hot! "Omg, omg." thought Jackie suddenly. "What if I'm not a virgin anymore? Omg! What will I tell my parents? We're not even going out! Is Draco awake? Oh my gosh shoot me now."

"Mm…Jackie." Draco said sleepily as if she tasted good. He opened his eyes. "Hey, good morning."

"Um…yes." replied Jackie. What were you supposed to say to a guy who you had just had sex with-and didn't even remember it!

"Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…omg I can't believe we had sex! You just think you're so smart, you think you can just put my pajamas back on after we did it. Gosh you're pathetic."

"Jackie we didn't have sex."

"We didn't?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…right…I knew that." Jackie blushed and avoided Draco's gaze.

Draco let go of Jackie and said, "Humpty Dumpty. Let's go get breakfast."

"You're house is just like a hotel. Let's call room service!"

"Come on." Draco grabbed Jackie's hand.

"But I'm only in my pajamas. Let me change!"

"Whatever!" Draco said valley girl style. "I'll see you in a bit."

15 minutes Jackie met with Draco in the dinning room. She sat next to him and together they both waited for Francoise to come. Suddenly, Jackie heard a small pop and saw Francoise apparate into the room. Jackie saw him glance from her to Draco to her and so forth in shock, until he finally spoke up and asked what they both wanted. "Pancakes." Draco and Jackie both said at the same time. Jackie looked at him in surprise and smiled once again, and he smirked at her.

In a matter of minutes Francoise appeared with a plate full of pancakes and coffee for Jackie and Draco. Jackie started eating quickly. When she heard a loud squeak and Francoise said scared "I'm so sorry master!" As he in no doubt waited for Draco to punish him. Jackie looked over to see that Francoise had accidentally spilled Draco's juice all over the table.

To Jackie and Francoise's surprise Draco didn't hit him, he just said in calm, but dangerous, voice "Don't ever do that again or else you'll be very sorry." Francoise, however, didn't seem to mind- in fact he seemed to be almost happy and definitely very grateful.

After standing there in shock for a few seconds, Francoise rushed out and got Draco another glass of juice after cleaning up the spilled juice. After they had both finished eating Draco left without saying anything. Jackie continued to sit where she was, too stuffed to move at the moment. "Hey, Francoise. I was meaning to ask you why you looked so shocked when you first came into the dining room."

Francoise replied, "Well, miss, I have never seen Draco eat breakfast, and most definitely not with other people."

"Draco never eats with his parents?"

"Oh, no miss. They do not have time to eat breakfast with him. Master has changed since you have been here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, miss. If I had spilled juice before you had come here, master would have punished me very badly! But since you came, he did not punish me at all!" Francoise finished happily and then went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

_**Nehal**_

**_Hey gurlio, sup with you? How's Ron? I bet he's so happy to have you all to himself. And yes I am glad that we have our friendship back, just don't go screwing it up again. And as for Draco and I…well…I don't know what's going on with us. But he is so hot! I am crushing on him big time. I want him! And you can't have him because he's mine! Mine, mine, mine! I'm going insane. I think I'm gonna take a shower now. Have fun with Ron! _**

_**Jackie**_

The next day…

"Danielle! Danielle!" Hermione was desperately trying to wake Danielle up.

Danielle sat up in her bed. "What's wrong Mione? Is everything okay?"

"It's Harry. He got another threat…but this one is much more different. It's more serious! Whoever is writing these means business."

Danielle jumped out of her bed. "Alright let's go!"

Hermione and Danielle ran to the boys dorms. Hermione said while panting, "Harry received a broken watch and poisoned chocolates."

"Broken watch? Poisoned chocolates? This is getting way out of hand. Mm…chocolate. Tasty."

"No!" yelled Harry. "Don't touch them!"

"Why not? I'm going to test to see if these chocolates are actually poisoned."

"But they are poisoned! It said on the card." protested Hermione.

"That's what they want you to think. Come on Hermione its common sense. If these chocolates were really poisoned then the enemy wouldn't write it down on the card. And I probably would be dying slowly right now. It's just a bad batch, that's all."

Harry helped himself to a chocolate. "Mm…these are good. Want one Hermione?"

"No!"

Danielle looked on the table and saw the threat with the broken/smashed watch attached to it. It read:

**Time's running out! Leave Hogwarts now or die!**

Danielle said, "Wow this is pretty serious. Have you told Dumbledore about this?"

"No, I wan to solve this case on my own." said Harry. "I hate having to run to him for every little thing."

"Well if I were you, which I'm not…thank goodness."

Harry glared at Danielle.

"I would defiantly report this to Dumbledore!"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I agree…just this once…Danielle's right Harry."

Just then Crookshanks and Timmy burst into the room having a major make-out session.

"Crookshanks!" screeched Hermione. She picked her cat up. "I thought I told you not to see Timmy again. He's a bad influence on you."

"But Timmy loves Crookshanks!" added Danielle

Hermione glared at Danielle and departed from the room.

Harry looked at Danielle with sympathy. Danielle noticed Harry staring at her. "Chocolate?" He held up the box for her.

_**Nehal**_

_**Hey guess what? Harry got another death threat! He received a broken watch and poisoned chocolates, which weren't actually poisonous. But Harry is being so stupid, he won't report this Dumbledore. He says he wants to solve this case on his own. So then why are we helping him? He's being so unreasonable. So how's it going with Ron? I'm rooting for you guys. Wanna know why? It's because I'm not into him. LOL. Anyways I miss you Nehal. **_

_**All my love Danielle**_

Neville, his grandma and Heather arrived at St. Mungos and walked towards the room where Neville's parents were.

Heather thought to herself. "Okay, take a deep breath and relax. Why am I so nervous? I mean it's not that big of deal it's just his parents their like any other parents…except their mentally retarded."

"Come Heather dearest." said Neville's grandma. "You're falling behind."

"Oh…right, sorry."

Neville opened the door and saw his parents in their beds. "Mum! Dad!" He ran over and gave them hugs.

"Jonix." said Frank. (Neville's dad)

Heather just stood beside the door not sure if she should be here.

Neville walked over towards Heather and took her hand. "Mum, Dad this is my girlfriend Heather."

"How y'all doing y'all." replied Heather

Frank just stared at her and blinked his eyes. Alice tilted her head to the side and studied Heather.

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay." Heather thought. "This is going to be harder then I thought it would be."

Neville's grandma pulled Heather aside. "I think we should we leave them alone hun."

Heather nodded her head in return. As she departed she closed the door behind her. "Poor Neville." muttered Heather as tears came falling down.

Neville's grandma took hold of Heather's hands. "Don't feel sorry for him hun. He's got you now. You've been a great girlfriend to Neville."

Heather gulped and more tears came down. The truth was she hadn't been a good girlfriend. She was secretly cheating on him with Tommy. And she always lied to Neville about it. Heather wanted to say something to Neville's grandma but her throat felt dry, and she couldn't quite get the words out.

Instead Neville's grandma smiled at Heather and said, "Your eyes need diapers."

_**Jackie**_

_**Oh gosh I have to tell you something. I met Neville's parents, they didn't talk much though. I guess that's pretty understandable considering they don't really know me. But I burst out crying because I feel so bad for what I'm doing with Tommy behind Neville's back. But Tommy is so cute! I know you think what I'm doing is wrong Jaxs, but I just uh…I need to break up with Neville soon. But now isn't the time, because you know it's gonna be Christmas soon! Yay presents! How's Malfoy? I hope he's treating you well, considering the guy doesn't have a heart. Anyways Neville is calling me now. Later Jaxs.**_

_**Heather Reid**_

Nehal and Ron sat down on the couch beside each other.

"I'm so bored!" exclaimed Ron.

Nehal yawned. "Yeah me too."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"This is your house!"

"Yeah but you're the guest!"

Just then a light bulb appeared above Nehal and she snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea!" She turned towards Ron and held his hands. "How about we go snowboarding?"

"Snow-boarding?" asked Ron puzzled.

Nehal giggled. "You don't know what this, do you?"

Ron blushed. "Er…no, not really."

"Well come on I'll show you."

Together they walked outside up onto a steep hill.

Ron just looked at Nehal clueless. "Now what do we do?"

"We have a party! Actually I'm just kidding well first off we need snowboards." Nehal then flicked her wand and two snowboards appeared in front of them. "Perfect. Now let me show you how it's done." Nehal got on the board. "First you have to buckle yourself up, real tight trust me Ron you wanna make sure it's tight. Tight like a tiger. (Austin Powers, LOL) And then you put on these goggles, so the snow won't go in your eyes, and then your set." Nehal gave Ron a thumbs up. She went down the hill at a rapid pace. "Oh yeah I'm good!" But then she saw that she was heading dangerously close to a tree.

"Watch out!" yelled Ron from the top of the hill.

Nehal made a sharp turn to the right and this caused her to fall off her board.

Ron ran down the hill to see if Nehal was alright.

Nehal stood up and brushed the snow off her. "It's alright! It's alright. Don't panic Ron. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Ron and Nehal looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

_**Danielle**_

_**Harry's been getting more death threats? Wow someone sure does want him dead and out of Hogwarts. I wonder who is doing this? Oh well…Ron and I went snowboarding today. It was so cute Danie, he was so nervous about doing it, but then once he tried it he was like in love with it. Maybe Ron's found his new favorite sport. Anyways I hope you're having fun at Hogwarts.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Nehal**_

Jackie was in her room putting on her make-up, she decided on light brown eye shadow, waterproof mascara and Lancôme juicy tube miracle lip gloss, when Draco burst through the door. Jackie banged her fist lightly on the desk in front of her. "It's called knocking."

Draco scoffed, "This is my manor!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might be changing?"

"Yes, it has," Draco said a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him, smiled, and turned back to the mirror.

"Don't make me throw my lip gloss," Jackie threatened.

"You'd throw _that _at me?"

Jackie threw the lip gloss and it hit Draco's forehead. Draco made an extended gurgling noise, fell back on the bed, and attempted to look dead.

"You're the most alive dead person I've ever seen," Jackie said. "Accio lip gloss." She caught the lip gloss and began to apply it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco sit up and glare at her.

Draco said, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well…" Jackie turned to face Draco. "I was hoping that maybe we could go shopping today, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's cool. So you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Um…no, not really."

"Knockturn Alley?"

"Knockturn Alley? Eww. Random."

Draco laughed. "Well where do you want to go then?"

"Well…um…um…Draco?" Jackie gulped. "There's this mall close to wear I live and I was wondering if we could go there. It's called Sherway Gardens and I know how to get there by portkey and find my way around and stuff."

"Okay sure we can go there. I need to get some books for potions class anyway."

"Yeah…uh great!" Jackie didn't want Draco to be mad at her if she told him that they were going to a muggle mall so she decided it would be best not to mention it…well at least for now.

"I'll just tell mother that were going their." And with that Draco left Jackie's room.

Jackie brushed her hair and then grabbed the map of Sherway out of her suitcase. This was the portkey that would be used to get their.

Draco came back to Jackie's room and looked furious.

"Draco what's wrong? Are we not allowed to go or something?"

"No we can go, but mother insits that I should stick to a budget of only 1, 000 gallons."

"Holy shit Draco that's a lot of moola!"

"Not really. I get more for my weekly allowance."

"Oh…I see." Jackie then muttered to herself. "Somebody's spoiled."

"What?"

"Uh I said somebody needs oil. Let's just get going!"

"Who needs oil?"

Jackie ignored Draco. "Touch the map, it's the portkey."

So they both touched the map, and they vanished. They arrived right in front of the entrance of door number 4. Jackie looked around to see if anybody saw them. "Alright let's go!"

Jackie led the way. She breathed the sweet smell of the mall. "Home sweet home." She then looked at Draco. "So what store do you want to go to first?"

Draco looked around the mall. There was something fishy about it. "Can we go to a potion store?"

"Yeah about that…they ani't got no potion shops here."

"Alright well let's go to a Quidditch store."

"They ani't got that either."

"Well…what do they have then?"

"They have American Eagle, Holt Renview, BCBG, HMV, PJ's Pets, Gap, Roots, Jacob, Shoppers Drug Mart, The Bay, Seats, Dynamite, Aldo, Costa Blanca, Guess, Banana Republic, Sporting life, Club Monaco, Claire's, Le Chateau, Music World, Talbot's, Men are from mars, Tommy Hilfiger, Sirens, Urban Behavior, Rogers At & T wireless, Radio Shack, Panda shoes, Esprit, Levi's, Escapanda sports, Bikini village, The body shop, Fruit passion, Suzy Shier and many others."

Draco stared blankly at Jackie. "I have never heard of these stores before."

"That's because you're not the shopping type."

Draco looked around the mall; he saw that nobody was wearing wizard robes. "This is a muggle fucking mall isn't?"

"Well…kind of, it depends on how you look at it. I mean if you're a muggle you would just think that it's a regular mall but on the other hand…"

"Jaxs why didn't you tell me before?"

Jackie looked up at Draco, since he was so tall. "Well because I thought you would…would be mad."

"Oh, well how do you think I feel now?"

"Now come on, that's exactly the reaction I was trying to avoid."

Draco took hold of Jackie's hands.

Jackie's stomach did a flip-flop.

"I want to spend the day with you. That's kind of why I invited you over for the holidays. But my father always taught me not to trust anybody who isn't a pureblood."

"So you're saying that you can't trust me?" yelled Jackie.

"Shh…calm down Jackie. I trust you, but not them."

"Okay you're making them sound like their aliens or something."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We came here to shop so can we just get on with it."

"Okay!" Jackie said happily and turned to the left, followed by a nervous Draco.

They arrived at Holt Renview. "Omg I love this store!" said Jackie taking a sip of her Ice Cappuccino, which she bought from another store. "Wow look at this purse it's absolutely divine!"

"Yeah divine, uh huh."

"The men's stuff is over there if you want to go over there and take a look."

"No it's alright, I'll stick with you."

"Suit yourself…oh wow look at that bracelet it's so pretty." The bracelet was silver with pink sparkles and jewels around it and the word princess was carved in it. "This bracelet is to die for…excuse me miss how much is this bracelet?"

The salesperson came over and looked at the bracelet.

Draco jokingly said, "That bracelet is so you!"

The salesperson said, "It's $245, plus tax."

Jackie replied, "Well the price certainly isn't me." Jackie gave a quick smile at the salesperson and went on looking at stuff in the store.

Draco looked at the bracelet and muttered, "$245, that's like nothing."

"Would you like to buy this bracelet?" asked the salesperson

Draco looked at her in a bizarre way. "Do I look gay to you?"

"Er…no sir but I thought you wanted to get it for your girlfriend for Christmas."

"Uh…she's not my girlfriend and…hey that's not a bad idea. I'll take it."

"Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Yes. Yes I would. Man she is going to love this."

"Indeed, wait what kind of money is this?"

"Its gallons, I'm from Europe."

"Yes I can tell by the accent, oh okay then. Here you go."

Jackie already got a present for Draco so she didn't really need to worry about that. She just looked around at all the prom dresses. "Pretty, ugly, ugly, pretty, okay, too slutty, too Gwyneth Paltrow, pretty…"

"Hey you finished yet?" asked Draco

Jackie looked at the bag he was carrying. "What did you buy? Can I see it?"

"It's something for my mother." answered Draco. "You can't see it because it's something special between her and I."

"Aww that's so cute. Well we can go back to your manor now. I'm done for the day."

When Jackie and Draco arrived at the manor they were surprised to see Mr. Malfoy sitting at the table.

Mr. Malfoy smirked evilly, "Hello son, Jackie."

Jackie gulped and whispered to Draco. "I thought you said he was going to be away."

"Yeah I guess he came back."

Rex started barking madly at Mr. Malfoy as if he was some kind of criminal.

"Oh shut up dog!" Mr. Malfoy kicked Rex.

Jackie covered her mouth with her hands.

Rex whimpered and ran away.

"Rex!" yelled Draco. He scurried off to find him.

"Please sit Miss Allan." Mr. Malfoy offered a seat to Jackie right across beside him at the table.

"I'm okay standing." said Jackie, not wanting to be near Mr. Malfoy.

"SIT!"

"Okay." Jackie did not need to be told twice.

Mr. Malfoy glared at Jackie. "So how long have you been here for?"

"Like 3 days."

"So you've been sleeping over."

"Yes."

"Well Francoise better clean the sheets we wouldn't want you to give us your dirty half-blood germs."

Jackie looked away sadly.

"So Miss Allan how are you doing at school?"

"Good…"

"Marinating a good average I assume right?"

Jackie looked down at her feet which were kicking at the chair. She was so nervous; her stomach was in knots that she couldn't possibly untangle. She couldn't face Mr. Malfoy alone. She really didn't know what to say. "Uh…yeah."

Mr. Malfoy laughed. "You do know how to speak proper English right? It's yes, not yeah! Gosh I thought even the likes of _you _knew that!"

Jackie bit her lip.

"Now what do you want to do in the future?"

"Well I've always wanted to be a princess. But those jobs are so hard to get because you have to be like royal or something."

Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Um…I was joking! I want to be in the Ministry of Magic." Jackie answered quickly.

"You in the Ministry? That would be absolutely ghastly!"

"Hey you sound like Simon Cowell!"

"Shut up!"

Jackie kept quiet and tried to contain herself from laughing. "I have connections. I mean…I like Cornelius Fudge. Mm…fudge. And Mr. Fudge is the minister of magic!"

"Crikey!" said Mr. Malfoy taking a big gulp of his whiskey flask.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" cheered Mrs. Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy stopped drinking and sat down. "Jolly good then!"

Draco then stepped back in the room. "Hello father how do you do?"

Mr. Malfoy smacked his lips. "You're silly! What the devil do you think you're doing boy?"

"I say!" said Draco

"Inviting a muggle and then…do I smell muggle filth on you? My hat, what a picnic!"

"Indeed. I dare say she's a half-blood don't call her a muggle born!"

"Bloody goodness. What's wrong with Amanda? If you need someone else I can set you up with a nice cousin of yours. Keep the blood line, pure and all that."

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Suit yourself. Cousins are always a gamble, but remember Draco. Double the gamble, double the winning." said Mr. Malfoy, taking another gulp of his flask.

"Uh huh…" said Jackie

"I will take the ring to mordor." Mr. Malfoy collapsed on the ground.

Jackie looked at Draco. His eyes were bright and angry. "Am I still allowed to stay?"

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Of course. I put drugs in his drink. He'll be out for hours. I'll send him off to Albania and he won't be back till March." She put his body in a handy dandy wheel barrow.

Draco and Jackie watched this with amusement.

"No offense or anything." started Jackie. "Your dad is weird and…scary."

Draco replied, "I know. But it keeps things interesting."

"He'll come back?"

"His liquor cabinet is here. Of course he'll be back. They're best friends."

"Okey dokey shmokee."

"Come on let us be off."

_**Heather**_

_**Yo gurlio. How have your holidays been? I know you must be nervous meeting Neville's parents. I'm kind of in the same boat here. Mrs. Malfoy is pretty cool. But Mr. Malfoy came back from his vacation in Hawaii today. It was really unexpected. He's so scary. And before he came back, Draco and I went to Sherway. Heather you should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless. He looked disgusted at being in a muggle mall. I'm actually having fun being here at the Malfoy manor.**_

_**XOXO, Jackie**_

It was now Christmas day…

Danielle woke up that morning to hear the sounds of all the Gryffindors playing with their new Christmas toys. "It's _just _Christmas." Danielle said groggily. She rolled over so her head was buried in her pillow. Danielle missed her family and friends. She usually spent Christmas with Jackie, Heather and Nehal but since they were gone for Christmas…it just didn't feel the same.

Hermione burst through the door. "Oh Danielle look at the all of these new books I got. They'll be a great use for exams this year."

"Ugh don't remind me." muttered Danielle.

Hermione looked at Danielle. "You have presents too, you know?"

Danielle jumped up with joy but hit her head against the top of the bunk. "I do…ow!"

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

"Yay presents!" Danielle got out of bed and put on her bunny slippers.

"I think your boyfriend got you something really expensive."

"Ooo really? Eeeeeee I love Ian!"

Danielle ran towards the presents under the gigantic Christmas tree. She received gifts from her parents, grand-parents, Jackie, Heather, and Nehal and of course Ian. She planned to open the one from Ian last.

Ian's present was in the shape of a tiny box.

Danielle grinned. She wrapped the present at rapid speed. When Danielle got off the wrapping paper, tissue paper and opened the box. She saw two glittering belly button rings. One said 69 and the other one was light orange. Danielle giggled. "Oh Ian. Aren't you the limit?"

After a while, the common room emptied. Danielle was getting bored. She went down to the great hall in her silky and sensuous La Senza Pajamas, and bunny slippers.

"You're just in time." said Ian.

Danielle smiled. "Ian. Hey."

"Mistletoe." Ian held up a piece of mistletoe and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh. Oh, that's very festive of you."

"Merry Christmas Danie."

"Merry Christmas boyfriend."

They stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

Danielle said, "So... are you ready for your present?"

"Yeah alright I'm ready, hand me my present!" Ian said impatiently.

"Very funny Ian."

"Please Danie." Ian gave Danielle sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh…how can I resist." Danielle handed Ian a comic that she drew. It said The adventures of Ian Smith and Danielle Mcleod.

Ian's jaw dropped.

Danielle looked nervous. She didn't know if Ian liked the comic or not.

Ian said, "The adventures of Ian Smith and Danielle Mcleod." He smiled. "You made this?"

"No I bought it on eBay."

"What's eBay?"

"It's uh…a thing."

Ian then turned his attention back to the comic. "I can't believe you did this, this is amazing."

Danielle smiled.

Ian flipped through the pages of the comic book. "Hey this Ian in the story seems really handsome and awesome."

"I guess I took some liberties."

"You dumbed him down a little bit."

They both laughed.

"This is fantastic." said Ian. "You're an amazing artist."

"Thanks. Ian, I want to show you something."

Ian leaned in for a kiss, but Danielle pulled up her shirt, exposing her stomach.

"I see it fits you."

"Quite." And the couple started to make out.

Heather and Neville visited Neville's parents again, since it was Christmas day.

Gilderoy Lockhart had signed his 12th photo and given it to Heather. Heather poked Lockhart with a stick for the 12th time.

"Hey!" Lockhart said. But Heather couldn't hear him because she was singing.

After Heather had finished singing Christmas carols she sighed. She really wanted to leave this place. But id Neville wanted to spend Christmas in a sad hospital, I guess she should too.

"Hey Heather! Can you hold some of these?" said Neville. He handed her 27 bubble gum wrappers.

"Who's these from?" asked Heather

"My mom. She always gives them to me."

"Is that…good?"

"Yeah, it shows that she knows I'm supposed to be significant to her."

"That's a lot of bubble gum."

"My dad doesn't usually say much. He had the worst of the torturing." Neville looked away. He slowly dropped the wrappers.

"Uh…I think we should go back to Hogwarts now." suggested Heather.

Neville nodded.

In Hogwarts…

"Danie!" yelled Heather

"Hey Hey!" said Danielle, letting go of Ian. "Sup?"

"Wha?" said Ian

"Tourists!" said Neville angrily

"Neville and I came back for Christmas." replied Heather.

Danielle said, "That's great! You and I have so much catching up to do!" Danielle grabbed Heather's sleeve and the two girls said goodbye to their boyfriends and ran up to the girls' dorms. Danielle shut the door behind her and let Timmy in. "Timmy missed you."

"Meow." said Timmy and he licked Heather's cheek.

"Oh Timmy! I missed you." said Heather. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you along but Neville's grandma is allergic to cats. Did you have a good time with Crookshanks?"

"Meow."

"Omg Ian and I had such a good time together."

Heather looked at Danielle. "Oh I'm sorry Danie, I wasn't listening, and I was too busy talking to Timmy, what did you say?"

Danielle put her hands on her hips. "As I was saying…Ian and I had such a good time together. We had a candle light dinner and he got me two very cute belly button rings." Danielle lifted up her shirt so Heather could see the 69 one that she was wearing.

"Sweet."

"So how were Neville's parents?"

"Well they seem a lot more normal then my parents." Heather started to laugh hysterically.

Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"That was a joke."

"Er…yeah okay. But you just insulted your family and Neville's."

There was silence.

"Whatever. Omg Danie, I saw my Prince Charming!"

"Neville?"

"Eww no. Remember I told you in the letter that I sent you. His name is Oliver and he was so sexy."

Danielle laughed and sat down beside Heather. "Tell me more."

"He had a Scottish accent."

"Eeeeeee."

"Yes, I've thought this through. The more time I spend with Oliver, the less time I have to think about…what's his face…"

"Your boyfriend Neville?"

"Well it's a formality really..."

"How the hell are you going to get close to Oliver, when you're here and he's…somewhere else?"

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know yet."

"Smart, real smart."

"At least I know he is my Prince Charming."

"How?"

"Because he's hot!"

Nehal was in Ginny's room gathering all of her belongings, when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Ron entered the room. "Nehal my mum wants to know if you would like angel cake for dessert…why are you packing? Are you leaving?"

"Ron…you and your family have been super great to me for the past couple of days. But I want to go back to Hogwarts and see my friends, and spend time with them."

"Oh…I see."

"I've had a lot of fun here Ron. Really, it's been great."

"Yeah snowboarding was pretty awesome."

"Yeah and you actually were good at it."

"You sound surprised?"

"That's because I was." Nehal walked closer to Ron. "I've learned a lot about you these couple of days. You're a really great guy, and you're just full of surprises."

"Really?"

Nehal nodded her head. "Yeah, but now it's my time to depart."

Ron smiled. "Will you at least stay for the angel cake?"

"Of course. There was no way that I was going to miss that!" Nehal kissed Ron on the cheek and walked past him.

Ron placed his hand on the cheek that Nehal kissed. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "Thank you!"

Jackie was in her room getting ready for Christmas dinner with the Malfoy's. Mr. Malfoy woke up from all the whisky so he invited himself to stay for dinner tonight. Jackie was pretty nervous. She looked at her bracelet Draco gave her this morning. It was so thoughtful of him. Just as she was thinking of Draco he happened to walk in the room.

"Hey." said Draco. "You ready?"

"Almost." answered Jackie

"You look nice."

"Thank you." Jackie was wearing one of the outfits she saw in the closet. She was wearing a dark green dress with ruffles on it and a black Versace jacket. "You look nice too!"

"I know I do. Malfoy's always have to look their best for special occasions."

"But Draco you look nice everyday." Then Jackie totally regretted what she said. She thought, "Omg I'm flirting with him. This is so not like me. I thought I was over him…"

Draco walked over to Jackie and put his arms around Jackie's waist.

Jackie blushed a deep shade of red.

Draco thought. "This is the way it should be."

They both looked at their reflection in the mirror.

Jackie was looking at Draco in the mirror. "How much time did you spend on your appearance today?"

"One hour."

"You're such a woman."

"I'm well-dressed, not feminine." Draco rolled his eyes. "How much time did it take you to do your hair?"

"20 minutes."

"Only took me 10 minutes to do mine, therefore, I'm not a woman."

"You've got the facial structure to be one. If you let me do your makeup I'm sure I could make you quite pretty, you know," Jackie said, smiling.

Draco looked away from Jackie annoyed, "Come on dinner is being served."

"Who's the special guest that's coming?"

"I don't know. Someone of importance."

"Coolies."

"Well may I escort you?"

"Escort? Isn't that a little old –fashioned."

"No, not really. So are you going to accept my offer?"

"Uh…um…no."

"No?"

"I'm trying to be on my best behavior so I can impress your father and his er…special guest tonight. And that would not look good if came down the stairs escorted by you. I don't want to get any half-blood germs on you."

"Good evening! May I take your vraps?" said Antoine the butler.

"Okay." said Jackie, not really knowing what he meant. Antoine took her coat.

Antoine said, "Announcing Draco Malfoy and Jackie Allan!"

"Hey! Are you a vampire?" asked Jackie when she saw him talking with pointy teeth.

"Perhaps." Antoine said mysteriously. "I am the vampire Antoine."

"Really? My friend Heather would love you."

"Er…let's go." said Draco because Antoine was staring longingly at Jackie's neck.

"Would you like a drink?" said a high-pitched voice.

"Uh…wha?" said Jackie because she couldn't see the speaker.

"Oy!" said the voice

Jackie screamed and jumped when she looked down and saw Francoise. Jackie heard someone snigger, but ignored them.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Francoise

"Yeah sure thanks." said Draco but then he noticed Mr. Malfoy was watching. "I mean-yes we will, midget, now scram!"

"Yes sir." said Francoise.

Jackie looked at Draco. "That was so mean."

"I have to." Draco nodded towards his father.

"What is this stuff, anyway?"

"French viper tongue!"

"Oh."

"Hello Jackie." sneered a voice that Jackie recognized.

Jackie smiled cheerfully, trying to be polite. "Hey Amanda." Jackie knew now that Amanda was the special guest.

Amanda whispered something to Mr. Malfoy and he laughed,

Mrs. Malfoy said, "So tell us Jackie what do you do for Christmas."

"Uh stuff…."

"Isn't there something in the Allan family tradition that you would like to incorporate?"

"No, seriously we just do what every family does."

Draco said, "Come on Jackie there's got to be something."

Amanda said, "Well your half-blood right? Your Christmas is probably a lot different then let's say our pureblood ones."

Mr. Malfoy nodded his head. "Right on. You hit the bulls eye Amanda."

"Don't I always."

Draco glared at Amanda.

Mr. Malfoy said, "Son, why don't you and Amanda go to Knockturn alley tomorrow. It will be my treat. I'll pay."

Amanda said, "Oh Mr. Malfoy that would be too much to ask for."

"Oh nonsense. I'm sure you'll have a great time there. You might even see some death eater friends."

Jackie coughed while drinking her French viper tongue.

Draco said, "Father I do not wish to go to Knockturn alley tomorrow."

"Son that wasn't a request. It was an order."

Amanda smiled at Draco. "We will have so much fun Drackie poo!"

"I'm not going!"

"Draco!" yelled Mr. Malfoy. "This is dinner, act like a gentleman not like a wild child at a party."

"Well, that would explain the absence of balloon animals." (I love that line it's from Veronica Mars)

Jackie sniggered.

Mr. Malfoy gave Draco a warning look.

"Father I'm not going and that's final!"

Mr. Malfoy stood up. "How dare you talk to me like that! I deserve to be treated with proper respect and dignity."

"Why should I? You're a mother fucking jackass!" Draco also stood up.

Jackie said, "You guys should appear on Jerry Springer."

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"It's a TV show. Oh right you don't know what that is…never mind then."

Mr. Malfoy yelled furiously, "That's it! I've had it with you half-blood. We gave you shelter, we gave you food and all yo do is yak on about your half-blood life. You and your family are a disgrace to the wizarding world. You were a mistake girl; your mom shouldn't have brought you into this world! You were made to be a mud blood. You don't belong here!"

There was a long period of silence that followed Mr. Malfoy's speech. Draco held Jackie's hand under the table.

"Excuse me." said Jackie and left the table. She ran as fast as she could to her room trying not to cry.

Draco glared at his father. "I hope you know what you've done. Because if your looking for a fight, you're gonna lose." He also left the table.

"Draco!" yelled Mrs. Malfoy, surprised of her son's behavior.

Jackie started to pack her stuff. It was obvious that Mr. Malfoy didn't want her and Draco to be together. He probably didn't even want Jackie to exist.

"Jackie I'm so sorry about my father." said Draco

"I don't belong here."

Antoine said, "Don't go there girlfriend! Mmm mm! Hmm mm!"

"Neither do I." said Draco. "But don't you think we belong together?"

"I don't know Draco. Your father made things pretty clear. You're better off with some rich pureblood girl like Amanda."

Antoine said, "You tell him girlfriend!"

Jackie put her hands on her hips and looked at Antoine. "Call me girlfriend one more time."

"Okay sorry." Antoine then left then room.

Draco said, "Oh come on Jackie of course you know that we belong together."

"Well, Draco I don't fit in with your family. This isn't who I am. Maybe your father's right. I don't belong in this wizarding world. Maybe next year I should go to a muggle school."

"Hell no Jackie! I don't want you to go some filthy disgusting school. What if you meet someone else?"

"FILTHY AND DISGUSTING? Is that what you think of my dad and brothers?" (Yeah I forgot to mention earlier that Jackie has 2 brothers, one older and one younger – James) Jackie ran to her trunk and started throwing clothes in it. "Draco do you care about me?"

"What, where did that come from?"

"Do you?"

At first it looked like Jackie had caught him a little off guard, but then his face relaxed. "Yeah Jackie, I do. I care about you more then I've ever cared for someone else I think" he answered sincerely. "There's just something about you, you're the first person I've ever really trusted and you know me for who I really am"

Jackie stared at Draco for a minute. "I don't know what to say." She then slammed the lid of her trunk and grabbed her broomstick.

"Jackie-what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving!" said Jackie mounting her broomstick.

"No you can't leave me!" Draco grabbed her hand. Jackie took off her bracelet and threw it at his face.

"Ow!" Draco gave Jackie a questioning look.

"I'm keeping the dress." Jackie then flew out the window.

Amanda came up from behind Draco. "I'm so sorry to hear about you and Jackie." She started to massage his shoulders. "Personally I never thought it would work out. After all she is a cookie-cutter virgin girl. But I could take her off your mind…I can make you forget about her forever."

Draco looked at the bracelet. "Fuck off Ott!" He the left the room leaving behind a stunned Amanda.

Draco went into a random room and started kicking things all around the place. He punched the glass mirror. "Arggh!" He said as he saw the blood. He knelt down to the ground and held his hand tightly.

Meanwhile Nehal and Ron were driving in Nehal's car. (Her baby) They were going back to Hogwarts. (Ron wanted to come too) It was nighttime and to make matters worse their was a blizzard.

"You okay driving?" asked Ron

Nehal answered, "Yeah I'm fine. But could you crank up the heat Ron?"

"Yeah sure. It is getting pretty chilly in here."

"Can you turn on the radio too?"

"Okay."

(8) I'm coming out. I want the world to know. I got to let it show. I'm coming out. (8) Nehal started to hum along to the song.

Meanwhile Jackie was flying on her broom. It was hard for to keep going straight because of the weather and the chunks of snow flying on her face. She was also shivering from the cold.

Ron said, "Hey I think I see something up ahead."

Nehal said, "Oh please Ron. It's probably just birds flying south for the winter."

"Well then it's an awfully big bird…THAT'S COMING THIS WAY!"

"RON PLEASE! I'm trying to drive! Hey don't touch the wheel!"

"Turn Nehal!"

"Stop it!" Nehal hit Ron's hand.

"Ow!"

"Let go of the wheel!"

The car started swirling around in mid-air and turning around in circles, like an upside down roller coaster ride.

"Ahh!" screamed Nehal.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." muttered Ron.

"THEN LET GO OF THE FUCKING WHEEL!"

Just then the car stared to head right at Jackie. Jackie brought her arm to cover her face because she was terrified that the car was going to hit her.

"Jackie?" said Ron, kind of dazed out.

"Jackie!" Nehal pushed the brakes and the car screeched to a halt.

Jackie moved her arm out of the way. She had to squint her eyes to see the driver. "Nehal?"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at Malfoy's?" asked Nehal

"I um…don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh okay." Nehal knew that Jackie would tell her later. "You want a ride back to Hogwarts? If that's where you're headed?"

Jackie nodded her head and jumped in the back seat, putting her trunk and Quidditch broom at her feet. "So…why are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Er…let's talk about this later." Nehal said glancing sideways at Ron.

"Okay!" said Jackie and fell asleep in the back seat.

Ron turned down the radio. He looked at Nehal. "If Malfoy did something…I'll…"

"Kick his ass?" finished Nehal. "Yeah I'll do that too."

They both smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas Nehal."

"Merry Christmas Ron."

Jackie then started to talk in her sleep. "No! Don't go! It wasn't my fault! He intimidated me!" She murmured these words and then screamed out loud.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Nehal said, looking through the rear view mirror.

"Uh…nothing. I just had a bad dream. That's all."

Nehal raised her eyebrows.

Jackie bit her lip. "Sorry?"

**A/N: Omg longest chapter ever! This took me so long to write. Keep up with the reviews guys. Oh and to all those haters out there. Your comments don't really bother me. If you don't like this series then don't read it! I really don't give a shit. I don't take anything personal. Criticism can be a good thing. Anyways, for those people who like the story I love you all very much! **


	33. Chapter 33 A price to be paid

Chapter 33

After the holidays were over Hogwarts was filled with students and joy again. Jackie never did tell anybody about what happened between her and Draco. Every time her friends mentioned it, she just changed the subject. The four girls were eating in the great hall like old times.

"Mm…chocolate chip bagels." said Heather. "Oh how I've missed these." (Oh man I have a craving for one now…)

Danielle, Nehal and Jackie laughed.

Jackie saw Draco come in the great hall. She then remembered what happened and looked away.

Danielle noticed this. "How did things go between you guys?"

"Yeah." added Nehal. "You never did tell me what happened!"

Jackie answered, "Um…that's because I um…um….um….I wanted too really, but I forgot!"

"Well tell us now." suggested Heather

"Yeah!" exclaimed Danielle. "Give us the dirty details." She nudged Jackie who was sitting beside her.

"There are no dirty details!"

Nehal said, "Oh come on Jackie you know you can trust us."

"Of course. It's just there's not much to talk about."

"Liar!" said Heather

"Is everything okay Jackie?" Danielle asked concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine." replied Jackie. She took a sip of her drink.

Heather looked at Nehal. "How did things go with Ron?"

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "It was alright. No romance happened. We're just friends."

"So I take it you didn't kiss him?"

"Obviously Heather!"

Heather smiled. "Yeah but in the summer when I walked in on you and Ron I could tell something was going on."

"Oh please!" scoffed Nehal. "That was such a long time ago!"

"Or was it? Don't deny it Nehal!"

Jackie looked over at Draco. He seemed to be behaving the way Jackie was. All of his friends were asking him questions and poking him.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" asked Danielle again

"Of course! Like Nehal's Christmas."

"Give me a sec…" said Nehal and she ran to the Slytherin table. "What's wrong with you Malfoy?"

"Why'd you wanna speak to Malfoy?" said Cory. "You his girlfriend?"

"You think I have such bad taste!"

"Judging by Weasley, yeah!" said Sean

"A word?" Nehal looked at Draco. He shrugged and followed Nehal. Then she slapped him in front of everyone, Jackie gasped and many people started laughing.

Draco said, "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"For being a Slimeball!" answered Nehal

"I've heard that line before."

"Why did you dump Jackie?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Nehal crossed her arms over her chest. "How come she left so early? She was supposed to stay at your manor for the whole 2 weeks!"

"She left early because…of my father."

"Oh…ouch that's not good."

"Is she mad?"

"No I don't think so. I think she's just sad."

"Well there wasn't much I could do. I think I've screwed things up enough as it is."

"Yeah me too…" Nehal looked at Ron.

"I did worse."

"What? Worse than the death wish best friend love triangle? What'd you do? Tell her she was fat?"

Draco shook his head.

"What's going on?"

"What were we thinking, Nehal?"

"You and me, or you and Jackie?"

"All of us."

"I guess we weren't."

Draco nodded his head.

"Yeah." Nehal sighed. "All my hard work right down the drain….oh well see you later Malfoy!"

"Pradhan! This is a huge dilemma here for me!"

"Let me take a minute to pretend I care." She looked at Draco in sympathy. "Glad that's over with." She then walked away.

It was now potions class. Jackie and Danielle sat together while Nehal and Heather sat together.

Professor Snape said, "Now today I will be assigning an assignment that you will have to work in partners and it will be worth 25 percent of your final grade! The potion you will be making is the truth potion!" There were several groans from the students. "The potion will be tested and I will ask some questions." Professor Snape swept around the room pairing up people.

"Mr. Malfoy with Miss Allan…"

"Great." muttered Jackie and Draco at the same time.

"Mr. Rich and Miss Mcleod."

"Wow! I'm really looking forward to this." Danielle said loudly and sarcastically

"I know I am!" said Cory. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Cameron and Miss Pradhan."

"Kill me now." said Nehal

"No! Let _me _do the honors." Sean snapped back. They glowered at each other.

"Mr. Smith and Miss Reid!" Professor Snape smiled. "This class is going to be interesting." He thought.

"Heather!" said Danielle. "You are so lucky!"

"I don't know about that!" said Heather looking at Tommy and Neville with a sigh.

"Why do I always get stuck with Mr. Pervert?" whined Danielle

"Excuse me?" said Nehal. "And you think you have the worst partner?" Sean just ignored her and kept bumping into her so the ingredients would go wrong. "CAMERON!"

"Yes?" Sean said innocently. Draco started sniggering loudly. Jackie frowned at Draco.

"Shut up Slimeball!" Nehal snapped at Draco. "After putting up with you, you ruin the plan!"

"What plan?" Draco shot back.

"Yeah what plan?" asked Jackie looking at Nehal.

Sean raised his eyebrows at Nehal.

Amanda whispered something to Casey and Meghan and they both sniggered loudly. Amanda was giving them the update of what happened at Christmas dinner.

Nehal looked at Draco, wondering if she should tell Jackie the truth or not. "The plan…about…Mr. K and how we're going to…get him fired!"

"Why do you want to get him fired?" asked Jackie. "He's not as mean as Mr. Judge!"

"Were not learning anything!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

Professor Snape started to walk up and down the rows to see how the students were doing.

Jackie thought, "Good thing I'm partnered up with Draco. Professor Snape just adores him, plus he's good at potions."

Nehal looked over at Amanda, Casey and Meghan. She then whispered to Jackie, "You know I got your back right?"

Jackie looked at Nehal. "Great. Just don't stick another knife in it."

Nehal sighed and walked over to Sean.

Sean said, "Alright…do you know how to make the potion?"

"Yeah." answered Nehal

"Because I have no idea what to do."

Nehal gave Sean an annoyed look. "You at least have to help!"

"I'm no good at potions!"

"But you're a Slytherin?"

"Yeah I know it says that in the book _101 ways to be a perfect Slytherin. _But hey, I'm not perfect!"

"Oh yeah that book. I've read it before."

Sean raised his eyebrows. "You have?"

"Yeah, when I was in Malfoy's room." Nehal then changed the topic because she felt uncomfortable with the look that Sean was giving her. "Well what are you good at Cameron?"

"Auto. Cars…you know the works."

"Hey that means you can fix my baby, because her engine keeps on smoking!"

"Uh…I know how to fix cars but not babies!"

"But it's the same thing!"

Sean felt Nehal's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course!"

"Okay then…"

"Oh wait, you thought that I meant…ha, ha. Oh Cameron you crack me up! You see I call my car my baby because she's like a baby to me and I'm her mother. I was the one who brought her into this world of Hogwarts." Nehal sniffed. "She's growing up so fast."

"Okay, okay I'll fix your baby! But it's gonna cost you."

Meanwhile Cory was bothering Danielle. (Nothing new there)

Cory said, "So…I like the way you stir."

Danielle looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I like they way you try to hit on me every five seconds! Don't you ever give up?"

Cory smiled. "Well you've gotta admit, I've got skills."

"Whatever. Let's just concentrate on the potion. After all it is worth 25 percent of our grade." She looked at Cory as he was dangerously close to her. "What do you want?"

"I think you know" Cory whispered in her ear.

"Just go away." Danielle whispered back.

Cory smirked. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes it is now back off!" growled Danielle.

Cory laughed.

"That's it!" Danielle dumped the whole cauldron on top of Cory. "Oops…I guess my fingers must have slipped." Danielle giggled, batting her eyelashes.

"Aww it burns, but that's okay. I'll forgive you."

Professor Snape saw what happened. "Miss Mcleod what is the meaning behind this!" Snape was furious.

Danielle answered, "He was being a jerk sir."

"Yes but that is no way you should treat a Slytherin! I bet he did all that hard work!"

"But Sir!"

"20 points taken off Gryffindor for pure stupidity!"

"But sir he was trying…to make a move on me."

"Yes I'm sure he was." Professor Snape said sarcastically.

Ian raised his hand. "Professor I think you should take Danielle's side on this one."

"Yeah!" said Heather. "There is no I in team…but there is one in pie. Pumpkin pie! Oh there are two I's in that."

Everyone in the room looked at Heather.

"Oh I thought we were talking about pie."

Professor Snape looked at Ian. "Mr. Smith, you're only taking her side because she's your girlfriend!"

Everyone in the classroom said, "Ooo."

Professor Snape looked around the room. "All of you report to my office tonight at 7:00 for detention!"

All the students groaned.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Professor I didn't do anything!"

"Too bad! The whole class I mean…change of plans. All the Gryffindors report for detention tonight!"

"WHAT?" yelled Heather, standing up.

"Sit down Miss Reid."

"Yes sir." Heather said and sat down in defeat.

All the Gryffindors were furious and all blamed Danielle for the mess.

After class Ian confronted Danielle. "Baby, why did you do it?"

Danielle replied with a simple, "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because he kept on bothering me."

"But I thought we made a promise that we would just ignore him!"

"Ian! He was getting on my nerves! He's like, I like the way you stir and he just…bugs me so much! Come on wouldn't you be annoyed if Casey or Meghan kept on hitting on you!"

"Yeah probably, but that's not the point!"

Danielle felt like she wanted to cry but she wouldn't do it in front of Ian. "Whatever." She walked towards Gryffindor tower.

"Danie!" yelled Ian.

Danielle didn't look back at Ian. She went upstairs to the girls' dorms and sat down on her bed in defeat.

Sunshine chirped at her.

"Sunshine my baby!"

Sunshine chirped again. Danielle smiled. Whenever she saw Sunshine it reminded her of her family. "I think I feel homesick." She said to herself out loud.

"You're not supposed to talk your thoughts out loud!" Nehal said coming in followed by Jackie and Heather.

"Why is it bad luck?" asked Danielle concerned.

"No! It just shows what your thinking." replied Nehal sitting down beside Danielle.

"We haven't gotten in trouble for such a long time." said Heather.

"Wow that was random." said Nehal.

Jackie said, "Maybe for you, but remember when my foot got stuck in-"

"Don't remind me!" groaned Danielle

"Disaster struck!" exclaimed Heather

"I thought I lost my seeker!" Nehal shook her head at Jackie.

"What did I do?" Jackie said cluelessly of what was happening, and why her friends had exasperated expressions on their faces.

"Anyways, I got someone to fix my baby!" Nehal said happily.

"Nehal! Who did you do it with? And how did you get so thin so quickly?" asked Heather.

"Maybe she called Jenny Craig." Jackie said thoughtfully.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "She is talking about her car guys!"

"Duh!" said Nehal.

"So who offered?" asked Danielle

"Sean!" Jackie said smiling.

"Were you eavesdropping?" asked Nehal, who sounded angry.

"Well…only a little bit. I…I…didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

Danielle replied, "Remember the last time you eavesdropped on a conversation? You thought Malfoy and Nehal were dating…but really they were actually trying to get you two together."

"Yeah so it didn't work did it?" Jackie said coldly. She touched the door knob when Nehal spoke.

"You know…Amanda was not part of our plan, and if you tell me that you didn't enjoy being with just Malfoy, your lying!"

"And you would know, wouldn't you?" Jackie left the room. Heather and Danielle looked at each other and then looked at Nehal.

"I seriously thought she was over him!" Nehal said out loud. "Well I gotta go. Bye guys." She left as well.

"Well…that was something." said Heather. She looked at Danielle. "You want to get something to eat in the kitchens?"

"Yeah." answered Danielle quickly.

Heather laughed, as the two linked arms and exited the room.

When Nehal left the common room she had not the slightest idea where to look for Jackie, so she tried to find Sean for her car instead. Nehal found Sean along with Cory, Draco and Ian putting dung bombs in the suits of armor.

"Hey, put it away." hissed Ian

Nehal walked up to the Slytherin boys. "Hey Cameron."

"Pradhan?" Sean asked surprised

"Sorry to spoil your game guys, but I need to borrow your gang member." said Nehal dragging Sean away.

When Nehal was about to turn around Ian called out to her. "Nehal!"

"Yes?"

Ian handed to her, his Gryffindor tie…Danielle's tie. Nehal gaped at it.

"Okay, listen show this tie to Danielle. If she takes it, Cory gets her for a week, if she doesn't Cory leaves her alone for a month."

"You are gambling with my friend?" Nehal sounded furious.

"No just testing her."

"You should really talk thing over with her."

"I know." sighed Ian.

Sean replied, "If your going to chat with Smith let go of my hand!"

Nehal looked down. Somehow her hand had slid into his palm and rested there. She let go, as though Cameron's hands were on fire. She looked up and saw mockery in Sean's eyes. Behind him, Cory and Draco were howling with laughter. Nehal felt so humiliated that she slapped Sean by anger. "Bye Ian!" Nehal walked down the hallway, her shoes sending an echo through out the corridor.

Draco looked at Sean, "Hey man, I think she has the hots for you!"

Meanwhile Jackie was heading towards detention when someone called her name. She turned around and saw Colt. "Hey."

Colt said, "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Pretty good, so uh how were your holidays?"

"They were…interesting."

"Oh yeah, did you go to Malfoy's?"

Jackie didn't know what to say. A part of her didn't want to lie Colt, but another part didn't want to hurt his feelings. "No…I went home for the holidays. It was really nice, because I haven't seen my family in such a long time."

"I see…"

"How were your holidays Colt?"

Colt shrugged his shoulders. "They were alright. I stayed at Riley's house."

"Coolies. Yeah…so I gotta go to detention now. So I'll talk you to later."

"What did you do this time Jackie?"

"Hey! It wasn't just me. It was Professor Snape being a total idiot and he decided to give all the Gryffindors detention just because Danielle poured her potion all over Cory…you know your friend Cory?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Cory has a huge crush on Danielle."

Jackie laughed. "Well I um…probably should um…go now, so…bye!"

"Bye Jackie!"

Meanwhile Heather and Danielle were eating food in the kitchens.

Danielle said, "So how's it going between you, Neville and Tommy?"

Heather answered, "It's complicated."

"Really? How so?"

"I can't really choose between them. I mean Tommy is all about fun, and he is totally good looking but Neville, I have like this huge emotional connection with him. So…it's crazy."

"That sucks."

"Yeah I know Danie but it's not like I planned on this happening. It's not like I woke up one morning thinking, I am going to cheat on Neville with Tommy! It was never ever like that!"

"You must be in a difficult position!"

"Yeah you think?"

Danielle smiled at Heather. "Well at least you and your boyfriends haven't had a fight in awhile. Things are going terrible between Ian and I. I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"I don't know Hey Hey."

"Hey you can't beat yourself up over it; no one knew that Cory was gonna be such a pervert when he went to get sorted."

"He got sorted into Slytherin."

"Yeah, but Ian isn't a pervert…is he?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders and Heather sighed.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be together." replied Danielle

"Maybe we were just chasing after the wrong boys." said Heather.

The two girls looked at each other.

**A/N: Hey everybody! How's your summer going? Well it's a good thing some of you are near computers so you can review the story. La La La, the next chapter has lots of Ian/ Danielle action in it. **


	34. Chapter 34 Beat it

Chapter 34

All the 6th year Gryffindors went to the dungeons for detention. A lot of them were still mad at Danielle.

"Hey Danielle!" said Nehal

Danielle said, "Hey Nehal, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"But were in detention…"

"It will take a second…well actually maybe not that."

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

"But-"

Just then Professor Snape walked into the room, giving the Gryffindor students the evil eye. "Alright I want you to copy this message 100 times on a piece of parchment." Professor Snape said the sentence out loud, "I will not dump potions on Slytherins or ridicule them in any manner." He cleared his throat. "You may now begin!"

All the Gryffindor students were scattered around the room.

Nehal realized that she still had Danielle's tie with her. She looked at Danielle who was two desks ahead of her. "Psst Danie! Danie!"

Hermione gave Nehal a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

Nehal didn't really care about Hermione right now. She looked at Snape to see if he was watching, instead he seemed to be writing a letter to someone. She tried again to call Danielle. "Danielle!" But Danielle didn't hear her.

Nehal decided to take action. She wrote a note to Danielle.

**Danielle**

**Ian gave me your tie. I'm not sure why though but I think you should have a talk with him about this. **

**Nehal Pradhan**

**P.S. Look behind you!**

Nehal crumpled up the note in a ball and threw it at Danielle's head.

"What the?" Danielle turned around and picked the parchment off the floor. She read the note and looked back at Nehal. Danielle mouthed to Nehal. "Is this true?"

Nehal nodded her head and held up the tie.

Danielle's jaw dropped. She then motioned for Nehal to give her the tie. Nehal threw it and Danielle caught it. Danielle then marched up to Professor Snape.

Nehal thought, "What the fuck is she doing? Uh oh Snape' s gonna be mad!"

Danielle said, "Professor I have to go to the washroom. Can I go?"

"No." answered Professor Snape.

"But it's an emergency! You wouldn't want me to piss on the floor, would you?"

All the students sniggered.

Professor Snape looked at Danielle. "Miss Mcleod you do realize that you are the cause of this detention."

"I do realize that, but please sir I really need to go…like really."

"Let me think….no!"

"Pretty please? I have some unfinished business that I have to attend to." Danielle smirked evilly.

"Alright I'll let you go but I beg of you! Finish your business before you come back into the classroom!"

"It's a deal." Danielle put out her hand for Professor Snape to shake but he just stared at her.

"Okay then…tootles!"

Danielle ran to the Slytherin tower. She knew where it was because last year she and Jackie drank polyjuice potion and turned themselves into Amanda and Meghan.

Salazar (The portrait) screamed, "Ahh! Gryffindor! Intruder! Intruder!"

"Relax I'm not going to break in. Besides I don't even know the password I just want to have a chit chat with my boyfriend IAN SMITH!"

Ian was in the common room chilling with his friends when he said, "Did somebody call my name?"

Sean looked at Ian. "Smith are you hearing things?"

"I could have sworn…"

Draco, Crabble, Goyle, Cory and Sean all laughed at Ian.

Meanwhile Danielle was still arguing with Salazar. "If you don't let me in I'm going to have to figure out the password!"

"Fine with me. You'll never be able to guess it."

"Hexing Gryffindors!"

Salazar laughed. "That was last year's password!"

"Can't you just let me in? I'm wearing a Slytherin tie!"

"No can do."

"Fine be that way!"

"Maybe I will."

Danielle got really fed up and started banging on the door with her fists. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Oh my goodness gracious me." said Salazar. "She got the password."

The common room door opened and Danielle marched in. She looked around for Ian. She didn't care if people were staring at her. She was just really pissed off now and needed to yell at her boyfriend.

"Danielle?" said Ian, unsure if he was now seeing things.

"Why the hell did you give this to Nehal for?"

Everyone in the common room watched the fight, even the couples that were making out.

"Come on Danielle. Can't we just talk? Don't make a scene." Ian said looking at everybody who was watching the fight.

"You should have thought of that before you went and gave me this fucking tie! Are you breaking up with me?"

"No I'm not, just…"

"Just what? Just what? Huh, huh, just what?"

"So, your gonna give it back?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to give me the tie back?"

"If you wanted it back then why the hell did you give it to Nehal?"

"Baby…it was a um…bet."

"You gamble on me! How dare you!" Danielle was seething with rage.

"I'm so sorry Danielle I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"WEREN'T THINKING STRAIGHT! What the hell is wrong with you Ian?"

"Whoa baby let's not overreact…"

"OVERREACT! Ian how do you think I feel about all of this! I'm sick of Cory… no offense or anything." Danielle said looking at Cory.

Cory shrugged his shoulders. "It happens."

Danielle looked at Ian. "I love you so much. I really want to be with you. But I don't want to be in involved in a love triangle, because those hurt people." Danielle looked at Draco and he looked down at his robes. She turned her attention back to Ian.

Ian walked over to Danielle and gave her a hug. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down as she sobbed into his shoulders. "Shh…it's alright. I'm sure Cory will leave you alone." He shot a look at Cory.

Cory said, "Yesterday I was talking about leaving Hogwarts and disguising myself as a girl and go to an all girls' prep school, so I can look up the girls' skirts."

Danielle laughed.

"It's true!"

Danielle laughed again and looked at her boyfriend. "Ian?"

"Yeah." Ian said letting go off the embrace.

"I can't imagination my life without you. I wouldn't be the person I am today, if I never met you. And I don't want this relationship to end."

"Aww." Draco and Sean said jokingly

"Shut up!" Ian said to his friends. He smiled at Danielle. "Baby, I don't want this to end either and I'm not breaking up with you. I never was."

Danielle paused and thought about what Ian had just said. "Then why did you make the bet in the first place?"

"I told you it was because I wasn't thinking straight."

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not buying it Ian."

"But you have too…this is the part where we kiss and make-out!"

Danielle laughed; she couldn't keep a serious face. "Fine Ian I'll forgive you this time. But I'm not going to French you today." She smiled and waved to Draco and Sean. "Later!"

All the Slytherins glared at her as she walked out of the common room.

"Smith?" said Sean

"Yeah?"

"What if she tells the Gryffindors our password?"

There was silence.

Draco and Sean jumped off the couch immediately following Ian out of the portrait. Together they chased Danielle down the corridor.

Ian said, "Baby!"

"Danielle!" yelled Sean

"Mcleod!" yelled Draco

The next day Nehal, Jackie and Ron decided to spy on the Ravenclaw's Quidditch practice. They hid behind the bushes while Nehal was holding the binoculars. "This is incredible."

"I know." sighed Jackie as she watched some of the Ravenclaw boys take off their shirts.

"Their team has no weakness! Roger must be a really great captain." Nehal handed the binoculars over to Ron who was on her left side.

"Yeah your right." said Ron.

"We have to win the Quidditch cup this year!"

"No!" cried Jackie as she saw the boys put back their shirts on.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Nehal and Ron looking at Jackie.

Jackie looked at the two. "I um…I meant that I um…thought that you guys were talking about Ravenclaw winning the cup. My bad!"

"Wow! That guy just prigged!" said Nehal

"Rough!" commented Ron

"Wipeout!" exclaimed Jackie

Meanwhile Heather was in the girls' dorms finishing up her Transfiguration homework when she realized that she needed a book from the library to finish of the work. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

It was Tommy. "Hi Heather!"

Heather looked shocked. Tommy never came in the girls' dorms. "Tommy. Hey."

"So, uh I thought maybe we could go to the library and read up on some books."

"Oh yeah, that sounds great! I need to get a book there, so it works out perfectly."

"I hope its ok me stopping by in your dorm like this."

"It's fine. I mean why wouldn't it be."

Tommy laughed.

Just then there was another knock on the door. Heather rolled her eyes. "Come in!"

Neville then entered. He raised his eyebrows at Heather seeing Tommy in the room. "Hi. Tommy I didn't think-"

"I'd be here?" Tommy finished Neville's sentence. "Yeah well it's a free country!"

Heather looked at Neville. "What's up?"

"Uh nothing I just thought maybe we could go the library and look at books about unicorns." replied Neville

"Oh…that sounds fun." Heather started to feel uncomfortable. "Well how about we all go the library together?"

"No, no Heather really its okay." said Neville

Tommy looked at Neville. "Actually it makes more sense if you go with her to the library because I just remembered that I have to owl my parents in Germany."

"Yeah and also because I'm HEATHER'S BOYFRIEND!"

There was an awkward silence that followed Neville's outburst.

"Right, well I'll just go now…" said Tommy.

Heather said, "Tommy, wait! Don't go!"

Neville said angrily, "Oh so you don't want him to go!"

"No, I…"

"You're not on my side?" asked Tommy

"I am…but I…"

Tommy sighed, "I'll catch up with you later Heather." He then left the room.

Heather turned around to face Neville. "What was that about?"

"I was hoping you could tell me!"

"Nev Nev, Tommy and I are just friends."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, let's just go the library and pretend this never happened."

"Sounds good, especially the pretending part."

When they reached a table at the library there was yet another awkward silence.

Heather then noticed that Draco seemed to be wandering around the Isles looking for a certain book. "Excuse me Neville, while I go unpowder my nose…achoo!" Heather then snuck up behind Draco. "Sup Malfoy?"

Draco turned around, surprised to see Heather. "Oh…hey Reid. How's it going?"

"Good…what are you up to Draco Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Heather raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes I'm sure." Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes I'm positive?"

"Are you being a good boy today?"

"Yes…wait a minute I'm a bad boy of course I'm up to no good."

Heather laughed, "Ooo gotcha there. Oh Malfoy when will you ever learn the wrath of my ways?"

"Hopefully never. Oh yes I found the book."

Heather looked at the book he was holding in his hand. "**How to make love potions and make the girl of your dreams fall for you By: Ricky Toadsworth." **Heather looked at Draco. "Why on earth would you want to make a love potion?"

"Oops…wrong book." Draco picked up another book. "This is the right one!"

Heather said, "I see…**How to bewitch that special someone to fall head-over-heels for you." **

"What?" said Draco nervously. "I…uh…must be in the wrong shelf."

"This is the love section! Ooo! Malfoy's got a cru-ush!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Well if you don't have a crush then why are you flipping through the pages of **Karma Sutra **right now?"

Draco smirked at Heather.

"Going to try some moves? You know sex is forbidden in Hogwarts."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't…so who's the girl?"

"You don't know anything Reid!" said Draco mysteriously and backed away evilly.

"Are you still going to check out that book?" asked Heather

"Shut up!" yelled Draco

"Excuse me!" said Madame Prince. "What do you think you're doing?"

(8) _Having fun isn't hard when you've got a library card (8) sang Heather. _(That song is from Arthur by the way, LOL)

"Are you checking out the love potion book, Mr. Malfoy?"

The people in the next table started giggling.

Draco said, "Its extra credit for potions."

Heather smiled to herself and walked back to Neville.

Neville said, "Why were you talking with that creep?"

"Creep? I don't see a creep!"

"Malfoy."

"Oh…Malfoy. Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Heather." Neville gulped. "Malfoy is evil and mean and he'll do anything to get what he wants…just like his father."

Heather laughed. "Anything he wants eh? Uh oh."

"What?"

"Jackie! Come Neville we have to warn her!" Heather and Neville dashed out of the library and scurried into the Gryffindor common room where Jackie was reading a Teen People magazine. "Jaxs we need to talk."

Jackie closed her magazine. "Okay, what's up?"

Heather whispered to Jackie, "Malfoy's going to try and have sex with you!"

Jackie showed no emotion at all. "You're joking?"

"No."

"Well…Heather how do you know that he wants to…you know?"

"I know this because I saw him checking out Karma Sutra and a love potion book."

"Love potion book?"

Heather nodded her head, while Neville just standed there dumbfounded to what was going on.

Jackie got up from her seat and whispered to Heather and Neville. "If Draco thinks that the only way we can be together is if he uses a love potion…boy is he wrong. I'm not going to let him do _anything _on me!"

"What do you mean?" asked Neville

Jackie smiled. "You don't date a Malfoy without learning a few tricks from him."

**A/N: Hey! How goes it? Enjoy this chappie. **


	35. Chapter 35 Showdown

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Harry Potter! Omg new book is coming out! So excited!

It was now April. It took three months for Draco Malfoy to complete the love potion. Now all he needed to do was get Jackie to drink it, but he wasn't exactly sure how. But he had a feeling that this plan was going to work. After all he was a Malfoy.

Danielle, Heather, Nehal and Jackie were on their way to the great hall when Draco stopped them in the middle of the hallway.

Draco said, "Hello ladies, good morning."

"Morning." mumbled the four girls with no enthusiasm at all.

"Yes…well…Jackie can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh…" said Jackie

"It will only take a few minutes."

"Fine." Jackie figured it was safe, because Draco hadn't tried anything on her for the past couple of months.

Nehal, Heather and Danielle made their way to the great hall. Heather looked back at Jackie worried.

Danielle said, "Oh shit I forgot my Divination book in the common room. I'll be right back guys."

So Nehal and Heather sat down at the Gryffindor table beside each other.

"What do you think Malfoy wants?" asked Nehal

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows." Then she remembered about the love potion book. "Hey Nehal have I told you anything important recently?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I need to tell you something…."

"Sure what's up?"

"I think Malfoy wants to…" Heather made a motion with her hands. "With Jackie."

"He wants to what?"

"You know…."

"I'm not sure I do."

Heather whispered to Nehal, "He wants to have sex with Jackie."

"WHAT?" yelled Nehal

All the Gryffindors looked at Heather and Nehal.

Nehal said, "Uh, Heather here was just telling me a funny joke, but I didn't get it…"

Everyone then turned their attention back to their food.

Heather looked at Nehal. "That's the best thing you could come up with?"

"Yes, now are you sure about this Hey Hey? I mean Malfoy is actually a good guy, you know well…not that good but he's an awesome friend, oh so are you, Danie and Jaxs by the way."

"He's a guy, Nehal. I mean follow the nature trail and they're all the same."

"Heather-"

"Nehal, Malfoy could have any girl in this school and he wants Jackie. He really likes her, but she's too blind to see it."

Nehal sighed, "I know. But trust him Hey Hey, trust Jackie, maybe try trusting yourself, okay!"

Danielle then came back. "That was a close one. I thought someone had stolen it."

Meanwhile Draco led Jackie to an empty classroom.

Jackie said, "What do you want Draco?"

Draco answered, "I want you to meet me in the room of requirements at 7:00 tonight."

"Why should I?"

"Well, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"What a coincidence, same with me."

"Well…what if I don't bother to show up?"

"Oh trust me you'll want to." Draco kissed Jackie on the fore head. "See you later princess." He then walked away leaving a glowing Jackie. (LOL, glowing!)

"Princess? He called me princess! Wow I feel…like a princess now. Princess Jackie. Yeah I can see that now."

Some 2nd years were staring at her.

"Can't a girl have a conversation with herself?"

They still stared at her.

"Jeez people these days." Jackie then walked off to join her friends. She took a seat beside Danielle.

Nehal, Danielle and Heather waited eagerly for Jackie to talk, but Jackie just seemed interested in her cereal.

Jackie said, "Do I have something on my face?"

"What happened?" Nehal reached over the table and smacked Jackie on the back of her head.

"Ow! Well he just asked me to meet him in the room of requirements. No biggie."

"Biggie?" said Heather. "Hello Jackie this is going to be a defining moment in your life!"

"Say what?"

"Remember…he wants to sleep with you."

Nehal said, "You know you should have just said that to me instead of making weird hand gestures."

"That bastard." said Danielle. "I wanted to be the one to lose my virginity first out of the four of us."

Jackie looked at Danielle. "Well…I'm not ready yet. So what should I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth Jackie." replied Danielle

"But he's already-"

"He's already what?" asked Nehal

"Not a virgin!" answered Danielle simply. "Now can you please pass the pumpkin juice?"

Nehal handed Danielle the pumpkin juice looking shocked. (LOL)

"Who told you?" asked Jackie

"Ian."

Nehal and Heather gasped and looked at each other.

Jackie said, "But guys…this isn't something that should be spread around the whole school."

"Oops." muttered Danielle.

"Who did you tell Danie?"

"Only Fiona…oh and Harry because he was asking me advice for sex so I just told him he should just ask Malfoy if he was desperate for answers."

"Good job Danielle. You just got me into a whole lot of trouble."

"How?" asked Heather

"If Harry talks to Draco, he'll think that I told him!"

Danielle said, "Don't worry. He'll be too embarrassed to ask. I mean think about it. Asking your arch-rival for sex tips…hello who does that?"

"I do!" said Hermione.

Nehal glared at Hermione. "Really? Who's your arch-rival?"

"Amanda Ott. Honestly, I thought you guys would know that."

"Well sorry Mione that we don't know everything like you do!"

"Yeah!" added Danielle. "So shut up and go talk to Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started knitting another hat for the house –elves.

Heather replied, "Anyways, I think Danielle's right."

"Still…" said Jackie who looked worried. "Just don't tell anyone else. Promise guys?"

"Promise." Nehal, Heather and Danielle answered.

Jackie said, "I'll have to talk to Fiona about this in Divination."

On the way to Divination, Heather saw Neville.

Heather said, "Hey Neville."

"Stay away from my wife!" yelled Neville

"Okay…if you're sure."

"Bye Heather!" said Danielle. "See you up there."

Neville looked at Heather after she said bye to her friends. "I wish I could see more of you."

"We spent the whole Christmas holidays together!" answered Heather

"I know but we've rarely talked since school started."

Heather thought, "Oh no! I guess I've been avoiding him for a bit too long. Even though we went to the library yesterday. I really wish I could break up with him…but after seeing his parents…"

Neville just looked at Heather waiting for a response. Her response was leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. In return, he put his hands through her hair.

"Ow!" said Heather

Neville tried to pull out his hand but his watch was stuck. He then pulled his hand really hard.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather

"Sorry."

Heather head butted Neville and the watch fell down in a million tiny pieces. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No problem. I never really liked that watch anyway. Are you coming to Divination?"

"In a second…Timmy's sending me a message."

Neville then skipped of the Divination class.

In Divination class….

Nehal said, "Hey, where's Heather?" She saw Neville come into the room without Heather.

"Maybe she went to the washroom." suggested Danielle

Danielle and Nehal sat down beside each other.

Nehal looked at Danielle, "So how are things with you and Ian?"

"Great!" answered Danielle

"Wow you seem happy."

Danielle smiled widely and nodded her head making Nehal laugh. "Yeah I am happy. You know I just...I really want it to be different this time. For better for worse, I really feel connected to him."

Nehal nodded her head. "I'm sure things will be okay between you two."

"Fiona!" dictated Jackie in an extreme fashion.

Fiona spun around. "Yes?"

Jackie said, "Um…I forgot what I was going to say. Oh wait I remember now! Did Danielle tell you something very personal about Draco?"

"Yes. Yes she did. But don't worry I didn't tell anyone."

"Good, because he would probably kill me."

Fiona laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't do that. But if he does can I have all your funky cool bracelets?"

"Fiona!"

"I'm just joking. Alright…can I sit with you guys today?"

"Sure."

Fiona sat down at the girls table. "Hey guys."

Just then Heather walked into the classroom sitting down next to Fiona. "Sup Fiona?"

Nehal said, "Heather where did you go?"

"Washroom."

"Yes I was right!" exclaimed Danielle

Professor Trelawney fainted. However, no one seemed to really care.

"Truth or dare!" said the ceiling

"Hey that's a good idea. Let's play!" said Danielle. "Heather, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" answered Heather

"Do you love Neville?"

"Gosh, no!"

"But he's your boyfriend?"

"Not if I had it my way. I want to break up with him but I feel so guilty…"

"Come on Heather, Neville's so nice to you!" replied Jackie. "Give him a chance."

"If you are going to break up with him you need to do it soon." advised Nehal

Danielle said, "Don't look him in the eye!"

"You guys! Neville's a really good guy. Is this about Tommy?" asked Jackie

"Maybe…" said Heather. "Neville's so boring."

"Still that doesn't mean you should dump him! That's just really low."

Heather argued back, "I have to break up with him Jackie. Can't you see it's the only way! I'm just not feeling this whole relationship with him. You know?"

"I know!" shouted Danielle excitedly, standing up on her chair. Everyone in the class looked at her. "Sorry." She sat back down again.

Fiona looked at Heather. "Well if you are going to break up with him, at least try not to hurt his feelings."

"That reminds me." said Nehal. "Are you and Jonathan still going out?"

"Yepp."

Jackie smiled. "That's so good."

"It's been almost four months now."

"Wow!" said Nehal who sounded impressed. "My relationship don't even last that long!"

They all laughed. Dean looked over at the table.

"What? You got a problem?" said Nehal

Dean turned away embarrassed and whispered something to Seamus.

"Anyways!" said Heather. "Does anybody understand this assignment?"

"Nope." Jackie, Danielle, Nehal and Fiona said in unison.

Suddenly, Riley stood up on his chair and said, "Why don't we just leave this class?" The teacher is not going to become conscious for another hour or so."

"We can't leave dumbo!" protested Nehal. "What if she wakes up and realizes that were not here?"

"So?"

"So she'll tell Dumbledore and then he'll tell McGonagall and then we'll lose house points. Our house Gryffindor is in the lead you know?"

"Ya Gryffindor!" said Heather

Riley scoffed, "Yeah well our house Ravenclaw is going to win the Quidditch cup!"

All the Ravenclaws cheered.

"Oh shut up." complained Danielle. "Why are we fighting? Fighting leads to violence and then to detention. We're supposed to be learning Divination. Am I the only one who actually likes this class?"

"Yes!" answered the class

"Oh…okay well then that settles it."

"Settles what?" asked Heather

"The argument."

"Oh okay I gotcha. Gotcha real good."

The bell rang, so the four girls left the class as quick as they could to get away from the madness.

"What time is it?" asked Jackie

Heather looked at her watch. "4:00."

"Three more hours until I get my revenge on Draco!"

"Ooo." Nehal and Danielle said.

"Darn tootin." said Heather. "When the moon is full and the planets are aligned I will take over the world! You'll see. You'll see, too. You'll all see. You'll all see."

Nehal said, "You're really starting to scare me."

"I'm okay with that."

"That's pretty special…" said Danielle

Heather said, "Of course it's special!"

Jackie laughed, as Nehal and Danielle looked freaked out.

At 7:10 Jackie walked into the room of requirements. She saw Draco sitting on the bed looking incredibly good looking and sexy.

Jackie said, "Sorry I'm late."

Draco said, "That's alright. I made a martini for you."

Jackie took the drink from him and smelt a familiar aroma of a love potion. "I'm just going to put on something a little more _comfortable. _Can I just borrow your sweater?"

Draco smirked. "Sure." He took off his sweater, but he still had shirt on under it, so he wasn't left bare chested.

When Jackie went to the bathroom to change, she poured the martini down the drain. "Sicko. Now it's time for my plan to unfold!" Jackie started laughing manically.

"Are you okay?" called Draco

Jackie stopped laughing. "I'm good." She put on some sexy clothes like the one in the Britney Spears video I'm a slave for u. It was a short a green tank-top and low rise jeans. She put Draco's sweater over top of her tank-top to see if Draco would change his mind about what he was doing. The sweater was a little too big for and smelled of Draco's cologne that he always wore. Jackie sniffed his sweater. "Mm…"

Just then Nehal walked into the room of requirements.

Draco looked surprised, "Nehal?"

Nehal said, "Hi."

"What's up?"

"Draco, your making a mistake. Please don't do this. This isn't the way to get back with her."

"Nehal…"

"But, the truth is, I want all the same things that you want, I do. But you just gotta find it in your heart to tell her how you really feel. I want you guys to be together."

Draco looked at Nehal. Jackie then walked out from the washroom, wearing Draco's sweatshirt. She hadn't noticed Nehal yet.

Jackie said, "Okay, superstar, are you ready to score?" Jackie suddenly noticed Nehal, who looked taken back. "Hey…what are you doing here?"

Nehal answered, "I just… I guess I just kind of got turned around." Nehal stared to leave.

"Nehal…" Draco said

Nehal stopped and looked at Jackie, who looked at Draco. Draco looked at Nehal. It was an awkward moment. Draco looked back at Jackie, who looked heartbroken.

Nehal broke the silence by saying, "I uh…really should go. Bye!" Nehal was so glad to be out of that room, but she hoped Jackie wasn't under the love potion.

"Whoa." muttered Draco.

Jackie looked at Draco, who was looking at the door as if waiting for Nehal to come back. "Are we gonna do this thing or what?"

Draco turned around. "Uh huh."

Jackie smiled mischievously at Draco. "Is it hot in here or what?"

Draco's jaw dropped at Jackie's outfit. He then followed suit and took off his shirt.

Jackie knew what he was trying to do and she felt like slapping him but instead she turned on some music. The song was Showdown by Britney Spears. Jackie smiled seductively and ran her hand through his hair. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Sometimes I just to have that out. (You know what I'm talking about!) Just something a girl's gotta do."

(8) Never thought I'd see you like this  
You lookin' good when you're half dressed  
Just let me give you one last test  
Is that a sin, no  
Am I too hot for you though  
Did you check out my video  
There's some things you don't know  
Like this

I dare you to stand in my way  
Just give in when you are ready to play  
Uh, like this

Here comes the showdown  
What goes around comes around  
And the crowds are waiting, oh  
'Cause if we break up  
Then we can make up  
Shake my body all night  
Here comes the showdown, oh

I don't really wanna be a tease  
But would you undo my zipper please  
Uh uh, please don't talk  
Listen  
I'll let you touch me if you want  
I see your body rise, rise  
And when you come, don't get too hot  
Butterfly

I dare you to stand in my way.  
Just give in when you are ready to play  
Like this

Here comes the showdown  
What goes around comes around  
And the crowds are waiting, oh  
'Cause if we break up  
Then we can make up  
Shake my body all night  
Here comes the showdown, oh

Forget the tension  
When we fight  
You make it up  
Turn down the light  
It's just a lover's game we play, yeah  
After the screaming's at an end  
Why don't we do it all again  
That's when the fun really begins  
Oh, whoa

Here comes the showdown  
What goes around comes around  
And the crowds are waiting, oh  
'Cause if we break up  
Then we can make up  
Shake my body all night

Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah

Here comes the showdown  
Here comes the showdown, oh  
What goes around comes around  
The crowds are waiting, oh

Yeah  
Here comes the showdown, oh (8)

(During the song Jackie was doing an exotic dance routine, LOL) There faces were inches apart. Draco hesitated for a moment, but then leaned in to kiss her.

Jackie backed away from Draco, giving him a puzzled look.

"Didn't work this time, Draco." She patted his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said innocently.

Jackie put her robes on over her clothes and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco sighed, "I know you don't have any reason to listen to me."

"You're right I don't." Jackie started to leave but Draco took hold of her wrist gently.

"Jackie. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I did."

"How sorry you are? Do you know that the entire time that we were dating I actually felt inferior to you? What a joke."

"Why?"

"Why? It's because your Mr. Big shot in the Slytherin house. And I'm not…I'm not like you at all Draco. We have nothing in common. We're from two different worlds."

"That's an excuse!"

"Whateves. Why don't you tell it to the girl you hooked up with last night? I was walking with Colt in the courtyard and I saw you making out with Jessica Sanders. You know 7th year Slytherin with blonde hair and green eyes. You two were all over each other. As far as excuses, you don't owe me any. I'm not your girlfriend. And from here on out, I'm not even your friend." Jackie slammed the door in Draco's face.

Meanwhile, Heather was debating whether to stay with Neville or not. She finally decided after doing pros and cons she wanted Tommy more. "Timmy I've made up my mind. I want to be with Tommy."

"Meow." said Timmy

"Aww you think I should be with him too?"

"Meow."

"Oh I love you too Timmy!" Heather spun Timmy around in the air and gave him a cat snack treat.

Jackie walked in the washroom to change her clothes. She saw Luna Lovegood flossing her teeth.

Luna said, "Hi."

Jackie said, "Hey." She then looked at Luna. "You're like, flossing...at school?"

"Do you have any idea how much bacteria accumulates in your mouth between lunch and dinner?"

"No, but the fact that you do tells me everything."

Luna laughed. "Where did you go?"

Jackie was rubbing mascara off her face. "The room of requirements. It's a long story."

"Try me?"

"Okay, okay. I met Draco there and he thought I was under a love potion but I was totally punking him by like not being under the potion. So then we got into an argument and yeah…"

"So are you still into him?"

"I don't know…but if you want him you can have him." Jackie said jokingly

Luna laughed her shrieking laugh this time, "Uh-huh thanks, but that's ok."

"Right because you couldn't possibly be interested in someone that I've dated before."

"No, because I couldn't possibly be interested in someone who treats women that way."

"Oh." Jackie then looked at her teeth in the mirror. "So how much bacteria, like a lot?"

Luna smiled and handed Jackie some floss. "A lot."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks."

Meanwhile Heather and Danielle were sitting in the common room when Jackie came in.

"So what happened?" asked Heather

"Did he try to…you know?" asked Danielle

"He thinks I'm so stupid!" exclaimed Jackie. "I played along until things were getting uncomfortable."

"Well that's good." said Danielle

"Where's Nehal?"

Heather replied, "I think she went to talk with Riley or something…"

"Interesting…well I'm gonna go to bed now." Jackie walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm room.

"Aww poor Jackie."

"Yeah." added Danielle. "I feel bad for her. I thought Malfoy was the one for her. But really I guess he wasn't."

Just then Nehal came in. "Hey, has Jackie come back yet?"

"Yeppers." said Heather. "But she went up to bed."

"Did he make a move on her?"

"Well-"

"If you say yes, someone's gonna be a knuckled sandwich."

Danielle said, "He didn't. Jackie played along with it. That's all she told us."

"I see." said Nehal plonking down into an armchair.

"Hmm…" The girls said thinking and pondering at the same time. Suddenly all of them got a splendid idea at once. They started smiling.

"Let's play pranks on him." eluded Nehal.

"I know what I'll do!" said Heather excitedly. "I need to find Timmy." Heather ran off.

"I'll destroy whatever Jackie thinks makes him so hot!" said Danielle

"His abs?" suggested Nehal

"But…"

"Butt? Gross. I'm sorry but I'm not into guy's butts."

Danielle laughed, "No I mean…his trademark…"

"His smirk?"

Danielle paused and pondered for a bit. "Besides that."

"His eyes?"

"Nope."

"I don't know, I give up!"

"His hair Nehal!"

"Oh yeah! That's why I started calling him Slimeball!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "So are you going to do anything?"

"I'll think of something…you'll see. But did you know that Quebec appeared to be on the move- confident, modern, shedding the rural attitudes of its past and achieving change within the boundaries of confederation." (LOL sorry gr.10 civics)

"Yes I already knew that Nehal."

Nehal looked sad.

"Come on let's follow Jackie's example and go to bed."

"Yeah, okay."

**A/N: Hi again. I am updating these chapters like crazy. Probably because I'm home most of the time and it's too hot outside to play basketball or soccer or any type of sport except for like swimming but I don't have a swimming pool in my backyard. Though my neighbors do. Sorry, anyways thanks for the wonderful supportive reviews. It means so much! **


	36. Chapter 36 The prank war

Chapter 36

That same night Danielle got Harry's invisibility cloak and went to the Slytherin tower. She was going to pull her prank tonight. She whispered the password to the portrait and was let in.

When Danielle entered the common room she saw a couple of 7th years passed out on the couches for having too many beers. Over on her right she saw some students studying or finishing homework. And on her left she saw some couples making out. Danielle had no idea how those students could possibly study when all you can hear is "Yes, yes, uh huh, mm…"

Danielle then proceeded to the boys' dorms. She tip-toed up the stairs very quietly. When she got up to the last step it made a creeping sound. The students who were studying looked up. "Oops." muttered Danielle. But then she remembered that she was invisible so she continued her journey, to walk down towards the boys' rooms.

Danielle thought, "Hmm…what room would the 6th years be in." But then she saw a 1st year boy was awake and was walking right towards her. Danielle immediately took off her cloak and the boy jumped back. "Shh…it's okay. I'm looking for the 6th year room? Do you know where it is?"

The boy answered, "Yeah it's right to your left, but if you're looking for Draco Malfoy his room is downstairs."

"Wait Malfoy has his own room?"

"Yeah I know. It's crazy."

"Defiantly crazy. Oh okay thank you so much." Danielle ran down the stairs and eventually found Draco's room. Danielle sighed. "I wish I had my own room." Danielle slowly turned the door knob and crept in the room. To her relief the room wasn't locked.

Danielle spotted Draco sleeping in a wife-beater. She then looked over to his desk where he kept all of his hair gel products.

Danielle took off the cloak and grabbed the product that Draco had seemed to use the most. It was called Dep 27 hair gel extra hold. Danielle grinned. She grabbed the pink hair dye out of her pocket. She mixed the dye with the hair gel. "Perfect." She thought.

Draco stirred in his sleep, and rubbed his eyes groggily.

Danielle froze. She thought, "He better not be getting out of that bed!" However, Draco opened his eyes slowly. He was still half asleep.

Danielle grabbed the cloak and rolled under his bed James Bond style. (That would be so much fun!)

Draco jerked his head. He could have sworn he just saw Danielle in his room. Draco thought, "I must be dreaming." He got out of bed.

Danielle could see his feet from under the bed. She held her breath. "Please don't let him see me." She thought.

Draco yawned and stretched his arms out in the air. "Gotta go piss." He muttered under his breath.

Danielle put her hand to her mouth trying to strain from giggling. Draco then closed the door behind him and left. This was Danielle's chance to exit. She sprinted to the door but by accident she knocked something over. "Shit." Danielle bent down. It was a shoebox full of Draco's personal belongings.

Being the curious girl she was, Danielle took some of the stuff out. She shuffled through them. She saw a picture of Draco and Nehal sticking their tongues out at the camera, a card with Dracos' name on the front that Nehal obviously did because Danielle recognized her hand writing. She opened the card up and it read:

**_Hey Malfoy, I just wanted to write you this note to let you know that I'm sorry for how I treated you last year and I'm glad were on better terms now. I now know never to judge a book by its cover. Actually that sounds kind of corny. I think I'm starting to go slightly insane. I'm taking a break from homework to color you a card, which turned out to look like a Christmas/military card. Well back to homework._**

_**Nehal Pradhan**_

Danielle shuffled past some other pictures of Nehal and Draco. Danielle could not believe this. She put a hand to her mouth. Was Jackie right? Did Draco and Nehal actually date each other? Danielle quickly put the box back and dashed out of Draco's room.

The next day everyone was eating in the great hall. Nehal, Heather and Danielle couldn't wait to see Draco with his new hair style. Danielle also didn't know if she should tell Nehal and Jackie about what she saw. She decided to not drop the bomb yet.

"Guys! What's going?" demanded Jackie. They had been giggling and looking at each other all throughout breakfast.

"Ha! You'll see." said Heather mysteriously.

"Look!" said Nehal

"Omg it worked. Ha, ha." said Danielle

They all turned around and saw Draco. Jackie's jaw dropped when she saw Draco's pink hair.

Draco smoothed his hot pink hair with his hand and sat down gracefully. Everyone at his table who were staring at him burst out laughing. Because of the laughter everyone else turned to look. Even the teachers.

"What's so funny?" said Draco, as he started to eat his breakfast.

Ian said, "Dude your hair is pink!"

"Classic. Real classic." commented Sean

"What?" exclaimed Draco. "Yeah right, you guys are funny. My hair is not pink! You're just jealous because I'm better looking then you!"

Cory replied, "Have you looked in the mirror today?"

"Yes!"

"Well didn't you see what you look like."

Everyone was wondering why Draco was acting so stupid. Even Crabble and Goyle knew what was going on.

Amanda whispered to Draco, "Drackie poo, your hair is hot pink. It looks terrible! I can't believe I slept with you!"

Draco just looked at Amanda. "Yeah I know I can't believe I slept with YOU! But seriously my hair is not pink. You all are just pulling a prank on me. But nobody can punk a Malfoy!"

Jackie whispered to her friends, "Ashton could punk him any day!"

Danielle smiled. "Yepp, Malfoy's been punked alright."

Heather said, "Malfoy could pass as Pink's twin!"

They all laughed.

"They could even sing a duet together!"

Draco said, "Come on guys quit playing around."

"Draco! My man!" said Dumbledore giving Draco props. "Yo' hair's da shiznit! Fo show! Shizzle nizzle, y'all!"

On the way to Transfiguration class Jackie walked beside Nehal and said, "Hey, I've been trying to find you all morning, where have you been?"

Nehal said, "Nowhere really."

"I wanted to talk to you about Draco. You left so quick the other night. What was that all about?"

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"We didn't really do much talking after you left."

"I was just returning a book I borrowed." lied Nehal

Jackie looked like she didn't know what to say.

Professor McGonagall said, "Please take a seat class."

Nehal went to sit with Draco, Jackie sat with Hermione and Danielle and Heather sat together.

Draco looked at Nehal, a little surprised that she was sitting next to him. "You look about as happy as _I_ do."

Nehal smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just… have some things going on."

Draco looked at Jackie who was talking animatedly to Hermione.

Nehal noticed that Draco was looking at Jackie. She turned to Draco smiling, "Have you told her how you feel?"

"No, not after what happened last night. I feel really bad about what happened."

"Can we not relive it, please? I…I'd had this really weird, long day, and I just…I probably wasn't making any sense."

"No, you were. But I had no idea you were coming over last night. You know and Jackie and I were just…"

"Like I said last night, you guys make a really good couple. You're good guy Draco, and she's one of my best friends."

Draco took a breath and said, "I barely even knew her last year… and now I can't imagine life around here without her." He shook his head.

Jackie gave Hermione her lip gloss to borrow because she had run out.

"She's so sweet."

Nehal laughed.

Professor McGonagall said, "Nice hair Mr. Malfoy."

Draco cursed under his breath.

Parvarti and Lavender giggled.

Parvarti said to Lavender, "Did you know that pink is the latest color this season?"

Lavender said, "Yeah I know. Especially for guys, it's supposed to bring out their feminine side."

Draco sneered, "Shut the fuck up you two!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" said Professor McGonagall

"Yes?"

"Please do watch your language."

Jackie whispered to Hermione, "Can you believe him?"

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly."

"Yes Professor." answered Draco

Professor McGonagall ten started the lesson plan. Nobody could really concentrate because whenever they looked at Draco they started to laugh.

"Please students pay attention or else I'm going to make you read from your textbooks!"

The students groaned.

"That's what you get when you interrupt my lesson!"

"Sorry Professor." said Hermione. "But I believe and speak for the class when I say some of us are just victims in this situation and that Malfoy's hair is causing a distraction to our learning benefits and process."

"Well, then there's only one way to solve this."

There was silence as the students sat there clueless.

"Jerry Springer!" Just then the whole classroom transformed into the Jerry Springer show. The crowd was shouting, "JERRY, JERRY, JERRY."

The theme of the show was **Out of control teenage boys.**

"Hello." said Jerry speaking into his microphone. "Alright today on the show we have Draco Malfoy."

Draco sat in the hot seat smirking.

"Now Draco has been punked as you can tell by his unusual hair color. Now on his right is Hermione Granger who feels that his hair is disrupting her education. Now Draco…"

"Call me Malfoy."

"Alright Malfoy do you want to know who did this to you?"

The audience cheered.

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay you heard him. Bring out the punker."

There was a shadow of Danielle. The door then opened and she came out. The audience booed her.

"What?" said Danielle innocently. "What's your problem? You don't know me, you don't know me. Whatever, whatever, whatever. I'm 16 years old, I've got my period, I can have a baby if I want have a baby." (LMAO) Danielle took a seat by Hermione.

Draco looked at Danielle wide-eyed. "You did this to my hair?"

"Yes and I have no regrets." Danielle crossed her legs.

"Great." muttered Draco. "My best friend's girlfriend is now my enemy."

"Ooo." The audience said, being sucked into the situation like a vacuum cleaner picking up a huge dust bunny.

Jerry said, "So Danielle, tell us why you did it?"

"Do what?"

"Oh honestly." said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Don't act so innocent."

"Well." Danielle cleared her throat. "I did it because he was trying to get back together with his ex, but instead of real love he used magic!"

"Ooo." The audience commented and started whispering to their neighbors.

Draco scoffed, "Whatever. " He looked at the audience. "Like either of you has used a love potion! I mean it was the only way!"

"How come it was the only way?" asked Hermione

"That's none of your business!" snapped Danielle

"Yes it is."

"No it's not! That's between Malfoy and his significant other." Danielle crossed her arms over her chest.

Backstage, the class was all watching.

"Omg." said Jackie. "This is so embarrassing."

Nehal patted Jackie's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

"Wow." said Heather. "This must be how celebrities feel when they talk about their relationships on TV and interviews."

"Um yeah Heather except Draco and I are not celebrities! Well I don't know about Draco, but it would be really cool to be a celebrity and be rich and famous!"

Nehal replied, "Whatever I do I'm going to make a whole lot of money!"

Heather said, "I thought you were going to follow your passions."

"Well money is my passion."

"Indeed it is." said a security guard who was standing behind them. "When I was little my mom always taught me to follow my heart for what I believe in. I've always wanted to be a teacher but when I found out how much they got paid I decided to skip the drama and become a security guard. And to this day forward my life hasn't been fully satisfied."

Heather, Nehal and Jackie just looked at each other.

Heather patted the security guard's big bold, strong shoulder. "Were gonna get through this buddy."

Draco said, "I mean, who would have thought this could have happened back when…"

Jackie muttered, "Don't say my name out loud."

"Jackie and I were dating."

"Damn it."

Danielle said evasively, "You been talking to Nehal much?"

"Little bit."

Jerry said, "Who is this Nehal character you're talking about."

Danielle answered, "She's one my best friends. Along with Jackie and Heather."

The audience started calling Draco a player.

Draco said, "I wish I was in her life more, you know?"

Nehal smiled weakly backstage.

Jerry said, "Guess we know what you lost."

The audience cheered.

"Actually Jerry." exclaimed Draco. "I lost _myself_ this year. And I dragged two girls away who I really care about. Well I know one has officially dragged away."

Jackie said, "Great now I'm a bitch."

Nehal looked at Jackie. "You were always a bitch!"

Jackie smiled and laughed. "Hey!"

Nehal stuck her tongue out at Jackie.

Danielle looked at Draco, "Are you into Nehal?"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I have found out that you have some pictures of her and stuff in your room last night. So I was just wondering…"

Nehal could feel Jackie's eyes and questioning glances.

Draco sighed, "I keep that stuff as a _reminder_ of how badly I screwed up things." He paused. "With Jackie."

Jackie sighed and looked down at her shoes. She felt so bad about what she said to him. She wished she could build a time –machine and travel back in time.

"To remind myself, if I ever get a second chance… I'd never let her go again."

The audience said, "Aww."

Heather said, "You gonna be okay Jaxs?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah. I'll be okay."

Jerry said, "So Hermione you haven't spoken that much. How do you feel about this?"

Hermione answered, "I believe its absolute rubbish."

"She always thinks that." said Draco

"Well all you ever think about is money and power!"

"Not true!"

"Please Malfoy I've known you for six years now and you're still a self-absorbed git!"

Draco objected, "That is so not true. Come on Mcleod you think I'm a decent person don't you?"

Danielle said, "Well I did but now you're just…freaky!"

"You actually thought he was decent? He's evil!" said Hermione

"That's only because you judge people to quickly. But NOW Malfoy is sick and twisted. Who uses a love potion!"

"You're a bitch! If you like him so much why don't you just be a Slytherin? You're wearing the tie!" spat Hermione

"You're just jealous of my boyfriend. The house doesn't matter. He's actually a _great _boyfriend that I love very much."

The audience said, "Aww." (Again)

Hermione glared at Danielle. "Don't you know all Gryffindors hate you because you and all your friends date Slytherins!"

"Hey, I don't!" said Heather from backstage

"Didn't you break up with him?" whispered Nehal

"It's on my to-do list." (LOL)

Danielle glared back at Hermione. "What the hell is your problem slut?"

Hermione then threw a chair at Danielle, but Danielle dodged it. She walked over to Hermione full with rage.

"What are you doing Mione?"

"You called me a slut!"

"Well it's true. You sleep with guys, and you wake up the next morning with loads of cash. Where does the money come from Mione? The sky? Trees? Honey, you're a whore!"

Hermione slapped Danielle.

Draco said, "Ooo, take your tops off!"

Danielle replied, "You're going down bitch!" She pushed Hermione.

Hermione yelled, "Who you calling bitch, bitch!" She pushed Danielle back.

The two girls started slapping each other and yelling curse words at each other. Danielle pulled on Hermione's hair making her yelp in pain.

Draco stood up trying to break the fight, no matter how much he liked watching it. "Ladies." Draco then got elbowed in the face by Hermione. He muttered. "Filthy mud blood."

Danielle threw a chair at Hermione.

"Oh I better go help out there!" said the security guard

"Do your thang!" said Heather giving props to her new friend. (Aww, LOL)

All the chairs had now been thrown by now. The audience was shouting and cheering. The security guards were trying to break things up but it wasn't really working. "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

Heather looked at the audience. Her eyes then widened when to her surprise and astonishment she saw Oliver cheering in the audience. "It's a sign!"

"What is?" asked Nehal

"Oh my gosh!" Heather ran out on the stage. She jumped into the audience and started crowd surfing. "JERRY!" she shouted. She was dropped into Oliver's lap. "Oh…hi."

"Hey…" said Oliver.

Jerry said, "Well that's all for today's show. Tune in next time for when Dr. Evil and his son join us for. **My dad is evil and wants to take over the world**!"

"Damn. I didn't even get to snog him." muttered Heather, so Neville couldn't hear.

The studio disappeared and they were now back in class.

Professor McGonagall said, "Er…class dismissed!"

Jackie whispered to her friends, "That was the weirdest class ever…"

"Yeah I can't believe I got into a cat-fight with Hermione." replied Danielle. "Omg I'm bleeding!"

Nehal laughed. "Come on Danie let's get you cleaned up."

Two weeks later, Nehal decided it was her turn to punk Draco.

Since Nehal had the key to the change rooms she decided to go in there and find Draco's broom and jinx it so he would play poorly for their match against Ravenclaw.

Nehal clutched the invisibility cloak around her and opened the door to the boys' change room. They didn't notice the door opening. Nehal tried not to stare at the six packs. She then saw a stack of brooms lined up against the wall, just as she was about to reach for one, she realized that all the brooms were exactly alike. Nehal thought, "Houston we have a problem!"

Draco said, "Yo Smith! Polish my broom for me!"

Ian sighed, "Alright." He took Draco's broom.

Nehal followed Ian around the corner. She had to get him away from the broom for at least five seconds so she could perform the jinx successfully.

Just then Crabble and Goyle came running over.

"Hey Ian." said Crabble. "Did you check out the new edition of witch playboy?"

Goyle said, "There are new pictures of Carmen Electra and Pamela Anderson!"

"Sweet." said Ian snatching the magazine from Goyle's hands.

Since Nehal was invisible she decided to perform the jinx now. She muttered "Jinx, jinx, jinxy jinx!" Nehal smiled and she started dancing. "It's so much fun to be invisible." she thought. "You could run around naked, make funny faces at people or sneak into concerts and no would know!" Finally, Nehal came back to her senses. She left the change room and met up with Jackie, Heather and Danielle who were sitting in the stands.

"Where did you go?" asked Jackie

Nehal answered, "I went to the washroom."

Danielle smirked. "How interesting…"

Heather laughed.

Jackie looked from Danielle and Nehal who were both sitting beside her. "Did I miss something?"

Both Nehal and Danielle were trying hard not to laugh like Heather.

"Okay you know I'm not even going to bother asking. I'm just simply going to watch this match. You do know whoever wins we play in the Quidditch cup match Nehal?"

Nehal scoffed, "Of course I know I'm captain!"

Danielle looked at Jackie. "And you're secretly hoping that Slytherin will win?"

"No. I don't care who wins."

Nehal said, "Ravenclaw is gonna win. No doubt about it Jaxs. They've got a strategy planned out and everything."

"Gurl you serious?"

"Damn right I am."

"Ooo its starting." said Heather as she starting eating her Smarties.

Fiona announced both teams and Madame Hooch motioned for both captains to shake hands. The match then began.

Fiona said, "This match is going to be quite fearsome! Whoever wins this match will go on to face the undefeated Gryffindor in the Quidditch cup match!"

Nehal smiled. "Undefeated. That is my new favorite word."

"Darn tootin!" said Heather

"Slytherin scores!" yelled Fiona. "Smith scores 10 points for Slytherin."

Danielle stood up. "Yeah Ian! That's my boyfriend everyone!"

"Good to know." said Hagrid.

Heather yanked Danielle down. "Danielle, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Oh…right I forgot I'm not a cheerleader right now."

Jackie said, "Don't worry Danielle it happens to the best of us."

Nehal then noticed that Draco's broom seemed to be flying awkwardly. She smiled. "It's show time."

"Say what?" said Jackie

Nehal repeated, "Its show time."

Jackie Nehal a weird look.

"Shit!" yelled Draco as he held onto the edge his broom with one hand. (Like Harry in the first movie)

Everyone was laughing at him except for the Slytherins. They knew better then to make fun of a Malfoy.

"Oh my gosh, what's going on with Draco's room!" cried Jackie

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Somebody must have jinxed it."

"Who would do such a horrible thing like that?"

"Yeah." added Danielle. "Who would do something like that?" Danielle then burst out laughing.

"Ravenclaw scores!" yelled Fiona. "Oh yeah, uh huh were good!"

Jackie said, "I bet Roger and Riley have something to do with this."

"I don't think they do." replied Heather. "Hey look there's only one green Smartie. What a loner!"

"What do you mean Heather?"

"Mean what?"

"That you don't think Riley and Roger have to do with it."

"Oh, that…I guess I just have this feeling in my gut, that tells me they are not responsible for this crime!" Heather did the shifty eye thing.

"Whateves. I shouldn't be even worrying about him in the first place. I don't know what came over me."

Nehal put her arm around Jackie's shoulders. "Don't worry Jackie it happens to the best of us."

"Hey I taught you that phrase! You can't use it against me!"

Nehal sniggered.

"This all too much, I'm going back to the common room. I'll see you guys later."

When Jackie left Nehal moved closer to Danielle and Heather. "You think I did something bad?"

"No." said Danielle. "Just something stupid!"

"Stupid? You're calling my prank stupid?"

"Yes!"

"Well…I couldn't think of anything better to do. Wait…you're the one that dyed his hair hot pink! And he's somehow managed to find a spell to get rid of it!"

Danielle looked at Nehal. "Fine we're even. Heather what are you gonna do?"

"Do what?" asked Heather

"Your prank!" Danielle and Nehal said at the same time.

"Oh well I was thinking maybe a month from now or two months…oh you'll see."

Meanwhile Jackie stepped into the Gryffindor common room. All she really needed to was rest. She was so confused about what was going on between her and Draco. Just as Jackie sat down on the couch she heard someone yell and scream. She looked around her. She was the only one in the common room. The other Gryffindors were probably watching the match or were in the library. "Uh…hello." Jackie said timidly.

Jackie heard glass break. The sound was coming from the boys' dorms. She dashed up the stairs and followed the noise. It sounded like somebody was getting beaten up. Jackie bit her nails, she wasn't even allowed here but she was scared that someone was getting hurt. Jackie stopped at the door on her right. This was the 6th year boys' room. Jackie didn't know if she should knock or not, but she held her breath and turned the door knob. Her eyes widened and she gasped at what she saw.

Back at the match…

"Chang catches the snitch!" Fiona remarked. "Ravenclaw wins! Congratulations! Party in the common room tonight! Oh yeah I'm supposed to say something nice to the Slytherins…can't think of anything, sorry!" Fiona turned off the microphone and she saw Professor Snape staring at her.

Professor Snape said, "You just lost 20 points for your house."

Fiona gulped.

Nehal said, "Hey let's go over and talk to Malfoy!" So she, Danielle and Heather sprinted over to the Slytherins, who looked glum about the match.

Danielle hugged Ian, "Good game Ian. You played really well."

Ian said, "Er…thanks but we lost."

"I know." Danielle smiled. "But it doesn't really matter if you win or lose does it, because in the end you get the girl." She kissed Ian on the lips.

"Of course it matters if you lose!" Draco said angrily. "My father's gonna kill me. I wanted to win for him!"

Nehal then felt guilty for what she had done. "Sorry to hear that Malfoy."

"It's okay, whoever jinxed my broom is gonna pay." Draco glared at Danielle.

"It wasn't me!" exclaimed Danielle. "Me swears. Me swears on the precious!" (LOTR)

Heather laughed.

Nehal said, "It wasn't Danielle who did it."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Then it was you?"

"Ooo your good." replied Heather.

Nehal looked at Draco. "It was actually Colin Creevy. But he's afraid of you so, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Draco smirked. "Aren't they all?"

"No." Nehal, Heather and Danielle said in unison.

Draco said, "Name some people who aren't scared of me?"

"That's easy." said Danielle. "Me, Nehal, Heather, Fiona, Riley, Cory, Colt, Rocky, Jack-"

"Okay that's enough. But one of your candidates is wrong!" He smirked again.

Nehal groaned. She hated when he smirked. His face went all lopsided.

"Who?" asked Danielle puzzled.

"If you're thinking of Jackie, she's not afraid of you." said Heather and walked away.

"Only a wimp would be afraid of you!" snapped Danielle and followed Heather.

Nehal was going to follow but felt she had a say in this, "I wish you had won."

Draco raised his eyebrows again. "Are you apologizing to me?" He sounded surprised and happy.

"No!" Nehal said quickly. "I just realized how easy it would be to beat you and your team in the finals!" Nehal smiled sweetly and walked away.

Draco just stood there stunned. Crabble and Goyle waited for further instructions from Draco. "We ride at dawn!" (LOTR again, ahaha)

Jackie's eyes widened in horror. There kneeling down was Harry bleeding very badly on the floor. But standing above him was a death eater. (Uh oh) Jackie just stared at the death eater in shock. She didn't know what to do. All these memories of last year came back to her. When she got kidnapped by one of them and meeting Voldemort face to face. Jackie reached for her wand and pointed it at the death eater. "Step away from the boy. I repeat step away from the boy."

The death eater cackled and then jumped out the window.

Jackie ran over to the window sill to make sure the death eater was gone and it was. She then turned her attention back to Harry who was lying down on the ground in pain. She knelt down beside him. "Oh my gosh Harry are you okay?"

Harry nodded his head.

"What happened? Did…that thing try to attack you?"

"Go…get Dumbledore. Bring him here. I-I need to talk to him. Please, it's urgent!"

Jackie nodded her head. "Right, I'll go find him. In the meantime take these." Jackie reached in her robe pocket and gave Harry a container of Tylenol.

Jackie dashed down the stairs and out of the common room. She ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, but she kept tripping over her robes because she was wearing flip-flops. (It's like end of April, beginning of May) Jackie then came to Dumbledore's office. She said the password. "Mentos." And Jackie was let in.

Dumbledore said, "Yo good to see you Miss Allan."

"Likewise." Jackie took a breath. "Sir you have to come to Gryffindor tower, Harry he's-"

"Mint?" Dumbledore held out a bowl of mints for Jackie.

"Harry is practically dead and you're offering me a mint?" Jackie looked at the mints. She shrugged her shoulders and popped a mint in her mouth.

"So tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"With all due respect sir you must go to the boys' dorms right away. Harry is seriously injured."

"Can't Pomfrey take care of the little shit-head?"

"Um, I-I um…don't think so. Please sir you have to go. I think Voldemort sent a death eater after him!"

Dumbledore almost chocked on his mint. "Very well, let's rock this joint!" He followed Jackie up to the room where Ron, Neville, Tommy, Seamus, Dean, Nehal, Heather and Danielle were. He took hold of Harry's hand. "What's wrong with you man? What the hell happened here?"

Harry replied in a weak voice, "I'm not exactly sure…I was just catching up on my studies when someone from behind shot a spell at me and started beating me like a wild man. At first I thought it was Seamus trying to get all horny with me but when I turned around I saw this strange figure…"

"It was a death eater!" Jackie said getting impatient.

Dumbledore said, "Yo our schools are fully protected. Surely some wild death eater just couldn't come through the window. I mean somebody else would have seen it."

"Well nobody else did because they were all at the match. Whoever it was must have known that there was a Quidditch match going on."

"Good observation Miss Allan except for the fact that it's not true!"

"It is true! I saw it! I was a witness!"

There was silence.

Heather started to feel scared. She held onto to Tommy's hand. They both looked at each other.

Dumbledore said, "Yo we've had enough shit for one day. Come on Mr. Potter let's take you to da hospital wing. Holla!"

As soon as they left the room, Jackie looked at everybody. "You do believe me right?"

Again, there was silence. Danielle was the first to speak.

"Of course we do Jackie. " Danielle put an around her shoulders. "Well at least I do! I know that for a fact that a death eater wants Harry dead or at least out of Hogwarts. That's why he's been getting all of those serious threats."

"But there's millions of death eaters!" said Nehal. "How do we know who it is?"

Danielle looked at Nehal. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"It's Lucius Malfoy!"

**A/N: Ooo…so do YOU think it's Mr. Malfoy? Please review! Thanks everybody! **


	37. Chapter 37 Long conclusions

Chapter 37

"Oh my cognit!" exclaimed Heather. "I love this game."

Danielle gave Heather a weird look. "This isn't a game Heather. We're talking about attempted murder. If Jackie hadn't come in here, who knows what could have happened to Harry."

"No but it _is _a game. Haven't you guys ever played Clue before? My guess is Lucius Malfoy with the wand in the boys' dorms."

Nehal muttered, "That's a good guess."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "This is serious! We're going to keep an eye out on Harry at all times! And the other eye on Malfoy."

Heather said, "Well what if Harry and Malfoy are in different rooms? How are you supposed to keep an eye out for both of them?"

Neville said, "Hey I was just going to ask that same question."

Tommy looked jealous. He muttered, "Jackass."

"Guys cut it out!" said Heather. "Danie, why would Lucius Malfoy be sending death threats to Harry?"

Danielle said, "That's the thing Heather. No one knows why."

Later that night Jackie took Harry's invisibility cloak and went to visit Harry in the hospital wing. She was loosing sleep over this, and the event kept replaying over and over in her head, so she decided to talk to Harry about it. She took off the cloak and tip-toed towards his bed and gently shook him awake. "Harry, Harry."

Harry jerked up. "Huh? Whose there?"

"It's me Jackie."

"Oh hey…if you're here for the pills, Madame Pomfrey put them in the cupboard over there."

"Oh, okay thanks. Um…Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah!"

"I just…I know how scary death eaters can be and one attacking you must have been even scarier. I mean there's not a lot of spells you can use to protect yourself from them. ..Harry are you awake?"

Harry was snoring loudly.

"Great, just great he's asleep." Jackie then heard footsteps. She fetched the cloak and wrapped it around her.

The door opened but no one came in.

"That's odd." thought Jackie.

But just then a person appeared. It was Draco.

Jackie gulped. She thought, "Wow he is so hot. Wait, what is he doing here? Is he making sure that his father's plan worked out? Is he going to finish off the job right here and right now?" All of these questions were floating around in Jackie's mind.

Draco walked over to Harry's bed and smirked. "Stupid Potter." He mumbled.

"Jackie." muttered Harry.

Draco spun around.

Jackie thought, "Oh snap! He thinks I'm still here!"

"Are you there?" asked Harry

Draco looked really confused.

Jackie held her breath. Maybe she could quickly escape without him hearing her, except by accident her arm brushed Draco's arm.

Draco turned around. Jackie looked into his icy blue eyes. Constantly she found herself getting lost in them. She didn't realize where she was going because she was still staring at Draco as if he was a god of some sort. Well according to Jackie he was Draco Malfoy the sex god. (Oh yeah) Jackie bumped into the door head on. "Ouch, fuck."

Draco clenched his fists ready to attack or charge. He started walking towards where he heard the voice. He then stopped because he bumped into something or someone.

Jackie turned around and saw Draco. She gulped. She had to escape as soon as possible. Jackie started walking backwards but unfortunately she tripped over a garbage can and fell over dumping out its entire well…garbage.

Draco snatched the cloak and was stunned at what he saw. Luckily none of the other students who were sleeping in the hospital wing heard it. "Jackie?"

Jackie shrugged off a banana peel that was on her shoulder. "Eww!" She then looked up and saw Draco holding the cloak. "How y'all doing?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco putting out his hand, pulling Jackie up.

"Well…I…um…um…wait a minute what are _you _doing here?"

"I was…sleepwalking…"

"You sleepwalk?"

"Yeah, all the Malfoy's do. It all started out with my great-grandfather…"

"You know I don't really need to know your family history right now. So like your still like kind of asleep right?"

"Yeah kind of."

"So you're still dreaming?"

"Yes…"

"Well then in that case. Draco this is a dream. I am just a figure in your dream. What your seeing now is part of the dream."

"Are you sure? It seems so real."

"I know. But it's not. Now Draco I have to go to…somebody else's dream now so…goodbye!"

"Wait!" said Draco taking hold of Jackie's wrist.

"Yes?"

"You never answered my question."

"You never asked me a question?"

"Yes I did. Why are you down here? Why does this dream take place in a bloody hospital wing?"

"Well…um…it…um…takes place here because….you know it just does. You can't really tell where your dreams are going to be, what there about or what they mean in particular."

"What do you think this dream means?" Draco took hold of Jackie's hands.

Jackie gulped. "It means…that…that…" Jackie couldn't do this much longer. "That…I have to go."

"Oh. Well here's your cloak back."

"Thanks. Bye!" For once in her life, Jackie was glad to be away from Draco. For a minute she could have sworn that Draco was going to kiss her, not that she didn't want that to happen but she really wanted to move on.

Meanwhile Heather was ready for her prank. She had been busy preparing for it for weeks now. And now she was ready. Except for one tiny small detail. Heather thought, "Where is that damn invisibility cloak?"

Jackie then came into the girls' dorms. "Heather why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Heather

"Urgh! Enough with the questions. I think I'm getting a headache."

"Okay but can I have the cloak?"

"Yeah sure." Jackie threw the cloak to Heather. "I'm gonna go to bed now. My head seriously hurts."

Heather wrapped the cloak around herself and headed towards the lake. She smiled. Everything was going great. Draco was swimming lengths in the lake that he normally does at this time of night. Heather hid Draco's clothes. (He is wearing a bathing suit right now) She hid them behind a bush. Heather took off her clothes that were covering her bathing suit. She was wearing a black two piece, but the top was strapless. In addition, she put a green bikini top over the black strapless one. Heather then pretended to go into the water and not see Draco.

Draco was watching Heather with the corner of his eyes. Heather knew he was watching so she took off her green bikini top and knelt down in the water so it looked like she was topless.

"Reid?" called Draco

Heather spun around and covered her chest. "Omg I didn't even notice you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm swimming. Obviously your not." Draco smirked.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm just skinny-dipping! Have you ever gone skinny-dipping before?"

"Yeah! Are you kidding me?"

Heather swam over to Draco. "Draco Malfoy I command you to take off your swimwear!"

"Feisty one aren't you?"

Heather smiled in return. "Draco Malfoy I dare you to take it off."

"No way!"

Heather swam closer to Draco. "Do you have the guts Malfoy? Do you have the guts?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then do it! Come on I know you want to."

"Reid are you drunk again?"

"No silly! Why would you think that?"

"Well you're acting really strange."

"Strange is my middle name."

"I bet it is." Draco said sarcastically.

"Actually it's Jean!"

"Right…"

"So Malfoy do you have the guts?"

"Well, I…"

"If you don't do it the whole school's going to eventually find out your big secret."

"What secret?"

"Amanda's been telling everybody about how bad you are in bed. I'm assuming she's correct?"

"Alright I'll do it!" Draco took off his swim trunks and held them up for Heather to see. "You happy now?"

"Very." Heather inched closer to Draco. "So I guess the rumors are true; Mr. Size 14."

"Okay, whoa not so close Reid. You can look but you can't touch."

"Like I'd want too." She snatched Draco's swim trunks from his hand and swam to shore.

That's when Draco noticed that she wasn't topless. "Hey you tricked me!"

Heather laughed.

"Hey come back here! I need those!"

"Sorry Malfoy no can do. Later!" Heather grabbed her clothes and towel. She dried herself off quickly and ran away leaving a naked Malfoy behind.

The next day the whole school found out about the prank. People started congratulating Heather on the job well done. This caused Draco to not show up for classes because he was so embarrassed. He started sending letters to his father demanding that he be transferred to Durmstrang. All the Slytherin students were furious at the Gryffindors.

Meanwhile, Heather was in the girls' dorms petting Timmy and Crookshanks when Jackie slammed the door behind her. "Something wrong?"

Jackie said, "Actually now that you mention it, something is wrong."

"What?"

"Why did you steal Draco's clothes? That was really mean of you. It's not like he's done anything to you before!"

"Well ever since you guys broke up he's been such an asshole. But why are you taking out all your anger on me? Nehal and Danielle did it too! Even you did it!"

"Yeah…but that's not the point!"

"Well then what's the point?"

"The point is that…omg Crookshanks is humping Timmy!"

Heather looked at the two cats. "There just making love. Is something wrong with that as well?"

"No, just why would they do it on front of us?"

"I don't know."

Jackie sighed and sat down beside Heather. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just there's so much going on right now. I mean we have exams coming up; Quidditch practices every night, Harry getting attacked by a death eater and now this prank war! Way too much is happening right now. I just don't think I can deal with this. Excuse me; I have to um…go somewhere."

Heather sat in silence for awhile but then remembered the pills. "Jaxs wait!" Heather met up with Jackie in the common room. "Don't even think about taking those pills!"

"Shh!" hissed Jackie. "We're not talking about it in public! I have to go now." And with that Jackie left the common room.

Tommy came up to Heather. "Hey Heather."

Heather said, "Oh hey."

"Is there something going on between you and Jackie?"

"Omg Jackie and I are not lesbians! I thought we already established that! Or are you too much of a thick head to understand?"

"No I mean…why are you guys fighting?"

"What are you talking about Tommy, we're not fighting!"

"Well that's what it looked like!"

"Well maybe you should mind your own beeswax!"

"Well maybe you should break up with Neville so we can be together."

Heather looked away from Tommy.

Tommy sighed, "I'm tired of waiting Heather. I know it's hard but the longer you wait the worse your going to feel and the harder it will be to do it."

"I know. You've been really patient Tommy. But don't worry it's on my to-do list. Number 3 baby!"

"What else do you have to do?"

"I have to buy the Franz Ferdinand CD and buy my dad a birthday present."

"Well your dad's not here and you can't use electronics here!"

Heather then thought of having a threesome with Wensleygale and Oliver. "Mm…"

"What?" asked Tommy

"I think I'll go follow Jackie without her knowing."

Heather went out of the common room. She wondered how Draco could let a homicidal maniac tell him who he should date. Jackie and Draco seemed so perfect when she had stalked them at the end of last year. She then saw Neville. "Hey Neville! What's up?"

Neville was twitching and sitting in a corner. "Nothing much."

"I'm so excited for doing the vampire homework!" Heather gave Tommy a high five.

Neville sighed and looked away. "I have to say something but it's so hard."

"Tell me Neville. I'm here for you."

"I don't trust you anymore! You're always off with Tommy…or Wensleygale!"

"I don't get it…" said Heather confused. Why did Neville have a problem with Wensleygale?

"I'm breaking up with you!"

Heather was shocked. But she then started laughing. "OMG! I…never expected that!"

"Whatever. You think it's funny. I've gotta go."

"Neville wait!"

"Oh, and Heather? It's not me. It's you!" (LOL)

"Neville!" Heather yelled his name while he was running away from her. "This isn't right! I'm supposed to dump you, not you dump me!" Heather started to run after Neville. A lot of first years were kind of confused. But most of the school knew about Heather and Neville's relationship.

Meanwhile, Danielle and Nehal were walking down the corridors, their arms linked together as they chatted away and gossiped in a friendly manner. Danielle divulged all the interesting information she held over her fellow peers in an excited manner, briefly pausing now and again in their slow stroll when something shocking came up and surprised Nehal into halting.

"Seriously?" Nehal asked, looking at Danielle with wide eyes.

"Seriously. I encountered his brief little rendezvous with Cho Chang with my very own beautiful hazel eyes, and I'm telling you Nehal it's not a sight you wanna see so early on a Monday morning. That boy is not as fit under those clothes as he'd have us all believe. I have no clue why Meghan stays with that boy. She could do so much better." Danielle stated in a knowing tone.

"Wow they always seemed like such a perfect couple. I can't believe he cheats on her! That's so sad. I wonder what her friends Amanda and Casey feel about this." Nehal then remembered the time Dean cheated on her with Lavender. She was pretty upset, but she got over it.

However Danielle didn't sense the connection and continued with the gossip. "Oh please, Meghan is a Slytherin. She is anything but sweet. She's just as bad as he." Danielle informed with a smile as she looked over at Nehal who was looking back at her questioningly

"Go on." urged Nehal

"Every Thursday after cheerleading practice she meets up with Theodore Nott. . ."

"Omg him? He's so ugly!"

"Yeah I know, so anyway she meets up with Theodore in Flich's closet after cheerleading to make out . . .among other things." Danielle smirked at Nehal.

"What are you thinking?" Nehal questioned

"We should so bust them right now!" Danielle declared with a beaming smile.

"How do you even know they'd even be together? It's Monday afternoon and she's probably off with her oh so faithful boyfriend."

Danielle slowly shook her head from side to side in a knowing manner. "Meghan told this other Slytherin cheerleader Theresa who told Ian who told me that she's pulling a sickie on 'hanging out' with her boyfriend Steven who's a year younger then us by the way. So that today she can sneak off to Flich's room and get her fix."

Nehal laughed. "Sure why not, let's bust them!"

"Now you're talking!"

Just then Tommy came running up to the two girls. "Hey have you guys seen Heather anywhere?"

"Uh no why?" asked Nehal

"Oh well she broke up with Neville so I just wanted to see if she was okay or not."

"Omg Danielle I can't believe you didn't find out about this gossip! Tsk! Tsk! Well Tommy if we see her, we'll let you know."

"Okay thank you."

"No problem. Come on Danielle let's go bust Meghan and Theodore."

Meanwhile Jackie noticed that there was no Tylenol left. She figured Madame Pomfrey stole them for herself or Luna had used up the rest.

She walked back to the Gryffindor common room in defeat.

Tommy came running back up towards Jackie. "Hey, have you seen Heather?"

Jackie replied, "Um…well I was just talking to her like 15 minutes ago. So…I don't know, sorry."

"I can't seem to find her!"

"Maybe you should make one of those lost signs that people use when they can't find their dogs." suggested Jackie, trying to help Tommy.

Tommy gave Jackie a weird look.

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah well Neville and Heather have officially split up."

"Really? You must be pleased to hear that."

"Yeah I am pleased." Tommy told the rest of the story to Jackie.

Meanwhile, Heather was walking by herself in the courtyard. Jackie saw her from the window. "Hey Tommy I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later." Jackie ran out to see Heather. "Hey!"

Heather spun around and let Jackie catch up with her.

"Tommy told me about Neville. I was afraid something like this might happen."

Heather replied, "Ten points for Jackie."

"How's he doing?"

"Who knows? I don't think he'll ever speak to me again. I know I wouldn't."

**A/N: Aww poor Heather. Anyways please review! The next chapter is a long one. It's about the Quidditch cup! **


	38. Chapter 38 Anywhere but here

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the O.C. or One Tree Hill!

It was here. It was finally here. Today was the day of the Quidditch cup.

The Gryffindors were all in the change room. The room was filled with anticipation and nervousness.

Nehal cleared her throat.

All the players stopped talking and looked at her.

Nehal smiled. "Thank you. I would just like to say a few words for you guys. You all have been an awesome team! And I'm really glad that I was chosen to be captain. I know I may have worked you a bit too hard…"

"A bit?" Daryl and Jonathan said.

"Well it was worth it. I mean we've made it this far! This is the Quidditch cup people! When you walk onto that pitch I want each one of you to look at the sun, because if you lose to Ravenclaw today, I can pretty much guarantee you that sun will not rise the next day."

Everyone laughed except for Jackie. She knew Nehal meant serious business.

"That's not a joke! Were undefeated! There are only two things separating you from greatness. Number one is Ravenclaw. Number two… is you."

"Yeah!" cheered the team happy about Nehal's speech.

"We're gonna rip them up into tiny pieces."

"Yeah!"

"We're gonna show them that nobody and I mean nobody messes with the Gryffindor Quidditch team of 2005! So let's go out there and show them what we're made of!"

The team jumped up and down, getting pumped for the match. They all put their hands together in the middle and said, "Gooooo Gryffindor!" They walked onto the pitch looking tough and ready.

The Gryffindor cheerleaders waved their pom-poms madly in the air.

Fiona said, "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. Welcome to the biggest game of the century. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor! These teams both have great captains and have good sportsmanship. So without further a due, will the captains please shake hands."

Nehal shook Roger's hand with confidence that Gryffindor was going to win.

Roger said, "May the best man win."

Nehal raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I mean may the best _team _win."

"Whatever. After this match Roger, I won't have to see your ugly face ever again!"

"Why is that?"

"Because my team and I are gonna wipe it off." Nehal then got into a ready position to catch the quaffle.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle. Nehal caught the quaffle. She threw it back to Jonathan who soared threw the air and passed it to Daryl who passed it to Nehal who scored.

"10 points for Gryffindor!" exclaimed Fiona

Danielle whispered to the cheerleaders. "Okay girls let's do the pyramid formation!"

Heather's eyes widened in return. "But Danie we haven't practiced enough!"

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure it will be fine."

So all the Gryffindor cheerleaders formed a pyramid formation with Sanja at the top.

Everyone in the stands was clapping and cheering.

"Wow!" said Fiona. "While everyone was noticing the cheerleaders Ravenclaw scored. Funny how that happens."

The Gryffindor fans were upset about his and they started to throw water bottles and their wands at the cheerleaders.

"Danielle!" said Heather. "This is your entire fault!" Just then a water bottle hit Heather at the side of her face. "Oh!" She swayed a bit then collapsed on the ground.

"Heather!" cried Danielle kneeling down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…ouch that really hurt. Who the hell threw that?"

"I think it was Neville…"

"Oh." Heather stood up with the help of Danielle. "Hey Neville suck it!"

Lots of people laughed, however Hermione thought Heather's behavior was rather childish.

After 10 minutes, Ravenclaw was winning 50-20.

"Come on team!" encouraged Nehal. "We can do this! Don't let them get the best of you!"

"Yeah right." muttered Jackie. Just then a bludger fled towards her. Jackie ducked just in time. "Watch it here! I'm trying to look for the snitch!"

Nehal flew towards Ron who wasn't doing a good job at keeping. "Come on Ron you can do this!"

"I'm just so…nervous."

"Well don't be!" Nehal flew away from him. (Aww)

Ron's face was really red now. Jackie smiled at him indicating that everything was going to be okay.

All the Ravenclaws were playing rough and unfair. They kept sending bludgers at random players and Madame Hooch wasn't calling anything.

Nehal flew to Roger, "Tell your beaters to stop! You're not playing by the rules!"

"Who cares? It's the final match!" answered Roger and he flew away from Nehal to catch the quaffle.

"This is so unfair." muttered Nehal.

Fiona said, "Wow what's going on with Ravenclaw, there playing like Slytherins!"

Jackie flew to Nehal. "Neh Neh you gotta do something. Their creaming us!"

Nehal said, "I don't know what to do Jackie."

"Nehal, you're captain. We can still do it. You just need to stop pouting!"

"I'm not pouting!"

"Nehal please! We're all depending on you."

"Well maybe you shouldn't!" Nehal flew towards the Ravenclaw keeper.

Jackie thought, "What's up her ass?" (LOL)

Ravenclaw was now leading 120-40.

"When's the snitch when you need it." muttered Jackie.

Nehal was exhausted. She felt like she was the only member on the team who was actually doing something. "Wake up sleepy heads!" Nehal looked at David and Will as she said this.

Fiona said, "This match is totally out of control! If Nehal and her team don't score goals or see the snitch then there doomed!"

Nehal knew there was only one thing she could do now. "Timeout!"

Madame Hooch obeyed and blew the whistle.

"About time!" said Jonathan when they landed beside Nehal. "I have been waiting for that call in the longest time."

"IS THAT WAY YOU DROPPED THE QUAFFLE WHEN I PASSED IT TO YOU?" thundered Nehal.

"It was an accident."

"Yeah okay whatever. Guys were slacking. What is wrong with you people?"

"There killing us Nehal! Maybe we should just forfeit!" replied Ron.

"FOREFIT? We are not forfeiting! Are you crazy Ron? We are going to win this match! We are human beings people!"

"Except for Ron, who keeps letting goals in!" complained David

Ron glared at David.

Nehal said, "Listen up! I have faith in you guys and I know we can win this! We just have to play this match as if it were any other match! If we play as a team, we can win as a team! I know the Ravenclaws are being really unfair and Madame Hooch is favoring their side, but if we sink to their level then we'll be just like them! We are Gryffindors not Ravenclaws! We're going to play like Gryffindors! David what are you?"

"Er…a Gryffindor?"

"Right! Will what are you?"

"A Gryffindor!"

"Daryl?"

"I am a Gryffindor!"

"We are all Gryffindors! And we're gonna go out there and play like-"

"Gryffindors!" The team answered.

Nehal smiled. "Alright fellow Gryffindors let's go out there and kick some butt!"

"And the game is back on!" said Fiona. "Now let's hope the Gryffindors can come back!"

Danielle and Heather started dancing and cheering. Danielle did the moonwalk while Heather did the chicken dance. Therefore, to show support for the Gryffindor Quidditch team all the Gryffindor fans did the chicken dance as well.

Jackie looked at all the people in the stands. "The crowd's gone bonkers!" (Omg I love that word! Bonkers! Bonkers! Okay you get the idea)

"Yeah chicken dance!" said Fiona. "Oh look Nehal's on a breakaway she shoots she scores!"

Everyone cheered.

Danielle and Heather started singing and dancing to Yeah by Usher.

(8) Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap) (8)

"Suck eggs biotch!" yelled Nehal at the Ravenclaw keeper.

"Good job Neh Neh." said Jackie giving Nehal a high-five.

"Thanks. Have you seen the snitch yet Jaxs?"

"Nope."

"Keep looking. It's bound to turn up sometime. Oh pass here Daryl I'm open!"

10 minutes later the score was 120- 100 in favor of Ravenclaw.

"We're catching up!" squealed Heather

"I know!" exclaimed Danielle

"Nehal's doing such an awesome job!"

"Yeah so is Jackie."

"Danielle?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Heather." The two girls hugged.

Hermione gave the girls a weird look. "Honestly, can you get any weirder?"

"Oh yeah!" said Heather.

"Nehal scores again!" commented Fiona. "It's now a tie game! Unbelievable! This is the most exciting Quidditch game ever, since the last time they played with the new glass and Cho and Jackie suffered serious injuries."

Jackie looked at Fiona. "Yeah thanks Fiona. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Fiona said not noticing the annoyance and sarcasm in Jackie's voice.

Roger then whispered something in Riley's ear. He nodded his head and sent a bludger towards Nehal.

"NEHAL WATCH OUT!" yelled Jackie. But it was too late. The bludger hit Nehal in the head and she soared down to the ground, becoming unconscious.

Professor McGonagall looked worried.

Riley gulped. He felt bad for what he did but he had to do it for the team.

"Uh oh!" said Fiona. "Captain's down. Looks like Gryffindor will have to win it without their best player."

All the players looked at Jackie for further instructions.

Jackie said, "Don't look at me! I don't know what to do!"

"You're the assistant captain!" replied Will

"No I'm not! Ron is!" Jackie pointed at Ron.

"Me?" said Ron. "How can I be assistant captain when you have the letters AC on your robes!"

Jackie looked down at her glittery stylish Quidditch robes. "Well would you look at that! I am assistant captain!"

"So what do we do?" asked Jonathan impatiently. "Should we forfeit the match or keep playing?"

Jackie really didn't know what to do. This was a big decision. Even though the answer seemed kind of obvious she wasn't sure. She looked down on the ground at Nehal who wasn't moving. She then looked at the anxious Quidditch players. "We will keep playing. That's what Nehal would want us to do!"

So they resumed the game.

Jackie looked around for the snitch but then saw Cho diving for it. Her hand was so close to grasping the snitch. Jackie kicked her broom. "Hurry, go, go, go!" But it was too late! Jackie wasn't fast enough to catch up with Cho.

All the Ravenclaws surrounded her and cheered.

"Ravenclaw wins the Quidditch cup of 2005!" said Fiona. "Congratulations, well done! That was bloody fantastic!"

Danielle and Heather glared at the Ravenclaw cheerleaders.

Jackie shook Roger's hand, while most of the team rushed to see if Nehal was okay. "Congratulations! You played well…I mean your team played well."

Roger grinned. "Thanks. I'm really happy that we won. Since it's my last year here, you know?"

Jackie smiled at Roger but secretly thought that he was rubbing it all in her face to make her feel bad. "Yeah good job Roger, so I'm gonna go see if Nehal is okay." She then hurried off to see Nehal.

"She has a pulse!" said Heather who was kneeling beside Nehal.

Professor McGonagall rushed over to the scene. "Lift her up Hagrid!"

With his massive arms Hagrid scooped Nehal up and he took off to the hospital wing.

"Professor." Danielle said timidly.

"Yes Miss Mcleod?"

"She's going to be okay right?"

"Yes. Yes she will be. She might be in there for a week or so but she'll be okay. I'll have to inform her parents though. That fall could cause some permanent brain damage." With that she went to follow Hagrid.

Heather turned to face Jackie and Danielle. "Omg guys what if Nehal looses her memory and doesn't remember us?"

"That would be freaky." replied Jackie staring at the spot where Nehal had lay.

Danielle scoffed, "Come on guys that's not going to happen. Nehal's a fighter!"

Just then Ian and Draco came running over to them.

"Hey baby." said Ian giving Danielle a hug. "Did they take her to the hospital wing?"

Danielle nodded her head.

Jackie looked anywhere but at Draco, she could feel his gaze on her.

Heather looked at her watch. "We should go back now."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Danielle and Ian walked ahead holding hands and whispering to each other while Heather was in between Draco and Jackie who were walking behind. The three of them were silent.

Then Heather spotted Tommy in the distance waving at her. "Sup Toms!" Heather yelled. "I'll see you later Jaxs." Heather ran off to be with Tommy.

Jackie thought, "Well this is going to be awkward."

"Can we talk?" asked Draco breaking the silence.

"Say what?"

"Can we talk?"

"Oh…Okay sure, what's to talk about?"

"Us."

Jackie stopped walking and looked at Draco. "There's nothing to talk about!" Jackie started walking faster.

"Jackie, wait!" Draco caught up with her. "Maybe we should give it another shot?"

"We can't Draco. End of story! I'm going to bed now."

Draco walked to the Slytherin common room. He had to talk to Jackie. "Smith! Cameron! Rich! We have a mission to do."

"What is it Malfoy?" asked Ian.

"Smith you know the password to Gryffindor tower right?"

"Yeah…"

Sean and Cory whipped their heads from Draco to Ian. (Like a tennis match)

"You know their password?" asked Cory astonished

Draco smirked. "You know what that means Rich."

"Hell yeah! We can cause havoc in the girls' dorms! I like it! We can go and raid their bras and panties!"

"Malfoy we can't do that!" Ian stood up to face Draco.

"And why is that? Your girlfriend came into our common room! So we should be able to go to theirs!"

Sean looked at Draco. "And you had Pradhan here."

"Shut up Cameron! That's not the point!"

Ian hesitated. "We just can't go there, alright?"

"Why not?"

"Well…Danielle was drunk when she told me the password…but we can't do this Malfoy. It would be us taking advantage of the situation."

Draco groaned and slumped into his usual couch, spreading his legs across it. "Why do you have to be a goody-goody all the time Smith? Can't you think of it as saying goodnight to Danielle?"

"I could but…"

"But what? Smith there's no buts!"

Cory laughed, "Hey Sean, Malfoy said buts! Ha, ha."

Ian said, "Okay IF we do this, how exactly are we going to get up the stairs to see the girls? Isn't there an enchanted step or something?"

Sean said, "The only way you would be able to do it is if you flew through their window"

"Dude that sounds awesome!" exclaimed Cory, who was more thrilled about this then Ian, except Draco didn't want Cory to come.

"What if Danielle gets mad?" said Ian. "I don't like seeing her when she's like that!"

"Don't worry about it." scoffed Cory. "You two will just end up making out anyways. I'm so jealous of you man. Danielle's a great girl."

Ian sat back down on the couch. "Yeah she's a great girl. She's an angel."

"Aww." mimicked Sean and Draco.

Ian glared at the two. "Why do you want to go to the girls' dorms so badly now anyways?"

Draco answered, "Well – I think Jackie's going to pull a prank on me."

"You're getting paranoid!"

"If you had pranks pulled on you three times, you would too!"

"I _can't _Malfoy!"

"Your girlfriend's not an angel for dying my hair! Stop being such an idiot Smith!"

"Fine! But If Danielle gets mad at me, I'll kill you!"

Meanwhile, Nehal was fast asleep in the hospital wing. Her parents and sister heard about what happened and rushed over to see if she was alright. So far Nehal had been unconscious for 12 hours. It was because Nehal was having a serious of unexplainable dreams.

_A cow kicked Bruno._

"_Ow! That hurt!" said Bruno_

"_That's the last straw!" said Bruno's friend Tim._

"_No this is the last straw!" said Bruno's girlfriend Xena. She was sipping rum and coke with a straw. "Someone needs to go down to get more straws, oh and I finished the last bottle too!"_

_Xena had been on the drink ever since her show got cancelled._

"_We're putting this cow down! It's out of control!" said Tim_

"_No, not the cow! He's like my baby!" said Bruno through a mouthful of blood._

"_I'm sorry but he's got to be put down."_

"_Let's just send him to Heartland." suggested Xena. _

_Bruno said, "That pansy horse place?"_

"_Yeah, they use psychic powers to channel horses. I'm sure they could do it for cows!"_

"_It's just so crazy it might work!" said Tim_

_And so, Bruno the cow was taken to Heartland that very same day. And they all lived happily ever after. Except when Bruno died of hoof infection. But it's all good because Tim and Xena eloped together._

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Mrs. Pradhan

"Yes she'll be fine." assured Professor McGonagall for the 100th time.

"You keep saying that!"

"You keep asking!"

"No…no! Not hoof infection." yelled Nehal.

"OMG! What's happening to her?" demanded Manali

"She must be having dreams now. I hope she won't be delirious." said Madame Pomfrey. "I hate dealing with patients like that."

Nehal's mother held her hand as Nehal started to say, "Xena's eloping…Bruno was her true love!"

"Nehal calm down!" said Mr. Pradhan

Nehal woke up. "Mom, dad, Manali? What are you guys doing here?"

"Your Professor here told us you were hurt." answered Mrs. Pradhan. "We apparated here as soon as we could."

"Oh…"

"How's your head?" asked Manali

"What about it?"

"Your head, does it hurt?"

"Oh yeah it does! I think I'm developing some sort of bump."

Mrs. Pradhan smiled. "I'm just glad that you're okay." She kissed Nehal's cheek.

"Oh mom! Stop it! Not in front of my teacher!"

Professor McGonagall said, "You should get some rest, if you want to go to your classes tomorrow."

"Yeah about that…I'm not really tired right now."

Professor McGonagall gave Nehal the evil eye, (LOL)

"I'll get some rest soon."

"Professor!" cried Mrs. Pradhan. "I will not allow you to send Nehal to her classes tomorrow."

"She must go. It 's getting close to the end of the year."

"I'm fine really." replied Nehal. "I can just get the notes from my friends."

"You _will _go to classes and that's that!"

Nehal vowed to herself that the next time she went to the library she would look up as many hexes as possible. Thinking of her plan, she smiled sweetly at McGonagall.

"Well…" said Mr. Pradhan. "I think we should leave now. I'm sure Nehal will be alright."

"Oh yes I will be, thanks daddy."

Manali looked at Nehal. "Oh stop trying to suck-up!"

Nehal stuck her tongue out at Manali.

Mrs. Pradhan embraced Nehal in a hug. "Well if you need anything at all, be sure to owl us."

"Okay Moonmine." (Ahaha Moonmine)

"What did you call me?" asked Mrs. Pradhan confused.

"Moonmine."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Well I hope you feel better."

Nehal smiled. "Thanks. Now be gone I need to get my beauty sleep!"

Meanwhile Ian and Draco were in their dorm preparing out their mission.

Ian said, "What if we get caught? We won't get caught …will we?"

Draco said, "Shut the hell up Smith!"

They fetched their brooms, and started searching for the Gryffindor tower, because then, they could find the girls rooms easier.

"I think I found it!" cried Ian

"The key word is THINK." muttered Draco, and unfortunately, Ian heard him.

"I can leave now you know!"

"Fine...whatever!" Draco kicked the ground and shot up towards the girls' dorm. Ian sighed and followed Draco; with that kid...there were no options.

Draco and Ian hovered near the open window, and were careful not to make a sound. Suddenly Draco heard someone move, and sit up. He motioned Ian to stop by the wave of his hand.

Heather had woken up by an unusual sound...wind..."I swear I saw Danie lock it!" She thought. She opened her eyes, and noticed two outlines in the dark, and some blonde hair.

Draco whispered to Ian. "Who's winning right now me or my hair?"

Ian looked at Draco, then at his hair debating the answer. But he didn't get to answer because Heather spoke first.

Heather frowned in the darkness. "I swear I just saw Malfoy and Ian...but like whom am I fooling! They must be pretty stupid to try that...or maybe stupid enough to try it! Having dreams about Draco Malfoy! What a nightmare!"

Although Heather couldn't see him, it would have been quite a sight to see Draco at that moment. He had completely forgotten why he had come there in the first place...who was this girl who mocked him so openly? His fists clenched and unclenched as his anger started building up and heat rising to his face, giving it a nice mahogany(or any other red) finish touch. He was about to lunge at the sleeping figure next to Danielle's bed, when Ian grabbed him, and started dragging Draco from behind. Draco now was in a state like a werewolf, unable to get to its prey, while trashing around, because of their weight, the floor beds began to creak.

Danielle, got up irritated, and looked at her alarm clock. It read 4:56. "Who the hell interrupted my beauty slee-" she was however interrupted by someone heavier than her fall on the bed, giving her a passionate kiss. "Ian!" She murmured.

Ian smiled in the darkness.

Hermione was now wide awake. "Hey Smith, you want a lap dance!"

Danielle and Ian both ignored Hermione and continued making out, trying not to wake up the remaining sleepers.

Draco ignored the heavy make-out session, and stood there in envy and in disgust. Envy because these two had finally found one person to fulfill each others needs, and disgust at how they wasted precious time just making out! He felt someone's gaze on him. He was used to people staring at his good looks but this gaze felt way more intense. The easy part was over, and now, he had nothing planned for the hardest part. "Curse Nehal for not being here!" He thought.

Jackie sat up rubbing her eyes. With all that noise there was no way she would be able to sleep now. "Draco?" For the first time in her life, Jackie didn't once think how exactly she might appear to him…no putting on lip gloss, or fixing her hair, because she was too surprised to even think…

Danielle whispered to Ian. "Let's take this else where." She led him by the hand downstairs to the common room. Danielle pushed Ian down on one of the couches she got on top of him and starting kissing him. Danielle was in her pajamas which consisted of American Eagle boxers and a pink tank –top. Ian was extremely turned on by this. "Baby, you've never popped up in the middle of the night like this before…"

Ian said, "Well I thought you might get mad and I didn't-"

"Ian, I'm not my mad. I'm glad you came tonight…"

"You are?"

Danielle nodded her head and kissed Ian on the lips.

Ian ran his hand up and down her legs, then up to her back. Danielle rocked back and forth getting more heated. Ian helped Danielle take of her top, so she became topless. (But Ian's already seen them before…) They started kissing more passionately.

Ian replied, "I love you so much."

Danielle answered, "I love you too."

"Danielle?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this what you want?"

Danielle looked at Ian. She didn't know what she wanted. Maybe she wasn't ready for this yet…

Meanwhile Jackie got up out of her bed. Her pajamas consisted of a light sweater over a tank – top and blue bottoms that said I love dogs on them. "What are you doing here?"

Draco reached over Jackie and grabbed her teddy bear. "Who is this?"

Jackie blushed. "No one."

Draco said in a girly voice holding the teddy bear. "I'm not no one."

Jackie gave in and snatched her teddy bear from Draco's hands. "Fuzzy. What do you want?"

"I think she's Goyle's teddy bear's type."

"Well you tell Goyle's teddy bear to keep his paws off! And as for you…"

"Wait-wait before you kick me out can you just, please give me a second to explain."

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay listen Jackie; it's not like since my flings ended with other girls that I'm choosing you, okay."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Because sincerely for me, it's always been you Jackie."

Jackie's stomach did a flip-flop and her facial expression softened.

"It's always been you…and I've tried to fight it and I've tried to deny it and I can't, I can't do it…your undeniable."

Jackie opened her mouth to say something but Draco kept talking.

"I know what I did with the love potion was wrong. But I really want you to be my girlfriend Jackie."

"Are you serious?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, but…but your father."

"I don't give a damn about what he thinks! He has no say in who I date!"

Jackie smiled. She felt so alive. She felt so happy that words couldn't describe it. She hugged Draco.

"God I've missed you so much." Draco said while kissing Jackie on the top of her head. "It feels so good to have you back in my arms."

"And it feels great to be back in them."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the princess bracelet from his robe pocket.

"Aww you still kept it."

"Will you wear it again?"

"Of course."

"May I?"

"Um…sure." Jackie said not knowing what Draco meant.

Draco slipped the bracelet on Jackie's left wrist.

Jackie looked into Draco's eyes. Their faces were inches from each other. Jackie decided to take charge and be the brave one for once. She cupped his face and kissed him. Together they fell back onto Jackie's bed. Jackie sat up and took off her sweater. She kissed him again. She didn't want this moment to end. Draco's tongue slid into Jackie's mouth. His arms were wrapped around Jackie's waist and Jackie ran her hands through Draco's silky blonde hair. The couple kissed for seven minutes. (LOL) And they separated when they could barley breathe anymore.

Draco replied, "I wanted to do that for a long time since we broke up."

"Same here." answered Jackie.

Hermione said, "It smells like sex in here." (Ahaha I love that line)

Jackie looked at Hermione. "Oh sorry Mione did we wake you up?"

"Nope, I've been awake this whole time."

Jackie and Draco looked at each other freaked out.

**A/N: Hi I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been so busy. Well that chapter was SMOKING hot! Now you must click on the submit review button and review! Goodbye! **


	39. Chapter 39 A little bit goes a long way

Chapter 39

The next day Jackie and Danielle both woke up very tired, however they were in high sprits. They were talking to each other in the common room.

"So what happened with you and Ian last night?" asked Jackie

"Well…" answered Danielle. "We were lying down on the couch, having a good time and then we got to 3rd base!"

Jackie's jaw dropped. "3rd base!"

"Yeah, you know 3rd base. You do know what that is right?"

"Yes, yes of course, but did you…touch it?"

Danielle nodded her head.

"Eww you nasty!"

Danielle laughed. "I'm in love. It's perfectly normal."

"So you didn't have sex with him?"

"Nope. Were both not really ready for something like that yet."

"Oh, that's cool." Jackie paused. "What made you decide that?"

"I just realized that I didn't want to lose my virginity in this common room, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean chika. It's absolutely filthy. The house-elves haven't been here for ages."

"It's because of Hermione. She keeps knitting those stupid hats for them."

"Do they take them?"

"Who knows."

"So, what else made you decide not to sleep with him?"

Danielle gave Jackie a look.

Jackie laughed. "I'm just curious."

"Well sex changes things. It does. So be sure, Jackie. Be real sure."

"What makes you think I want to have sex?"

"You're asking me all these questions! I would expect this from Nehal and Heather but YOU! You my friend are a sneaky one!"

"Yeah well Draco's just more experienced and it may complicate things a bit…in the future, when I'm actually ready and stuff."

"Speaking of Malfoy, what happened last night?"

Jackie blushed. "He asked me out. He said he missed me, and that his father wasn't in charge of his love life."

"Eeeeeee Jackie! That's great!" Danielle hugged Jackie.

"Hey, where's Heather?"

"Oh she wanted to wait until Neville left the common room to come."

"Ooh, she's afraid of him?"

The two girls turned and saw Heather and Tommy walking. Heather was eating an ice cream cone. Tommy shoved the ice cream in her face.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather

Tommy started licking the ice cream off.

Heather screamed again and ran towards her friends. "Hey guys! Let's go see Nehal!"

"Okay." answered Jackie and Danielle.

The three of them linked arms and walked to the hospital wing. Once they reached their destination, they saw Nehal lying in the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around the top part of her head. She was still sleeping.

"Aww." said Jackie. "Poor Nehal."

"Don't worry Jaxs she'll live." replied Danielle.

The girls all laughed but the laughter shortly died down.

"Do you think she can hear us?" asked Jackie

Danielle shook her head. "I don't know."

"HELLO!" shouted Heather into Nehal's ear.

"Shh Heather!" hissed Jackie and Danielle

Nehal muttered. "Please let this be a dream." She opened her eyes. "Oh joy, is it morning yet?"

Heather laughed. "I think she can hear us."

Nehal rubbed her eyes. "Hey guys."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Nothing too much."

"That's good. I'm so tired and confused but other then that I'm cool. However, I am deeply upset that we lost the match. But I'm sure we'll win next year!"

Jackie said, "That's the spirit!"

"Omg guys! Professor McGonagall is freaking mad! She wants me to go to classes today!"

"Ouch that sucks." said Heather.

"But Nehal you can't go to class with your condition?" said Danielle

"My what now?"

"Yeah!" added Jackie. "You'll probably just fall asleep the minute the professor starts talking."

"Uh, don't I always do that?"

"Nope that's me Nehal!" corrected Heather.

"Oh…I see."

"We'll take notes for you though." suggested Danielle.

"Thanks for the offer. It's just I tried to tell that to McGonagall but she insists I attend each class to review for exams."

"But can't you just do that in here?" asked Jackie. "That's what I do... Cho and I would help each other out with our homework and stuff."

"No she wouldn't agree to that term! She's such a bitch."

"Nehal you can't call your professor the B word."

"I just did! Omg I need a miracle to save me now!"

"Omg Tylenol!"

"What about it?" questioned Danielle

Jackie exclaimed, "All you gotta do is overdose on the stuff and then you become sick as a dog. You throw up like all your food!"

Heather looked at Jackie. "Did that really happen?"

"Say what?"

"Did that really happen when you took those pills?"

"Pills?" scoffed Jackie. "The only pills I take are teenage vitamins that my mom insists I take everyday!"

Heather just stared at Jackie in disbelief.

Jackie avoided Heather's gaze. "So what do you say Nehal?"

Nehal answered, "I don't know Jackie it sounds really dangerous."

"Please gurlio, save the drama. It's harmless!"

Danielle said, "How would you know?"

"Oh I have my sources."

Heather said, "Jackie if you don't tell them, I'll tell Malfoy, about this drug problem you have!"

"I do not have a drug problem! And don't you dare tell Draco anything!"

"Drug problem?" said Danielle. "Guys…what's going on?"

"Jackie's abusing the use of Tylenol pills!" Before Heather could finish Jackie interrupted Heather with a bizarre remark.

"Heather snogged Ian!"

"What? I did not!"

Danielle's eyes widened and her gaze shifted to Heather. "Is this true?"

Heather, Danielle and Jackie suddenly started talking at rapid pace each telling a different story.

Nehal groaned. "Guys you're giving me a serious headache."

They still kept arguing.

"Shut up!"

They still argued.

"YO SHUT THE HELL UP! MY HEAD SERIOUSLY HURTS!"

The girls stopped.

"Omg Neh Neh we're so sorry." said Jackie who truly did sound sorry. "Are you okay?"

Nehal started breathing heavily. "I'm…fine…I just feel very angry." Nehal took a slow and deep breath. "Relax…don't get mad." Sweat started pouring down her face as she tried to control her temper.

Heather said, "Uh are you having a baby? Not the car baby but the actual baby?"

Danielle said, "Oh my gosh! Okay…spread your legs open!"

Jackie said, "Okay whatever you do not make her laugh or else it will shoot out like a cannon ball!"

Nehal laughed. "Guys I'm not having a baby."

Danielle and Jackie ignored Nehal and started saying. "Push! Push!"

Just then Madame Pomfrey came running into the room. "Girls, girls what's all the commotion in here?"

"Nehal's having a baby!" exclaimed Jackie

"Am not!"

Madame Pomfrey said, "Oh my goodness! You're off the wall! You can't go to classes acting like this!"

Nehal scoffed, "You think I'm off the wall? Look at those three. There like the three blind mice!"

"Oh, I think I see a head coming out." replied Heather

Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at Heather.

Nehal said, "I honestly have no idea what's going on. First Jackie's on drugs, then Heather snogged Ian and then they think I'm going into labor!"

"WHAT?" said Danielle, Heather and Jackie

"I am not having a baby! I don't even know why you thought that in the first place!"

"Well you looked like you we're gonna have one." muttered Danielle

"It's a good thing I wasn't having one because I defiantly wouldn't trust you guys to deliver the baby!"

"Why not?" asked Jackie

Madame Pomfrey said, "I'll tell your head of the house that you're missing classes today. In the mean time I recommend you get some rest."

Nehal looked at her friends. "I think it's time you should go guys."

Jackie, Heather and Danielle looked at each other. They nodded their heads and said goodbye to Nehal who fell fast asleep.

The three girls arrived to DADA five minutes late, but Mr. K didn't notice.

Heather whispered to Danielle and Jackie. "Was Nehal moody today or what?"

Just then Colt sat down beside Jackie. "Hey Jackie."

Jackie looked back at her friends then back at Colt. "Hey."

"Is that a new bracelet?"

Jackie looked at the bracelet and a smile crept upon her pale face. "Yes. Yes it is." She didn't want to say she got it from Draco. "Well actually it's kind of old but I just haven't worn it in awhile."

"Oh…I see."

Rocky said, "Hey have you girls visited Nehal yet?"

"Yeah." Jackie, Danielle and Heather answered.

"Oh…well next time you go tell her Riley says he's sorry."

Danielle replied, "Well why can't get he get off his fat ass and tell it to her!"

"Because that would be cowardly."

Heather just stared at Rocky. "You're a sad strange little man."

"Really? And you find that attractive in a guy?"

"No, not really."

Jackie and Danielle sniggered.

Rocky blushed. Ever since the attempt of a relationship with Nehal, he hadn't been really lucky in the love department. He was desperate to get a girlfriend.

Jackie said, "Don't worry Rocky I'm sure you'll find that special someone."

Danielle rolled her eyes at Jackie's kindness and Heather looked disgusted.

Ring! The bell rang.

"You may leave now." said Mr. K.

Heather, Danielle and Jackie were on their way to their next class.

"Rocky is such a loser." commented Heather.

"Yeah I know." added Danielle. "But trust me when I say this, no girl is going to go out with him."

"Guys I feel sorry for him." said Jackie

"Why on earth would you feel sorry for him?" asked Heather

Jackie replied, "Well nobody wants to be alone and he's really desperate. Maybe we should set him up with someone."

"We?" said Danielle and Heather.

"Yeah! It will be fun!"

"Fun?" said Heather

Danielle said, "Jackie nobody wants to be with him. He's a total disgrace to our school."

"Danie! That was really mean." muttered Jackie.

"Okay! Well he has already asked ALL of the girl population. Well except the Gryffindor girls because he said that they bring him bad luck."

Heather laughed at this. "Good thing to!"

Jackie frowned. "What's wrong with us?"

"The question is not what's wrong with us; it's what's wrong with his nerdy behavior! I mean _everyone _knows how his date with Nehal went." said Heather.

"I know I was there! But there has to be someone who is willing enough to go out with him…."

"Well why don't you go out with him?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

"Okay 1. I have a boyfriend and 2. Rocky is kind of like Nehal's ex. Friends don't go out with their ex's. That's just like the rules of feminism!" (Mean girls! LOL)

"It can happen." reported Danielle. "If you're _so _desperate." Danielle smirked at Jackie.

"I'm not desperate! I just want to help a lonely soul!"

Danielle and Heather stared at Jackie for a second, before bursting into laughter.

"Shut up I'm serious!"

"Of course you are." said Heather. "Wow! Is Hermione having bad luck with the fellas or what? Look over there! She just got turned down by a group of second years!"

Jackie bit her nails, but then she got an expression when a light bulb goes over your head.

"You okay?" asked Danielle

"It's perfect! Hermione and Rocky. I can see it now!" Jackie said excitedly.

"Right…" said Heather. "Come on were gonna be late for Transfiguration!"

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing Nehal got an unexpected visitor. It was Riley. He walked over towards Nehal's bed. "Er…Nehal are you awake?"

Nehal replied, "You know for a Ravenclaw you're pretty dumb." She smiled at him. "I woke up five minutes ago. So what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Well as far as Snape knows I went to the washroom."

"Okay what do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Then why did you come here?"

"I wanted to apologize." Riley put his hands in his pockets.

"For what?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Don't you always?"

Riley ignored the comment. "It was me who sent the bludger at you."

"Why you little-" Nehal started strangling Riley, Homer Simpson style. (LOL!)

"Nehal stop! Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"That's my intension!" snapped Nehal, but after a minute she let go. After an uncomfortable silence she said. "So…come to gloat about Quidditch?"

"No, I came to make it up to you!" Riley was talking so calmly that Nehal felt like strangling him again.

Nehal yanked his Ravenclaw tie as hard as she could but he was leaning over anyways. Before she knew it, she was kissing Riley. It was a soft and sweet kiss and Nehal was so surprised, she did not object. He then started to French kiss her, which she answered back to. She was still holding on to the tie, afraid that he might stop.

As they kissed Riley was loosing his tie. For a second Nehal thought he wanted to take off his shirt. "Not here." muttered Nehal.

Riley said, "Take it." He thrust the tie in her hand.

Nehal looked up at him and smiled. She took off her tie and gave it to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Riley kissed Nehal quickly on the cheek and departed.

"Yeah! See ya." Nehal said in a daze.

After Transfiguration, Danielle, Heather and Jackie were on their way to visit Nehal again. But Jackie saw Hermione head to the library.

Jackie said, "You guys go ahead I have some homework to catch up on."

Danielle said, "But Jackie we don't have any homework."

"Um…well I have to study. Bye!"

Heather whispered to Danielle. "What do you think she's up to?"

"I don't know. But I hope she's over the match maker idea."

So Danielle and Heather walked up to the hospital wing talking about Jackie, when Nehal saw them.

"Hey guys!" Nehal said in a bubbly tone.

Danielle and Heather stopped in their tracks.

"Okay…so before she was pissed and now she's happy to see us?" whispered Heather

Danielle smiled. "Somebody must have had a good sleep."

Nehal said, "Omg guess what?"

"What?" said Heather and Danielle

Nehal held up her new tie.

Heather's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh!" said an excited Danielle. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Riley." answered Nehal

"Riley? But he smells." reported Danielle

"So? I can buy him cologne once we go on our first date."

Heather smiled. "You guys make such a good couple. Smart choice Nehal."

"Thanks!"

"But…he smells!" said Danielle

"There's more to guys then how they smell!"

"And he has no personality!"

"Well you smell too!" Nehal said angrily.

Danielle smelled her armpits. "I'll think I'll take a bath."

"Make that a bubble bath!" Heather called after Danielle. Heather then lay down next to Nehal telling her, her situation with Tommy and Neville.

Meanwhile, Jackie saw Hermione sitting at a desk in the library with a pile of books around her.

"Hi." Jackie said.

"Hi." said Hermione.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It is now."

Jackie sat down beside Hermione. "So did you study for the Care of Magical Creatures test?"

"Yes I did. How about you?"

"I…didn't really…."

"Don't worry all you have to remember is kittens prefer cream or fish generally speaking."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione laughed. "Kingdom phallom class order family genes species." (Yeah bio!)

Jackie was impressed. "Wow, you're like really smart eh?"

"Compared to what?"

"Well…me."

"Jackie your smart, you just need to complete all homework and assignments that are assigned by the professors."

"Well I'm smart enough to sit next to you. What was that kitten thing again?"

"Kittens prefer cream or fish generally speaking...or if you're not a cat person king Phillip comes over for good sex."

Jackie laughed. "Definitely not a cat person."

Hermione laughed as well. "However, I am a cat person!"

"Awesome! So how are you Hermione?"

"Well right now I'm trying to study."

"And your lonely right? Just a smidge."

"Jackie, whatever drugs you're on, save them for later, okay?"

"Hey!"

"Shh this is a library Jackie!"

"Also known as your second home." muttered Jackie.

Hermione gave Jackie the middle finger and continued studying.

"So…Hermione do you want me to set you up with someone?"

"No!"

"Oh come on gurlio. Please! I know someone who is perfect for you!"

"Who do you think is perfect for the one and only Hermione Granger?"

"Rocky Treanor."

"He's off my radar. And apparently I'm off his too considering he doesn't want to date Gryffindor girls."

"That was pot Rocky. He's totally back on track. And I think the new "old Rocky" would be open to discussing a relationship."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, sort of, kind of, not really."

"What are you up to, Jackie?"

"Nothing. I just want to see two people that are perfect for each other get together. Is that a crime?"

Hermione started to think about it. "Why do you want me to go out with Rocky so bad? Honestly, we don't have anything in common. I never see him come in the library."

"Maybe he doesn't know where the library is. But you two have lots in common. You both like bossing people around."

"I'm not bossy!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Listen Hermione, you're a really nice person but rarely anyone sees that but…Rocky does because he understands you and he can help."

"He can?"

"Yes he can. If you let him. Rocky secretly is in love with you. He told Colt who told me not to tell you, but this is a special occasion."

"What special occasion is it?"

"Pumpernickel day!" (Omg my friend and I made that day up! Ahaha, good times)

"Isn't Pumpernickel day everyday?"

"Exactly!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, you've got nothing to lose. If anything, do it for the Pumpernickel!"

"Alright but he better let me give him a lap dance."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will. I'm gonna go find him right now and tell him!"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Jackie."

"Your welcome."

Now all Jackie had to do was find Rocky. She looked everywhere for him, the Quidditch pitch, great hall and even the room of requirements. Jackie thought, "He must be in the Hufflepuff common room." Just as she was about to head back to the library to tell Hermione that she couldn't find Rocky she spotted Colt.

Jackie said, "Colt! Hey there buddy how's it going?"

Colt answered, "Er…what do you want Jackie?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Huh?"

"Oh right…do you know where Rocky is?"

"Yeah he's snogging some girl in the library!"

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay this is not good. Okay um…you wouldn't happen to know who he's snogging by any chance?"

"Er…no sorry."

Jackie sighed. "Oh it's okay. Well I gotta go now Rocky…I mean Colt. Sorry I was just thinking of Rocky and I said…sorry."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure COLT what is it?"

Colt kept a serious face. "I heard you're dating Malfoy now."

"Um….yeah I am."

"I can't believe it! How could you? After everything he's done and how much he hurt you! And remember we saw him with that Slytherin girl in the courtyard? He's a player Jackie!"

"I know, but I really like him."

"You like him for his money!"

"No, that's not it."

"Oh so it's for his good looks then?"

"Colt, why are you being like this?"

"I…"

Jackie raised her eyebrow.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well I really need to tell you that I really like you. I mean Malfoy is so lucky to have you."

Jackie was shocked. She wasn't sure how to reply to this. All these thoughts were floating in her head of how she must have mislead Colt into thinking that she liked him when really she was using him. "Well I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"But I want you to be that girl!"

"I don't deserve to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I also need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"I don't know how to say this. I…I was only using you to make Draco jealous. I'm so sorry Colt, you have no idea. I feel so horrible for what I did."

"So our friendship has been a lie?"

"I…"

Colt looked furious. "I have nothing to say to you." He walked past Jackie who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Jackie felt horrible. But she knew she still had to get Hermione and Rocky together. So she looked around the library for Rocky. She turned around a corner and to her surprise saw that the girl Rocky was snogging was Hermione. Jackie just stood there in shock. "Okay this is weird." Jackie thought. "Usually when you play match maker you have to set them up not they set each other up." Jackie smiled feeling happy for Hermione and she walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

In the common room Heather and Danielle were playing Wizards chess.

Jackie said, "Hey guys! Thanks to me Hermione and Rocky are making out in the library!"

"Wow Jackie that was fast!" commented Danielle

"Well they'll probably get kicked out." added Heather. She then screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Danielle.

"Nothing."

Danielle looked at Jackie. "Did you make them kiss each other?"

"No! I went to find Rocky, but I didn't find him so I went back to the library to tell Hermione that and I found them making out."

"Two of a kind I guess."

Heather screamed again and jumped under the table. Neville walked out of the common room. Heather then re-emerged from under the table.

Jackie and Danielle looked at each other.

"Heather are you okay?" asked Jackie

Danielle said, "I think she's going through her heartache phase."

"Oh…I gotcha. I know how that goes."

Heather said, "I'm okay, I'm okay. Really I'm okay. I'm good."

A week later Nehal was released from the hospital wing. On the way to class, someone was blocking her way. "Excuse me! I have to get to class!" Nehal looked up and saw Riley. "Oh! Hi!" Nehal smiled up at him.

"Hey cutie." replied Riley. He leaned in and kissed her.

The two of them started to make out.

"Wait! I gotta get to class!" said Nehal. "Maybe we can continue this later." With that she ran off. Nehal was running so fast that she didn't realize that she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!"

"Pradhan?"

"Oh, hey Malfoy."

Draco looked angry. "Flirting with the enemy?"

"Huh? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Applebalm." (LOL that sounds funny)

"Shut up Draco! He's not the enemy!"

"And how…"

"Well…er…Riley is…" Nehal had no idea why she was acting so stupid.

"Forget about it! I'm not going to waste my time on a slut!" Draco left, leaving a very hurt Nehal.

"If you really want to know, pay-pay attention to gossip!" Nehal shouted, anger boiling inside her. "But considering you're so blind and deaf…I doubt it!"

Several students looked at Nehal.

"What are you looking at?" Nehal said angrily.

The students backed away frightened and ran away.

Nehal smiled, being proud of herself scaring students. She then walked to the Gryffindor common room. She slouched down in an available armchair. She focused on the fireplace in front of her.

"Nehal what's wrong?" asked Danielle. She sat down across from Nehal.

"Danie, do you think I'm a slut?"

"No why?"

"Because a certain stupid git called me one." Nehal glared at Jackie while she said this.

"Nehal I didn't call you a slut!" protested Jackie.

"Oh come on Jackie! Use your brains if you have any!"

Danielle and Heather gaped at Nehal.

Jackie however was thinking this over. "I use one side of my brain more, I'm not sure which one though, I think it's the left side because I'm not good at Math and Science. Or is it the right side? Is that what you mean Neh Neh?"

Nehal glared at Jackie and ran up the stairs, slamming the dorm door.

Heather looked at Jackie. She quietly said, "I don't think that's what she meant."

Danielle replied, "Jaxs you should have chit-chat with Malfoy."

Jackie sighed. "Okay, I'll see if I can find him."

"Maybe he joined in on the fun with Hermione and Rocky." said Heather.

Jackie laughed. "Yeah maybe."

Danielle however didn't find this situation funny. "I'm going to check on Nehal."

"You'd be lucky to come out in one piece, if she's real mad!" said Heather

"Thanks for the comforting thought Heather!" Danielle said sarcastically and left.

"Anytime!" Heather said cheerfully.

Meanwhile Jackie was standing outside the common room when she realized that she had no idea where to find Draco. "Where would Draco Malfoy be at this hour?" Jackie said this out loud to herself.

"Try tormenting a poor first year!" answered the fat lady.

"OMG! Of course! Thanks a bunch!" Jackie ran to where the first year students hung out.

"Wow!" said the fat lady. "That's the first time in 60 years that I helped anyone and received a thank you."

"I swear I heard the fat lady speak to herself." said Parvarti to Lavender.

"Weird." said Lavender shaking her head.

When Jackie reached the hallway, she saw a first year Hufflepuff boy begging to have his stuff back as his bag was being passed from Draco to Sean. (Monkey in the middle thing) All of the other first years that were there were huddled in a corner looking scared.

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "That's so mean." She thought.

"Give it back please!" begged the first year. "My mom bought me that!"

Draco and Sean laughed.

"Should we give it back?" asked Sean

"No." answered Draco. "I'm having too much fun now. Let the baby cry!"

The first year saw Jackie watching him and felt even more terrified.

Jackie gave him a comforting smile.

Sean threw the bag to Draco before Draco could catch it Jackie intercepted it and caught it with her Quidditch reflexes. "Here you go." She said sweetly handing the bag to the boy.

The first year boy looked up at Jackie trustingly. "Thank you. Gryffindors rock!"

Jackie smiled. Draco frowned. Sean scowled and the first year ran off. (LOL)

"Why'd you do that?" demanded Draco

"Yeah! Like to spoil our fun?" sneered Sean

Jackie turned to face Draco. "Draco, I came here to talk to you about something that happened today, but I changed my mind."

"Wait! I thought we were going out!"

"That does not give you the right to call Nehal a slut!"

"Well wouldn't you call her that if she started kissing anyone and everyone!"

"Draco! She has a boyfriend."

"She was kissing that asshole Applebalm!"

"That is her boyfriend Draco! Notice her tie?"

Draco gaped at Jackie.

"Nehal has gone over to the dark side." whispered Sean.

Draco and Jackie looked at Sean.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Anyways…Draco I think you should apologize to her."

"But Malfoy's don't apologize! It's like meaning defeat!"

"But you've apologized to me before?"

"Yeah well…" Draco scratched his head. "You're different."

"How so? I'm still a Gryffindor!"

"Yeah but…" Draco looked at Sean for help.

Sean said, "You're on your own Malfoy." He then walked away.

"Draco please!" Jackie gave Draco a cute look.

"I just can't picture myself apologizing to her."

"Pleassse! Come on Draco. Do this for me."

Draco sighed and looked away from Jackie for a few seconds then turned back to his girlfriend who was still giving him a cute look. "Okay then sweets. But not in front of everyone!"

"Thank you, thank you!"

Draco then took off his Slytherin tie.

"What are you-oh…I get it. Yeah we forgot about that!"

So the couple exchanged their ties.

"Bloody hell." Draco said putting on his tie as Jackie put on her Slytherin one. "I look handsome!"

Jackie laughed.

They both inched forward and kissed. Jackie was speechless. He was such a great kisser. And Draco felt the same way. Some how they had got caught up in the moment and Jackie sat in Draco's lap, and they were passionately kissing. Draco had his hands protectively wrapped around her waist and her hands round his neck.

"Morning Malfoy!" said Theodore who was walking by.

"Hey Nott!" Draco said doing the nod thing.

Jackie blushed and looked away from Theodore; she unlike Draco was embarrassed about this situation.

Theodore just laughed and smiled at the couple. "Don't mind me go about you business." He shook his head and kept walking.

Jackie and Draco took one look at each other and burst out laughing, Jackie still in Draco's lap.

Jackie smiled at Draco. "You have made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"Well that's good, because you have made me the luckiest guy in the world!" Draco stroked her cheek.

They shared a light kiss.

Jackie said, "Come on we better go eat now. I'm hungry."

Draco laughed.

Jackie got off his lap and he pouted. "Come on lover boy" She pulled Draco to his feet.

They held hands. Jackie looked at him. "Are you gonna sit at the Gryffindor table?"

"Yeah…I guess I could do that."

Jackie smiled. She had an urge to jump and down. She was dating Draco Malfoy the sex god. She didn't care about what Colt said before; she had finally got her man.

When Jackie and Draco headed to the Gryffindor table, Heather, Tommy, Danielle and Ian burst out laughing. (Let's just say Ian also decided to sit at the Gryffindor table)

Nehal didn't laugh because Riley wasn't sitting with her and she still was upset about that comment Draco had said to her. Usually things like this didn't upset her but the words coming from Draco's mouth did. She had become such good friends with him. She avoided looking at Jackie and Draco.

Jackie noticed this but decided to question Nehal later.

"What?" asked Draco, when they all kept laughing.

"Sorry, but perky peach just isn't your color!" Danielle laughed.

Draco had Jackie's lip gloss smeared all over his lips.

"Hey don't make fun of my boyfriend!" Jackie said as she wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

"Yeah don't make fun of me." said Draco. It only caused them to laugh harder.

"Here let me get it for you." Jackie smirked her own little smirk. It drove Draco wild. They shared a long kiss, with tongues everywhere, but somehow they managed to get the lip gloss all cleared off.

Nehal rolled her eyes.

"Eww that's enough you two!" shrieked Heather.

"Yeah, we don't need to watch you swallow each other whole before lunch" Tommy told them.

"Your turning into Danielle and I!" commented Ian.

"Oh shut up!" said Draco.

Jackie made a mental note to do a lip gloss check the next time she kissed Draco.

The next day Nehal was in the girls' dorm reading when Jackie walked into the room. Nehal hadn't noticed Jackie yet because she was so absorbed in her book. With a bright flash Jackie took a picture of Nehal, using a Polaroid camera. (Got this idea from a One Tree Hill episode)

Nehal looked behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Jackie replied, "Documenting. A day without cheer. Hour one. There's something wrong with this picture though. Oh I know what it is, I'm not in it!" Jackie walked over to Nehal. "Come here." Nehal leaned in closer and Jackie took a picture of the both of them. "Would you please read your freaky anime books later? Let's go do something fun!"

"What about Draco? I'm sure he'd be up for some fun. Probably some Polaroid's too." said Nehal.

"Draco, the monkey in the room."

"Elephant."

Jackie laughed. "Whateves. Look I came to make sure there's no weirdness about that. You're one of my best friends and I would never cut you out for a guy. Okay? No matter who he is or how happy he makes me."

"Jackie, I'm cool with you and Draco."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to read for a little bit. How about a rain check?"

"Count on it." Jackie held up her fist. "Hoes over bros."

"Chicks over dicks." Nehal held her fist and bumped Jackie's.

"Can I borrow this camera?"

"Don't ask me it's Hermione's."

"Oh well I'm taking it. Incase Draco's feeling frisky." Jackie left the room.

Nehal looked at the picture of her and Jackie and smiled to herself, watching Jackie's retreating back.

The next day….

The four Gryffindors had double Potions with the Slytherins. Nehal was fine until she heard that she had been teamed up with Draco. Danielle was with Ian, Heather with Sean, and Jackie with Cory. It seemed that only Danielle was fine with the arrangement. The other three glowered at their partners, with distaste.

"Oh goodie!" said Nehal said sarcastically, Malfoy's my partner! I feel so lucky!"

"You should be Miss. Pradhan! He is an ace at Potions!" said Professor Snape. Nehal jumped in alarm. She had no idea that he was behind her, much less heard what she had said.

"Of course! How silly of me!" Nehal glared at Draco and started copying the ingredients from the board.

"Look…Nehal I have something to say." started Draco.

Nehal looked up expectantly, but was interrupted by Snape again.

Professor Snape said, "Mr. Malfoy why on earth are you wearing a Gryffindor tie!"

"Well sir it's because I'm going out with one."

"Oh. Who's the girl?"

Draco glared at Snape. "Jackie Allan."

Professor Snape pondered for a few minutes. "20 points off Gryffindor!"

"Say what?" said Jackie

"Be quiet Miss Allan or else I'll make it 40 points off!" His gaze then switched to Nehal. "And whose tie is that?"

"Riley Appelbalm's." answered Heather

Nehal looked at Heather and gave her the evil eye.

Professor Snape said, "Interesting, oh well 20 points off." When Nehal ignored him he said, "Actually 40 points off!" This made Nehal look up surprised. "For torturing a good boy like Riley."

"Well said!" clapped Cory, which the Slytherins followed.

Nehal looked at Draco. "You got something to say?"

Draco replied, "Yeah! I'm sorry for calling you a slut…and be careful with Applebalm!"

"I don't believe you!"

For the rest of the period Nehal ignored Draco.

Danielle smiled at Ian. "Isn't it cool that we're partnered together?"

"Yeah it's awesome!" exclaimed Ian

They were silent as Ian stirred the potion.

"Oh Ian, hunny you have to stir it counter-clockwise."

"Oh…"

"It's okay, I'll do it. Like this." Danielle spun it counter-clockwise

Ian laughed. "You're a Gryffindor! I'm supposed to be better then you at potions!"

"Well looks you're not better then me!" Danielle stuck her tongue out.

Heather watched Sean put the ingredients in the potion. "Uh do you know what you're doing?"

Sean said, "No not really."

"Okay then we're screwed!"

"Hey not so loud Snape will hear you!"

"Who cares if he hears me? Who cares if the whole world hears me?"

Sean put his hands over his ears as Heather wailed on about them both being bad at potions. "Please be quiet!"

"No way! I'm expressing my emotions. You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah actually I do-"

"Great! Then you can sort it out with my lawyer then."

"You have a lawyer?"

"What you don't?"

"I-"

"Kidding!"

"I feel sorry for Riley." said Cory.

"Why?" asked Jackie

"Well after dumping the other three girls and after snogging them, he has lost his good choice in girls."

"Snogging? Three of them?" repeated Jackie, who looked worriedly over to Nehal, who appeared to be ignoring Draco. Jackie thought. "No one has dumped Nehal yet…I bet Riley's bidding his time. I better warn her."

"I will miss Hogwarts! Mom has made me an exchange student. Someone from Durmstrang is coming next year."

"You're leaving?"

Cory nodded.

Jackie thought, "I can't wait till next year!" She then put on a fake smile and said, "Oh my gosh Cory I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I doubt that."

"No really, I mean it."

"Well…we didn't really get together, if you know what I mean." He winked at Jackie.

"Eww!"

Ring! The bell rang!

Nehal was busy gathering her potions supplies up.

Draco decided to try his apology again. "I'm sorry Nehal. I didn't know you were dating Applebalm at the time."

"It's alright, I forgive you."

"Good because for a minute there I thought I was going to have to apologize again and find another partner in crime."

Nehal smiled. Before she could say something Jackie walked back into the potions room.

Jackie said, "Aww you guys that was so cute." She wrapped her arms around both their shoulders.

Nehal and Draco looked at Jackie puzzled.

"We were just apologizing Jaxs." said Nehal. "Or should I say Malfoy was the one doing the apologizing."

"And you accepted it!" exclaimed Jackie. "That was so nice of you. I think I'm gonna cry."

"Yeah you do that, while I change the subject."

"Ooo yes. What's the latest scandal?"

Draco and Nehal looked at each other.

"You two never have any good gossip."

"Irish blood, English heart is what I'm afraid of. There is nothing that I am afraid of!" said Heather breaking the silence. She followed by Tommy, Danielle and Ian walked back into the classroom.

"Heather! They're having a tender moment!" exclaimed Danielle

"Yeah Heather!" added Ian.

"Leave Heather alone!" said Tommy

Suddenly the group all had a group hug. (Aww)

Colin Creevy ran by, took a picture and jumped out the window.

Nehal ran to the window to see if Colin was still there. "Damn you!" She made a fist.

**A/N: Yeah I know that chapter was long. Okay so the next chapter is the very last chapter of this story. It's so sad! (Tear goes rolling down my face) But there will be a third story in the series if you want. Just review and let me know, thanks. **


	40. Chapter 40 The end is near

Chapter 40

Just then Riley walked into the potions classroom. "Hey Nehal!"

Nehal grinned widely. "Hi boyfriend!"

But they were distracted by Danielle and Ian making out. Soon all the couples were making out except for Jackie and Draco.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco

Jackie replied, "I have lip gloss on, so I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

Draco sighed and then smiled. "Okay."

Jackie noticed movement outside the window. Jackie frowned, and then recognized the outline of the creature outside the window. "Joey Joe Bob?" She sprinted over to the window and opened it. It was indeed an owl, but definitely not Joey Joe Bob. Instead of being brown, it was pitch black. It soared around the room and came back to Jackie and landed on her shoulder. The owl held out his leg and Jackie untied what seemed to be a note. After being relieved of its load, it took flight once more and flew out the window. Jackie closed the window and strolled across to Draco. Draco had a weird look on his face. "Draco?"

"My father has an owl that looks just like that. Black as midnight. Man, I would have sworn that was Blackie." Draco answered, staring at the window that was open just a moment ago.

"Blackie?" retorted Jackie.

"Let's just say my father doesn't have the best imagination."

"And apparently neither do you. I mean your dog is named Rex."

"So your owl is named Joey Joe Bob!"

Jackie stared at Draco for a minute. "Your dog is named Rex!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "It's a genetic thing. Now just read the letter!"

Jackie nodded. She opened the letter and read it. Her eyes opened so wide it looked like they were going to fall out. She was pale with shock.

"What?" asked Draco

"I guess that owl was Blackie." whispered Jackie

Draco's face contorted and he snatched the note out of Jackie's hands and read it himself. It read:

_**Dear Draco:**_

**_I hope you are ready for summer vacation. I'm just writing to tell you that I have Harry Potter. After all those clues and no one catching on I have decided to just go ahead and kidnap him. So if someone would like to see their beloved Harry Potter again, tell them I've kidnapped him. Moving on, I trust you and Amanda are doing well. You two make such a lovely couple. We've just got a house-elf named Amanda in honor of her. We also bought you a new broomstick for the summer, so you can practice your Quidditch skills Of course you'll never be as good as me. You want to know why? It's because you're not tough enough inside. I got coverage buckets you'll never get because you can't bang down low like I did. That plus the fact that your conditioning's for crap._** ****

_**Love your father, **_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_**P.S. Your mother left her casserole at Voldemort's house.**_

Draco dropped the letter. "Oh shit."

"I wonder what kind of casserole is it?" asked Jackie

"Voldemort likes tuna." Draco said in a toneless voice.

Jackie then looked at everyone else in the room. "Hey everyone!" They all ignored her because they were too busy making out with their partners. "Guys!"

Draco yelled, "YO CUT IT OUT!"

They all turned around except Tommy who was now making out with a chair since Heather left.

"Read this letter! Mr. Malfoy kidnapped Harry Potter!" said Jackie

"Meh." said Heather. "Serves him right for skipping potions."

"We have to save him!" said Ron running in the room followed by Hermione.

"We do?" asked Draco

"Yeah we do!" mocked Nehal

Ian said, "We could use floo powder to get there."

"Where?" asked Danielle

"The teachers' quarters of course, we can sneak in and use it. I sure as hell am not flying. Have you seen the weather outside? It's raining!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sneak in? I don't know Draco…I mean, what if we get caught? Then what would we do?" Jackie rubbed her arm nervously.

Draco wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulders. "Don't be scared sweets; I've done it tons of times."

"That's a comforting thought." muttered Ron.

Draco glared at Ron.

Just then Professor Snape marched in the potions room. "What are you doing here? Class is over!"

"Hurry!" yelled Danielle and the group all started running for their lives.

Timmy and Crookshanks ran up with them.

"Eeeeeee!" squealed Heather

Professor Snape started chasing the students. "Come back here! Come back here right now!"

When the group got to the teachers' quarters, they all squished together to get inside. Snape grabbed Tommy's leg and pulled him to the ground.

"TOMMY!" screamed Heather

"Meow!" said Timmy

"Go on without me!" gasped Tommy. "Take care of her Timmy." And with that he got pulled out of the room.

Draco closed the door and locked it.

"No!" cried Heather

"Come on Heather! We have to get to the Malfoy Manor!" replied Nehal

"But- what about Tommy? We can't just leave him!"

"Heather we have to! Besides we have to follow the code. When a man falls behind, he gets left behind." (You know the Pirates of the Caribbean thing)

"But aren't the codes more like guidelines?"

"Not anymore! Now come on Heather!"

Heather looked back at the door one last time and followed Nehal.

"Smith you go first." Draco took hold of Jackie's hand.

Ian obeyed Draco. "Malfoy Manor!" He vanished.

5 minutes later everyone had gone except Heather, Timmy, Crookshanks, Jackie and Draco.

Heather stepped into the fireplace clutching Timmy and Crookshanks, who Hermione had forgotten about.

"You're taking those bloody cats with you?" questioned Draco

"Of course! Timmy comes in handy when it comes to facing dark wizards and their magic!"

Draco groaned.

"Malfoy Manor!" said Heather

"Meow!" said Timmy and Crookshanks.

Timmy scrunched in a ball and started yowling like a siren. He always did this when he traveled by floo powder."

"Let's go see about that casserole!" said Draco and he pulled Jackie in the fireplace with him. They flew pass thousands of fireplaces until they reached the right one. Together they jumped out of the fireplace right into the Malfoy living room.

"Fancy meeting you here!" growled Mr. Malfoy.

"Likewise." Draco answered in the same tone as his father.

All the Hogwarts students had their wands pointed out at Mr. Malfoy. In the corner Harry and Mrs. Malfoy were tied up and were being watched by Voldemort himself.

"Jackie I haven't seen you for awhile, how long has it been? Since June wasn't it?" Voldemort asked Jackie, as though he was talking to an old friend.

Jackie didn't answer she just glared at Voldemort.

Voldemort continued talking. "I didn't think so many would show Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy answered, "I told you Mr. Potter was popular!"

"Yes, I remember now."

"Draco, my son. Isn't this a surprise? Have you untied yourself with Harry Potter the mud blood lover?"

Draco took a fleeting look around the room then his gaze landed back on his father. "Of course not father. I saw the brilliant note you sent and I thought I'd be kind to help out with your evil scheme. I'd love to see him tortured. I am on the right side, your side."

Nehal, Heather and Danielle's jaw dropped.

Jackie looked even more shocked then her three friends. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. Tears of betrayal. How could she be so stupid to go out with Draco again? Hadn't she learned her lesson the first time?

Mr. Malfoy looked at Ian. "And will you be joining us Mr. Smith?"

"Hell no!" yelled Ian and he took hold of Danielle's hand.

"Good faithful son you have Lucius. He will serve me well." Voldemort smirked with pleasure as he handed Draco a long, hooded black robe.

Draco accepted it gratefully and slipped it over his Hogwarts robe. He pulled his hood onto his head and smirked. He looked pure evil.

Mr. Malfoy looked at Jackie. "I can't believe you actually thought my son would like a filthy half-blood like you."

Jackie just looked at the floor, unable to say anything. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the floor.

Mr. Malfoy smirked. "Pathetic."

Danielle said, "What do you want with Harry?"

"Well we want to kill him of course." answered Voldemort. "But you probably already knew that by our letters."

Nehal said, "Why do you want Harry kicked out of Hogwarts?"

Mr. Malfoy answered this time. "Well he always seems to be better at anything he and my son do and I want my son to be the best at everything."

"That's impossible!" cried Heather. "You can't be the best at everything!"

"You dare question my authority sir?"

Heather backed away startled at his response. "No."

"That's what I thought."

Voldemort looked at his watch. "Well shall we begin with the killing? My casserole is going to get cold."

"Potter come here!" beckoned Mr. Malfoy

Harry became untied. He didn't know if he should make a break for it but he obeyed Mr. Malfoy. He clutched his scar. The pain was so intense.

Voldemort laughed, "I'm glad I gave you that scar Potter. It seems to be causing you many difficulties."

Jackie looked at Mrs. Malfoy. Her robes were all ripped up and she had a cut on her left cheekbone, her eyes were bloodshot as though she had been crying for hours. It looked like Mrs. Malfoy had been beaten or worse raped.

Danielle seemed to notice that too because she squeezed Ian's hand and moved closer to him.

Voldemort said, "So Harry any last requests before you die!"

Jackie whispered to Nehal. "Omg that's the same thing he asked me last year before he turned me gansta."

Nehal's eyes widened. "Really? What did you request then?"

Jackie smiled. "That he sings the whole Joseph and the Technicolor Dream coat musical."

"Girl you rock!" Nehal was about to give Jackie a high-five but changed her mind since Mr. Malfoy was glaring at them. She whispered, "Malfoy looks like a stalker!"

"Junior Malfoy or the evil devil?"

"Jackie! Both of them sound like Draco! Be more specific."

"Stop playing games with me! You know who I mean!"

"Yeah! Yeah! So? Isn't he always like that. Wait I think he is looking past us."

"What makes you think that?"

"I gave him a rude hand gesture. He didn't even flinch."

"Nehal! How many times have I told you not to do that!"

"It's only Malfoy!"

"Yeah but still it's so mean!"

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

Mr. Malfoy then looked at his wife. "Come here Narcissa."

Mrs. Malfoy walked towards her husband. "What do you want you monster!"

"Don't use that tone with me bitch!" Mr. Malfoy slapped his wife as hard as he could.

Everyone gasped.

There was sudden movement from behind and Mr. Malfoy flew to the nearest wall and crashed into it. Everyone looked at the direction where the spell came from and saw Draco with his wand raised.

Voldemort felt threatened of Draco's power. "I was never here." He apparated away.

"Oh Draco." said Mrs. Malfoy and she gave her son a hug. She kissed Draco's cheek countless times. "Is he really dead?"

Draco nodded his head.

"Good."

Just as quick as Voldemort disappeared from the scene Dumbledore had arrived along with two aurors; Tonks and Mad – eye Moody.

"Yo who performed the killing curse?" demanded Dumbledore.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything so they just pointed at Draco who was showing no emotion at all.

Draco gulped. "I did."

"You did!" said Harry

"Of course he did." said the ghost of Mr. Malfoy. "That really hurt." He took out a carrot and bit it.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" said Nehal giving him the middle finger again.

"Okay!" Mr. Malfoy went through the floor.

"Whoa." said Danielle. "There's something you don't see everyday."

Mad- eye moody looked at Nehal. "That was extremely rude Miss Pradhan!"

Nehal turned to Danielle. "What'd I do?" She was puzzled. "Hold on old man I don't like your tone!"

"Old man am I?" Moody lifted his bowler hat and Nehal shrank back to Riley who looked like he didn't want to be here.

"Hey you okay?" asked Nehal

Riley nodded his head. "Yeah just it's kind of odd that I'm here."

"No it's not."

"Well Malfoy and I don't exactly get along."

"That will change." Nehal wrapped her arms around Riley's middle. "You're my boyfriend and he's a good friend of mine so he's just going to have to accept you, whether he likes it or not."

"He will _not _like it."

Nehal didn't know what to say so she quickly kissed him.

Heather noticed Tonks's hair color. "Love the purple hair! Purple is my favorite color!"

Tonks laughed. "Thanks. I totally dig purple myself! Anyways enough about the hair. Draco how on earth were you able to conjure the killing curse! You're under age!"

Everyone stared at Draco waiting for an answer.

Draco said, "I did what I had to do." He paused. "No regrets."

"How? I mean you must really hate your father in order to do that curse!" said Moody

"You would be able to do it too, if you knew my father." Draco said quietly.

"I'm sure the intentions were good, but there's the trial that will decide that!" said Tonks

"Trial?" Draco's heart sank.

"Don't worry!" said Harry. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Madame Bones is fair!"

"Uh, thanks." Draco shoved Harry away.

Ian snorted loudly.

Heather and Nehal were whispering together.

"Oh! A trial! I'm terrified!" said Nehal loudly

"Don't worry Nehal!" said Heather. "I'm right here with you."

"Oh Harry! Where's life without you!" Nehal and Heather hugged dramatically.

They looked at Draco and Harry. It was quite comical. Harry was red in the face and Draco looked like he would really like to strangle the pair

"Pradhan you're my first witness by the way." Draco said nastily, over coming his shock.

"Witness? Hey this is all I saw. Danie, Heather know what to do?"

Danielle and Heather nodded their heads.

The three girls then began to act out the scene in slow motion. Danielle bumped in a wall and slid down. Nehal had her wand up (acting) as Draco. Heather patted Nehal and Nehal pushed Heather off. After they were done Nehal said, "Is that what happened? Because that's what I saw!"

"Nehal that's not funny!" Jackie spoke with no smile on her face. Jackie couldn't believe what her friends were doing. Draco's father just died and they were making fun of it.

"No harm meant Jaxs, just kidding around." said Nehal

"Whateves." Jackie walked away to the balcony outside.

"What's up with her?" asked Draco concerned.

"Go find out lover boy!" encouraged Danielle.

Ian did the nod thing to Draco.

Draco walked up to Jackie. Her back was facing him. "Coming to the trial?" said Draco after a long silence.

"Of course." came the reply.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"Talk to me!"

"I'm talking!"

"Heather, Nehal and Danielle were kidding around."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Draco whipped her around and she could not hold the tears any longer. Her tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"Jackie you're crying!"

Jackie looked down at the ground ashamed of herself. "I'm not crying, I'm laughing! See these tears are of laughter because I was laughing so hard!"

"I'm not buying it."

"Why didn't you tell me about…about…you LIED TO ME!" Jackie said loudly.

"Jackie! What the-"

"Switch sides so quickly. Say you and Amanda and all…why are you still my boyfriend?"

"Because I…"

Jackie didn't let Draco finish his sentence. "Because what? Draco you scared me half to death in there! Who knows when your gonna do something unexpected like that again?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that my great acting skills scared you!" said Draco half jokingly.

Jackie looked up at Draco and tilted her head to the side. "Acting?"

"Yeah, I figured the only way to save Potter was to pretend to be on the same side as my father and lord Voldemort."

"You mean to tell me…damn! I feel really stupid now!"

"No…I should have told you." He took hold of both of Jackie's hands. "You're more important than _any_ act. I…I…"

Jackie thought, "Why is Draco stuttering? Usually he is good with words…unlike me."

"I…love you." Draco said softly looking into Jackie's brown eyes.

"You love me?" Jackie asked tears sliding down her face.

"Yes, I love you." Draco admitted. There was no point denying it anymore.

Jackie began crying even harder. But them Draco noticed that Jackie was laughing through her tears. He saw her fight to get her voice under control. "That's the best thing I've ever heard. I love you too, Draco!" she said and ran to him and hugged him. "But Draco? Don't you feel anything, killing your father?"

"Nothing but happiness. My dad was my problem. Well other than the fact that you weren't my girlfriend. He was my nightmare. And I don't regret anything!"

"Wow."

"What?"

"This is just…wow."

Draco laughed. "Do you know how much I love you right now?"

Jackie smiled. "Remind me again."

Draco leaned in and he was about to kiss Jackie, when Heather walked towards them.

Heather said, "Hey guys sorry to bother you but Dumbledore wants to make an announcement before we head back to school."

"Can't it wait?" asked Draco. "I'm busy right now!"

Jackie sniggered.

Heather looked from Draco to Jackie. "Oh…I see how it is…"

Jackie looked at Heather waiting for her to go away but instead Heather seemed to be interested in her nails. "What is that in my nail and how did it get there? Now let's think this through Heather. What did you have for breakfast today…"

"Er…I think I should see Dumbledore now." And with that Draco left.

Jackie lightly hit Heather in the arm. "Heather he was about to kiss me!"

"So? Couldn't you guys just wait for another minute? Jeez you can never keep your hands off each other."

Jackie rolled her eyes as she and Heather walked inside.

"Yo everybody gather around y'all!" yelled Dumbledore. "Since you are all witnesses we will be called down to Malfoy's trial at 11:00 am sharp. Y'all meet me at my office and we'll go together."

"Remember." said Tonks. "Dress to succeed."

"If that means I have to wear a skirt, forget success!" Jackie whispered to Nehal.

"Oh yeah one more thing!" said Dumbledore. "If anyone asks just say you were getting crunked in the club with Britney." (Ahaha I love that song on her album)

We gonna go to the club and get crunk with Britney  
heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

(Shorty)  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
(Shorty)  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
(Shorty)  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
(Shorty)  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass

Britney:  
Yeah, this is for all those southern boys out there  
Check this out

I see you looking my way and I know that  
You have something to say  
Watching every inch of my body  
Like you wanted to play

Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy

I begin to dance just a little bit  
To turn you on

I got that boom boom  
That you want  
Watching me all night long  
Hurry up before it's gone  
I got that boom boom  
That you want  
I don't think you should wait  
One minute might be too late

Ying Yang Twins:  
Whoo-hooo  
Whoo-hooo  
Whoo-hooo  
Britney:  
Yeah

You had caught my eye and  
I wanted to get to know you  
Don't be shy  
I want you to come closer  
So what you gonna do?  
(So here we go)

Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
(So damn sexy)  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
(Tonight)

I got that boom boom  
That you want  
Watching me all night long  
Hurry up before it's gone  
I got that boom boom  
That you want  
I don't think you should wait  
One minute might be too late

Ying Yang Twins:  
(Shorty)  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
(Shorty)  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
(Shorty)  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
(Shorty)  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
(Shorty)  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
(Shorty)  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass

Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Shorty, get on the floor and shake that ass for me  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Twittle-ittle-ee  
Shorty, get on the floor and shake that ass for me

She naked  
She soaking wet  
Strip tease like a mmm  
Drip, sweat  
She got a little body that I can't forget  
I ain't met a young lady that outdid her yet  
Britney Spears and the Ying Yang Twins  
Wazup, ha, we all became friends  
Might as well let the party begin  
If you're ready then jump on in

(Shorty)  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
(Shorty)  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
(Shorty)  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
(Shorty)  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
(Shorty)  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
(Shorty)  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass

Britney:  
I got that boom boom  
That you want  
Watching me all night long  
Hurry up before it's gone  
I got that boom boom  
(I got that boom boom)  
That you want  
I don't think you should wait  
One minute might be too late

I got that boom boom (Yeah)  
That you want  
Watching me all night long  
Hurry up before it's gone  
I got that boom boom (Yeah)  
That you want  
I don't think you should wait  
One minute might be too late

Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
(Damn you look so sexy)  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
(What you doing to me?)

Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
(Damn you turning me on)  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
Yeah

The students all looked at Dumbledore and agreed none the less. One at a time they went into the fireplace and arrived back in Snape's office.

The girls filed into their dorm silently. Jackie was thinking of her almost perfect day when suddenly Danielle spoke up.

Danielle said, "I'm gonna go to the library!"

"Danie it's late and dark!"

"Don't worry Jaxs." replied Nehal. "Danielle's gonna go snog Ian. No biggy!"

Danielle glared at Nehal, snatched the invisibility cloak and left.

Heather looked at her watch. "It's 2:45 in the morning, why would she go to the library now?"

Hermione answered, "She's probably preparing for Malfoy's trial. She knows that he's going to pick her as a witness."

Jackie said, "I hope Draco doesn't pick me as a witness. I would get so nervous in front of all those people."

Nehal laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"He's going to pick you Jackie you're his girlfriend. Besides it's not that big of deal, there just people wanting you to answer a few questions."

"Easy for you to say Miss No-it-all."

"Hey! I'm Nehal. Who do you think you were talking too? Danie or Hermy here?"

"Whateves. I'm going to bed now."

"Heather do you think you're ready for the trial?"

"I guess…" answered Heather. "I mean I've never really been to one before. Are you ready for it though?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm always ready!" Nehal was about to keep blabbing on about herself when she noticed that everyone was asleep and Heather was snoring loudly.

The girls woke up that morning and got dressed for the trial. Heather wore a black skirt with a pink flower on the side of it and a white tank – top. Danielle wore a denim mini skirt with a pink American Eagle shirt. Nehal wore Urban Behavior jeans and a green shirt that said wrestling on it. Jackie wore black and white striped pants with a white blouse and a pink vest.

When all of them were dressed, Danielle said, "Ready for this girls?"

They all nodded their heads including Hermione.

"Hey! We get to miss Divination and History!" said Heather and she gave Nehal a high five.

"It's a total disaster!" said Hermione. "I can't believe I have to go to this trial. Honestly."

"Mione we have to support Draco. He must be so nervous." answered Jackie. "I know I would be."

"We know." said Danielle and Nehal.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on its 11:01 pm. We were supposed to be there 60 seconds ago!"

"Shit! The guys are gonna be pissed!" said Danielle.

"It's just one minute late!" protested Heather

The girls all ran over to Dumbledore's office but Jackie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jaxs?" said Danielle

Jackie looked at her friends. "Be right back!"

Groans and protests could be heard but Jackie just ignored them. She saw Luna in the hallway.

Jackie said, "Hey Luna!"

Luna looked up surprised. "Thought you would ignore me when you're hanging out with the popular crew."

"Yeah sorry I haven't been hanging out with you much. I've just been busy with homework and…"

"Your boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Word travels fast. You happy that you're back with him?"

"Yeah I am. He's great. He makes me laugh and he's a really good kisser!"

"What about Colt? How did he take the news?"

"Not well. I've seen you talk to him though, do you like him Luna?"

Luna blushed and muttered a few words that Jackie couldn't hear.

"Omg you so like him! You two should totally hook up!"

"He doesn't see me that way Jackie."

"He will once he gets to know you."

Luna smiled.

"Luna you've helped me out a lot this year with your witty and wise advice when I was downright messed up. And I just wanna say thank you and if you need anything, anything at all let me know."

"Thanks Jackie you're a good friend to have."

"Oh I don't know about that…" Jackie laughed. "Bye Luna!" Jackie joined back with her friends.

"Finally." sighed Heather.

Danielle said the password to Dumbledore's office. "I think I'm cool."

"What sort of password is that?" asked Heather

"We're talking Dumbledore here!" said Nehal and they all went in.

"Finally! Malfoy hand over 10 gallons." said Ian.

"We had a bet." explained Draco.

Nehal raised her eyebrows.

"Okay are all my gansta's and bitches here in the his-house!" said Dumbledore

"Yep!" Everyone answered.

"Great! So with that Draco here can choose his fucking witnesses."

Danielle whispered to Heather. "If he talks like that in the trial, then that might be a problem."

"Oh yeah son of Julius Caesar." (Have you seen the movie anchorman where Will Ferrell says lines like that! It's so funny! I highly recommend the movie!)

Draco said, "Alright those who aren't speaking just sit on the benches and don't say anything at all! Okay then Nehal's 1st, Heather's 2nd, Jackie's 3rd, Ian's 4th and Danielle's last."

Jackie raised her hand.

"Yes love?"

Jackie blushed. "I um…um…don't think I can do it."

"Why not?"

"Well what if I say something stupid or…or what if I forget to…" Jackie's eyes widened. "Breathe!"

Draco smiled. (He actually smiles) "Don't worry you'll be fine. That's why I picked you to be one of the witnesses."

"Well maybe you should reconsider." Jackie said slowly, not looking at him.

"I'm sure whatever you say, it will be right, because I trust your judgment. I know you won't let me down." Draco smiled at Jackie and she blushed again.

"Wish I had a boyfriend like that." muttered Nehal, but Ian heard her.

"Pradhan?" said Ian

"Hmm?"

"Let's talk after the trial." (Not that way!)

"Ian tuck your shirt in." said Nehal fixing it for him.

Draco walked into the fireplace. (Let's just say there's a fireplace in Dumbledore's office) "Ministry of magic!" He shouted into the emerald flames and disappeared and everyone followed suit.

Once everyone had arrived Dumbledore led them to the security desk. The baldy-shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as they approached and he put down his copy of the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yo we're here to represent the Malfoy trial!"

"Step over here." said the security wizard.

One by one everyone went through the security procedure with the long golden rod. After they were done the wizard let them go.

They then got on the elevator. (Jackie felt claustrophobic with 11 people including herself in the elevator.) They had to wait till level two to get off.

Once they got off, they arrived in the huge courtroom.

Draco immediately saw his mom standing in the corner waiting for him. He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

Dumbledore left the students to talk to the aurors.

Riley looked at Draco. "He's such a mama's boy!"

Ian turned around to face Riley. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Danielle stepped in between them. "Come on boys knock it off! We're here to represent Malfoy and if you start fighting then that could lead to some serious offenses."

"Hey look it's my sister!" said Nehal. "And it looks like she has something to say!"

Manali came towards them. "Hello Nehal and friends."

"Hello Manali and- oh wait you don't have any friends!" said Nehal mocking her older sister.

Jackie, Heather and Danielle laughed.

"If you don't behave in Malfoy's trial, you might face one yourself." Manali said curtly and walked off.

"Isn't she such a pleasant young lady?" said Nehal in false sweetness.

Just then Fudge said, "Everyone please be seated for the trial will begin shortly!"

People started going off to their seats.

Draco was seated right beside his mother and lawyer.

"Don't worry, we got this." Draco heard a voice. He turned to see his young, but very successful Lawyer. Ms. Lane.

Draco smirked and nodded.

Ms. Lane was about 10 years older then Draco, and had been the Malfoy family lawyer for 5. Mrs. Malfoy had chosen her because she had potential and could win this case easily.

Ms. Lane looked at Draco. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be alright." answered Draco.

"Draco Noah Malfoy." called out Madame Bones.

"I." said Draco

"You are charged with underage wizardry, performing one of the unforgivable curses."

"Indeed."

"Do you have your witness?"

"Witnesses Madame Bones. I call upon one of my least favorite people – Nehal Pradhan."

Someone beside Manali whispered, "Is that your sister."

Manali replied, "No, oh no. She just shares my last name."

Nehal walked up to the stand very casually and unafraid. She looked up and saw her sister watching her. "Hi Manali!"

"Oh god." Manali said as everyone turned their heads to look at her.

Nehal sat down in the chair and did the pledge of allegiance. (You know where they hold up the bible and are like do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth)

Madame Bones said, "So Miss Pradhan, were you there when Mr. Malfoy performed the curse?"

"Duh! Then why would I be here right now!" replied Nehal

Manali muttered, "Come on Nehal be polite! You're representing the Pradhan family."

The person beside Manali looked at her. "I thought you said she wasn't related to you!"

"She's not!" Manali answered rather quickly.

Nehal stretched her legs out so she could be more comfortable.

Madame Bones said, "According to you, what happened the other day?"

Nehal yawned loudly. She looked at Draco and he gave her a quick but sharp warning glance. "Well…let's see…Mrs. Malfoy was being tortured by the jackass, so Malfoy whipped up his wand and blasted the bastard back to hell."

Silence filled the room.

Nehal smiled feeling quite satisfied with herself.

"Okay well…next question." said Madame Bones. "Describe Draco for us."

Nehal laughed. "Okay! If Draco has one thing, its pride. Sometimes too much."

Everyone laughed.

"He doesn't want to bring what he thought was 'shame' to the Malfoy name. I also fit under the category since my family has been involved with the ministry for years."

"Has Draco done anything illegal before?"

"Oh yeah tons of times…no I'm joking. But you know I don't think he has."

"Have you ever met Mr. Malfoy before?"

Nehal looked hesitant for a second. "Well…there was the BBQ this summer and he insulted me, Heather and Jackie and next thing you know…he fell on the ground."

Draco cleared his throat.

"…with some assistance. I lost my temper and he received a broken nose. But no wands used." Nehal waited for the next question. (Aww)

"Has he brought the subject of his father before?"

"Yes. His dad liked to control Draco, but that can be a bit hard. Draco's got a head of stone. Nothing goes in you see."

Silence followed.

"Okay…bad joke! Well Mr. Malfoy wanted to choose a girlfriend for Draco. Preferably Amanda Ott." Nehal saw Jackie give her the evil eye and realized that she had never actually told her about the conversation. "But Draco had other things on his mind. He wanted to choose who he associated with and sent letters to his dad full of lies."

"Thank you Miss Pradhan. You may go now."

Nehal didn't move from her seat.

"Do you have something to say Miss Pradhan?"

"Yeah…yeah I do…Draco got abused by Mr. Malfoy."

"Any proof Miss Pradhan?"

"The living proof is staring at you dummy!" said Nehal and she got up, ignoring people's shocked glances. Nehal sat back down on the bench beside Jackie and Danielle. "That went well." She smiled.

Draco stood up. "I would like to call upon my next witness Heather Reid."

Heather skipped up happily to the stand and did the pledge.

Madame Bones said, "What exactly happened the other day Miss Reid?"

Heather looked at the judge. "You really want to know what went down at the Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes please."

"Well it all started when we arrived. It was a cold, stormy day; something bad was bound to happen. Mr. Malfoy called his wife upon him and apparently hit her just for fun. I was quite astounded! I mean who would do something like that! I know Mr. Malfoy was a cruel man but I didn't think he was _that _cruel. Then I guess Draco decided to end all of the madness and he performed the killing curse."

"Describe Draco for us."

"Well he's a popular guy at Hogwarts. All the girls are dying to sleep with him, except me because you know I have a boyfriend who is really hot, but yes I know were getting off topic here. Draco is a decent person he's very good to Jackie."

Jackie smiled lightly.

"Has Draco done anything illegal before?"

"According to my calculations…No!"

"Have you ever met Mr. Malfoy before?"

"Only the time Nehal punched him and I hit him in the crotch."

"Has he brought the subject of his father before?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe while I was sleeping…"

"Okay you can go Miss Reid."

"Well that was quick!" said Danielle. "Nehal took ages! So…who's next?"

Draco stood up. "I call upon Princess Jackie Allan."

Everyone looked at Jackie.

Jackie nudged Danielle. "Go up he called you!"

Danielle gave Jackie a sympathetic look. "Just go up, you'll do fine."

Jackie stood up and walked to the stand very nervously. She did the pledge.

Madame Bones said, "So…just out of curiosity…are you really a Princess?"

Jackie just looked at her not really knowing how to reply to that. What if she said yes? Would they let her go? Or if she said no, would they put that information on Draco's record? "Um…is that a trick question?"

"Well then…" Madame Bones looked sternly at Jackie.

"Jackie is NOT a princess. If she was, then she wouldn't have worn THAT, to the trial." Nehal said to Danielle, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jackie glared at Nehal, she was about to say something but Madame Bones then asked her the first question.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Exactly?"

"Exactly."

"Well um…it's basically what everyone else has said so far."

"But we want to hear _your _side of the story."

Jackie blushed. "Um…well…Nehal and I were whispering to each other and then Mr. Malfoy he um…ordered his wife over and…and he slapped her and then Draco did the spell."

"What were you whispering?"

"That Mr. Malfoy was looking for a distraction and that he wasn't looking at us. This is because um…Nehal did something rude and that he…um was paying attention to his wife's um…chest area."

"Tell me about Draco, your boyfriend."

"Well um…he's my boyfriend."

Everyone laughed.

Draco smirked and encouraged Jackie to continue.

"He um…he's caring, funny and you know just a great guy!"

"I see. Any illegal thing that he has done before?"

"Other than this nothing."

"Have you met Mr. Malfoy before? And what kind of person is he?"

"Yes I have met him before on various occasions. He's a mean man! He kicks his dog and treats his house –elves poorly!"

"Animal cruelty!" Danielle said shaking her fist in the air.

"Has Draco brought the subject of his father?"

"Sometimes yeah…"

"Okay you may go now."

Jackie jumped out of the chair like it was on fire and sat back down with her friends. She whispered to Nehal. "You think my outfit looks bad, look at yourself!"

Nehal looked at her clothes. "Hey I look hot!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whateves."

Draco stood up. "Next we have my best mate Ian Smith!"

Ian kissed Danielle on the cheek and got up.

"Mr. Smith…what-"started Madame Bones

"Yeah, yeah okay. Mr. Malfoy asked me to come to the dark side, so I said no and went to stand beside Danielle. We were talking about how easily Draco went over to the dark side, and that he was a really great actor. And just then, there was a blinding green light and then Mr. Malfoy was dead!"

"Tell me about your friend Draco."

"He's great! We get into lots of trouble! He's a rebellious guy who doesn't care what people think about him."

"Has Draco done anything illegal before?"

"There was the occasional thing of getting in detention and pranks, but nothing illegal."

"Have you met Mr. Malfoy before?"

"Being Draco's best mate I saw him all the time, and I watched Draco cook up lies. Draco spoke about his dad all the time. Mr. Malfoy wanted Draco to do all the things he didn't want to do, and if he disobeyed, he got whipped for it."

"Oh…okay you may go now."

Ian left the stand.

Draco stood up. "Last but not least I call upon Danielle Mcleod."

Danielle walked up to the stand carrying 2 binders each 3 inches thick with her.

"What's she gonna do with those?" whispered Heather

Nehal said, "She's probably got Draco's life story in their."

Madame Bones said, "So tell us what happened yesterday?"

Danielle smiled. "Certainly." She pulled out a video and put in the VCR. (Wow who uses those anymore, LOL!) "I knew something bad was going to happen so I brought along a micro video camera."

Madame Bones watched the video in admiration.

Heather whispered to Nehal and Jackie. "Hey she's making us look bad!"

Nehal and Jackie nodded their heads in agreement.

After the video Danielle said, "Although there is no sound, you can see that most of us are in pairs talking about the situation. No one notices anger boil into Draco's face, and no one does anything to the wand less Mrs. Malfoy being tortured. Finally Draco whips out his wand and saves his mother from further torture. The reason he killed his father was to protect his mother and destroy the one person that bothered him through out the years. He is innocent I tell you! And no nothing illegal. As Ian mentioned only detentions and pranks. Here's what he did!" She took out a sheet from the first binder. "Only 10 detentions and 6 pranks. You should see Nehal's record!"

Nehal shot Danielle a dirty look and Heather whispered to Jackie and Nehal. "She's probably got Nehal's record in there!" They started sniggering.

Madame Bones smiled with glee. (Ahaha, Rudolph song. Cracks me up!) "Next question! Have you ever met Mr. Malfoy?"

"No I haven't but what previous facts have been gathered prove that he is a terrible person!"

"Oh okay then you may-"

"Wait, there's more!"

Madame Bones looked at her watch. "Well we still have ten minutes so why not?"

Danielle smiled. "Thank you. In August 3rd 1955 Lucius Malfoy was born at St. Mungo's. He weighed 7 and a half pounds."

Jackie said, "Guys I think instead of Draco's life story in those binders it's going to be Mr. Malfoy's…literally!"

Nehal commented, "She's going to bore the judge to death."

Heather added, "Maybe that's the point!"

"When Lucius was 10 years old his pastimes included, hitting on women, tormenting small innocent animal creatures of this earth, killing muggles AND get this: writing death threats!"

Harry said, "Oh so that's who it was!"

The girls turned to look at Harry.

"You just got that now!" asked Nehal

Harry nodded his head so fast that his glasses almost came off.

"Jeez, talk about a dumbass!"

Danielle continued, "Statistics conclude that 3 of wizards do those hobbies at his age. Therefore, when he reached 30 his percentage would guarantee to increase."

"That is so true!" commented Hermione with tears filling her eyes.

Jackie, Heather and Nehal looked at Hermione freaked out of their minds. "Right…"

Danielle continued, "By the time he hit puberty he had discovered the joys of alcohol."

"I didn't discover that till last year." whispered Heather to her friends.

"Shut up girls!" said Ian. "I'm trying to listen to what Danielle has to say!"

Nehal smirked. "Why don't you try to listen to what she has to say in bed?"

By that comment Jackie and Heather burst out laughing and failing to contain themselves.

Many heads turned in their direction, but Danielle tried her best to ignore the laughter of her friends and continue on. "Instead of focusing on his education and Quidditch skills he would go gambling at the local casino. He used a fake ID to get in. He spent many days and nights there and he ended up winning millions of dollars."

"So that's why the Malfoy's are so rich." muttered Jackie

Heather said, "Maybe I should try my luck at the casino sometime."

"Yeah good luck with that." scoffed Nehal

Danielle said, "In September 22, 1988 Lucius and his wife Narcissa gave birth to their only son Draco Malfoy."

Just then Harry farted, but he acted like nothing happened.

Once again, Jackie, Heather and Nehal burst out laughing.

Draco glanced back at the three girls.

Nehal saw Draco looking so she stopped laughing and pretended to be interested in Danielle's presentation by nodding her head and agreeing to what Danielle had to say.

Jackie snorted and that made Heather laugh even harder.

Draco thought, "If these two don't stop laughing there probably going to be sent out." He sent a look at the pretending to listen Nehal. "Stop it! This is an order." He whispered.

"Who are you to tell us?" said Nehal

"I'm a Malfoy!" hissed Draco

"Yeah so I'm a Pradhan." Nehal hissed back.

Ian looked at Jackie and Heather. "I've got two words for you!"

"Pina colodas!" suggested Heather. (Sorry not sure how to spell it)

Jackie laughed out loud.

"No…" said Ian.

"Chocolate chip cookies?" suggested Jackie

"No Jackie that's three words." said Nehal.

Jackie counted her fingers. (LOL!)

Ian rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

"Here's two for you Ian, fuck off!" said Nehal

"At least I have a decent girlfriend. Tell me Nehal, when was the last time you and Riley went out?" Ian said out of anger.

Nehal looked at Ian and then stared at her feet saying nothing.

Jackie and Heather gave Ian a murderous look.

By then Danielle had finished.

Everyone clapped, some people even stood up.

"Yeah Danie!" yelled Ian

Heather crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you she would make us look bad."

"No I think we did that ourselves." Nehal said softly.

"I hope Draco isn't mad." replied Jackie

Madame Bones said, "Alright now the jury will discuss their decision. All in favor of getting rid of all of Mr. Malfoy's accusations?"

All of the jury put raised their hands.

Heather and Jackie put their hands up, but Nehal and Ian put their hands down again shaking their heads.

Everyone filed out of the courtroom, and many people were congratulating Danielle.

Heather, Jackie and Nehal felt a pang of jealously but quickly shrugged it off.

Draco fell in step with Ian. "How did you shut them up Smith?"

"Riley." Ian said shortly.

"Oh! Good…" Draco trailed off watching Nehal and Riley talking to each other.

Riley put his arms around Nehal's waist. "Hey gorgeous."

"Not now Riley." muttered Nehal. "My sister is here."

"So who cares?"

"I care."

"Bull shit. I'll come back later." Riley walked away from Nehal.

Nehal sighed and put her hands to her face.

Draco walked slowly over to Nehal.

Nehal looked up at Draco hoping he would get the message of go away.

Draco knelt in front of Nehal. "You look like you need some chocolate."

Nehal smiled and took the chocolate from Draco. "Where did you get this from?"

"My lawyer Ms. Lane."

"Oh…"

"Don't give up on him, Nehal."

Nehal looked surprised. "You hate him!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you can make it work. You deserve to be happy."

Nehal smiled sadly at him.

Draco hugged her.

Jackie saw this and she stiffened her shoulders. She guessed she would have to get used to Draco and Nehal being close friends.

Draco let go off the hug and stood up. Nehal smiled thankfully and Draco nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile, Heather and Jackie went to talk with Harry.

"Harry did you fart during Danielle's speech?" questioned Heather, while Jackie put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Uh…no." Harry blushed.

Heather smiled. "Yes you did!"

"Just leave him alone!" snapped Ron

"Chill out Ron! Everyone does it." said Jackie.

Ian walked over to Danielle and hugged her tight. "You were incredible!"

Danielle smiled. "Thanks."

"I love you so much."

"Ha, ha I know."

Mrs. Malfoy then walked up to Jackie and Heather. "Hi girls."

"Hi." replied Jackie and Heather.

"Jackie, I'm glad you're seeing Draco. He's lucky to have someone like you."

Jackie looked like she didn't know what to say. "Thanks…"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and walked away.

"Well that was eventful." remarked Heather.

After the trial the girls fell back to sleep in their dorms. They woke up the next day which turned out to be the last day of school. (No they didn't sleep in till the last day that would have been funny)

The four friends were each going to be doing different things this summer. Nehal was going to go to Quidditch camp, Heather was going to Shamrock lodge where her family and Tommy's family go every summer, Danielle was going to Scotland with her parents and Jackie was mostly going to be staying at home with her family. (Like I'm doing this summer!)

The girls shared a compartment on the Hogwarts express.

Heather patted Timmy who was lying on her lap. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay at Hogwarts!"

"I like to think it as going on a vacation because Hogwarts is our home." exclaimed Nehal

"Can you imagine a whole two months without Ian?" sighed Danielle

"Yes." chorused Jackie and Heather.

Danielle glared at the pair.

"Well I think you did enough snogging to last you a life time Danie!" said Heather

"Still…some extra time together wouldn't hurt." added Jackie

Heather and Nehal sniggered.

Danielle got up. "I'm gonna see what Ian is up to!"

"You know, the washrooms are the best place to snog!" called out Nehal.

Just then Jamie Bell walked into their compartment, just as Danielle was leaving. She gave him a weird look.

Jamie looked at Nehal.

"Hands off Bell, I have a boyfriend!" claimed Nehal

"Nothing like that!" scoffed Jamie. "My mom sent this." He flashed a charming smile and left.

"What's up with him?" asked Heather

Nehal replied, "I don't know, but his mom is good friends with my mom."

"Hmm…" said Jackie. "Does Riley know? I'm just curious."

"No he doesn't know."

Jackie laughed. "Hey, look at you the friend girl bringing people together."

Heather said, "I sense sarcasm."

"Well your perceptive Heather. This uh mysterious caliente male from your past just shows up…"

Nehal smiled.

"Out of nowhere with ah…let's see all this time on his hands and no one to spend it with but you…"

"Is Riley okay with this?" asked Heather

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Yeah be careful with that strategy. It didn't work out with me. You know the whole me/Neville/Tommy love triangle thing."

Nehal nodded her head. "Thanks for the advice."

"Are you gonna open the letter?" asked Jackie

"Not yet!" answered Nehal

"Ooo Nehal's got a secret admirer!" exclaimed Heather

"I doubt it." said Nehal

Jackie replied, "Oh come on Nehal. It's so obvious he likes you." Her eyes widened. "Do you like him?"

"No. See, there's this guy named Riley, who's also called my boyfriend."

"Just open the damn letter!"

"Okay then!" Nehal opened it and read it out loud.

_**Dear Nehal:**_

_**You might know my mom. She's a close friend of your mom. Your mother has requested if you could stay at my place so the travel will take lesser time to come. Your family is going to Australia. It was decided last minute. Think about it and let me know.**_

_**Love**_

_**Jamie**_

"Love?" said Heather

"It's not like he meant it!" said Nehal annoyed.

Jackie smiled. "I bet he does. It sounds like he wants to sleep with you."

The train then came to a halt.

"Come on guys let's go." said Nehal changing the subject. She snatched the letter and put in her pocket of her jeans. Jackie and Heather followed her. "Where's a bell boy when you need him!"

"Right here!" said a voice. Nehal turned to see Jamie. He smiled and picked up her luggage dragging his behind. Nehal fell in step with him.

"Have you thought about trying for Quidditch?" asked Nehal

"Of course. I also signed up for Quidditch camp too!"

Nehal thought. "Oh great! More time with the bell boy!"

"Can you help me with my luggage too?" asked Heather

"Heather! He has his hands full." said Jackie. "With Nehal." She added in an undertone.

Just then Riley came up to them. "Hey do you ladies know where Nehal is?"

Jackie and Heather looked at each other. "She went that way!" Jackie pointed to the right and Heather pointed to the left.

Riley looked at them puzzled.

Heather said, "Actually she went that way!" She pointed up.

"She flew?" said Riley dumbly.

Jackie thought, "Gosh, how stupid is this guy?"

Just as Riley left, Ian Danielle and Nehal came back.

Nehal smiled. "Jamie's hot!"

Heather's eyes widened. "Did you kiss him? Come on did you?"

"Uh no…we hugged though."

"Wow that's really romantic. Good for you."

"Nehal there you are!" called out Riley.

"Oh you were looking for me?" asked Nehal

"Yeah I was. I came to say bye."

"Are we gonna do something? Anytime?"

"I gotta go. See ya next year!"

"I guess that's a no." muttered Ian

"Danielle your right!" said Nehal angrily. "He does smell!"

"Damn right he does." said Danielle.

"Hey Nehal, isn't that your sister?" asked Heather

"Yes it is. I'll see you guys later." She gave her friends all hugs. "Have a good summer." She walked over to her sister.

Tommy then came over. "Hey Heather your coming home with my family! Isn't that great!"

"That's super!" Heather ran off with Tommy.

Danielle looked sad. "She didn't even say goodbye!"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Whateves we will see her soon."

"Yeah and look it's my mother!"

Jackie laughed. "Aww I love your mom! She's so cute."

"I know eh?" Danielle turned to Ian. "Ian baby, I want you to meet her! Bye Jackie have an awesome summer!"

"Yeah you too!" Jackie waved to Danielle. She looked around for Draco but didn't seem to spot his blonde hair in any crowd. However, instead of spotting Draco she spotted Rocky and Colt so she decided to say goodbye to them. "Hey guys!"

"Yo!" replied Rocky

Jackie smiled not really knowing what to say. She now felt stupid for coming over here. "Anyways…I just came to say goodbye and um…have a good summer." She walked away uncomfortably knowing that Colt was watching her. She bumped into someone and fell down.

"Hey sweetie!" said a voice.

"Draco!" exclaimed Jackie. "Where have you been?"

Draco helped Jackie up. "With my mom. She was just telling me how we have to go to fucking therapy together!"

"Oh I'm sorry Draco. That sucks. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. At least I'll have some time to figure it out though. Besides, I'm sure I could find a lot better things to do with my time right?" Draco winked at Jackie.

"You think?" She smiled at him. "I think you're really brave. To consider rebuilding who you are. I don't know if I could do that."

"You could. Well, I gotta go Er…so…have a good and safe summer. Maybe I'll come and visit you." He started to walk away.

"Yeah visit. Sure!" mumbled Jackie

Draco turned around. "Sorry but I forgot something."

Jackie looked around for luggage, but seeing nothing. She felt Draco's arms around her waits as he gently pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

They lasted a good few minutes like that.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Omg it's over. So sad. Thank you all for all the reviews you've given me through out this story. I really love each and every one of you for taking time out of your day to read and review this little story. I had a lot of fun writing this story. I never thought that I would get so much great feed back, but I did and it was great. Those of you who write know exactly how important each review is short or long. Please let me know what you think of the story now that it has ended. Was it a good ending? Could it have done better? This wasn't supposed to be the last chapter. I was going to cut this one in half and give you two, but I figured you'd rather have one long chapter and I didn't want my loyal readers to have to wait anymore for the ending. Again thanks for all the reviews I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So why don't you review one last time. Oh and there will be a continuation…coming soon! **


End file.
